Rikku's Story
by JoeyStar
Summary: She was a Guardian during Tidus's, a Gullwing for Yuna's, but this time Rikku is determined to take centre stage in a tale of love, adventure and heartache. Because this is Rikku's Story ... Rikku/Gippal
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** Okay, I don't really know what inspired me to write this fic but I supposed it was the fact that in my opinion, Rikku is a character who has a story that just needs to be told. And I decided that I was going to do it!

Oh and in case you're wondering, this is set after the 'good' ending of FFX-2 because I still haven't kicked Trema's butt and therefore – lack of 'perfect' ending. Still, it really doesn't have any bearing on this story so please, just enjoy : )

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'good' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Everyone has their stories. The events that shape their lives; that take them from one place to another and then back again. That draw them closer together and some, that push them further apart. Life is a never-ending barrage of stories as people's collide, adjust and then depart again, sometimes changed and sometimes not.

Tidus had a story. Well, I suppose you could say that we were all involved but there was no denying that his life was at the heart of it. Though I was actually there for most of it, it wasn't until looking back that I really began to understand what a tragedy that story had been. On the one hand there was Tidus; a young man who we believed was from the past, who had come into our world and – I noticed this a _long _time before anyone else, except maybe Lulu. But honestly, the _male _Guardians were clueless! – had found love with Yuna. On the other hand, there was the actual truth. That Tidus was little more than a dream that the Fayth were using to destroy Sin once and for all. That once Sin – Tidus's father, would you believe it? – was destroyed, the Fayth would stop dreaming and Tidus …

Well, you all know what happened there.

So forgive me if I think that his story was something of a tragedy. I mean, yes, he did find that one perfect love and yes, he did save the world, but in the end, was it all really worth it? None of us realised until afterwards that he had known about his true nature for some time. Well, none of us that were living that was. I always suspected that Auron knew far more than he was letting on, but he returned to the Farplane before I had a chance to annoy it out of him. Sometimes I really hate that in adults – the fact that they take the responsibility upon themselves for what you should and shouldn't be told. As if they think that because you're younger than them, you wouldn't be able to cope with the truth – or simply can't be trusted with it.

Actually, I think maybe that was it, more than anything. I do have a tendency to blurt out things without thinking – and maybe that's why Tidus never told me the truth about himself. I was closer to him than any of the other Guardians … looking back I am a little surprised that he didn't tell me. I mean, finding out that you didn't exist? That you were just a dream? How do you cope with something like that, you know? Surely he needed to talk to _someone _about that?

Oh, maybe he talked to Auron. Hmm … I hadn't really considered that but Tidus did that a lot. I can't imagine that many of their conversations were very happy …

"Hey, did you know that I don't exist?"

"Well I'm dead. Deal with it."

Huh. It's kind of funny if you think about it like that.

I wonder just when it was that he found out? Because it must have taken tremendous strength to continue, you know. I mean, Tidus knew that even if we managed the unthinkable and beat Sin … he and Yuna would never be together. So what was he doing it for? You can preach about how it was the 'right thing to do' and everyone 'expected him to do it' and it was 'to save Spira', but me? I think he did it for one person.

Yuna.

And I think she knew that too, which made it even harder when he left. She didn't show it of course – Yuna has never been one to indulge in her emotions – and she knew that her duty lay in leading Spira towards a better future. But when you've known someone as long as I've known her, you get to recognise the signs. That's why when Kimahri brought that sphere to us, I think we were all willing to believe.

Which of course, lead to Yuna's story.

Well, if Tidus's story was a tragedy then Yuna's was the comedy to end all comedies. Or a story with a happy ending at least. And once again, I was right there by Yunie's side, ready to see it through to the end. Ringside seats at the Blitzball tournament of the century.

I don't really have to tell you about what happened, do I? I mean, you know, right? In some ways it felt like I had been there before; making new friends, catching up with old ones. Oh and the whole saving Spira from total destruction. Can't forget about that.

Do I sound negative? Because I honestly don't mean to be. I mean, no matter what happened, we still won through in the end. Vegnagun was destroyed, Shuyin and Lenne were finally able to be together and Tidus came back to Yuna. Could you think of a more appropriate happy ending?

And me? Well, I've made a couple of decisions since we returned to Besaid. I'm done with waiting around for my story to be told. I'm sick of being a part of everyone else's. I look around me and see that everyone else is moving on, so why I am still standing here? Why am I still waiting for someone else's story to sweep my off my feet and lead me on another exciting adventure?

I'm not. Not anymore. It's time to take matters into my own hands. Someone once told me that waiting around never did anyone any good and you had to get out there and forge your own path. And that person was right, you know, and I wish I had listened to them then but I guess we're never too old to learn new things.

So I, Rikku, am taking a stand. It's time to look to the future and you know what? I think it's my turn. I'm gonna have my say.

This is _my_ story.

And it's gonna be fun.

Whew – well, that's the prologue and I hope you liked it! Don't worry, future chapters will be much longer – this was just a teaser.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I apologise for the lack of any plot in this chapter – I wanted to introduced Rikku and hopefully reveal a little bit about the nature of this story.**

**But I can DEFINITELY promise Rikku/Gippal in future chapters – I'm just getting started : )**

**Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** Wow … I don't know what to say. I have never had such an amazing response for a single chapter – especially considering it was a really short prologue. Thanks doesn't really cover it but … well, I don't really know what else to say.

**UPDATED 27/03/08:** As I'm going through and re-uploading each chapter to replace the chapter breaks, please note that I am also removing my review responses. This is simply due to this website's policy and is not a reflection on how about feel about receiving them. As anyone who writes for this website knows, reviews are what makes it all worth while :)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'happy' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 1**

It's been a month since we returned from the Fareplane Glen and nothing has changed.

Well – I suppose you could count the fact that Spira is no longer being threatened by Vegnagun as an element of change, but aside from that, my life is quickly becoming a rather monotonous circle.

I blame it on Yuna. She's the one that keeps dragging me to these _cdibet_ (stupid) functions. You see, I'm at a party to celebrate the fact that we saved the world. Maybe if this was the first party, or the second then my enthusiasm might be greater but I've actually lost count of how many times Yunie has informed me that we simply _have_ to go and 'meet the people.'

Perhaps I should explain a little more.

Since Vegnagun was destroyed, the leader of our world, namely Yuna - although she vehemently denies it if you tell her that -, decided that it would be a good idea to reassure the people of Spira that all the fighting between the Youth League and New Yevon was finally over and that unity was the direction of Spira's future.

Consequently, all of us who had been involved in either defeating Sin or Vegnagun were invited on a progress that wound its steady way through Spira, following the traditional Summoner's path.

And so I thought – "hey, it's just like another pilgrimage! Except this time, _all _my friends are gonna be with us. This is going to be _so_ much fun!"

How wrong I was.

The first party in Besaid was great – it was wonderful to have everyone I care about in the same place for once.

The second one in Kilika was fun – Dona and Barthello were there and their relationship is an endless source of amusement for me.

But then came the third one, and the fourth one, and the fifth – and we hadn't even left Luca at that point! The novelty was wearing off, you know?

Even now, when we've finally reached Bevelle, I can't relax. Knowing how large the city is, well let's just say that I could turn twenty before we leave.

"Hey Rikku!"

I looked away from my drink to see that Yuna was heading determinedly across the floor towards me, Tidus following closely. She looked worried and I know why. It's because I'm sitting here, in the corner and out of the way, while everyone else enjoys the party. But you know what? Sometimes I get so tired of having to be the upbeat, excited member of our little group and though I can't exactly explain why, it's getting harder and harder to maintain my happy persona.

Especially in front of Yuna. My cousin seems to have a sixth-sense for this sort of thing. And though I love her and would follow her anywhere – as I think my past actions prove – sometimes I just want to order her to leave me alone and let me wallow in this emotion that's two parts self-pity and one part longing.

And you know what's even more annoying? The fact that I'm feeling self-pity over the longing and I don't even know what I'm longing for.

"Hi Yunie," I replied, flashing her and Tidus a bright smile as they stopped before my table. Tidus grinned back, as carefree as ever, but Yuna frowned in that concerned way that meant she wanted to have a 'talk' with me. No matter that this was a rather inappropriate place; no one stopped my cousin when her mind was set. I decided to try and change the subject. "You look nice."

Yuna looked down at her clothes – they were similar in style to those she had worn while facing Vegnagun, but a little more modest and formal due to the setting. She smoothed imaginary creases out with her hands and twisted a little, surveying herself.

"Doesn't she?" From the appreciation in his voice, Tidus obviously agreed with me. He was dressed in yet another one of the outfits that Yuna had picked out for him. Having observed that he really only had one set of clothes and that they weren't appropriate for the progress, Yuna had dragged the reluctant Blitzball player out shopping. I'd been lucky enough to accompany them one day … and once had been enough.

"What about me?" I asked playfully, tossing my long golden braids back over my shoulder.

Tidus grinned. "You look as lovely as ever."

Yuna sighed mournfully. "I wish you'd wear something else though Rikku. Honestly … " she waved a hand at my outfit. "It's not exactly formal wear."

"I'm comfortable," I said stubbornly, looking down at the green bikini top, shorts and low boots I was wearing. It wasn't the first time that we'd had this conversation and it wouldn't be the last. In my mind, if these clothes were good enough to defeat Vegnagun in, then they were good enough for the people of Spira.

To appease Yuna, I picked up the jacket that was slung over my chair and pulled it on. "Better?"

Tidus picked up one of my braids and tickled my face with it, making me sneeze and push his hand away. Yuna just shook her head at our antics.

"I apologise for interrupting," a cultured voice said and we turned as one to see that Baralai had approached us.

"You're not interrupting anything important," I declared, ignoring another of Yuna's concerned frowns.

Baralai bowed his head slightly. "Lady Yuna, there are some representatives of New Yevon who have requested to speak with you."

Yuna straightened, recognising that her duty was calling her. "Of course. Tidus? Rikku?"

"We'll be fine here," Tidus assured her, drawing out an empty chair beside me and dropping bonelessly into it.

"I won't be long," she promised, eyes alighting on his for one lingering moment before she let Baralai lead her away.

Once Yuna was out of earshot, Tidus turned to me. "So," he said in that blunt way of his, "what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

He gave me a wide-eyed look. "You're not your normal, bubbly self."

That was one of the things I appreciated about Tidus – like me, he was direct and had a tendency to blurt out what he was thinking. It made for short conversations but was a welcome change to Yuna who usually skirted around the subject so much that I would be left to raise the problem myself.

I laughed. "How do you know what I'm like anymore? You've been gone for two years!"

The laughter softened the comment but Tidus's gaze still immediately swung over to Yuna, who was standing on the other side of the ballroom, politely greeting a number of Baralai's New Yevon companions. "You could be right. Yuna sometimes seems like a stranger to me now."

I stared at him, surprised, and he waved his hands to negate the comment. "In a positive way," he hastened to add.

I nodded slowly. "She certainly … blossomed when she became a Gullwing."

"And you? What happened to Rikku?"

The question was innocent enough and I don't think Tidus had intended it to be taken seriously but it tugged a chord inside of me. What had happened to Rikku? Rikku was a fun-loving person – someone who lived life to the full and never wasted a moment. She encouraged others with her boundless energy and even when everything seemed dark, she championed the light of hope. She certainly wasn't anything to do with the quiet, discontented girl who sat nursing a glass of wine.

I realised, with a clarity that was both startled and frightened me, that I no longer knew who I was. And perhaps worse, I didn't understand what was wrong with me, or know how to find my way back.

"Tidus?" We both looked up to see Yuna, waving at him from across the room. I sensed the changed in him immediately and I knew he wanted to leap up and join her. So I pushed my concerns aside – I didn't want to talk about them anyway.

"Go on," I told him, "you don't want to keep her waiting, you know?"

He flashed me a brilliant smile. "Thanks Rikku," and bounded across the room to my cousin, with all the energy of a fledgling Chocobo. Several guests had to jump backwards to avoid his destructive path but Yuna just laughed when he joined her, and led him onto the dance floor.

Yuna and Tidus.

Aside from Paine – who is currently entertaining Lulu and Wakka's son Vidina and looking quite out of place – Yuna and Tidus are probably my best friends in the whole of Spira. During Yunie's pilgrimage, Tidus was the only one who seemed to understand that her throwing her life away was not going to solve Spira's problems. Perhaps it was because he was technically from another time or perhaps it was because he was in love with her, whatever it was, it certainly made him the perfect ally. And Yunie, well she's my cousin you know? If you don't love your family then who do you love?

They look so happy together. After everything that's happened, I think they deserve that more than anyone. He lost his existence for her and she went to the ends of the Spira to bring him back again; you don't really get a deeper love than that.

Sitting here and watching them dance … I've just realised something.

I'm jealous.

Jealous of the fact that my two best friends no longer have eyes for anyone but each other. Jealous that they've found that perfect love that we're all supposed to strive for.

Love? The sudden thought startled me out of my reverie and I snorted into my drink. I've never really thought about love before. After all, the last two years of my life have been spent protecting Spira, which isn't exactly a job filled with potential romantic prospects. And I'm only seventeen! That's a little young to be thinking about love isn't it?

I seem to be the only one that thinks so. I had the same argument with my dad a couple of days ago. Since I've been 'endangering my life', as he calls it, on a 'daily basis', he adds, Pops has become a _lot_ more protective. I started off thinking that is was sweet but then it simply became annoying and last week, when he started talking about arranging a marriage for me … I don't think I can repeat the words I shouted back at him. We were in a room full of people at the time and I thought I was being clever by remembering to speak in Al Bhed. Of course, what I _had _forgotten was that the people in the room _were _Al Bhed … this particular party came as something as a relief because at least it got my out from under my dad's nose for a while.

I mean, marriage? Come on – I'm only seventeen! Surely he can't be _that _desperate from grandchildren, after all – he's got Brother.

Suddenly, I uncovered the reason behind my dad's abrupt marriage-urge. _Anyone_ was liable to plunge into despair when they realised Brother was their only heir.

The thought made me snigger and unfortunately, I had just taken a big gulp of my drink. The liquid got caught in my throat and I began to cough, gasping for air.

A strong hand struck my back between my shoulder blades but I was too busy choking to pay attention to where it had come from. It patted my back firmly and I welcomed the help.

Slowly my coughing faded and after swallowing a couple of times, I finally had my breathing back under control. Cheeks burning and trying to hide behind wisps of my blonde hair, I turned around to thank the person who had saved me from an embarrassing death and froze.

Staring down at me with frank amusement in his one-eyed gaze, was Gippal.

The one person I would have been grateful to avoid – that I was sure had been talking to Nooj only seconds before – was smirking at me, a careless smile on his tanned face.

"You might wanna watch how much you drink," he told me lazily, "you're only a kid."

A kid? You're only a year older than me!

"_Dryhgc_," (Thanks) I muttered grudgingly, bracing myself for the ridicule that was sure to follow.

Gippal surprised me. He stretched and then ruffled my hair with one hand before I could stop him. "This saving your life is getting to be a bit of a habit." He winked at me. "See you around, Cid's girl."

"_So hysa ec _Rikku!" (My name is Rikku) I snarled at him, but he just laughed at me before sauntering off.

Agh! Of all the people in the room- in Spira – why did it have to be _Gippal_ who witnessed my near-death choking experience? He was just – he was just so … so frustrating! And that crack about having the habit of saving me life – I could have hit him!

The worst thing was, he wasn't lying. You see, Gippal's been the bane of my existence since we were kids. We grew up together on Bikanel Island and there was this one incident with a _very_ angry Sand Worm… and yes, if I am forced to admit it, Gippal did save my life that day. Of course, we wouldn't have even been in that situation if it hadn't been for Gippal's recklessness. He was the leader of our little group and where he went, everyone else followed. I was the youngest, so no one really listened to me. I said it would be a bad idea to go into the Sand Worm's cave …

But that's not what makes me despise Gippal. No, I think my opinion of him changed one day when he told me, with a completely straight face, that because I was the youngest it was only natural that he spent his every waking hour picking on me. It was his _right_.

I'd like to tell him where he can stick his - uh oh, Yuna's looking over at me again – she must have sensed my vengeful thoughts. Tidus doesn't look too happy at Yuna's constant distraction. Great – now they're _both _mad at me.

Grabbing the accursed drink that had caused me so many problems, I fixed a bright smile on my face and blinked innocently back at my cousin. It seemed to distract her enough that Tidus was able to pull her back into the dance and I was able to relax again.

At least I didn't have to see Gippal very often anymore. Once this stupid progress was over, that cocky, self-involved guy would go back to his precious Djose temple to tinker with his machina – and I was determined to stay as far away from Djose as possible.

Pushing unwanted thoughts of Gippal aside, I forced myself to concentrate on something else. Sitting as I was, in the corner of the room, I actually had a very good view of everyone else and I decided to entertain myself by watching everyone else.

Lulu and Wakka were sitting at a nearby table, talking to Paine. Paine still held baby Vidina on her lap – but her panicked look was beginning to fade and it warmed me to see three of my friends becoming friends themselves, even if I wouldn't have predicted the strange combination.

Beyond them I could see that Yuna and Tidus had broken away from the dance floor and were now talking to Nooj and Leblanc. I could see the strained look on Yunie's face and my heart went out to her. Leblanc_ meant _well, but she was very hard to cope with in anything less than small doses.

On a table adjoining Lulu's, Buddy and my brother were talking to some people that I didn't recognise. While not strictly part of the team who defeated Vegnagun, Buddy and Brother were members of the Gullwings and besides, the Celsius was being used as transport for the progress, so it was only fair that they got to come to the parties.

In the centre of the large room a small knot of people had grown around Baralai and … I squinted to get a better look at the young Praetor's companion and then jerked away, wrinkling my nose as I recognised Gippal's familiar stance.

Hurriedly looking past them I located the final members of our group. Kimahri, Logos and Ormi, were standing by the room's main entrance, either side of the door. The Ronso was as impassive as ever – I _never _know what he's thinking – and Logos and Omni were shooting him nervous glances. It never fails to amuse me that people are scared of Kimahri. To me he's always been my cousin's protector and I think my Uncle Braska would be have been proud of how well he looks after Yuna. There's really nothing frightening about him at all.

A flash of colour from beyond the doorway caught my eye and I saw a figure duck out of sight into the corridor outside. I frowned thoughtfully, curiosity tickled. I couldn't say why, but something about that figure had seemed familiar and my inquisitive nature was piqued. It wasn't like I was doing something that couldn't be interrupted anyway.

Pushing my drink aside, I rose and made my quickly around the outskirts of the room before anyone could waylay me. I think Yuna noticed my departure but luck was with me because at that moment, another Bevelle dignitary demanded her attention and she had no choice but to let me go.

After waving at Kimarhi, I ducked into the corridor outside and found that it was deserted. Any sane person would have returned to the party but I was Rikku – and an Al Bhed besides. Subterfuge had been our way of life up until a few years ago and old habits died hard. The figure was probably just someone from the party ... but it never hurt to check.

Grateful that I had worn my old, low boots – they made my passage along the corridor soundless – I poked my nose around the corner. The figure appeared briefly at the end of the hall and then was gone again.

This was beginning to turn into a regular mystery and for the first time in days, I found myself breaking into a genuine smile. I had to resist the urge to rub my hands together with glee as I tracked the stranger along the hall and peeked around the next corner.

The corridor beyond lay empty and I pouted, feeling disappointed before my eyes picked out a splash of colour on the floor, standing out clearly against the cool white of the Bevelle citadel. Spirits lifting, I was about to dart towards it when a hand closed around my shoulder, scaring me half to death.

I spun around in the balls of my feet, feeling for the knives that I habitually kept in sheaths strapped to my wrists and then relaxed when I realised I knew my opponent and he offered no threat. I didn't have to be happy about his intrusion however.

"What are you doing here Gippal?"

He smiled lazily. "Watchin' you sneakin' around an empty hall."

I bristled. "_Mayja sa ymuha_!" (Leave me alone) I snapped, glaring at him.

He held his hands up in a mock-defensive posture. "Hey I just wanted some fresh air."

His honestly mollified me and I found my scowl slipping away. "_Cunno_," (Sorry) I apologised with poor grace, looking down at my right foot as I scuffed it back and forth across the floor.

"What _were _you doin'?"

So there was proof that Gippal and I have at least one thing in common, aside from both being Al Bhed. He's as curious as I am.

And strangely, I found myself telling him. "I was … I saw someone and I wondered what they were doing here."

"So you followed them?"

From his lips my actions sounded completely stupid. "Does it matter?"

His eyebrows rose. "Sheesh – you're really uptight tonight, ain't ya? You know, you really need to relax."

His laidback attitude was _so _annoying! "Just go away, Gippal."

"_Veha_," (Fine) he said easily. "Have fun with your sneaking … Cid's girl." He started to walk away from me.

I was about to shout after him the mantra 'I have a name!' that had been played back and forth between us for years but I'd only just opened my mouth when the strange objection on the ground, that I had noticed before Gippal had distracted me, gave off a weird whirring noise.

Gippal stopped in his tracks and looked back at me.

And the party room behind us exploded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Well that was just a taster of the beginning of the Rikku/Gippal relationship. Remember that this is an action fic as well as being a romance so you'll be able to see the development of Rikku and Gippal's relationship throughout this fic, rather than just watch them fall in love at first sight (which is WAY too cliche for me)**

**Oh and sorry if you don't like the 'depressed' Rikku - but the reasons for her negative emotions will be explained in later chapters so please don't shout at me that's she's gone all OOC!**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** Can't believe I'm actually updating on time – I've sat 5 of my A Level exams in the last week (for all you non English people out there, those are the exams you take in the final year of high school – before uni) so it was very stressful … but hooray, because all my exams are over now! So I can devote all my time to writing : )

Further notes at the bottom (I don't want to give away anything in the chapter) and I hope you continue to like the combinations of thoughts/actions that monopolise my chappies. Oh and I also hope that you like the way Rikku's character is developing – I tried to explain why she was feeling so despondent in the first few chappies and I hope that came across.

I was intending to dedicate each chapter to a different reader but seeing as I got rather more reviews than I expected … this is dedicated to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'happy' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 2**

I know I said that I was going to 'make a stand' and 'have my say' but to be honest, my story actually began by accident. What happened in the corridor ... well it certainly wasn't how I would have chosen to start the next chapter of my life, you know?

Wait … what did that mean? Has something happened? All I can remember is talking to Yunie and Tidus and then …

Wait.

Just thinking about Yuna and Tidus has made me realise something. Neither of them actually chose what happened to them. Tidus certainly didn't choose to be pulled from his own life into a Spira that appeared to be a thousand years further on than his. If memory serves, I think that was Auron's choice – though I'm sure he had his reasons. And Yunie? Well, she _did _choose to search for Tidus but she certainly didn't set out to defeat Vegnagun, you know? There was even a point where she could have stepped away and let Baralai and Nooj deal with the mess that their fighting had created. But Yuna's sense of duty makes her choices for her, time and time again. I don't think in the beginning she really wanted to sacrifice herself to save Spira … but it was her duty, you know? It sends me cross-eyed just thinking about it – thank Spira I don't have a similar sense!

Or do I?

How do we really know how we're going to feel until we're pushed into situations beyond our control? Like facing Sin … or Vegnagun … I could have walked away. I don't think it was duty that kept me by Yuna's side. She was cousin and I couldn't desert her – though I tried my hardest to get her to change her mind. Honestly, that girl has a will as hard as a Mandragora's hide! I didn't have a chance.

Perhaps that's why I resorted to kidnapping. Hmm … I don't think she was very happy about that. There were … words exchanged – it wasn't pleasant.

So if it's not duty then what is it that drags me into these situations, again and again? What is it that always makes me the first to dive into any dangerous situation? I can't deny that it fills me with a certain amount of excitement and it keeps life interesting – but surely there's more to my decision than that? Surely I'm more than just a shallow, thrill-seeking person …

There's something wrong. I feel … I feel like I should be doing something. That something … something _important _has happened and I should be somewhere else. But I just can't seem to concentrate …

Duty? I was thinking about duty … no, not duty. Duty doesn't drive me. If I had to choose one emotion that seems to shape my destiny – and I would never admit this to Yunie and Paine; they'd laugh themselves sick – it would have to be … love.

Ironic. I was thinking about the earlier … wasn't I?

Yes – yes I was. About love and – and … _tyssed _(dammit) why can't I remember?

Why do I feel like my thoughts are disintegrating? What was I – oh yes. I think I've worked it out. Why I do what I do – and why I've done what I've done.

Wow, try and say that ten times fast!

Why I do what I do and why I've done what I've done.

Why I do what I do and why I've done what I've done.

Why I do what I do and – ow, my brain is starting to hurt …

It's because I want to protect those I care about. Those I love. Sappy but true, you know? I feel more alive when I'm protecting other people; when I'm doing something that really matters. Like fighting Sin, beating Vegnagun and finding Tidus – if that quest wasn't fuelled by love then I don't know what was.

Rikku, the hopeless romantic. I wonder what the others will say when I tell them?

The others … Yunie and Tidus, Lulu and Wakka … did they come to the party? Party ... what party ...?

I think I've just figured something else out. Why I've been feeling so – so strange recently. The answer to all of Yunie's concerned looks. To that question I know Tidus asked me … if only I could remember what it was …

I've lost my sense of purpose.

Spira isn't under threat anymore – the planet doesn't need a protector. Yuna has Tidus to look after her and besides, she isn't a Summoner anymore so she has no need for Guardian, you know? And Lulu has Wakka – and baby Vidina. Kimahri has the Ronso. Nooj has the Youth League; Baralai New Yevon. Even – even _Gippal_ has the Machine Faction …

… But I don't have anyone.

Anyone? I didn't mean that – I meant any_thing_. I don't have anything. Anything to do, I mean. I have _plenty _of people in my life. I don't need anyone else.

"Rikku?"

Is someone calling my name? That's strange – I thought I was asleep, you know? Asleep – but wasn't I at a party?

"Rikku! _Ur _Spira _ubah ouin aoac_! Open your damn eyes Rikku!" (Oh Spira, open your eyes)

My eyes? My eyes are shut? I must be asleep then, otherwise why would my eyes be closed? How strange; to be asleep and yet at a party … was it really _that _boring?

"_Rikku_!"

The shout, so intensely threaded with anguish and pain, drew my mind away from the hazy thoughts that had been consuming it and back towards reality.

And the pain that awaited me.

It was … I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before. It felt like a thousand knives were digging into my chest and when I twisted slightly, feeling confused and frightened, the pain only intensified.

"Rikku?" A hand touched my face and I flinched, my head throbbing as it knocked back against something behind me. It hurt to move; it hurt to breathe – heck, it even hurt to blink, as I found out when I forced my eyes to open.

My first terrified thought was that I was blind. Darkness hung over my vision for several long moments but just as I was about to close my eyes in defeat, pinpricks of colour penetrated the midnight curtain and slowly, painstakingly slowly, began to form into a recognisable shape.

"You're alive. Thank Spira. I thought you were gonna leave me hangin' here."

The relief in the voice was palpable and the hand gently pushed back a lock of hair from my burning forehead. I tried to pull away but whoever this stranger was, gripped my shoulders. "No – hold still. I don't know what internal damage the explosion might have done to you."

Explosion? There had been an explosion? But hadn't I been at a party?

Heart racing, pounding in unison with the throbbing pain in my chest, I urged my eyes to focus and peered desperately up at the person who had probably saved me life.

"G-Gippal …?" I broke off, gasping for breath; my chest feeling like it was on fire. Through blurred vision I watched helplessly as he bit his lip and ran his hands through his short, spiky hair, eye dark and unreadable but body tense with worry.

"_O-Oui'na rind _…" (Y-You're hurt) I whispered, staring up at him. It was true; one side of his face was dark with blood and as I watched, a droplet slid down over his eye-patch and fell to the floor.

"_Ed'c hudrehk_," (It's nothing) he dismissed it, wiping his chin with one gloved hand. "I'm more worried about you. Now stop talkin' and just – just give me a second."

It wasn't as if I had a choice. The sour thought rose up inside me and for one fleeting moment I wondered why it had to be Gippal who had found me. Of everyone in Spira it _had _to be him … the pain was increased the number of uncharitable thoughts that I directed at the other Al Bhed, when I knew deep inside that I should have been thanking him.

He held his hands over my chest and I tried to follow what he was doing but I found that I couldn't move my head far enough to see. What I did catch was the familiar blue light that emanated from all types of restorative potions and a moment afterwards I felt the cool liquid on my bare skin.

"Better?"

I tried to take a deep breath and found that indeed, the pressure on my chest had lessened. It was still painful to breathe and my head still felt as if a Chocobo was doing a tap-dance inside of it, but the dark edges of my vision was clearing. Gippal must have used a powerful healing concoction and as I stared up as his bloodied face I slowly began to remember everything that had happened.

"You saved me," I murmured. "You pull me away from the bomb."

He ran a hand back into his hair once more, winced and then pulled it back and studied it. His palm was wet with blood. "Could use one of those babies for myself." I think he meant whatever potion he had given me.

I was sure of it now. "You saved my life." I steadied myself and then slowly pushed upwards with my elbows until I was in a sitting position. From my new vantage point I was able to take in my surroundings and what I saw made my blood run cold.

The hallway in which we had been standing, arguing, bare minutes before, had been blown apart. One wall had completely disappeared underneath a pile of rubble and it was this that I was leaning against, having been thrown there when Gippal had pushed me out of the path of the bomb. The utter devastation showed me how lucky I'd been and when I looked up at Gippal again, I found myself trembling with emotion.

I had nearly died in this hall.

He must have sensed something from my gaze, or perhaps he just felt the same because he knelt down in front of me and pulled me into his arms without hesitation. I buried my head in his shoulder as dry sobs shook my body and he stroked my hair comfortingly. It never once occurred to me that this was Gippal, my arch-nemesis. At that moment he was the only one who understood what I felt. He was the there and he could offer me comfort. He had saved my life and for this brief moment I could forget that I was supposed to hate him.

"_Dryhg oui_," (Thank you)

His response was to draw me closer. It was nice, having someone to hold me and not judge my actions. The last person to do that had been my mother and she had died a long time ago. I had missed this kind of closeness with a person … even if that person was Gippal.

After several long moments, when my tears had finally dried and we became aware of our compromising position, we both pulled back. I met his single brilliant eye, feeling suddenly uncomfortable and shifting on my rocky carpet.

He opened his mouth to speak but at that moment I suddenly remembered something that had being eluding me since I had awoken.

"The party!" I clapped my hands over my mouth in horror. "Oh Spira! Yunie – Tidus – Brother! My friends … they're all in there!"

Ignoring the lingering pain of my injuries, I scrambled to my feet but paused as the world swam before my eyes and I swayed dangerously. Gippal seized me by the shoulders and peered down at me. "Slow down Rikku."

"Slow down? _Cmuf tufh?! _Yunie's in there! She could be – she could be – " (Slow down?!) I tried to twist out of his grip. "Let me go!"

"Rikku – just listen –"

"No! Let me go! I have to go to her – I have to help!" I looked up at him, anguish in my eyes. What if Yunie was … I couldn't even think about it, let alone say it aloud.

"Rikku. _Rikku_!" His fingers tightened on my shoulders. "They already have help!"

"What?" My protests died on my lips.

He relaxed fractionally. "The explosion – it was a good hour ago. Rescue teams have been tendin' to the others since then."

"How … how do you know that?"

He thrust his chin at the huge pile of debris which blocked the end of the corridor that led back towards the party room. "Spoke to someone through there."

"Then why -?"

He anticipated my question. "The corridor's blocked from both ends – thanks to the wall that collapsed. We're trapped here."

"But Yunie – "

"I don't know," he looked away, touching the blood on his face absently. "I was worried about you and …"

Gippal? Gippal had been worried about someone other than himself? He had been worried about … about me? I couldn't help voicing my thoughts, a strange feeling stirring inside me that had nothing to do with the pain in my chest or the severity of our situation.

He shrugged carelessly. "Of course. I'd be worried about anyone that a damn wall had collapsed on."

I don't know why but at that moment, I wanted to hit him – wound or no wound. Any sympathy – any compassion I had fleeting felt disappeared when I looked up into his smug, mocking face and I resisted the urge to knee him where I knew it would hurt.

Stupid, arrogant excuse for an Al Bhed –

"Hey," Gippal's attention was anywhere but focused on me. While I had been illogically plotting his grisly death, he had moved away from me. Now he was a couple of metres away, squatting down in front of a pile of rubble. Interested despite myself, I edged closer and peered over his shoulder, wondering what it was about a pile of stone that had ensnared his attention. "Look at this."

Swallowing back the acidic thoughts that, just recently, had been rising all too easily to my mind, I watched as Gippal eased something out from underneath the wreckage. He blew on it, clearing the fine layer of dust that had settled on everything after the wall had collapsed. I narrowed my eyes speculatively and leant so close that my tangled braids fell against his cheek. He glanced up at me, his single eye gleaming. The eye's liquid depths caught my attention and I glanced back ... and promptly forgot what he had called me over for. He held my gaze steadily and for several long moments, neither of us moved nor spoke.

Then, as if waking from a dream, he shook himself and coughed awkwardly. I felt my cheeks burning and I pulled away, pretending to inspect a long dark gash on the back of my left hand. Gippal hurriedly bent forward again and pick up the object of the floor before he spun around on his heels and showed it to me.

I was still confused by what had just happened and I stared dumbly at the object he was holding out to me.

"You wanna take a look? Or do you wanna just stare at it until it turns to stone?"

His languid comment jarred me out of my bewilderment. "I'm not a Basilisk," I said witheringly, snatching the object and turning it over in my hands. "I can't …" I trailed off as I realised just what I was holding.

"_Yna oui ehcyha? Drec ec y pusp!_" (Are you insane? This is a bomb!) I gasped, fearing to throw the bomb away in case it exploded but worried that if I held it any longer I would loose an arm. Damn Gippal and his lack of concentration!

"_Namyq_," (Relax) he said, far too casually for my liking. He took the bomb back from me and turned it over, revealing that the bottom half had already been blown apart. It was obviously one of the explosives that had caused the destruction all around us and unwillingly, I conformed to Gippal's suggestion.

"How d'you know it was a bomb?" he asked me.

The question struck me as ludicrous and I almost reiterated my earlier comment about his questionable sanity. Instead I reigned my irritation in and settled on giving him a scornful look. "It's a bomb," I stated, as if talking to a child.

"But how did _you_ know it was a bomb?" he persisted, waving it at me.

I batted the broken bomb out of my face. "Any Al Bhed would know – " I broke off, as he nodded vigerously.

"Any Al Bhed," I repeated my words slowly, comprehension dawning. "Gippal – this bomb … it was made by an Al Bhed!"

"Well give the girl a golden Chocobo," he drawled, with little of his usual token humour.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Do you believe in luck? Or fate? Are you one of those people who believes that our lives are predestined from birth and that we don't have any choices about what happens to us along the way?

I believe in luck. I've been told time and time again that I've got one of those happy-go-lucky personalities. Living for the moment, you know? Getting as much out of life as possible … because you never know when someone's going to snatch it away from you.

Tidus is a lot like me in that respect. I wonder if it's because he _knew _that he was living on borrowed time – or maybe he was just born that way. I suppose it all depends on when he found out who he really was … and I still haven't asked him that.

Luck was with us that evening. Perhaps whoever decides these things had finally determined that – after everything everyone in that room had been through – we all deserved to have a little luck on our side for once.

You see, while Gippal and I were trapped in the corridor, discovering to our collective horror that the bombs that had caused so much destruction were of Al Bhed origin, the rest of our friends were being transferred to a room in the temple, where a number of New Yevon Priests and White Mages were waiting to tend to them.

It must have been a miracle … because no one died.

Yunie, Paine and Baralai were the worst injured – I think they were all close to the wall when it collapsed. Seeing them lying there, on those plain white beds, so still and pale … it was hard, you know? Even after everything we've been through, nothing so serious has ever happened before that couldn't be fixed with a Phoenix Down and a Hi-Potion. But then again, none of us had ever been caught in such an intense explosion before.

Everything was such a mess.

I remember sitting next to Yunie's bed and just watching her as she slept. Everyone else was there; Nooj and Leblanc were sitting by Baralai; Tidus was talking to Wakka and Lulu while nursing a bandaged arm; Brother and Buddy were talking to Paine; but I felt completely alone.

And very angry.

Who had done this to us? Who had decided that our lives were like pieces of machina, to be left in broken pieces? Who had wanted to hurt my family?

A hand touched my shoulder, breaking me out of my uncommonly serious thoughts and I looked up to find that Gippal was standing behind me. And for the first time in years, I didn't shy away from his touch. In fact, I had to resist the urge to move closer to him. I was upset, angry and confused and yet, when I looked at him, everything seemed a little easier.

"We have to find out who did this, you know?" I found myself telling him earnestly.

"Yeah," he agreed easily, reaching out and ruffling my hair. I slapped his hand away automatically, but there were weary grins on both of our faces when our eyes met again. It seemed as if an uneasy truce had finally been reached between us.

"Detective Rikku to the rescue," I joked.

"Lieutenant Gippal reporting for duty," he said solemnly, his smile gently mocking me.

I blinked in surprise. 'You'd really help me find out who's behind this?'

'You have to ask?' he raised his eyebrows and then shrugged at my sceptical look. 'You have to ask. Well Baralai and Paine are two of my best friends – and I like Yuna too, you see so – yeah, why not?'

"And this _is_ an Al Bhed problem," I pointed out reluctantly, wondering what the implications would be, seeing as the bomb was undeniably of Al Bhed manufacture. Spira knows what the media's reaction would be when they found out!

"There is that." His gaze was direct and serious. "You know who people'll blame. Even without the bomb as evidence."

Flashes of memory danced before my eyes; the charred ruins of Home; Wakka's reaction when he had found out I was an Al Bhed; the hatred of the Yevonites. Though everyone in Spira was supposed to be equal it seemed that Al Bhed couldn't escape persecution, even now.

It really sucked, you know? And I think that's what ultimately made me stand up and take control of the situation. My people were _not _being blamed for this. I was going to prove their innocence!

And as much as I wanted to stay by Yunie's side, she had Tidus to look after her. She didn't need me – and neither did Paine, or Baralai … or any of the others for that matter. I could do a greater amount of good elsewhere and besides, hadn't I been waiting for something like this to happen?

Was this going to be _my _story?

I wasn't about to wait around and find out. It was time to seize the moment myself. Somehow had to find out who had been behind the attack, so why shouldn't it be me?

Patting Yunie's hand and whispering my goodbyes, I stood up and moved away from the bed, looking back at Gippal at the last moment. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

He started, probably surprised at the change in me. But I didn't care. The old sparkle was back in my eyes and I felt seventeen again, despite the weight of this new situation. Isn't it funny how the worst of situations can often bring out the best in people? I hadn't felt this alive since we had faced Vegnagun and as I paused in the doorway to look back one last time at my friends and family, I realised I had found what I had been missing.

I had purpose again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I just wanted to say that yes – I predictably didn't kill anyone. But that was not simply a cop out. The reason behind that was I killed off a main character in one of my other stories and I got a very mixed reaction. Also I figured that with the invention of the Phoenix Down, actually dying in Spira is probably very difficult … and besides, this story is not about death, it's about Rikku. Killing someone so early on would have just caused too many problems – but I needed the explosion to happen so … BANG!**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** Another week and another chapter in a story that finally has some kind of plot! Phew – I was worried there for a while but now that I have direction for this fic I can finally relax and enjoy writing it.

Some people have commented that this fic is FULL of Rikku's thoughts and there isn't very much action (as if blowing up a room full of people wasn't enough – lol) Seriously though, I take all comments really seriously and I tried to cut down the amount of 'thinking' in this chapter so that it flows more easily and is more enjoyable to read. It's basically Rikku/Gippal fluff so … enjoy : )

Chapter 3 is dedicated to **Teef** for a truly excellent review - thanks!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story **

**By: **JoeyStar

**Timeframe: **Set a month or so after the 'happy' ending of FFX-2

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 3 **

Who would have imagined that within a day of lamenting my boredom in the Bevelle party room, my whole life would have turned around. I think that walking out of that ward with Gippal and leaving my friends and family behind was possibly the hardest thing I have ever done but to be honest, Gippal and I were the only people with the opportunity and the knowledge to investigate who had been behind the attack.

I mean, I'm sure that whatever investigative team that New Yevon sent out would have done a good job but … well, as I had said to Gippal, it was an Al Bhed matter. Which we knew in advance of everyone else. And we weren't naïve enough to not work out what conclusions everyone would jump to when they found out the bomb was made by an Al Bhed. We wanted to use our head start, you know?

"Where are we going?" I asked Gippal as we walked down one of the endless corridors that seemed only too common within Bevelle. The reason for my question was that he had taken the lead – in fact, I was having to trot to keep up with him – and there was a definite purpose to his steps, as if he knew where he was going.

He glanced back at me and when he saw that I was struggling with his swift pace, he grinned but made no move to slow down. It was something so typical of Gippal that I resisted the urge to grit my teeth and settled on muttering rude comments about him under my breath in Al Bhed.

"The scene of the crime," he replied finally, ignoring my mumblings even though I'm _sure _he could hear them. "I wanna check it out."

I frowned, dropping my injured persona. "But won't it be crawling with New Yevon investigators?"

"Are you kiddin'?" he gave me a very patronising look. "Those old priests? I love Baralai like a brother but honestly, his followers are about as excitin' as a set of old books ends. And twice as slow."

I wanted to laugh because his comment _had _been amusing but the tone in which he had said it made me want to hit him. Torn between the two I ended up with a very odd expression on my face that Gippal instantly noticed.

"Hold that for too long and your face will stick," he told me mock-seriously. "And we wouldn't want that, would we Cid's girl?"

I am not going to beat him to death with my braids … I am _not _going to beat him to death with my braids …

I took a deep breath, composing myself. "So why do you want to check out the bombsite?"

I regretted the question before it had even passed my lips because another one of those patronising smiles graced his features. I knew we'd have to talk about that before too long; just because I was younger than him by a year – a year! – didn't mean I was somehow inferior. In terms of experience, I _far _outweighed Gippal. _He _hadn't defeated Sin, had he?

"When investigatin' any crime you always start by examinin' the original scene," he told me, sounding as if he was quoting a criminal investigations textbook. Where did Gippal get these ideas?

"I suppose that makes sense," I agreed grudgingly, twirling a piece of hair around my finger as I thought of something that might interest him. "Hey, you know the reason I was outside the room when the bomb exploded?"

He glanced at me, interested.

"I was following someone."

His eyebrows rose. "You're so bored with the endless parties that you've turned to stalkin' now to pass the time?"

"Of course not," I scoffed. "I was – hey! How did you know I was bored with the parties?"

"Sittin' on your own in the corner of the room nursin' a drink all night?" Gippal smirked. "Sounds like boredom to me."

The significance of his words took a moment to register but then I was scandalized. He'd been _watching _me? Gippal, the most self-absorbed person in the world, had been watching me?

What did that mean?

"So, you ever gonna tell me who you were stalkin'?" his light voice cut into my reverie.

I wrinkled my nose. "I was _not _stalking him," I retorted, feeling like a broken machina stuck in a repetitive cycle. "He looked suspicious … so I followed him."

"But you weren't stalking him?"

"No."

He stuffed his hand in his pockets. "Really?"

"No!"

"But you _were _following him?"

"No – yes – Gippal!" I broke off helplessly but he just laughed at my predicament. I waited impatiently for him to calm down but when it seemed as if his hilarity was never-ending, I stomped past him muttering: "_E fych'd cdymgehk res_." (I wasn't stalking him.)

He trailed after me, still chuckling and we continued down the corridor, him trying to control his laughter and me trying to resist the urge to turn my braids into a noose.

"So …" he drawled after several long minutes had past, in which I had refused to look at him. "Are you ever gonna tell me about this man you were followin', or do I have to bring up the stalkin' issue again?"

I decided to ignore his repeated attempts to turn me into some kind of madwoman and settled on answering the first part of the question. After all, I had been intending to tell him anyway – it wasn't just because he was asking.

"I _followed _him out into the corridor because he seemed familiar somehow, you know?" I told him diffidently, stressing the word 'followed'.

He stopped abruptly and turned to stare at me. "You _knew _him?"

"Not in the way you're thinking."

"And yet you recognised him from across a room …" he reached out and touched my bare shoulder, pretending to look intensely embarrassed. "Oh – I'm sorry … do you know him … intimately?"

"No! That's disgusting!" I knocked his hand away, trying not to notice how warm and comfortable his fingers had felt against my skin. "I recognised him because he was an Al Bhed but I certainly didn't know him," my cheeks coloured, "and certainly not like that!"

He began laughing again, his green eye dancing as he took in my disgruntled expression. I, meanwhile, was judging the merits of using my knives by way of payback but quickly realised that such signature weapons would leave easily identifiable marks on the victim. Perhaps I could use my scarf instead …

While I had been considering imaginative ways to dispose of Gippal, he had continued down the corridor and I hurried after him. "So he was an Al Bhed?" he asked when I had drawn level with him once more.

I thought about ignoring the question but decided not to, realising it would only bring me down to his immature level. "He was dressed like one."

"But you didn't get close enough to be sure?"

I shook my head, my braids swinging freely. One of them caught him on the arm and he jumped, swiping at it with a gloved hand. It was my turn to suppress giggles as he realised that the furry object he held was one of my braids and that he had just started as if a Lupus had brushed past him.

"Can I have that back?" I asked sweetly. "Somehow I don't think it's your colour."

"Really?" he held the braid up to his own blond hair, which forced me up onto my tiptoes seeing as he is a _lot _taller than me. "I think it looks nice."

"Hey! Gippal – let me go!" I complained, jerking my head down which only succeeded in nearly dragging the braid out by the roots. "Ow …"

He released the braid and ruffled my hair, his job of humiliating me a resounding success. I tucked the offending piece of hair behind my hair and glared up at him.

Standing there, with one hand on his hip, his single eye gleaming, he looked every bit as arrogant as I had always known him to be and I started to get the sinking feeling that by agreeing to accept his aid in this investigation, I had let myself in for a Blitztball stadium full of trouble.

Although, one part of my mind observed as a stared at him, he had actually been right our respective hair colours. They did complimented each other well.

Damn him! He always had to be right about everything – even hair colour! No wonder he was so smug. _Camvecr, luhlaedat … _syh! (Selfish, conceited … _man_!)

Who unfortunately, I probably couldn't do this without. Not that I was ever going to tell him that. I might be seventeen, but I'm not stupid.

"Right … so you were chasin' a man who you _think_ was an Al Bhed because you_ think _he looked suspicious?"

How did he _do _that? How did he make my completely rational decisions sound like the actions of a deranged maniac?

"Yes," I replied shortly.

"But you couldn't say for certain that he _was _an Al Bhed."

"No."

"So what happened next?"

"Next – " Next, I wanted to say, _you_ came out and interrupted me before I could catch the man. And while you were getting your daily fill of Rikku-torture, that man was planting bombs.

I bit my tongue; I couldn't say that. Besides, when Gippal had distracted me, I had actually been about to investigate the strange object lying on the floor. The strange object that had turned out to be a bomb.

Gippal's interruption, as I called it, had saved my life.

"Next you appeared," I settled on, trying to sound as insulting as possible. "And prevented me from catching the man."

He chewed thoughtfully on his lip. "You know, this strange Al Bhed could have been completely innocent."

"Then why was he running away?"

"With you coming after him, who wouldn't?"

For some reason, I didn't find those joking words funny. Gippal grinned at me, obviously waiting for me to rejoice in his witty humour and though I satisfied him with a fake smile, inside I felt quite hurt at the careless way the question had tripped off his tongue.

It had nothing to do with the fact that it was Gippal who said it of course. It's just that no one likes to be thought of as ugly, you know?

"I think the bomb was evidence enough of his guilt," I retorted acidly. "Though I wish I'd had more time to study it …"

"Here." Much to my amazement, Gippal reached into one of his deep pockets and withdrew a hunk of metal which he dropped into my waiting hands.

"Is this …?" I frowned at it, my eyes widening in realisation. "You stole it from the bombsite!"

He looked unconcerned. "Those New Yevon Robes won't miss it."

"It's – it's … it's evidence!" I blurted.

"Yeah, well now it's _our _evidence," he dismissed it with a decisive wave of one hand. "You don't think it was the only one, do you?"

"Of course not! But … well, it could be the only intact one, you know?"

He shrugged. "Well then we'll just be one step ahead of them, right?"

"But – "

He reached out and took me by the shoulders, forcing us both to a standstill. "Rikku, do you want to Al Bhed to take the fall for this?" he asked me seriously, his single eye boring into mine with a level of intensity that Gippal rarely displayed.

"Of course not!" I replied indignantly. Why did he think I was here?

"Well then you're gonna have to accept that some of the things we're gonna do will be … a little unethical."

I fixed him with a scornful look. "Hey – I'm the one who defied Yevon and became a wanted criminal. I kidnapped my own cousin for Spira's sake. I think I understand the need to be unethical."

"And there I was thinkin' I was gonna have to teach you – hey! You _kidnapped _Yuna? Where was I when that happened?"

"Training in the Crimson Squad."

"What – you were _fifteen_?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've been telling you for years Gippal. I'm not a child anymore."

"I guess not," he murmured, still watching me. I wish I could tell what he was thinking but he had always been difficult to read, even as a child. He had been wily and unpredictable, his only constant the all-consuming urge to tease me at every given opportunity. He really hadn't changed that much in the years that I had been working on the salvage ship and then as Yuna's Guardian and he had been training in the Crimson Squad with Baralai and Nooj.

He has really, _really _brilliant eyes, I thought as I gazed back at him. Or eye – to be more exact. I mean, I've always been aware that Gippal would probably turn out to be a pretty attractive guy – he'd been a cute kid, you know? But I have to admit that when I met him again, back in Djose temple with Yuna and Paine, I was surprised at how well he'd turned out.

It's just a shame he doesn't have the personality to match.

Why am I even thinking about this? Especially considering everything that has just happened! I must be confused – that's the only explanation for it and …

Hey – is he checking me out? Is he looking at my … oh Spira – this is _so _embarrassing! What does he think he's doing?

I hurriedly folded my arms firmly across my chest. "You just called me 'Rikku'," I said suddenly, partly because I had only just registered the fact and partly to get the conversation going again. My voice came out strangled and I cleared my throat self-consciously, willing myself not to blush.

His eyes darted up to my face and when he saw my expression I was rewarded with the flicker of alarm that graced his normally good-humoured expression. Then he recovered and he gave me a funny look. "Well of course I called you Rikku. It's you name isn't it?"

Suddenly the scarf seemed like a _really _good idea.

"Well isn't it? I could always call you somethin' else … but that might get a bit confusing." He spoke a little too quickly and his words seemed slightly strained but before I could think of appropriate comment to play the situation to my advantage, he swiftly changed the subject.

"What do you make of it?" he indicated the remains of bomb.

I had forgotten that I still held it but now I raised it up to my face and squinted at it. "Definitely of Al Bhed manufacture," I concluded with a sigh. "More so than this mark –" I tapped the faded remains of some kind of logo, " – which is definitely Al Bhed. The wiring inside … I could have made it myself."

"Any Al Bhed could have," Gippal surmised when I glanced up to gauge his reaction. He was staring at the shattered bomb thoughtfully and when he reached across and picked it up, I didn't complain.

He turned it over in his hands and I quickly saw that he was focusing on the faded logo that I had been unable to identify. "Do you think that's the mark of the manufacturer?" I asked.

"I'm not sure – oh uh." He stopped turning the bomb and held it in a specific position, angled away from me.

"Uh oh?" I had sudden images of the bomb exploding. "What do you mean 'uh oh'?

"Er – nothing," he said unconvincingly.

I tapped my foot impatiently against the floor. "Gippal."

"It's nothing, really."

My arms unfolded and my hands found my hips. "Gippal."

"Honestly."

"Gippal!" I said for the third time, in a tone that broached no argument. "Tell me what that 'uh oh' was for."

He sighed theatrically. "You know Cid's girl, you're really very nosy."

"I thought you were calling me Rikku now?"

He winked at me. "So I'm unpredictable. But that's what you love about me, isn't it?"

"Gippal!"

"Okay, okay …" he rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'pushy women', but he did finally give me my answer so I let him off. He transferred the bomb to his left hand and held up his right, turning it so I could see the inside of his wrist.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" I asked.

"See the emblem?" He moved his wrist closer and suddenly I could see what he was talking about. Adorning his glove on the inside of his wrist, picked out in some kind of embroidered thread, was an insignia that I instantly recognised.

"That's the sign for the Machine Faction," I told him, adding, "which you already know because you're their leader – what's going on Gippal?"

Silently, he held out the bomb to me once more, twisting it so that I was looking at a specific side. "What am I – oh …" I trailed off and took the bomb from him, glancing from it to his wrist and then back again. "Is this …?" I didn't quite want to say it.

He nodded grimly. "The emblem of the Machine Faction. I hadn't noticed it at first – not until you pointed it out – because it's so damn faded. But now … well, there's no denyin' it."

"This is bad, Gippal. This is _really _bad."

"You think?" He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eye briefly. When he opened it again he seemed filled with a new resolved. "It doesn't change anythin'."

I didn't exactly agree. "When they find the other bombs and they discover this mark … Gippal – people are going to think it was you!"

"_E ghuf!_" (I know!) he returned sharply, unconsciously covering the emblem on his wrist with his other hand. "Which gives us even more incentive to find out who's really behind this, yeah?"

"Yeah, but – " I don't know why I was protesting so much. Perhaps it was the thought of this whole mess being placed at Gippal's feet. Perhaps it was the unwelcome idea of having to continue on alone if he was arrested. Or maybe I was just scared.

"Hey – " he reached out and lifted my chin with one finger so that I would meet his eyes, " – this is still an Al Bhed problem, right?"

I nodded, which is quite difficult to do when someone's holding your chin up.

"So we're so gonna investigate, right?"

Again I nodded.

"Then what's the problem?"

It was a fair enough question but _my_ problem was, it didn't exactly know the answer. Something about the idea of Gippal being in danger, well – it woke my protective instinct, the same one that had reared its head during Yuna's pilgrimage and the search for Tidus. I don't know why because Gippal certainly wasn't a member of my family, like Yuna or Brother, and he wasn't a friend, like Tidus or Paine … so where did that leave him?

"Rikku?"

"There is no problem," I said quickly. "You're right. This is still a situation that Al Bhed need to deal with … so let's deal with it." I quickly stepped away from him and hefted the bomb in both hands. "If this thing is made by the Machine Faction then we should go to Djose Temple, you know?"

He was so easily distracted. "Yeah, but I'd hate to think that anyone I employ could have done this."

"Because you have such high standards and a prolonged interview system," I mused, recalling the rapid-fire interview that myself, Yuna and Paine had been put through by Gippal before we were allowed to dig in the Bikanel Desert. A blind Chocobo could have passed that interview.

"You were a special case," he corrected me, obviously following my thoughts. "I'm not always so lenient."

"Special, eh?" I cocked my head to one side and watched him, feeling flattered. Gippal was complementing me … was he ill?

"I was talking about Yuna."

He quickly dispelled _those _illusions. "Oh, yeah – of course."

I felt oddly jealous of my cousin just then. High Summoner Yuna, the most famous woman in Spira – surely by now I was used to her getting all the attention? And besides, this was Gippal. Who cared what he thought?

"Yeah, she drew in some big rewards by goin' on that dig," Gippal carried on regardless. "Savin' the Cactuar Nation and all that."

I resisted the urge to point out that Yuna hadn't done that single-handedly. "You heard about that?"

"Nhadala told me."

I remembered the sharp-tongued Al Bhed woman that we had met in the desert. "I don't think she liked us very much," I admitted doubtfully.

Gippal laughed. "That's just Nhadala for you – she's a bit prickly if you don't know her."

Suddenly I tired of the whole conversation. I didn't want to talk about Yuna, or Nhadala or any of the other women that Gippal seemed to hold in high esteem. I told myself that it was because the subject had nothing to do with our investigation and some part of me almost believed it.

I was searching around for another, _safer _topic – though why I was agonizing over a conversation with Gippal, I can't say – when we rounded another of those endless corners and found ourselves in the vicinity of the explosion. It wasn't that I recognised the area or anything but the piles of rubble and milling people were evidence enough, you know? I think we'd approached from a different direction and I briefly wondered how it was that Gippal knew Bevelle well enough to navigate his way here with such ease. By all accounts, he'd been busy with his work both before and after the defeat of Vegnagun.

"Well, here we are."

"I thought you said there wouldn't be any other people here."

"With a blast this big?" He gave me a mocking look. "Are you serious? I just meant there wouldn't be an investigative team yet."

"Then how are we meant to examine all of this," I waved my arms wildly to encompass the destruction, "with everyone watching us?"

He grinned at me. "One of the first rules of subterfuge is to hide in plain sight. With all these people already around, no one's gonna think twice when we start pokin' our noses in."

His backwards logic actually made a strange kind of sense and I sighed, unwilling to argue anymore. "Come on then."

"Oh hey – I'd better take that back before you're arrested." He indicated the broken bomb that I was carrying under one arm. I passed it to him, our fingers barely grazing and yet as he busied himself with returning it to his pocket, I used the time to contain the blush that had risen in my cheeks.

Blushing every time Gippal came near me – this was getting ridiculous! I didn't understand it; I didn't really _want _to understand and I certainly didn't have time for it considering what had happened.

It was best to keep myself focused on finding out the truth behind the explosion.

Right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**As always, read, review and enjoy : )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** whew – sorry for such a long wait for this post … I really couldn't find any inspiration and to be honest, I'm not happy with what I've written but I decided to post anyway. If it's really bad then just let me know and I'll try to improve it.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and this chapter is dedicated to **Sariah Loire-Valentine** as a 'get better soon' wish!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'happy' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 4**

When Gippal and I had been trapped in the corridor, we had been somewhat shielded from the blast that had shaken the party-room. This was the first thing I realised when I saw the pitiful remains of what had once been Bevelle's most expensive function room. My second thought was along the lines of wondering how in Spira my friends had survived such an onslaught. If Lady Luck had turned her back then the outcome of events could have been quite different, you know?

Beside me, Gippal whistled. "It's gonna take a _lot _of gil to fix this place up again. Baralai's gonna have his work cut out."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "That's hardly the most important thing," I objected. "People could have died, you know? Our friends!"

"I know, I know," he drawled, far too casually for my liking. "Don't get your braids in a tangle."

Glaring at his broad back, I reluctantly trailed after him as he stepped into the room, carefully picking his way across the rubble.

Gippal seemed to know exactly where he was going and I followed blindly, for wont of anything better to do. And do you know what was _really _galling? As we crossed the room, in full view of everyone else, no one even glanced at us. And when I stopped in front of him and looked up, he was giving me one of those cocky, slightly patronising grins as if he knew what I was thinking. I resisted the urge to stamp on his foot, telling myself it was the immature thing – actually, he was wearing heavy boots and I'd be more likely to cause myself injury than hurt him – and settled on internally cursing him instead. I mean it wasn't that I couldn't admit he was right, you know? But did he have to be so insufferably arrogant about it?

I could almost hear his mental tally. Gippal: one, Cid's girl: zero.

Why, oh why was I letting him take the lead in this?

While I had been calming my murderous urges, Gippal had crouched down and was digging through the rubble in a movement reminiscent of the time we had spent in the corridor – when he had found the first bomb.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious in spite of myself.

"Just lookin' for a friend," he replied without looking up. "Make sure no one's watchin' us, would ya?"

Where did he get off giving me orders? Just because he was a year older didn't mean I was going to play some kind of subservient role in our investigation. I lived be my own rules; I always had done and I always would be. I didn't orders from _anyone_! Well, if you didn't count that time on Yunie's pilgrimage when I followed Auron's orders – or when Yunie led us all over Spira looking for Tidus …

Unconsciously I found myself surveying the room. I _wasn't _following Gippal's orders – no, I was … I was simply interested in seeing what everyone else was doing. After all, they couldn't all be trying to uncover who had masterminded this plot and implicated the Al Bhed, could they?

Some were obviously curious tourists; they were standing well back from the actual bombsite, pointing and whispering amongst themselves. A few others I recognised as members of staff that had been serving us at the party, though I couldn't work out why they were in the room with us. Over by what had once been the door, I spotted a member of the media – a man who must have had remarkable informants for him to have gotten to the scene of the bombing so quickly. Staring at him made me think of Shelinda, the Yevon priest turned reporter, who Yuna had befriended so long ago. I wondered how long it would be until she arrived in Bevelle, ready to tell the world of Spira about the bombing of Lady Yuna's party.

Bored with my people-watching, I turned back to find that Gippal was still engaged with his intent examination of the rubble. Irritated, I shifted from foot to foot, trying to see what he was so interested in.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just wait a – hey, aren't you s'posed to be watchin' the room?" his green eye turned accusingly upon me.

"I was bored," I whined, folding my arms across my chest, still shifting restlessly.

He laughed at my expression and threw something to me. "Here, play with this."

Looking at the object I thought at first that it was the bomb that Gippal and I had previously found in the corridor. Then I noticed distinct changes between this one and the last. A bomb this might have been, but a different one.

"Would you stop throwing these things around as if they're confetti?" I protested, shoving the bomb back at him. "What if it was still live? You could have blown me apart!"

His eyes raked my figure. "Such a crime against humanity."

It couldn't tell whether he was joking or not.

"How did you know where to find this?" I wondered aloud as Gippal stood and brushed his dusty hands off on his trousers.

"It's opposite the one that exploded in the corridor," he explained distractedly, glancing around the room. His eyes alighted on something known only to him and he walked passed me without another word. Wanting to object but not knowing what to say, I had no choice but to follow him back across the room, in the direction of a pair of Bevelle citizens who looked up as Gippal approached.

"Terrible, isn't it dearie?" the older woman – who had iron-grey hair and looked like someone's grandmother – said to me, shaking her head. "Poor Lady Yuna."

"Er … yes, yes it's horrific," I replied quickly, hoping my response would satisfy her and that she would release me from the conversation.

I wasn't so lucky. "I expect you and your husband were staying here, like us?"

I opened my mouth to vehemently deny the woman's assumption when Gippal broke in smoothly, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Yeah. We were terribly shocked to hear about the explosion." My friendly smile grew fixed and I tried to ignore the fact that his fingers were resting against my bare skin.

"Naloa and I were staying a couple of floor above, weren't we Naloa?" the younger woman butted in excitedly. "We heard an almighty bang and then we were evacuated for our own safety and we decided to come down and have a look. Just think – the Lady Yuna stood in this _very _spot!"

"Hush child," Naloa, the older woman, scolded. " 'Tis a terrible thing to have happened. The Lady Yuna could have been killed."

"Oh no – she's fine," I said, wanting to reassure them. Gippal dug his elbow into my side, a moment before I noticed my mistake. "So I've heard," I added, smiling in what I hope was a convincing way at the two women.

"Really? Thank Spira," the younger one gushed. "It would have been horrible if anything had happened to her."

"Well it was lovely to meet you ladies," Gippal told them, sounding incredibly sincere and regretful, "but my wife and I must be on our way."

"Of course," Naloa agreed. "Come Annia – let's go and see the Chamber of the Fayth."

"Oh yes!" Annia cried enthusiastically and the two moved off towards the entrance. Once they were out of sight, I stepped hurriedly away from Gippal. He didn't seem to notice but turned to scan the rubble-strewn floor instead.

"Come on, we're running out of time," he told me.

"Hold on!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. His glanced down at where I was holding him and then looked back up again, his eyebrows raised and a smirk dancing around his lips. I flushed and released him, but refused to back down. I have my morals, you know? "The whole … the husband and wife thing? Why did you say that?"

Gippal shrugged uncaringly. "What does it matter? We're never going to see them again."

"But – but it's the _principal_ of the matter!" I protested, stamping my foot, childish behaviour be damned.

"Well, I could have explained that you're Yuna's cousin and I'm the leader of the Machine Faction and that we're currently investigatin' the explosion ahead of everyone else so that we can clear the Al Bhed name," he paused for breath, "but somehow I thought husband and wife might be safer."

Put like that, all my protests faded. "You could have said we were friends," I muttered darkly.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Spira this man was irritating! I stuck my tongue out at him but somehow I wasn't surprised when he completely ignored my reaction and turned his back. He started digging around on the ground once more with singular purpose and I was left to my own devices. Again.

I decided it was time for a little revenge. He wasn't the only one who could be irritating.

I began toying with my braids, tucking them up into my headband and then pulling them back down again.

He didn't notice.

I tried plaiting them together but I only succeeded in tying them in knots. My face turned bright red and I bit back a yelp of pain as I attempted to untangle them.

Gippal _still _didn't notice.

Deciding to leave my hair well alone, I settled on a loud, impatient sigh. I _know_ I saw Gippal's back stiffen but he didn't turn around.

I started tapping my foot against the floor, as loudly and as obnoxiously as I could. It was interesting, I decided, how different sounds could be produced depending on the amount of pressure I applied against the floor.

Gippal ran one had through his spiky hair, affecting a nonchalant manner. I noticed the light trail of dust his fingers left behind and stifled a snort of laughter. Acting, he might have been, nonchalant he wasn't.

Still intent on provoking a more substantial reaction out of him I was about to embark on a series of interesting coughs when something rather interesting caught my eye.

"Gippal."

He ignored me, intent on his work and obviously assuming that this was another of my distraction techniques.

"Gippal," I said again, eyes fixed on the entrance where an alarming number of robed Yevon priests had just appeared.

"Hey – quite interruptin' me. I'll be done in a moment." There was real irritation in his tone now but I was no longer interested in pursuing our stupid competition.

"Gippal!" I hissed his name for a third time and the urgency in my tone finally caught his attention. He sat back on his heels and twisted his face towards me. "What?"

"Those Yevon priests you were talking about? Well, they're standing in the doorway, you know?"

"What?" he repeated dumbly, following my gaze. "_Tysh_ !" (Damn)

He swore under his breath and rose from his crouch, pushing something into my hands. "We've gotta get out of here."

I looked at the item I was now holding. Another bomb? Was Gippal looking to start a collection?

"Are you – ?"

"Come on," he cut me off, grabbed my hand and pulled me hurriedly from the room, taking the southern exit that had originally been the door to an antechamber, but was now nothing more than a hole in the wall.

We fled down the damaged corridor like guilty children, hoping that none of the Yevon priests had noticed us. Once again, Gippal took the lead, though this time I recognised that we were heading towards the entrance of the building.

"Where are we going?" I puffed, resenting his assumption that I would simply follow him like an obedient puppy.

"Somewhere safer," was his enigmatic reply.

"Oh we're really going to be safe with –" I did a quick mental calculation, "three bombs in our possession!"

"Four actually," Gippal corrected me in an absent tone.

I blinked and pulled up short in surprise. "Four? Where did the fourth one come from?" By all accounts, we had picked up one in the corridor and two in the room so where had Gippal come up with the fourth?

"I picked it up when you weren't lookin'," he told me casually.

A horrible suspicion struck me. "And how many bombs do you think there were altogether?"

"Who knows?"

"Gippal!" I snapped, incensed by his continuing refusal to tell me anything. "You took _all_ of the bombs, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he said easily, raising an eyebrow at me. "Is there a problem, Cid's girl?"

I stared at him as if he had grown three heads. How could he be so blind? "You've stolen _all _the evidence, you know?"

He shrugged, completely unconcerned. "It's either that or get slapped up in prison. And you wouldn't want that, would ya?"

How did he always manage to do that? Twist me around his little finger and turn any situation to his advantage? I glared at him, mainly due to frustration than any stronger emotion.

He sighed and gave me an imploring look. "Rikku, I'm really not interested in seein' the inside of any prison cells at the moment, okay? So can you _please _stop questionin' everythin' I do?"

"As long as you stop treating me like a child," I shot back, "and actually tell me what you're planning to do."

I thought he was going to refuse; make some lofty remark about the fact that I was a young girl and it was his _duty _to protect me from the harsh realities of the world but once again, Gippal surprised me. He met my fierce gaze quite calmly and nodded once. "Alright."

Just like that. If I had known it would have been so easy I would have spoken up a long time before then! I should have been cheering about the fact that I had finally got an advantage of Gippal but somehow, the easy way with which he had acquiesced took all the fun out of winning.

I bet he'd done it on purpose, just to annoy me. Gippal was like that; sometimes I think he lived for my humiliation.

"You only had to ask, you know," he continued airily. "I think that when people have a problem then they should talk about it, don't you?"

"I'll remember that next time," I told him sweetly through gritted teeth.

"If you do, it'll make our partnership easier."

Partnership? So now we were partners in this investigation? I frowned, searching for some kind of insult in his words. Gippal was _never _so accommodating with me without having an ulterior motive.

I eyed him suspiciously, my gaze raking over his face, looking for a telltale smirk or that characteristic sparkle in his eye. He stared solemnly back and then his eyes narrowed as if he was considering something. All thoughts flew out of my head and my heart started beating so loudly that it formed an interesting counterpoint to the sound my fingers were making, nervous tapping the broken bomb in my hands.

When Gippal took half a step closer and reached out with one hand, my mouth became suddenly dry and I must have forgotten how to breathe because my lungs began to ache. I watched, mesmerised, as his hand drifted closer and closer to my face. His fingers brushed my cheek and I leant forward unconsciously, instinct overtaking any rational thoughts that I had left. My eyelashes had just fluttered closed when I felt his hand move past my cheek and graze my hair.

My eyes snapped open again. What was he doing with my hair?

Gippal stepped back and his arm came into my vision again. He was holding a chip of plaster and as I watched he let it slip through his fingers and fall to the floor. "It was in your hair," he explained calmly, his expression neutral.

My cheeks flamed as he blew the dust of his hands and turned slightly to look down the corridor. What had I been thinking? Had I really thought that he was … that Gippal and I …

It was ridiculous! Not to mention insulting. If I was looking for someone to spend my life with – not that I was – then Gippal would be the very _last _person on my list, you know?

Suddenly I was grateful that nothing had happened. After all, that momentary lapse of judgement could have ended in an incredibly embarrassing situation! The last thing I needed right now was for Gippal to think that I actually _liked _him. If he wasn't arrogant before – which he was – then he would be insufferable after hearing something like that.

Really, I should have been thanking Gippal for such a narrow escape but as he didn't appear to have even noticed, I thought it safer to remain silent.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He led me out of the building and into the city of Bevelle, through a back entrance to the complex so as to avoid the media interest that was building up outside the main gate. We were heading to where his airship was docked, he said, which meant traversing a good part of the city as swiftly as possible.

You know, people often mistake Bevelle for merely being the centre of the now-fading Yevon faith, or as the base for Baralai's New Yevon operations. Being not as architecturally interesting as the Zanarkand Ruins, nor as beautiful and popular as Luca, Bevelle is hardly the number one tourist destination in Spira. This is only the third time that I've been here and on the previous two occasions, I was thrown into jail for treason and attacked by one of the leaders of the temple.

I've not had much luck in Bevelle, you know? Either as an Al Bhed, a Guardian or a Gullwing. I used to think the whole damn placed was cursed or something and it's certainly never redeemed the Yevonites to me.

But that's just the central temple and there's much more to Bevelle than that. After all, the city _is _as old as the Zanarkand Ruins and I know Yuna thinks it's a pretty cool place – she was born here you know?

Lots of people live here in Bevelle and they're not all scary Yevon priests as I used to think. They're just normal people who happened to live here rather than in Kilica, or Luca. I think I can appreciate that now and I can certainly appreciate the fact that I'm no longer going to be arrested here in Bevelle, just for being an Al Bhed.

The thought made me start as I realised that, if the Bevelle authorities discovered any more bombs in the wreckage, this new tolerance for my people might be destroyed again. I shivered and hoped that Gippal was right in his assumption that there had only been four bombs.

"Do you think this attack was meant to blamed on the Al Bhed in general," I asked, my question following my thoughts, " … or you?"

Gippal glanced across at me and pulled a face. "Doesn't give me much of a choice, does it?"

I reflected on my poor choice of words and shrugged. Gippal was an adult; he'd get over it.

"I don't know. I can't think of anyone in particular that has a grudge against me."

"Just lots of people in general?" I suggested.

He raised his eye heavenward.

"It must be your warming personality," I continued blithely. "People only have to meet you and – _bang_, instant grudge."

"You know Rikku, I think I liked you a lot more before I said we were partners. You're really not endearin' yourself to me."

I was too busy giving Gippal a taste of his own medicine. "Or maybe it's an ex-lover," I guessed loudly. "You've certainly got plenty of them."

"You're just jealous because you've always wanted to be one of them."

I pulled up short at his words, almost dropping my precious cargo in amazement. Suddenly my light-hearted teasing had become a great deal more personal. How _dare _he assume such a thing? It was complete _nippecr_ (rubbish); he was slandering my good name and instead of colouring as he obviously expected me too, I found myself burning with anger. It gave me added confidence and I stood up on tiptoe so that I could glare more easily at him.

"I'm sorry that your fragile self-esteem brings you to say such things," I said sarcastically, "and it breaks my heart to have to tell you this but I feel you should know the truth. Not every woman finds you as irresistibly attractive as you seem to think you are. And those that do bear a remarkable resemblance to Wendigos. And to be completely frank," I smiled sweetly, "I wouldn't be tempted even if the continuing existence of the Al Bhed race depended on it."

I thought my eloquence had thrown him. I was sure that _this _time, I would come out of our verbal jousting as the winner. Surely I _finally_ had the upper hand; my victory was ensured!

Apparently not.

Gippal simply stared at me for several long seconds and then he burst out laughing. You would have thought I had cracked the funniest joke in Spira considering the extent of his mirth. As I watched in frustrated bemusement, he clutched his sides and gasped for breath.

"Oh – oh Cid's girl," he gasped, "you – you certainly make life more interestin' with your – your honesty. Gotta say it's refreshing after the usual hero-worship and all." He tugged on one of my braids before I could stop him and pressed his lips close to my ear, his warm breath tickling the hairs on my neck. "I think," he whispered intimately, "that I touched a nerve, don't ya?"

Spluttering with anger, I pushed him away, hoping that he would fall flat on his face. He didn't; he just continued to laugh. People were beginning to stare at us now and I felt sure that my cheeks were glowing as brightly as a Moogle's pompom.

I sniffed haughtily and, with all the poise I could manage, swept past the sniggering Gippal. Choosing a street a random, I strode down it, all my suppressed frustration lending wings to my feet. At that moment I honestly didn't care if Gippal followed me or not but I was completely certain about one thing. Trying to work together on this mission had been a mistake from the start and I was better off on my own.

"Rikku?" his obnoxious voice hailed me but I ignored him, refusing to turn around.

"Rikku!" he called again, a little more forcibly this time as he hurried after me.

"What?" I snapped, whirling on my heel. "What is it? If you crack one more _supposedly_ clever remark Gippal then I swear I'll –"

"Um …" he cleared his throat and struggled to keep a smile off his face.

"What? What what what?" I persisted. I recognised his amusement and it only served to irritate me further. "What do you want Gippal?"

His humour won out and he grinned unashamedly. "We're goin' towards where my ship is docked, right?"

I nodded abruptly.

"Well … you're goin' the wrong way."

Any self-esteem I had managed to cling onto fell into oblivion. "_Don't _say it," I spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't even _think _it."

His muffled laughter followed me as I stalked back the way I had come.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**As always, read, review and enjoy : )**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** Heh – it's ironic that in my opinion the last chapter was the weakest so far because you guys apparently disagreed. I got the most reviews ever – something I'm VERY happy about, don't get me wrong, but I'm also kind of puzzled. It seems that the worse I write, the more reviews I get … something's wrong with that conclusion. Hehe : )

Anyway, this chapter was a lot of fun to write and I'm a lot happier with the way it turned out. Hope you like the character of Lreav, whose name incidentally means something specific in Al Bhed. A cookie for whoever works it out first.

This chapter is dedicated to **miyazawa kano** for giving me a completely honest review that really made me think about my writing. Enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'happy' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 5**

As we stepped onto Gippal's airship, I think the word that sprang instantly into my mind was … Wow.

Not that I was ever going to tell _him_ that.

Back when Brother and Buddy had first rolled up in the Celsius the same word had jumped to my lips. You can't imagine how amazing it was to see this huge red motorbike appear out of the sky. Even after travelling on the airship for Yunie's pilgrimage, I had never seen anything like the Celsius before.

Gippal's airship blew the Celsius out of the water. Where the Celsius was huge, obtrusive and incredibly noisy, Gippal's was the complete opposite, you know? It was sleek and streamline and I knew without having to ask that it would be able to outstrip any other airship in Spira. It reminded me of a silver swan even though it was intended for air rather than water. The craftsmanship was unusually subtle for an Al Bhed craft and I wondered how it had come into Gippal's possession.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked him, staring in rapture at the smooth lines and graceful curves off the craft. It was like no machina that I had ever come across before and my fingers were itching to play with the controls of such a ship.

He laughed at my expression. "It's just a little thing I run to get me from place to place."

I frowned at his nonchalance. "It's a bit more than a 'little thing'. Besides, I don't remember ever pulling anything like this up from the ocean."

"What d'you mean?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" I affected an airy attitude. "Two years ago, while you were slumming around in the desert, I was working on a salvage ship. You'd be amazed how much technology was simply waiting for us on the seabed; left over from the Zanarkand war."

"Not this baby." Gippal patted the wall of the airship affectionately. "She's one hundred percent Machine Faction born and bred."

I rolled my eyes in mock exasperation. What was it about men that made them treat machina like little sisters? Honestly, Gippal acted warmer towards his ship than he did towards me – a living and breathing female! And it wasn't as if I had horns or something …

"D'you want to fly it?" he offered casually.

My eyes grew as round as Sphere Break coins. "Can I?" I winced at how eager I sounded. Relax Rikku, I told myself, you're not thirteen anymore.

He smiled and slapped a hand on the door control, revealing the spacious bridge. A number of Al Bhed turned at our entrance though they relaxed when they recognised Gippal. I began to feel very self-conscious as several curious gazes were turned upon me.

"Rikku, this is my crew."

I received a few nods of greeting but none of the interested looks faded. I couldn't help noticing that all of Gippal's crew were male. I wondered how long it had been since they'd seen an actual woman.

"Rikku's the daughter of our illustrious leader Cid," Gippal continued. A murmur passed through the assembled Al Bhed and they quickly turned back to their respective jobs. Apparently my Dad's name still carried weight.

Ignoring their reaction, Gippal strode towards one of the Al Bhed, who gave him a lazy salute when we stopped in front of him. His appearance was mostly concealed by his clothing but I could still see his mop of brown hair and merry green eyes.

"We ready to go, Lreav?"

The man folded his arms across his chest and shrugged. "Considering you didn't give me much time, I've done my best."

"I thought you'd finished the upgrades?"

Another shrug. "Just about. You _were _asking for the latest developments."

"True."

Lreav cast a glance over his shoulder at the other Al Bhed technicians and then drew Gippal out onto the gangway outside the bridge. Curious, I followed them.

"What's going on Gippal?" Lreav asked bluntly once we were out of earshot. "I know you don't like these celebratory functions but by my reckoning, you've got another few weeks in Bevelle yet. The Lady Rikku too. So what are you doing here?"

I beamed at him – he'd called me a lady. It was more than Gippal had ever done and I found myself talking an instant liking to this Lreav.

"Someone attacked the party," I told him, feeling that he should know the truth. "Several bombs were planted and when they were triggered, they caused the explosion. They've got the mark of the Machine Faction on them so Gippal and I thought that we'd better try and find out who was behind the attack before the blame was pinned on the Al Bhed."

"Don't worry Rikku, we can trust Lreav," Gippal said dryly. "Tell him everything."

I sniffed and ignored him, giving Lreav my full attention. "So we need to go to Djose Temple as soon as possible. Before the media find out what's happened and Gippal's thrown into one of those horrible Bevelle temple cells." I shuddered, recalling my own time spent in such a cell, when Maester Mika had arrested us during Yunie's pilgrimage.

"Don't hold back on my account," Gippal drawled, running a hand through his hair and sighing dramatically. "This is only my doom that you're discussin'."

"You know Gippal, not everything is all about you," I told him tartly. "This affects all of us."

Lreav looked from Gippal to me and then back again like he was a spectator in a Blitzball match. His expression was one of mild amusement, as if he could sense something that the two of us were oblivious to.

"You think I don't know that this affects all of us?"

"Sometimes I wonder," I muttered.

His eye narrowed. "What's _that _s'posed to mean?"

"What do you _think_ it means?" I shot back, humour giving way to anger.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be asking!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Spira you're _so _frustrating sometimes Rikku!"

_I _was frustrating? _Me_? Coming from Gippal, King of Frustration and Annoyance, it was enough to make me scream with laughter. I had never met such a huge hypocrite in my entire life! How in Spira could he possibly believe what he was saying? It was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard, you know?

"I think we're straying off the subject a little," Lreav broke in gently, his tone carefully tolerant. His green eyes were far too knowing and I felt myself blushing. "And if you want to get to Djose Temple before the media hounds declare war on the Al Bhed then we'd best hurry."

"Quite right," Gippal agreed quickly, avoiding my gaze. "Take care of it Lreav. I'll be in my cabin if you need me." Without another word to me he turned on his heel and walked away down the gangway.

I felt affronted that he just upped and left me and for a couple of moments all I could do was glare after him and stamp my foot childishly. I considered sticking my tongue out at his rapidly disappearing back but before I could do, Lreav shifted his weight and I remembered that I wasn't alone.

Willing my flush to disperse, I looked up through my lashes to find that Lreav was inspecting the ceiling with an intense expression of interest on his face. I appreciated his discretion and used the time to regain my composure.

As I watched him thoughtfully, I couldn't help noticing how calmly Lreav was taking the news. He seemed like a very collected man, as if nothing could ruffle him. It was nice to finally meet someone who appeared to think before he acted. Not like certain faction leaders that I could mention.

He was also pretty cute – which definitely helped.

"So how long have you been working on his Majesty's airship?" I asked after a moment of silence, partly because I was genuinely interested in his reply and partly because I was determined to take every opportunity I could to mock Gippal.

"Since his Majesty requested my services," he replied with a straight face, delighting me in his willingness to continue along the road of ridicule.

"You must have been _so _honoured."

"I wondered how I could ever repay him," Lreav deadpanned, his eyes sparkling. They were such an intense green; more intense than most Al Bhed anyway. In fact, they reminded me a lot of Gippal's eyes and – wait! I was irritated with Gippal because he'd _dared _to call me frustrating. I couldn't keep thinking about him like that, you know?

Lreav leaned back against the wall. "Seriously, I've known Gippal for years and after your cousin defeated Sin he asked me to join him in Djose."

"Aha! So you know who I am!" I exclaimed. "Besides my name of course."

He arched an eyebrow. "How could I not? You're the most famous Al Bhed girl in Spira."

"I am?" I found the concept fascinating. After years of being the Lady Yuna's sidekick it was nice to know that I finally had my own slice of fame.

"Sure. In fact, if Cid wasn't your father, you'd probably have noticed the adoring fans yourself."

I smiled brightly. "He _is _pretty scary, isn't he?"

"Scary? Lady Rikku – you're dad's the most terrifying person in Spira!"

He'd called me 'Lady' again. Once more it was something that I was only used to hearing when it preceded Yuna's name. I decided that I liked it and it made me warm even more towards Lreav.

Something else occurred to me then, as I thought back to what he had just said. "If you were in Djose … then you must have been there when Yunie, Paine and I passed through."

He nodded, dark hair falling over his eyes. "I was just one of the masses then. In fact, I was working on the Melatha deeper in the temple. So I didn't see you, but I heard later that Gippal had hired you."

"The Melatha?"

"It's the name of the airship. Gippal didn't tell you?" he rolled his eyes. "Typical. Well, apparently, it's the name of an ancient lightning bird."

"Oh! Like Valefor!" I said, recalling the first of Yuna's Aeons. While not especially attuned with lightning over any other element, it had certainly been an impressive bird.

"I suppose."

I sighed, mind wandering. "I would have loved to work on something like this," I told him enviously, envisaging the level of mechanics that must have gone into constructing such a craft. Surely this was the King of Machina in Spira, if there was such a thing. Brother would be _so _jealous if he ever got to see the Melatha.

Lreav cleared his throat awkwardly. "Say … I've got to get the ship going …" he broke off, looking shyly down at the floor. When his raised his eyes to mine he looked like a lost little boy. " … but after that, would you like a tour?"

It was more than Gippal had promised. Oh dammit – why was I always thinking about him anyway? I should forget that arrogant, self-absorbed excuse for a man ...

Shoving the insistent thoughts of Gippal to the back of my mind, I smiled at Lreav. "I'd love one."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We were finally in the air, heading swiftly towards Djose Temple. Everything I had supposed about the airship was true; it cut through the sky like a bullet from one of Yunie's guns. From the ground it probably looked like a giant silvery bird – or some kind of ancient Aeon. We were lucky that the day was cloudy or our undercover escape from Bevelle would have been rather obvious.

I'd seen neither hide nor hair of Gippal since he had left me to my own devices. I thought it was rather rude of him to abandon me so but it had meant that I'd spent the last couple of hours in Lreav's company – something I definitely wasn't going to complain about.

Thoughtful, considerate, with a dry sense of humour that I found endlessly endearing, Lreav was Gippal's complete opposite. I'd learnt a lot more about the other Al Bhed during our time together and we had a great deal in common. We were both fascinated by machina in any form and his job sounded like the kind of position I had wanted to occupy before I had been bitten by the saving-the-world bug. We both had irritating older siblings – though he had two sisters as apposed to my brother, something that I was very sympathetic about. We'd even both lost our mother's as children; in fact, it was amazing how similiar our lives were. I felt like I had known Lreav for years as he showed me around Gippal's airship.

By the end of our tour he had even relaxed enough to stop calling me 'Lady Rikku'. Part of me was relief that this formality had been dropped while part of me missed the way such a simply word had made me feel special. However, this didn't affect how he treated me - as if I were a spun-glass object that was ready to shatter at any opportunity. It made such a change from how everyone else perceived me and it made me feel like a Princess.

"And now we're back on the bridge again," Lreav told me, slapping the switch so that the door slid back and I saw that indeed, we were back outside the bridge. Except this time, we weren't standing on the central gangway; we were inside a small corridor. Obviously catching sight of my confused look, Lreav explained further. "We've approached from a different direction. This is mainly used by crewmembers. Important people like yourself use to main entrance."

"I'm not important," I objected as the door slid shut again.

"Oh but you are, Lady Rikku," he told me earnestly. "You're the most important person we've ever had aboard the Melatha."

"Important eh?" I stretched my arms out and pretended to walk along a thin wire. "Do I look important now?"

Lreav shook his head at my antics. Galvanised, I continued my efforts, dancing lithely towards him. When I was a couple of steps away, I faked a stumble and pantomimed falling from a great height. Lreav laughed aloud. "You're really strange, Rik –" his words were cut off when I really did lose my balance. I pitched forward with a squeak of panic, hands held out before me, ready to embrace the floor.

Lreav jumped forward and caught me, his strong arms wrapping around my waist and preventing my body from coming into contact with the hard ground. We remained motionless for several long seconds and then I lifted my head, shaking my long blonde hair out of my face. "You saved my life!"

"Well, it would have been a travesty if you had died."

I had sudden strange flashbacks to the aftermath of the bombing, when I had said those same words to Gippal. Then I had been speaking honestly; now I was simply playacting … irritated, I pushed the unwanted thoughts from my mind and turned my attention back to Lreav.

"I am in your debt, good sir," I gushed as he took my hand and helped me to regain my footing. "How can I ever repay you?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

"My saviour …" my expression turned sly, "… which of us is important now?"

He laughed at my words and I joined in, feeling light-hearted for the first time since the bombing. In that brief moment I could forget all that had happened and simply enjoy the company of someone that I already considered to be a friend.

"Well you seem to be havin' fun in my absence."

Both of us started at the new voice, neither of us having heard the door to the bridge slide open. Lreav dropped my hand quickly and I stepped away from him, blushing deeply, before turning towards the doorway.

My heart sank.

Gippal stood there, watching us with an unreadable expression on his face. His arms were folded across his chest and he was leaning against the doorframe in a way that suggested he hadn't just arrived. I wondered how much of my charade he had seen. Suddenly it seemed painfully embarrassing rather than funny … which was ridiculous. Why did Gippal's opinion matter so much to me?

"I came to tell you that we're comin' up on Djose," he continued in the same neutral tone. "Lreav, could you see to the landin'?"

"Of course." He turned to me and gave me a tiny smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Rikku."

"And you," I replied, feeling oddly lost now that he was leaving.

"I'll see you later." Lreav turned and slipped past Gippal, the door sliding shut behind him.

Which left me alone with Gippal.

For some reason I felt incredibly uncomfortable. I didn't know where to look or what to say, so I settled for remaining silent and inspecting my low boots, which were looking a little worse for wear these days.

After several long, painful moments, Gippal cleared his throat and broke the silence. "You certainly seem to have made an impression on Lreav."

The insinuation in his tone angered me. "You know Gippal, it's really none of your business who I decided to talk to," I said coldly, my head snapping up so quickly that my braids danced around my face. "We might be in this investigation together but you have no right to police the rest of my life as well."

He looked taken aback and at first seemed lost for words. Then his face hardened and I knew things were going to go from bad to worse. "It does when it involves my crew."

"Oh for Spira's sake Gippal – you don't _own _them!"

"But I _do _pay their wages, Rikku, which entitles me to show interest in their lives."

"Do you have _any_ idea how pompous that sounds?" I took a step towards him. "Dammit Gippal, this has _nothing _to do with you!"

He matched me step for step. "You only met him a few hours ago Rikku! You don't even know him!"

Another step. "Well I'm learning. Or I was before you decided to stick your nose into something that doesn't concern you! I happen to like Lreav!"

"I like him too but that doesn't mean I'm going to encourage a friendship between you."

" 'Encourage a friendship'?" I repeated incredulously, closing the distance between us. "Who do you think you are Gippal? I don't have to have your permission to talk to Lreav!"

"You do during this investigation. We don't have time for you to chase any male that looks at you appreciatively!"

I drew in a sharp breath, stunned by his words. Gippal seemed as surprised as me because he quickly began to backtrack. "Rikku – I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just think –"

I ignored him, mind racing. What had made Gippal say something like that? It wasn't just a low and spiteful comment; it was completely out of the blue! So what in Spira's name could he be feeling to warrent such a response?

And then suddenly I knew.

"You're jealous," I said softly, barely listening to his apologies as I considered my revelation.

He blinked down at me, halted in mid-flow. "What?"

"You're jealous. You're jealous of Lreav!" I spoke forcefully, my eyes daring him to deny it. "That's what this is all about. You're jealous!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" he scoffed, a little too quickly.

"You _are _jealous!"

"Don't flatter yourself Rikku."

"Oh I'm not. I'm just stating the truth." I couldn't believe it had taken me so long to work this out. Why else would Gippal be reacting in such a strange way? "You're jealous!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" I mocked him gleefully, my pulse racing at how daring I was being. "You're jealous?"

Evidently realising that the direction he was heading in wasn't working, Gippal changed tack. He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward so that our noses were almost touching. "And why would I be jealous?"

"Because me and Lreav were – I mean I think that … um …" I found myself floundering in the face of his intense gaze. Suddenly it became very difficult to string a sentence together and all my clever jibes flew out of my mind.

He licked his lips in an achingly slow motion and my eyes were drawn to his mouth. "But to be jealous, wouldn't there have to be something between us?"

I didn't reply, mesmerised as I was by his lips.

"And there isn't … is there?"

It was a completely innocent question but by asking it, Gippal had sealed our fates. I opened my mouth, the usual denial springing to my lips but I found that I couldn't speak the words. I tried, but the proximity of his face was distracting me. And the way he kept licking his lips … I suddenly realised that it didn't really want to deny his statement.

There was no plaster in my hair this time. When his hand reached up to my face, it was to cradle my cheek, his long fingers caressing the soft skin. I leaned in to his touch, his musky scent inflaming my senses. I felt giddy and completely out of control. My emotions had taken control and though I thought I should be terrified by what was happening, or disgusted with myself at least, I didn't try to stop it.

His hand crept backwards until it rested against the nape of my neck, twisting my silky hair around his fingers. I shivered and inched closer, my own hand brushing against his chest, moving of its own accord. The material underneath my fingers was rough and it gave me the clarity I needed to remember how to talk.

"Gippal … I …"

He laid one finger of his free hand briefly across my lips, effectively silencing me. Staring up into his single eye, I saw a cocktail of emotions there: passion and lust warred with confusion and uncertainty. It was reassuring to think that Gippal was as unsure about the situation as I was and this knowledge gave me the confidence to slide my hand up to his shoulder, tentatively touching the bare skin of his neck.

It was smoother than I had imagined and he didn't shy away as I had have expected him to. Feeling emboldened by the raw emotion between us, I reached up to touch his lips as he had mine. They were like velvet and they curved upwards as he smiled down at me.

His free hand captured mine, pulling it away from his lips as he drew me to him and we both finally gave over to the inevitable.

His soft lips touched mine and it felt like I had saved the world all over again. Yuna had once told me what her first kiss with Tidus had been like but even her elaborate description paled next to the experience of Gippal's lips pressing against mine.

It was like we had a moment frozen in time – a moment that had been carved out for us alone. I had been kissed before but never quite like this. It seemed like our lips had been moulded to fit each other's and no one else's. It seemed as if events had conspired to bring us to this point in time. It seemed as if our own emotions had overpowered our common sense … but I didn't care.

Reality be damned. For that moment I didn't just believe in luck, I believed in destiny.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hooray! They finally kissed! You know, I actually wasn't planning to have them get together as early as this, but the opportunity just arose … and after all, just because they kissed doesn't mean everything's going to be happily-ever-after …. **

**As always read, review and enjoy : )**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** Well this chapter was a tough one to write! Trying to decide how Rikku would react to kissing Gippal … as you can probably tell from this chapter – I couldn't really make up my mind. Rikku acts VERY irrationally and she keeps changing her mind from one second to the next about how she feels … anyway, I really hope this is realistic. Having never been in Rikku's situation – kissing a previous archenemy – I can't really visualise how she would be feeling so … I had to guess. If I've horribly missed the mark then please let me know and I'll do what I can to improve this chapter

As always, HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far … I am always awestruck by how many reviews I have : ) Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **X2 Aeon Darkness IX **as a welcome to the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'happy' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 6**

You know those defining moments that you have, the ones that help to shape your life? The ones that seem so insignificant until they've passed and you realise that a part of you has passed with them. Your first step; first word; first tinkering with a piece of machina … and of course, the all-important first kiss. Events that you look back on and smile fondly or grimace at in embarrassment. The times in your life that your parents feel the need to reminisce loudly about to whoever will listen.

I think this could have been one of those times. But then I, in true Rikku fashion, managed to completely ruin it.

_SMACK!_

I don't know which of us was more surprised, me or Gippal. He staggered backwards, a white hand print standing out starkly against his red cheek. I pressed my hands to my throbbing lips and willed the ground to open up and swallow me.

Why in Spira's name had I slapped him? One minute we had been kissing – and I couldn't deny that I had been wonderful – and then …

Maybe it had been some kind of reflex reaction. Maybe my sanity had finally returned from wherever it had been hiding and had reminded me that I was kissing _Gippal_. Who up until a few moments ago had been my worst enemy, the bane of my existence, the personification of the words 'arrogant', 'infuriating' and 'self-absorbed' and was now …

"Somehow that wasn't the reaction I was hopin' for."

During my frantic thoughts, Gippal had composed himself. He was watching me from a few feet away, eye slightly wary.

"I … uh …" I replied cleverly, my mind racing around and around in circles. I stared at him helplessly, eyes almost begging him to say something that would get us both out of this mess.

"Rikku?" he reached out to catch my shoulder and I stepped backwards quickly, wrapping my arms around my waist and hugging myself. It was a curiously child-like movement but at that moment, I didn't care. I don't think I've ever been so confused in my life.

I couldn't meet Gippal's eyes but I heard the gusty sigh that followed my withdrawal. "So what have I done wrong this time?"

His words were so unexpected that I momentarily forgot my confusion and blinked up at him, a frown darkening my face. "What do you mean?"

"I've obviously done somethin' to annoy you – to make you react like this, so why don't ya just tell me and put me out of my misery?" he tapped his lips, affecting a thoughtful expression. "I've never had any complaints about my kissin' technique before."

I hated that he spoke like that – that he made me sound like simply another girl in a line of conquests that stretched onwards into infinity. Was that all the kiss had been to him? The most recent inflation of his ego? Something to brag about with his friends as soon as he cast me aside?

"So what did I do?" he persisted.

I didn't want to deal with this. Things had been so much easier to interpret when Gippal and I had been enemies. I had known exactly where I stood with him and there had been none of the confusing emotions that threatened to overwhelm me now.

He was still waiting for an answer, that irritatingly superior expression on his face as if he assumed I was simply waiting for an excuse to fall into his arms. Unfortunately for both of us, I didn't have that answer to give and in the place of my absent sanity, a far more basic instinct took over and I did what any sensible girl would do.

I ran.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unfortunately when the flight of fear took me over, I forgot that I was standing in an airship. I also forgot that the airship in question was currently mid-air and approaching Djose Temple and no matter how far I ran I would end up having to hide to get any solitude. And I also forgot that as this was _Gippal's _airship, there wasn't going to be anywhere that I could hide where he wouldn't be able to find me.

I just ran blindly, dodging technicians and sending a particularly small Al Bhed flying, leaving such a destructive path that even a blind Flan could have followed it. Yet another thing I forgot; it wouldn't exactly be difficult to find me if Gippal so desired.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. If someone had told me that on this particular day I would wind up kissing none-other than Gippal in a private room of his airship, I would have laughed myself sick. It was a completely ludicrous suggestion, which made the fact that it had actually happened even more baffling. Trying to rationalise the kiss was enough to make me run straight to New Yevon and beg them to let me become a priest.

When exactly had my opinion of Gippal changed? When had he gone from being a thorn in my side to being someone I wanted to give my heart to? I attempted to examine my emotions but only ended up feeling more unsettled. To me, nothing seemed to have changed between us so where in Spira had these new emotions come from?

And what were they? Did I … did I _love _him? I laughed at that particular thought but there was an unhealthy edge of hysteria to my tone. Hearing it I wondered if I was going mad … certainly I must be to have done such a thing as let Gippal kiss me …

A solid presence jolted me out of my reverie and I found myself confronted by a door that I couldn't simply run through. I slapped the door-panel frantically but to no avail; the door remained stubbornly closed.

"I think the door's locked Rikku."

_Tyssed! _(Dammit!)

Apparently Gippal _had_ followed me after all.

I spun around and found that he was standing a couple of feet behind me, his arms folded across his chest and unusually serious expression on his face. It was only then that I realised how small the room I had retreated into was and I shifted from one foot to the other, peeking over his shoulder and mentally judging the distance to the nearest escape route.

Gippal sighed when I wouldn't meet his eyes. "What's this all about Rikku? Seems I can't win here. What is it exactly, that you want?"

"I … I don't know," I confessed, stalling for time and hoping something brilliant would come to me if I held out long enough. Something to explain this madness.

"Not that I'm gonna protest. Contrary to popular opinion, I don't get kissed like that every day."

The arrogant little … if my eyes had been daggers, Gippal would have been riddled with holes. It appeared that, for him at least, nothing had changed. He was as cocky as ever and it precipitated the reflex reaction of making me grit my teeth. However, it did give me the confidence and clarity I had been looking for. Self-effacing, irritating Gippal – this was something I knew how to deal with.

"Let's get this straight," I said sharply, my mind made up. "_You _kissed _me_." I wanted to be completely clear on this point. It was the only way to explain what had happened. After all, I would _never _have instigated such an action myself, you know? This was _Gippal _for Spira's sake!

"I like to think of it as more of a mutual action."

"No. _You_ kissed _me_," I accused with certainty. Of course, why hadn't I worked this out sooner?

"Come on Rikku," he scoffed lightly, "it didn't hear you complainin'."

"I couldn't! I had your tongue in my mouth!"

Gippal shook his head. "I can't believe you're buildin' an argument out of this. Why can't you accept it for what it was?"

"It was – it was …" I searched around for an appropriately harsh term. "It was a violation!"

"Oh for Spira's sake!"

"It was," I insisted. "I wouldn't choose to kiss you if you were the last man in Spira!"

"Rikku!"

"Gippal!" I mimicked, enjoying having the upper hand for a change.

"Fine," he said throwing his hands up in the air. Then his look turned crafty. "Just tell me this. If you – how did ya phrase it? – 'wouldn't choose to kiss me if I was the last man in Spira' then why d'you kiss me back instead of pushing me away?"

So much for having the upper hand. In the lack of a good response I settled for glaring darkly at him as my mind searched for something to wipe that lazy smile of his face. "Did you forget the slap so quickly?" I retorted triumphantly, tone sickening sweet. "I'll have to work on that – make sure it's harder next time. Or perhaps I should just give you another one now …?"

" 'Next time?' " Gippal echoed, eyebrow arched. "You're sayin' there's gonna be next time?"

"Yes! No!" I back-pedalled swiftly. "Of course not! Do you think I'm ever going to let you near me again?"

"Do you think you can stop me?" he challenged, stepping forward and taking me by the shoulders so quickly that I squeaked in surprise.

I stared up into his undeniably handsome face, and suddenly the situation didn't seem so confusing anymore. In fact, it seemed very clear and I felt as if I was regarding him through new eyes. "I'll scream!" I promised him, the look in my eyes contradicting my words. I was standing on the edge of a precipice and my resolve was crumbling. Suddenly it seemed like such a good idea to jump off. After all, hadn't I been looking for some kind of purpose to fill my life?

"Screamin's for girls," he told me, his grip not loosening.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I _am _a girl," I retorted, but the normal bite was lacking from my tone and the response was half-hearted.

The corner of his mouth curved upwards in a half-smile, by far the most honest expression I had ever seen on his face. "Oh I've certainly noticed. And …"

"And?" I whispered. My mind was screaming at me but I ignored the insistent warnings and let my emotions take over.

"And … " he drew the word out, speaking agonisingly slowly, "I've noticed something else as well."

"What?" I breathed.

"You're really a _very _little girl aren't you?" he said in a conversational tone, drawing backwards and studying me as if I was an interesting piece of furniture. Wrong-footed once again, all I could do was gape as he released my shoulders and patted me affectionately on the head, as if I were a pet dog. "You make a very effective armrest."

I can't begin to describe how I felt at that moment. Incensed? Humiliated? Frustrated? Pick one and you'll probably be somewhere near the mark. In all the years that I had known him, I thought that I'd seen Gippal be insulting in every conceivable way. Apparently, I had been wrong. He had bested himself this time.

_SMACK!_

Unfortunately on this occasion, Gippal was prepared for my attack. He caught my flailing wrist and held it immobile in the air, as I struggled against him. "You know Cid's girl, you've really gotta come up with a more original response than that."

"Let me go!" I protested, wriggling futilely.

He ignored me, still addressing the room at large. "You're becomin' almost predictable Rikku – somethin' I never thought I'd say about you."

Predictable eh? He thought that I was predictable? For some reason, this insult aggravated me more than all of Gippal's previous words combined. I was Rikku, the light-hearted, fun-loving Guardian and Gullwing. I was the most unpredictable person in Spira!

Determined to finally gain the advantage and wipe that smug, superior smile off Gippal's face, I twisted quickly and freed my wrist. Instead of dancing back as Gippal obviously expected, I darted forward and gave him a hard shove in the chest.

Caught completely by surprise, he stumbled backwards and his back hit the wall with a dull thump. Swallowing back any residual doubts about what I was about to do, I pounced upon him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips hard against his.

When I stepped back again from the entirely own-sided kiss – Gippal had been too stunned to respond – and looked up, he was staring at me dumbly. He shook his head slightly, his expression a curious mixture of shock, wonder and admiration.

My own expression became more and more glazed as I realised what I had just done. Gippal didn't seem to notice.

"Rikku … " he shook his head again, "I will _never _say you're predictable again."

I was hardly listening, horrified as I was by my own actions. What in Spira's name had possessed me to kiss Gippal like that? I could no longer deny that our first exchange had been a mutual one and now the second … well it had been Gippal who had had little choice in the matter!

What had I been thinking?

"Rikku," Gippal said again, frowning slightly as he looked at me, "you're not gonna run away again are ya?"

I must admit, the thought had crossed my mind but seeing how easy it had been for Gippal to find me last time, I quickly concluded that it wouldn't be worth the effort. Perhaps it would be better to confront these new emotions now, before things went any further.

I studied the floor for several long moments as I attempted to get my thoughts into some kind of rational order. To give him credit, Gippal didn't distract me but simply leant against the wall and watched me.

"I'm supposed to hate you, you know?" I told him finally, wincing at how blunt I sounded.

He didn't seem to mind, in fact he grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair when I looked up at him. "Yeah – I know what you mean."

"You picked on me; I shouted at you. It was a nice, comfortable circle of dislike."

"Yeah."

"And then you had to go and spoil it all by kissing me."

He rolled his single eye. "Haven't we been through this already? It wasn't like I pounced on you or anythin'." He gave me a pointed look.

"Okay, okay! It was a mutual decision," I allowed. "Sheesh. Is it really that important?"

"Course it's important!" Gippal shot back. "You're makin' it sound as if I forced you into it – made you do it against your will. I'm not an ogre Rikku!"

"Oh I suppose every girl you've ever kissed has been willing then?" I retorted, anger rising inside me once more. It was amazing how Gippal could make me switch from one extreme emotion to another in the blink of an eye.

"_Ruhacdmo_ Rikku!(Honestly Rikku!) Why does every conversation I have with you have to turn into a shoutin' match?"

"I don't know – maybe there's something about you that drives me to it!" I snapped, the knowledge that my reaction was irrational only infuriating me further.

He threw his hand up in the air. "I don't understand you at all. First we're kissin', there we're fightin', then you kiss me again and _wham_, what d'ya know? Yeah, we're fightin' again."

Put so plainly like that I began to wonder if Gippal might not be wrong. He made my response sound so … well, _crazy_ you know?

And for some strange reason, in that moment of relative calm, I felt the need to explain. "I … I'm just confused, alright? All of this …" I waved my hands vaguely to encompass both him and the room, "… it doesn't make any sense to me. Everything's changing so fast. First the bombing, then learning the Al Bhed are involved somehow, then – then this _thing _with you … well, I don't know what to think, you know?"

He nodded slowly, for once devoid of any teasing comments.

"And to be honest … I can't deal with this right now," I admitted reluctantly, toying with one of my braids.

There was a pause before Gippal spoke again. "What are you sayin' Rikku?" he asked finally.

And there I was again, standing within another one of those life-shaping moments, with two clear paths in front of me. I could tell what I desperately wanted to be the truth … or I could tell the _actual _truth. It all depended on who I let make my decisions: my head or my heart.

Ultimately I decided that my heart had had domination for far to long. It had gotten me into trouble too many times before - even earlier in this conversation with Gippal. So for once, my head won out.

"I think we should pretend that what happened today didn't … well, I think we should forget about it," I told him, instantly feeling relieved that I had made the sensible decision. After all, I hardly had the time to worry about my love-life when the future of the Al Bhed was at stake, you know?

"What?" Gippal seemed completely taken aback and had I been thinking about it, I would have notched another point to me: _Gippal 124, Rikku 2_.

"We don't have time for this right now and besides … it was a mistake." My voice was firm but I could feel my hands shaking, so I clasped them behind my back where he wouldn't notice.

"A mistake?" His eyebrows rose incredulously. "Rikku – _once_ is a mistake. Twice is somethin' more."

"Oh and you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" I couldn't help saying nastily. Why wouldn't he just accept my decision; why did he have to keep pushing me?

"Now who's jealous?"

"Oh _please_," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You really have an over-inflated opinion of yourself, you know? I'm not that desperate."

"Really? You weren't complain' back when you were kissin' me!"

"It was a _mistake_!" I shouted at him, rising up on my tiptoes so that I could look him squarely in the eye.

For a few moments he simply stared mutely back at me. Then, to my horror, he laughed derisively and reaching out, he caught me by the chin. I tried to ignore how soft his fingers felt against the hollow of my throat and busied myself with glaring as a distraction.

When he spoke, his voice was surprisingly soft and gentle. I had been expecting him to continue our shouting match, which had been so loud I'm sure the whole airship knew of our argument … oh Spira _no_! That thought made me shudder and I pushed it firmly to the back of my mind.

"What're you afraid of Cid's girl?"

His words were so unexpected that I didn't even notice his use of the hated nickname. "Huh?" I said eloquently, cornering the market on the use of the monosyllable.

"Is it simply this situation or is it me?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked crossly, not liking his insinuations.

"You keep running away from this – from me."

"Hey – I'm here, aren't I?" I spread my hands, indicating my presence in the room. "Is _this _running away?"

"You don't have to be movin' to be runnin' away," he pointed out.

"What psychology textbook are _you_ quoting from?" I asked him rudely, trying every trick I knew to get him to leave the situation alone.

It didn't work. Gippal was like a dog with a bone. Like most of the men I knew, when he set his mind to something, he didn't give up until he'd got the result that he was looking for – regardless of who he annoyed in the process.

"Rikku – I'm serious!"

"Really? How unusual!"

"I give up!" he released my chin with an air of disgust and I recoiled swiftly.

"Good. Then we're agreed. Nothing happened. Nothing will _ever _happen again. It was a mistake." I ground the words out repetitively.

"Whatever," Gippal muttered, shaking his head. He moved away towards the door that had been previously locked. Typing in a sequence of numbers that I couldn't see and slapping the door panel, the stubborn door slid open. Gippal made to walk through and then paused on the threshold, glancing back.

"You know Rikku … I don't remember you as bein' such a coward."

I opened my mouth to reply but found that I had nothing to say. Gippal's smile turned bitter – as if he regretted the fact that he was right – and he disappeared into the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

He had called me a coward. Of all the insulting, degrading terms that Gippal had called me over the years … he had never called me a coward before. Not even when we had been children; when I would have had the excuse of age.

For some reason it really upset me. I've always seen myself as a courageous person. Someone who follows the right path and will always fight for what's important, even if it means making personal sacrifices, such as the destruction of Home. So to be called a coward by one of the people who had witnessed my actions first hand …well it really hurt.

And you know what the worse thing was?

I think he might have been right.

Distressed, tired and confused beyond belief by everything that had happened, I wandered out of the room and began walking aimlessly around the ship, allowing my feet to lead me. Gippal's words were turning over and over in my mind and I couldn't block them out …

_"Why d'you kiss me back instead of pushing me away?"_

I don't know.

_"I've never had any complaints about my kissin' technique before."_

I wasn't complaining.

_"So what did I do?"_

Nothing, you did nothing. It's me, I … I'm so confused.

_"I can't believe you're buildin' an argument out of this. Why can't you accept it for what it was?"_

Because … because I'm …

_"What're you afraid of Cid's girl?"_

I'm – I'm not sure.

_"I don't remember you as bein' such a coward."_

I'm not a coward, I'm just … I don't understand any of this – it's too weird. I don't know what to do and … and I'm …

"Lady Rikku?" someone hailed me, disturbing me from my reverie. I looked up to see that Lreav was approaching down the hallway. He looked pleased to see me but I smiled distractedly, wishing he would just leave me alone with my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"We've reached Djose Temple. You'd better prepare to disembark."

"Of course – thanks Lreav."

He smiled. "It's my pleasure. It'll be nice to see Djose again after so much time away."

"You're coming with us?" Would this mean I wouldn't have to be alone with Gippal?

Lreav nodded and glanced furtively up and down the corridor before leaning closer to me. "Don't tell anyone this," he said in a hushed, conspiratorial tone, "but I don't even _like _flying that much."

From the second-in-command of the world's most technologically advanced airship, this comment did strike me as funny and I laughed according, although my mind was very much elsewhere.

_"Why d'you kiss me back instead of pushing me away?"_

_"What're you afraid of Cid's girl?"_

_"I don't remember you as bein' such a coward."_

"Rikku?"

I had forgotten that Lreav was still standing there, watching me with a faintly confused expression on his face.

"Sorry – did you say something?"

"I asked if I could escort you back to the bridge."

"Oh yes – sure."

Taking my arm, he escorted me back towards the bridge and away from the man who was continually haunting my thoughts ...

_"Why d'you kiss me back instead of pushing me away?"_

Because I wanted this.

_"What're you afraid of Cid's girl?"_

What this means for us … all these new emotions … you …

_"I don't remember you as bein' such a coward."_

I'm not really, it's just … I'm just …

I'm scared.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So there you go. 'The path of true love never runs smooth' as they say : ) Told you I wasn't going to make things easy for Rikku and Gippal …**

**As always – HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and a big call out to those who read but don't review. Please do review if you have the time – the only way I improve my writing is by receiving criticism so don't hesitate to tell me what you truly think!**

**Read, review and enjoy : )**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** Another week of holiday rolls by and another chapter appears from nowhere. Actually, this is the first chapter I've written in advance of my posting day so … YAY : ) Also, this is the chapter when the plot starts to creep in amongst all the Rikku-Gippal fluffiness so I hope you like it!

196 reviews … what can I say? I've never had such an overwhelming response to any of my stories before and seeing as this is only my second fanfic and my first FFX-2 one, I'm doubly happy.

So, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed so far as a huge THANKYOU!! Long may you continue to read and I hope you enjoy the chappie!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'happy' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 7**

Djose Temple, when we arrived, looked much the same as ever. Even though the temple no longer housed an Aeon, the circling rocks and flickering threads of lightning was proof enough that Ixion had once dwelled beneath the surface.

There were knots of Al Bhed grouped around the entrance and the usual line of people outside the registration building. I guessed that they were probably there for the same reason as Yunie, Paine and I had been all those months ago, back when for some unknown reason, we had actually volunteered to work for Gippal.

Damn – I had promised myself that I wasn't going to think about him! Determined to stick to my decision, I dropped back until I was walking alongside Lreav. He glanced up at me and smiled in that endearingly shy way. I found myself smiling back.

"Glad to be back home?"

"I don't think of it as home exactly," Lreav confessed, looking up at the impressive temple thoughtfully. "That will always be Bikanel Island. Even if the actual structure isn't there anymore."

"Yeah," I agreed, thoughts of Home making my expression downcast.

Lreav gave me a considering look. "You were there, weren't you? When Home was destroyed I mean?"

I nodded, images of the destruction flashing through my mind. That day had been one of the worst in my life so far. It had seen the ultimate destruction of my home, it had seen all my hopes of saving Yuna dashed and it had also been the day that Tidus had found out the secret we had all assumed he knew. I don't think I will ever forget the look in his eyes when he finally learned the truth. It was like his heart had been shattered into a million tiny pieces, you know? More innocent illusions than mine had been crushed that day.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like."

"No – you can't," I agreed, remembering my fear upon finding the Summoner's Sanctum in ruins and Yuna missing.

"I'm sorry Lady Rikku. I didn't mean to conjure up any bad memories for you."

I smiled briefly at his concern and shook my head. "It's okay. I've seen worse things than that in my time." I prayed that he wouldn't laugh at the fact that 'my time' had only been seventeen years. After all, the statement was perfectly true.

He didn't laugh. "Of course!" he exclaimed, staring at me with admiration in his eyes. "After all, you defeated Sin!"

Now, I don't go around waiting for people to notice that I helped to save Spira for ultimate destruction, but I have to admit that it was nice to finally have someone realise what a part I had played. The way most citizens of Spira tell it, the beautiful, talented, all-powerful Lady Yuna, single-handedly defeated Sin. When any of the rest of us are remembered at all, we're always my cousin's sidekicks – as if we didn't actually contribute to the battles in any way. Lulu and Wakka are too busy raising a family to care, I can _never _tell what Kimahri's thinking and Auron's opinion of the matter is moot but to be honest, sometimes I find it really annoying. I'm not looking for glory, just a bit of recognition, you know? So when Lreav fixed me with such a wondrous look, I swelled with pride and fought the urge to hug him.

"Gippal."

Our entrance had finally been noticed and I looked up from my conversation with Lreav to see that two Al Bhed had broken away from their work and were approaching Gippal.

"_Fa ryt hud aqbaldat oui pylg cu cuuh, cen. Fryd yna oui tuehk rana?_" (We had not expected you back so soon, sir. What are you doing here?)

"_Cusadrehk'c lusa ib_," (Something's come up) Gippal replied succinctly. "_E haat du lymm y saadehk. Lyh oui vadlr_ Avrin _yht_ Treilad?" (I need to call a meeting. Can you fetch Avrin and Treilad?)

"_Uv luinca,_" (Of course) The younger of the two bowed his head and then trotted off towards the temple, disappearing amidst its shadow. That left the second Al Bhed who, when she pulled off her mask, I realised was a woman.

"_Lralgehk ib uh ic?_" (Checking up on us?) she asked Gippal with a raised eyebrow. He grinned back at her and shook his head.

"_Hyr, E zicd druikrd E't pnehk oui y meddma cinbneca._" (Nah, I just thought I'd bring you a little surprise) At this, Gippal turned to us. I expected him to speak to me and opened my mouth to cut him off but instead, he ushered Lreav forward.

"Lreav!" the woman exclaimed upon seeing him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling like a voyeur and wondering who this extremely attractive, dark-haired Al Bhed woman was.

When Lreav finally freed himself from the woman's embrace, he held her at arm's length, beaming. "You look wonderful."

"You look awful," the woman retorted, a grin softening her words. "But where have you been?The last I heard was that you were working in Djose Temple. So I came here to see you and … you weren't here!"

"Well the last I heard _you _were in Luca," Lreav replied jokingly. "Seems I'm not the only one who's having a location-crisis."

I was amazed at the change in Lreav. Gone was the shy, slightly awkward young man that I had met on the Melatha. In his place was a laughing, confident Al Bhed whose eyes sparkled as they met that of the woman's.

I stared at the woman as they continued to talk exciting, even bringing Gippal into their conversation. Like all of those around her, she had bright green eyes. Her dark hair was pulled back into a series of intricate braids, all of which hung loosely around her slim shoulders – which, I observed, was a very impractical style for the Al Bhed technician that I took her to be.

She _was _strikingly beautiful though, I couldn't deny that. The typical Al Bhed work clothes that she was wearing seemed to have been moulded to her body and she clung to Lreav with a possessiveness that seemed misplaced.

Just as I was about to pointedly clear my throat to remind them of my presence, the woman caught sight of me over Lreav's shoulder. Her green eyes narrowed suspiciously and she pulled back from Lreav, red lips coming together in a thin line.

I met her gaze and wondered at how one single look could make me feel about as big as a snail with a growth problem. I had never met anyone before who could ladle a look with such distrust.

"_Fru'c dryd?_" (Who's that?) she asked in Al Bhed, the distance between us and the unusual nature of my clothes making her assume that I was a normal Spiran.

"_E's Rikku_," (I'm Rikku) I replied coolly in the same language, stepping forward so that I joined their cosy little circle.

"She's Cid's daughter," Gippal said off-handedly, not looking at me.

"Cid's daughter?" the woman arched her eyebrow and I got the impression that she wasn't very impressed.

"Well I was the last time I checked."

"Really?" What was it about this woman that made her phrase everything as a question? I had just said that Cid was my dad so why in Spira did she keep questioning it?

"Yes really," I retorted, wincing at how petulant I sounded. The slight sneer that appeared on the woman's face indicated that she had picked up on this as well and I felt my cheeks warming – something that had become an all-too common reaction since the bombing.

I blamed Gippal. He seemed to be the source of _all _of my problems, the main one of which I was completely refusing to even think about. As I had told him, we were to pretend that nothing had ever happened between us.

And it hadn't, you know?

"Rikku – this is Elhanda. Lhan, this is Lady Rikku."

During my internal wonderings, Lreav had introduced the stranger. She did offer her hand but there was a distinct disinterest in her gaze. "_Lrynsat_," (Charmed) she muttered coolly, releasing my hand as soon as she could.

Before I could think of an appropriately polite response there came a stir of activity from the entrance of the temple. Several of the surrounding Al Bhed turned at the noise and hurried into the temple without apparent cause.

Gippal frowned and I got the impression – not that I was watching him or anything – that he knew as little as I about what was happening inside Djose Temple. "Go and find out what that's all about," he ordered, though I'm not sure who his comment was addressed to: Lreav or Elhanda.

Elhanda answered my mental ponderings by seizing Lreav's hand once more. "Come on _pnudran_ (brother). I know better than to disobey our leader." The last was said with a saucy smile at Gippal and then they were gone, running to join the rest of the Al Bhed as they flocked into the temple.

Leaving me alone with Gippal. Something I had been trying to avoid recently but something that I didn't really pick up on because I was busy repeating what Elhandra had said, over and over in my mind.

"Brother?" I echoed the other woman's word, blinking in surprise. Elhanda was Lreav's sister?

"You couldn't tell?"

"No I just – it didn't cross my mind," I finished lamely, having once again jumped to the wrong conclusion. Even after Lreav had told me that he had an older sister!

"She seems ..." I searched around for an appropriate term, " ... nice."

Gippal didn't reply and when I looked over he was face was turned away from me and all I could see was the dark eye-patch he had worn for as many years as I could remember.

"Gippal?"

Still no response.

"Hey!" I poked him in the shoulder. "I'm talking to you!"

He shrugged my hand of and refused to look at me. Puzzled by his behaviour, I walked around until I was standing directly in front of him. "What's wrong with you? I know I don't like your teasing but sheesh – no talking at all?"

I must have touched a nerve because his head jerked upwards sharply. The look in his eyes was chilling; I had never seen him so angry, to intent so … so hurt. "Look Rikku, I know you find it easy to act as if nothin's changed between us but you know, I can't turn my emotions off the way you obviously can. So yes – I'm not talkin' to you."

He was upset – which involved emotions that I had often thought Gippal was incapable of – but more amazing than that, he was still thinking about our kiss! He was _upset _about our kiss!

I could hardly contain my surprise. To find that Gippal had been agonising over our situation as much as me was amazing, and also slightly flattering. Maybe this wasn't some kind of two-second fling; maybe I wasn't simply another in a long line of Gippal's 'girls'.

And maybe I had been too quick to hide beneath the safety of the easiest conclusion. That it would be better if nothing had happened between us and we should pretend that nothing had.

How had my judgement of him been so totally wrong? I'm not claiming to be some kind of expert when it comes to emotions and I can't read people like Lulu can but I'm not completely clueless either. And I certainly wouldn't have predicted that it would be Gippal getting angry at me over our kiss, rather than the other way around.

I didn't know what to say to him but I think my expression said it all because he laughed bitterly. "You really don't know me at all, do you Rikku? You just jumped to conclusions. _Again_."

"I didn't jump to conclusions!" I defended my own actions, not caring whether they had been right or not. "What happened … it was completely insane! And the timing really couldn't have been any worse," I added as an afterthought, remembering our mission and reminding myself that it was this that had been the main reason for my reaction to our kiss.

"The timin'?" he scoffed. "Dammit Rikku – this has _nothin' _to do with the timin'! Even if we were livin' within the most calmin' Calm in the whole history of Spira then you would still come up with some excuse to keep us apart!"

"I … I …" I had to say something; I had to change the subject! He was getting scarily close to the truth and I couldn't let him find out that his words to me back on the Melatha had been true. That I was scared of what my new actions and feelings towards him meant.

Suddenly inspiration hit me and I seized on the idea, not caring how stupid or ridiculous it would sound to Gippal. "I know what this is about. This has nothing to do with your apparent feelings for me!" I stuck a finger in his face, jabbing so hard that he flinched backwards. "I know _exactly _what this is about – your stupid male pride! I rejected you and you can't handle that!"

I was expecting some kind of angry response which would lead to yet another loud and bitter argument between us but instead he simply looked down at me mutely. And his look said everything that he couldn't or wouldn't speak aloud.

I can't remember ever feeling so wretched. I know I can sometimes be a bit thoughtless but none of my actions have really hurt anyone else before. Even when I kidnapped Yuna – probably one of my more erratic actions – my intentions had been pure and I really _had _been trying to protect her. So while my actions _might _have hurt her a little, I don't think she was really that annoyed with me when I explained everything. After all – I had been trying to save her life in my own inept way. She should have been grateful, you know?

But Gippal …

Suddenly I wanted to make amends. I wanted to make things all right with us again. I would ever have welcomed his teasing if it had meant an end to the painful silence that stretched between us now. And yet … I just couldn't admit that he was right. I kept imagining his smug expression upon hearing those three words – _you were right_ – and every time I went to explain my actions, they held me back.

I mean, why did I really have to justify my actions to him? I'd made my decision about what had happened between us and I was going to stick to it. If Gippal couldn't deal with that then it was his problem, right?

Right?

_But you didn't give _him _a choice,_ an annoyingly little voice inside my head told me, sounding smug and secure in it's righteousness. _You made the decision for both of you without even listening to what he wanted._

What Gippal wanted? Did I even _care _what he wanted? This was _my_ life and I made the choices.

_But –_

I cut the insistent voice off. No, I was right, and Gippal would just have to cope with my decision. Yes, my mind was made up.

One look at his face and my decisive thinking crumbled. Sure, Gippal wasn't someone that I often thought affectionately about – at least not until recently – but I didn't hate him either. And to know that I was the cause of his current unhappiness weighed heavily down on me.

I began to feel horribly guilty.

"Gippal!" Our uncomfortable silence was interrupted by Lreav, who had emerged from the temple and was running towards us across the rough ground. "You must come and see this!"

"What is it?" Gippal spoke calmly, his expression relaxed as if the argument between us had never happened.

"The CommSphere – it's broadcasting a news report from Bevelle." Lreav told us, his face drawn and slightly pale. "It's about the bombing."

Gippal drew in his breath sharply. "Well … I s'pose we knew it would come out eventually. Let's go check it out."

He didn't even look at me; he simply strode off after Lreav, apparently not interested in whether I was following or not. I rocked back on my heels, debating the merits of staying where I was in silent protest but as I watched the two men draw further and further away form me, I realised I was only spiting myself.

Sighing, I turned and plodded after them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" …_ Determined to uncover the truth,_" the reporter on the screen spoke directly to the camera. "_However, as yet, no further information pertaining to the culprits of the bombing has been released to the media, although many have been speculating that those behind such a horrific plan are objectors to the new and fragile peace that Lady Yuna and her companions have worked tirelessly to bring to Spira._

The news feed flashed backwards as the broadcast began to play from the beginning again. "_This is Annalina Trent reporting live from Bevelle with the breaking news story that has shocked the whole of Spira. A couple of hours ago, an explosion rocked the Newmark Hotel,_" the camera panned out behind her, focusing on the hotel that Gippal and I had fled from not too long ago.

"_The target of the blast was the celebratory gathering headed by Bevelle's own Lady Yuna, and numbering such dignitaries as Praetor Baralai of New Yevon and Meyvn Nooj of the Youth League. A few minutes ago, a spokesperson for the party emerged from the hotel and stated that thankfully no lives had been lost, any injuries the guests suffered were superficial and everyone involved will make a full recovery. _

"_At the moment it is uncertain whether one or all of those attending the victory celebration were the intended targets of this unprecedented attack and early reports suggest that Praetor Baralai has already organised an investigation into the explosion, determined to uncover the truth. However, as yet, no further information pertaining to the culprits of the bombing has been released to the media_ …" I looked away from the CommSphere as the report began to repeat itself.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" During the broadcast, Elhandra had made her way through the crowd of Al Bhed until she stood alongside Gippal, Lreav and I once more. Now she was staring at me accusingly, as if the whole situation was _my _fault. "You were at the party!"

"Er – yeah," I agreed uncomfortably.

"What, so you decided that saving the world twice wasn't enough for you? You wanted the glory of solving the bombing of the party as well?"

Her comments struck me as distinctly unfair and I couldn't understand why she had taken such a disliking to me. Was I _really _that bad at first impressions?

Against my will, I found myself looking to Gippal for help. "It's an Al Bhed problem," he said shortly, not defending me against Elhandra's accusations as I had almost expected him to. "Which is why we're here."

"Yeah?" Elhandra arched an eyebrow at me as if in disbelief.

Lreav jumped to my defence. "Come on Lhan, Rikku isn't like that. She's here because, like Gippal said … it's an Al Bhed problem."

Elhandra sniffed but didn't get the opportunity to say anything else because a group of three Al Bhed approached, one of whom I recognised as the young man who had greeted Gippal when we had first arrived at the temple.

Gippal seemed pleased to see the newcomers, slapping them on the backs and exchanging enthusiastic greetings in Al Bhed. From their comments I gathered that they were important, high-ranking members of Gippal's Machine Faction and sure enough, within a couple of minutes, Gippal had shown us into an anti-chamber of the temple that I had never been in before. It held a small table and a number of chairs, one of which Gippal sank into with a sigh of relief. The other Al Bhed followed suite and once again, either by fate or by design, I ended up sitting next to Gippal.

"This is Rikku," he said without preamble, tossing a hand carelessly in my direction. "She was at the party with me when the bombs went off."

For the third time in as many days, I found myself on the receiving end of some very curious looks. I'm pretty sure they knew who I was so they must have been wondering what exactly I was doing here in Djose Temple with Gippal.

"_Fryd rybbahat?_" (What happened?) one of them, Treilad I think, asked finally and Gippal launched into a full explanation of events, beginning with the moments at the party before the bombs exploded and ending with our arrival at the temple.

Somewhat to my surprise, Gippal's Al Bhed companions took the news in their stride and after the initial moment of shock in which they raised their eyebrows and spoke a little sharply, they relaxed and asked sensible question about what had taken place in Bevelle.

"I am curious about these – these … these _puspc_,"(bombs) Avrin – the auburn haired Al Bhed said falteringly. His grasp of Spira's traditional language wasn't very good and it was sometimes hard to understand his mixture of this and Al Bhed. "You say they made by … Al Bhed?"

"There's no doubt about it," Gippal said and Lreav nodded in agreement.

"I have examined it myself Avrin," Elhandra's brother replied, resting his hands on the tabletop. "It is of Al Bhed make but … there is more than that."

"More?" Elhandra asked, looking across the table at Lreav. "What more?"

"The bombs have the marking of the Machine Faction on them," I supplied.

Elhandra laughed, as if I had said something amazingly funny. "I'd hardly call that conclusive! Hasn't it occurred to you that someone could have planted such a symbol to make it look as if the Al Bhed are the culprits?"

"Of course it has!" I shot back, sick of her making assumptions about me. "But if you'd waited until I had finished you would have heard me say that as well as the markings, the wiring within the bombs proves they were actually made here."

Elhandra's eyes narrowed.

"It's true, sister," Lreav told her regretfully. "I have examined the wiring thoroughly and … Rikku is right."

"Then there's a traitor," the young man who had greeted Gippal as we had arrived sounded nervous. He shifted in his seat. "There's a traitor in the temple!"

"Not necessarily Freelan," the dusky Treilad disagreed. He was clearly the oldest member of the group and though I wasn't very good at judging ages, I guessed that he was a good ten years older than Gippal, if not more. His skin was unusually dark for an Al Bhed but his green eyes proclaimed his heritage and during our conversation I had noted that Gippal treated him much like a mentor. Had Gippal known Treilad back on Bikanel Island? I resolved to ask Gippal about that, as soon as the awkwardness between us had been resolved and he was actually talking to me again.

Gippal looked intently at the older Al Bhed. "Why d'you say that Trei?"

Treilad considered the question for such a long time that I began to wonder if he could even think of an answer. I got the impression that here was a man who spoke sparing and thought carefully about his words before putting them forth. While that was very admirable, it made for _very _long conversations.

"Since the Machine Faction was established, when Lady Yuna's Calm began," he nodded towards me and I flushed with pride. It seemed Lreav wasn't the only one who had recognised my contribution to the fight against Sin, "there have been many Al Bhed to come to Djose Temple. Some are still here; some are excavating on Bikanel Island and many more have left the Machine Faction to pursue employment elsewhere. It is not inconceivable that one of those that has departed retains the knowledge that is needed to produce such an explosive device."

It was a good point, a certainly worth the wait. Unfortunately, it also opened up a whole new bag of possible criminals who would have had the know-how to construct the bomb. Treilad wasn't making mine and Gippal's job any easier.

"I should like to see this … how you say? Bomb?" the word emerged slightly incorrectly from Avrin's mouth but we knew what he meant. "Maybe I find something you have missed… Gippal? _Ev oui fuimth'd seht_?" (If you wouldn't mind?)

"Knock yourself out." Gippal told him, and then grinned. "Not that you actually can, mind. They're completely diffused by now."

"Well that's reassuring," Elhandra drawled, rolling her eyes at Gippal who just smiled.

I watched the interaction between them with a sinking feeling in my stomach. For some bizarre, inexplicable reason, when Elhandra flashed her bright, _perfect _smile at Gippal, I wanted to lunge over the table and scratch her pretty little eyes out. How _dare _she look at him like that! How _dare _her eyes rove so freely over his sculptured figure …

What in Spira? _Sculptured figure_? How would I know about Gippal's body? It wasn't as if I had been looking or anything … and even if I had been looking, I wouldn't have found him attractive, you know? I mean – this was _Gippal _for Spira's sake!

Elhandra tossed her long silky braids back over one shoulder and laughed girlishly at something Gippal had said. I ground my teeth together and tried my best to swallow my growing anger.

It was ridiculous, I told myself. I was making something out of nothing. It was most likely that Elhandra and Gippal were just good friends – after all, hadn't Lreav said that he had known Gippal for years? Then it only followed that Elhandra had also known Gippal for years and therefore it was only natural for him to be so open and relaxed around her.

I must have been imaging anything more. Right?

"You know, it's been too quiet since you've been gone on that stupid progress." Elhandra said, sounding too sincere to be true. "I've missed you Gippal."

I most certainly had _not _been imaging it! With those words, Elhandra squashed any failing chance that we had at becoming friends and, although she couldn't hear me, I mentally declared war upon her inside my mind. I had my target, now all I had to do was to take action! I could take puny Elhandra in a fight _any _day!

Wait a minute …

As the conversation moved on to other things, my sanity began to return to me. I unclenched my fists with difficulty and forced myself to look interested in what the others were talking about and not as if I wanted to murder one of their own.

Meanwhile, my inward thoughts were churning.

What was I thinking? Why was I letting Elhandra's obvious interest in Gippal annoy me so much? It wasn't as if I had a prior claim to him or anything … you know? I mean, we'd kissed sure – but that had been it. I had said that I wanted to forget what had happened between us and Gippal was obviously managing to do that with Elhandra – despite his earlier outburst – so what was the problem?

It wasn't like I was jealous or anything, you know? Because that would have been ridiculous. And besides, there would have had to be something between me and Gippal for me to be jealous.

And there wasn't … was there?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Can you tell I don't like Elhandra? She's such a pain in the ass – but hey, I never said I was going to make things easy for Rikku and Gippal.**

**Oh and I hope you liked pissed-off Gippal! I thought I would be interesting to have him being the serious, angry one for a change – and putting flighty little Rikku in her place!**

**As always, read, review and enjoy : )**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N: **Hey – sorry for the late update but I do actually have legitimate reasons! First, there was the fact that I started a new job on weds – 9hrs a day is _killing _me. And secondly, my A Level results (British exams) came out today – so it's been a hell of week. Oh and for anyone that's interested, I got: 2 A's and 3 B's – which won't mean a lot to you unless you're English.

Okay – uninteresting blurb over with and on to the story!

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **oceanbang **for joining us at this late stage and STILL reviewing every chapter ; )

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'good' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 8**

It seemed as if Gippal's actions back at the bombsite _had _benefited the Al Bhed after all; something that he was insufferably smug about in the days that followed the news report. The media – and apparently Baralai's New Yevon investigators – were still no closer to finding out who had been behind the bombing and speculation was running rife in Spira. Predictably, the Al Bhed had been the first to be accused but with no hard evidence, the authorities had dismissed such claims as supposition only.

And so our investigation continued, or _didn't _continue in my opinion. But I couldn't complain about it because things between me and Gippal were … difficult. Two days had passed since we had come to Djose Temple and the only time I had seen him was in meetings with the rest of his Al Bhed friends. I have to admit that this suited me – it meant I didn't have to think about the changes brewing between us – but it was also really annoying. No girl likes to be ignored, you know?

And that was what he was doing, even though he would never admit it to me. It wasn't that he was nasty to me or anything; I mean we _did _speak to each other in the meetings. No it was more like he was distancing himself from me. He was polite, but he didn't go out of his way to talk to me.

By the end of the second day it was driving me mad. I _knew _what had happened had left him as confused as me, so why didn't he show it? How could he act like we were nothing more than friends – and not very good ones like that?

Wait a minute … wasn't that what I wanted? But if it was, then why was I complaining?

Spira, I don't think _confused _was a strong enough term to describe my emotions. I was _beyond _confused. I was venturing into the realms of insanity. I could really have done with some female advice on this matter but even if the Gullwings _had _been here, I could just imagine their reactions.

Yunie would squeal with delight and throw her arms around my neck, telling me how _sweet _it was and how _perfect _Gippal and I were for each other. And Paine? Well I could see her doing one of two things: taking away all of my respect points for shear stupidity, or laughing herself sick.

Thinking about my friends made me wonder how everyone was back in Bevelle. In our haste to remove the incriminating Al Bhed evidence, neither Gippal nor I had actually told anyone where we were going, or even why. Looking back, that was probably a really stupid move and though none of our friends were foolish enough to say anything to the authorities, they were probably worried sick about us.

Now there's a worry; I wonder whether Baralai has made any connections between our disappearance and the attacks. He probably has; I don't know him well but Baralai's always struck me as the most mature of Paine's Crimson Squad companions. Then again, he _did_ attack us without provocation back during our quest to defeat Vegnagun, so it's not like the guy's some kind of saint … Still, I guess we have to rely on his good judgement otherwise things are likely to get even more difficult between me and Gippal.

If that's even possible. We're doing a good job of it ourselves at the moment, and that_ woman _isn't exactly helping …

Elhandra.

Spira, if things between Gippal and I are bad, things between me and Elhandra are even worse.

You know when you meet a person for the first time and you take an immediate disliking to them? And you can't explain why you feel like that but you just do? The other person doesn't even have to have done something to upset you; but you still feel like you want to give them a slap?

Well that's how I felt when I first met Elhandra. And it was also how I felt the throughout the first day of knowing her. And how I feel today. And no doubt how I'll feel tomorrow …

Somehow, I don't think we're meant to be friends.

It's not even the way she shamelessly flirts with Gippal, although that _is _sickening to have to watch. The way she runs her hands over his shoulders in a _friendly _fashion … damn, if Elhandra treats her friends like that then being her enemy won't be half as bad as you might think.

Not that I care. Gippal's perfectly welcome to have friends other than me or Lreav. It isn't like I rule his life, you know?

I just wish Elhandra would keep her filthy little hands to herself. I don't appreciate having to watch her paw the man I … I am … that I am …

"Rikku?"

Dammit – that was Lreav calling me inside for yet another pointless meeting where we would no doubt discuss exactly the same things as we had on our first night at the temple. I graced him with a smile all the same as he ran over to me. After all, it wasn't Lreav's fault that I was in such a bad mood.

"Hey – are you okay?"

Now here was something I _could _appreciate: my developing relationship with Lreav. While everything else in my life had suddenly become incredibly complicated, I often found myself seeking Lreav out several times during the course of a day, just so that I could relax. He became my confidante, my companion and he even relaxed enough so that the 'Lady' Rikku became a thing of the past.

It was strange that we got on so well. I mean, he was Elhandra's brother and while they were clearly as close as siblings could be, that couldn't prevent the mutual disliking between me and that woman. I'd certainly never seek out _her_ company like I looked for her brother's.

Lreav was everything his sister wasn't. For that matter, he was everything _Gippal _wasn't. He actually listened when I spoke to him. He considered my opinion on matters like the bombing and he respected my guesses on who the culprits might be.

Not like Elhandra, who sneered, or Gippal – who simply dismissed me. Lreav actually appreciated my input, you know?

"I'm fine," I told him, plastering a brighter smile on my face in an attempt to reassure him.

"Are you sure? You looked so sad, standing here all alone."

"I was just … thinking," I finished lamely, not wanting to even broach the subject of Gippal. Of course, the reason for that was I didn't consider it any of Lreav's business. It certainly had nothing to do with my own feelings on the topic.

"Thinking? Yeah – there's certainly a lot to consider these days."

A thought struck me then. "When we leave," – for I was sure we were going to leave either today or tomorrow; I'd be damned if I was going to spend _another _useless day in Djose Temple – "will you be coming with us?"

Lreav truly had one of the sweetest smiles I'd ever seen. It made me want to smile back, so I did just that. "I couldn't leave you and Gippal to handle this completely on your own, could I? You'd probably end up killing each other before the day was out."

Oh so Lreav had noticed the tension between us as well? I shouldn't have been surprised; after all, we hadn't exactly been subtle in our disagreements. And Lreav _had _known Gippal for a long time … hey – maybe _that _was the reason behind Lreav's comment! Maybe Gippal had said something to him about me!

I wanted to ask. I _really _wanted to ask but as I opened my mouth to do just that, I suddenly wondered whether Lreav would then return to Gippal and tell him what _I'd _said about what _Gippal _had said …

Stop it Rikku! Stop over-analysing things. Even if Gippal has said something to Lreav, it's not like Lreav's going to run back to tell him what you said, like some child. Besides, I can trust Lreav, you know? He's been nothing but good to me so far. Just ask him.

I would have done, but Lreav got there first.

"Of course, it won't just be me, you and Gippal like before."

Huh?

"Didn't Gippal tell you? Elhandra's going to be joining us. Isn't that wonderful?" Lreav grinned.

My heart plummeted.

I can been secretly looking forward to the day – hopefully not long in coming – when I wouldn't have to talk to Elhandra _ever _again. Where I wouldn't have to see her hatefully smug face or be subjected to that irritatingly superior smile that she seemed to reserve just for me. And now, the hear that that _witch _was going to be joining us on the Melatha – and more than that, that Gippal had decided this with out even talking to me – pushed me out of the realm of confusion and straight into anger.

"Lreav, do you know where Gippal is?"

"He's in the left anti-chamber of the temple," Lreav replied, still looking happy at the news that his sister would be joining us. "Actually, that's why I'm here. He sent me to find you."

"Oh really?" This news didn't improve my rapidly decreasing opinion of Gippal. Not only was he summoning me on a whim but he was sending Lreav to do the fetching for him!

"I think he wants to talk to you about something."

"I bet he does," I muttered darkly, earning myself an odd look from Lreav. I patted him on the shoulder. "I'd better go before his Majesty sends out a search party. I'll see you later."

Lreav waved as I stalked away from him towards the vast temple. I ignored the few Al Bhed who were grouped around the entrance and because they were tinkering with various pieces of machina, they ignored me too.

The left anti-chamber I knew, was the room in which Yunie had stayed during her pilgrimage and I headed there without hesitation. I paused on the threshold and considered the merits of knocking but decided against it. If Gippal wanted to be rude and abrupt then I could be the same.

I had expected Gippal to be alone. Certainly Lreav's message had led me to believe that the Machine Faction leader was waiting to discuss something with me - alone. So when I stepped into the room and saw that not only Gippal was there but Elhandra too, it didn't help my already growing anger.

Nor did the fact that she was leaning of his shoulder, dark braids brushing his cheek as she pointed at something on the table. And, damn it all, she was giggling! There was only one person allowed to giggle in Gippal's presence and that was me!

"Excuse me," I said flatly, not sounding in the least polite.

Elhandra and Gippal look up sharply and when the woman saw it was me, her eyes narrowed. "Don't they teach you manners were you come from?"

Her words were meant to wrong-foot me but I wasn't about to give that witch the satisfaction. Instead I grabbed hold of the anger that was rising in me and twisted it to give me a verbal edge that I normally lacked. "I could ask you the same thing," I retorted, arching my eyebrow in an insinuating way, "but I know what the answer would be."

"Rikku," Gippal said in greeting, apparently having taken the interaction between me and Elhandra as nothing more than playful comments.

"Lreav said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah," he replied distractedly, running his hand through his hair as his eyes scanned something on the table that I couldn't see. "Could this wait a bit?"

I gasped inwardly at his audacity. How _dare _he summon me here only to dismiss me? Did he think that I lived at his beck and call? That good old Rikku would just come running any time he clicked his fingers?

"Look," I said bluntly, swallowing my irritation. "I was going to come and find you anyway because there's something we need to talk about. Urgently."

Gippal hardly raised his head. "Can't you come back later Rikku? Elhandra and I are in the middle of somethin' at the moment."

_Oh I _bet _you are_, I thought uncharitably, as that witch's face took on a definite sneer. She obviously thought she'd scored a point off me; as if this was some kind of competition in winning Gippal's affections.

Which was ridiculous because if she knew the kisses he'd given me, then she'd know I was about a thousand points ahead of her.

"No I can't come back later. This is important. I need to talk to you _now _Gippal." He'd better start learning that if we were going to be partners, I wanted to be treated like one.

Gippal sighed gustily and drummed his fingers on the table before cocking his head to look up at Elhandra. "Would you mind …?"

"Of course not," she simpered. "We can finish this later."

"Thanks Lhan."

Finally I had won back some semblance of power and I resisted the urge to grin like a mad-woman. Which was fortunate really because although Elhandra _did _finally step back from Gippal, it wasn't before she allowed her fingers to run along his arm in a feather-light movement that he hardly noticed. The triumphant grin she flashed at me from behind his head nearly shattered my self-control and I forced myself to remain calm as she levelled the playing field once more.

If this had been one giant game of Blitzball, Elhandra's team had just scored again.

Once I was certain that Elhandra was gone – I even glanced outside quickly to make sure she wasn't trying to eavesdrop – I pulled out a chair opposite Gippal and dropped down into it, curling one leg up against my chest so I could rest my arm on my knee.

Gippal leaned back in his chair and watched me. "What's this about Rikku? Seems you've been avoidin' me like a particularly vicious Behemoth recently."

Me avoiding him? What was he talking about?

"I think you'd be the one to know about the avoiding," I returned, my eyes fixing onto his. "And a lot of other things besides."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Elhandra." I spoke the name with as little emotion as possible. "Lreav tells me she's now a part of our bomb-hunting team."

"And?"

"And?" I echoed incredulously. "And why in Spira didn't you say anything to me about this? Why did I have to hear it from Lreav?"

"Because you've been avoidin' me so much that I didn't get the chance to tell you," he finished smugly, folding his arm across his chest. "Chill Rikku. What's the big deal? I was goin' to tell you now anyway."

"Oh well thanks for that," I said sarcastically. "Though it would have been damn nice to have been consulted in the first place!"

"She volunteered. I wasn't about to send her away."

"You didn't even ask me!"

"What, so I have to ask your permission before I do anythin' now, is that it?"

"Of course not! But we're meant to be partners in this and you didn't even consult me!"

He threw his hands up in the air. "Well I'm sorry your ego's been hurt Rikku but I've made my decision. Elhandra's a good friend of mine and we could use her help."

I glared at him across the table, hugging my knee. "I bet you could."

"What's that s'posed to mean?" he demanded, green eye burning.

I sniffed. "I think the meaning was pretty clear."

"Well I need a translation." The word sounded ugly and harsh but I didn't flinch.

"Fine." In a decisive motion I set both feet on the floor and braced my hands on the table so that I could look him directly in the eye. "She likes you. She's made that blatantly clear. And as you don't seem to be complaining I'd say there's an ulterior motive behind wanting Elhandra to come on the investigation with us."

In that moment Gippal looked so surprised that I almost believed his next words. "Elhandra … likes … me? I dunno what's goin' on inside that head of yours, Cid's girl, but it ain't right. I've never heard anythin' so ridiculous in my whole life!"

"I don't think Elhandra sees it that way!" I blustered.

"Don't be stupid," he spat scathingly. "She's my friend and you're pollutin' our friendship with your stupid lies." His look hardened. "Just because you're afraid of what I represent to you, doesn't mean you can attack my friends."

The breath caught in my throat and I almost swallowed my tongue. Of all the crazy and ridiculous things that Gippal had said in the time I had known him, this had to rate up there in the top ten. And for some reason, it made me furiously angry.

"What you represent to me, Gippal, is nothing more than an annoyance that I have to put up with during this investigation." I drew myself up as straight as I could considering that I was sitting down. "What you do and who you do it with really has nothing to do with me, as long as it doesn't effect the investigation – as your relationship with Elhandra may very well do."

Gippal slammed his hands down on the table, making me jump. "You know what Rikku, let's not talk about my relationship with Elhandra. Let's talk about my relationship with you." His voice was cool and there was none of the usual humour that so marked Gippal's everyday life.

Shaken, I tried to laugh his comment off. "Your relationship with me? Oh please Gippal – we don't have a relationship!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"I – I …" Why couldn't I think of something to say? I looked beseechingly at Gippal but his expression was unforgiving.

"It's yours Rikku. This ain't about Elhandra, or the investigation. This is about me and you and what happened back on the Melatha."

So there it was, out in the open for everyone to hear. And yet there was no one listening apart from me and Gippal, staring at each other across a small tabletop.

And for the first time in my life, I could think of nothing to say.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You know, in a perfect world, I'd have had no problems. I'd have been able to sit down with Gippal and discussed my feelings for him rationally, sensibly. There would have been no arguing, no raging emotions; everything would have been nice and civilised. And at the end of it all we'd both have known exactly where we stood with each other.

Unfortunately, life doesn't work that way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a few moments Gippal sighed. "You know how I feel about this." He rose from his chair and began to aimless wander around the table towards me, walking his fingers along the tabletop like a child.

I watched him warily. "And you know how I feel," I shot back quickly, wishing I felt inwardly as confident as I outwardly sounded. "It was a mistake made in the heat of the moment. It's over with now. Done. We can get on with our lives."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really? You can just get on with your life as if nothing happened?"

Gippal was scrutinising me in a way that was making me very uncomfortable. "Well … yes," I declared defiantly.

He stopped in front of me. "So if I was to do somethin' like this, then you would complain?"

Sometimes I can be really stupid. I was opening my mouth to ask what he meant when he reached forward and grabbed my arms. I squeaked in surprise as he pulled me up out of the chair and wrapped his strong arms around me, pressing me against his chest. When I jerked my head up to stare fiercely into his single eye, he met my gaze squarely.

"Let me go," I ordered, but the words sounded weak even to my ears.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Damn right it's a complaint." I tried to sound authoritative but once again, my words lacked conviction. Perhaps it was that I was simply standing impassively – allowing him to hold me. Perhaps it was because my breath was coming in short bursts and I didn't have the strength to pull away.

Or perhaps it's that I didn't want to.

"Really? 'Cos you do so much complainin' anyway I sometimes find it hard to distinguish." His lips curved into a smile and once again they drew my gaze. What was it about his lips that fascinated me so? It certainly couldn't be his kisses; now _there _was a memory I would gratefully wipe from my mind, you know?

"This _is_ a complaint," I insisted.

"You sure?"

I nodded, my braids dancing around my face and tickling the skin of my neck. "I'm complaining aren't I?"

"Are you?"

"Yes! This is a complaint! I'm complaining! See me complain –"

"Rikku?"

"Yes?" I asked breathlessly.

"Shut up."

And I did – but not because Gippal told me to. Oh no, I'd never give him that satisfaction. No, it was more to do with the fact that his lips were pressing against mine - a kiss that I was returning feverishly, all of my protests pushed to the back of my mind. I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to have Gippal's lips on mine and to feel his hands stroking the bare skin of my back, up and down my spine. I felt like the Spira's largest hypocrite but to be honest, at that moment, I really didn't care. My whole world had narrowed to this one moment and nothing my logical brain was shrieking at me could penetrate the bliss.

My heart had won.

I don't know how long I remained there in his arms. I do remember having growing concerns about air and when we finally broke apart I was gasping for breath like a beached Sahagin. Not an attractive picture.

Gippal didn't seem to notice – he was too busy grinning at me.

"What, no slap this time?"

I got my breathing under control with difficulty, his close proximity still making my heart race. "You've got my arms pinned," I pointed out, shrugging my shoulders for emphasis. It was an unfortunate move because it made my chest jiggle and brush against Gippal. Now, I'm not saying I'm as well endowed as Paine but I'm not flat-chested either and when he looked appreciatively down at my chest, I nearly died of embarrassment. I think I must have turned as red as the Celsuis when he looked back up to meet my eyes with a wicked smile on his lips.

"Oh and I s'pose you want me to let you go?"

"Er … " Be strong Rikku! "Yes," I finished lamely, sounding incredibly indecisive.

He glanced shamelessly down at her chest again and then smirked. "Shame. 'Cos I kinda like it here."

I flushed again, wishing I had thought to wear more clothes. Even the jacket I'd brought with me … but I'd discarded that back on the Melatha.

"This doesn't change anything, you know?" I told him sternly, determined to hold onto my morals.

"I know," Gippal agreed easily.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Well … just so we're clear on that."

"Yup."

There was a moment of prolonged silence.

"Um … Gippal? Can you let me go now?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**As always, please read, review and enjoy :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** whew – what a week. First off, thanks to everyone who has reviewed because you're reviews just keep getting better and better. It's a wonder your praise hasn't swelled my head to the size of Jupiter by now – and I don't often respond to it directly because I don't really know what to say. Thanks just doesn't seem to cut it really – but I'll say it anyway. THANKS : )

Secondly, I'm seriously thinking of starting up a 'we hate Elhandra' fanclub. Almost every single reviewer has expressed the desire to kill her in a myriad of painful ways – some of which I'm almost considering ; ) Anyone wanna join?

And now we're on to the actual reason you've located this page – the story. This chapter is dedicated to **Marsie **for making me laugh with the chicken request : )

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

****

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'good' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 9**

So there you have it – the point from which everything changed. The point from which I could no longer deny the curious new feelings that a particular someone was invoking in me. The point from which there was no return.

There was no way I could deny it any longer. One kiss, I could pass off as a mistake. Two, I could have unconvincingly claimed was a spur-of-the-moment occurrence. But three? With three I was pushing my luck. There was nothing for it; I would have to admit the truth – as much as it pained me to do so ...

I ... _liked _Gippal.

Spira, even the mere _thought _was embarrassing. I told myself that I had stooped to a new level and the horrible thing is, part of me actually believed that. Gippal was beneath me, I told myself. I was letting myself in for trouble. The whole situation was completely ridiculous.

I mean, how could things have changed so quickly? One minute he was a thorn in my side, you know. The arrogant, conceited idiot who I'd been lucky enough to avoid for several years while he sat on his lazy butt and I was off saving the world. And the next minute he sauntered back into my life without a word of greeting, dismissing me in favour of my _famous _cousin Yuna ...

This thought drew my ponderings to an abrupt halt. Had it really started that long ago? Until that moment, I hadn't been aware that my meeting with Gippal during the quest to defeat Vegnagun had had such an impact on me. But looking back now I was able to recognise my emotions as more than just the usual annoyance and irritation. There had been definite wistfulness that he hadn't seemed to have missed me as I had missed him.

How _do_ you judge when someone jumps from the mental category of 'mortal enemy' into 'potential love interest'? With Gippal everything just snuck up on me; there had been no warning. If I had the patience I could probably sit down and trace back the moments and events that had sparked the insane attraction between us but at that moment the situation seemed completely unexpected.

And besides, 'love' was still a little bold for my liking. I couldn't honestly say that I'd ever loved anyone in a romantic way. Sure, I knew all about family love – what with Yunie, Brother and Pops. I understood the love of the friendships I shared with Paine and the rest of Yuna's Guardians. And damn, I'd also have to admit that I had a bit off a crush on Tidus when I first met him.

In my defence, he _was _a cute guy and hey – he'd just turned up out of the blue! What was I supposed to think?

But none of them were romantic love, you know? This ... this _thing _with Gippal is completely uncharted territory for me.

Somehow I don't think it's the same for him. Not with Elhandra drooling over his shoulder – wait Rikku, he _did _say they were just friends. Maybe it's about time I start believing what he says. After all, isn't trust an important part of any relationship?

So there you have it; Gippal and I have a _relationship_. It all sounds very official, you know? I don't quite know what to make of it and part of me is still convinced that I've gone completely insane and the _last _thing I want is to enter into a relationship with _Gippal_.

Oh well, guess there's no turning back now. With that third kiss I think I sealed the deal. Contract made, agreement signed. Spira knows what I was letting myself in for.

So does that make Gippal my boyfriend now? I've never been completely comfortable with the way relationships work – to be honest, I've never had many to compare my own experiences with. However limited they might be. But somehow I think calling Gippal my boyfriend is a little premature. I've tried to imagine how Yunie might class my new status and I'm pretty sure we fall into the awkward-first-moments-of-a-new-relationship-in-which-no-one-knows-what-to-do-or-how-to-act stage.

What a mouthful. I prefer to call it complete confusion. It's shorter and helps support the theory that I must have gone totally insane to even contemplate a relationship with Gippal.

"You're frowin'," Gippal observed and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his obvious observation. I'm surprised a cavern hadn't formed between me eyes considering the weight of my thoughts.

We were still in the left anti-chamber, his arms were still around my waist and – I noticed to my surprise – my own arms had wound around his neck. Apparently I think very quickly, because although I thought I'd been lost in my reverie for several hours, not even a minute had passed.

"What's up?" Gippal asked, looking down at me. "I thought we'd gotten over your dislike of my kissin' after the whole slappin' incident."

He was joking as usual but underneath the humour I got the impression that he was actually worried about my opinion of his kissing technique. Was Gippal showing a lack of self-confidence in an area he was supposed to be renowned for?

And on a more serious note, was my opinion really that important to him?

Evidently so.

"I didn't slap you because of that," I told him, uncertain as to why I was being so honest. I was still finding it hard to think of Gippal in this new light. "I was just ... confused." I seemed to be saying that a lot recently.

One of his hands left my waist and snaked up my back, making me shiver. It stroked across my hair and came to rest against my cheek, cupping it. "And are you confused now?"

I didn't pull away, which was an indication of how the situation between us was changing. "Yes," I admitted honestly.

"Maybe I can help with that ..." He kissed me again and I was slightly surprised at my own reaction. Instead of holding stiffly, I leaned into the embrace and tightened my hold around his neck, kneading the soft skin and tangling my fingers in his short hair.

It was every bit as good as the other times and, as the pressure of his lips slowly increased on mine, I began to think that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

When we finally parted, I found myself grinning at him like an idiot, warmed by his kisses. Was this what it was like to feel special to someone? Was that what – dare I say it – _love _felt like?

Gippal smiled back. "Now _that _isthe kind of reaction I was hoping for," he mocked gently, recalling our conversation back on the Melatha.

Thinking of that conversation brought to mind all of the concerns I had about a possible relationship with Gippal and I began to think serious thoughts again. I'm not normally one to keep my words behind my teeth and now was no exception. I wanted to know what he was thinking, so I was going to ask him.

"Gippal ...how long have you liked me?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard and he blinked down at me for a few moments before blowing out a big gust of air that set my braids dancing. "Geez Cid's girl, you don't start with the easy one's do ya?"

He wasn't going to answer. I _knew _it ... the damn, stupid man –

"I dunno for sure," he said finally, cutting off my internal ranting. "But I'd guess when I saw you here – you know, when I was heading the Machine Faction and you wanted to dig in Bikanel."

"You too?" I blurted, regretting my admission instantly and hurrying clumsily on, "I mean – what made you start to like me?"

He toyed with a strand of my hair, wrapping it around his gloved finger as he considered the question with a mock-serious expression on his face. Finally he shrugged and shook his head. "Sorry – I tried to think of a clever reason but I can't." He grinned disarmingly. "I thought you were cute."

"You thought I was cute?" I echoed.

"Sure. And then when I realised who you were – well I hadn't seen you for two years, you know. And I was like – _wow_! Little Cid's girl's all grown up!" The look in his eye became sly. "Seems I'm not the only one who felt that way."

"I didn't think you were cute," I corrected him sweetly, "I thought you were a jerk."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"And now?"

"You're still a jerk." Amazed at my own daring, I flashed him a seductive smile. "But now I can't deny you're pretty cute." It just seemed the most natural thing in the world to finish that comment off by rising up on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips.

He responded as enthusiastically as usual, pulling me tightly against his chest. I marvelled at how soft his lips were and how – though he was eager – he was also gentle, his lips caressing mine rather than bruising them.

When we drew apart this time I remained close to him, burying my hand into the soft material of his clothing. His chin rested against my hair and his hands settled on my bare stomach, his arms still looped around my waist. The intimacy of the moment wasn't lost on me but instead of worrying about it, I pushed any objecting thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Gippal ..." I couldn't keep quiet – it wasn't in my nature. Besides, there was something else I _really _wanted to ask him."

"Hmm?"

"Is this ... what I mean is ... is this – oh _tyssed_ ..." (dammit) I trailed off hopelessly, lacking the words to explain what I meant.

It was at that moment that Gippal managed to dispel several of my qualms at once. And it was also at that moment that I knew for certain our relationship wasn't as ridiculous an idea as it had first seemed. Maybe it could actually work.

"Rikku," his voice was slightly muffled by my hair, "this isn't just some fling. I know I've a reputation – and I'm not gonna lie and say it's not deserved. But things change, you know. _People _change. Especially when they stare death in the face – that definitely puts life in perspective." He broke off and sighed, obviously finding the words as hard to come by as I had. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is ... this ain't a fling. I dunno _what _it is ... but it ain't that."

He had read me perfectly and had told me exactly what I needed hear. I almost accused him of mind reading before remembering that it was an impossible feat and besides, I had no reason to argue with his words. It was everything I was hoping he'd say, you know?

"Oh well ... that's a relief then," I said lightly. "I'd hate to be getting myself into something that's only going to last the length of a Blitzball game."

"Not even if it ran into extra time?"

It was at that moment that I finally accepted the change between us. The antagonism that had always characterised our relationship – from my point of view at least – had dissolved completely, to be replaced by comfortable, light-hearted teasing that held real affection on both sides. For the first time I realised that despite all his words to the contrary, Gippal really did see me as an equal.

It was amazing how quickly perceptions could change. Having grown up alongside Gippal on Bikanel Island, I had developed a solid opinion of him early on in my life – an opinion that became firmly cemented in my mind. Gippal was arrogant; he was conceited; he made my life a misery with his thoughtless taunting. We could only ever be enemies.

And yet, over the course of the last week, my feelings for him had somehow gone from irritation to attraction. I suppose the element of danger in our investigation might have had something to do with it, but there had been plenty of danger during our quest to defeat Vegnagun and I certainly hadn't _liked _Gippal then. Maybe it was because we'd spent so much time together recently; after all I'd avoided him as much as possible as a child, fearing his never-ending taunts. It was ironic to think that if I'd just got to know him a little more back then, maybe we could have been friends.

"Um ... I'm sorry to interrupt."

Poor Lreav – he had the _worst _timing. Gippal and I jumped at the sound of his voice and drew away from each other as if we had been scalded. I busied myself with adjusting my headband and tried to pretend that I hadn't just spent the last half an hour hugging and kissing Gippal.

"What d'you want?" Gippal asked – not very graciously in myopinion.

Lreav looked from me to Gippal and back again before he spoke. I got the feeling he knew exactly what had happened between us and he wasn't too happy with it.

Not that it had anything to do with him anyway.

"There's someone waiting to talk to you on the CommSphere" He was looking at me. "She says her name is Paine."

"Paine?" Why in Spira was Paine calling the temple? For that matter – how did she even know we were here?

When I looked at Gippal, he shrugged. "Guess it's time to face the music."

Images of an angry Paine jumped into my head and I shivered. "Can't we just hide in here for a bit longer?"

"You're not scared of little old Paine are you?" Gippal asked me, his green eye dancing.

I widened my eyes. "You've never seen Paine angry. She'll take away all my respect points for sure!"

Gippal laughed. "You think in our two years in the Crimson Squad I never annoyed Paine?"

"I –"

Lreav cleared his throat. "Paine was rather insistent that you hurry."

I was abruptly reminded that we were not alone and the expression on Lreav's face had become rather long-suffering. "Sorry," I said, flashing him a bright smile.

We followed Lreav out of the anti-chamber and into the entrance hall of the temple. The CommSphere still lay on the ground in the corner of the room and I hurried over to it, eager to talk to the friend that I hadn't seen since the bombing.

I skidded to a halt before the small blue sphere and sunk to my knees so that I could get a good look at the scene it was showing me.

Paine was standing on the bridge of what appeared to be the Celsius – although it was certainly more deserted than I remembered it to be. She was dressed in her usual black attire, her arms were folded resolutely across her chest and, rather than looking angry – Paine _never _looks truly angry, she doesn't need to – she just looked lightly irritated. To be honest, that expression worried me more than naked anger would have.

"So you _are _alive then."

Typical Paine under-statement. I was about to answer with my normal disarming smile when her gaze moved to just beyond my shoulder and a resigned expression dawned over her face. "I should have known you'd be there too Gippal."

"Don't sound _too _happy to see me," Gippal replied and I felt the pressure of his hand on my shoulder. I _know _Paine noticed – her eyes flickered down from Gippal's face and then returned to rest on mine again – but she didn't say anything. However, there _was _a slightly smug smile dancing around the corner of her mouth, and she _definitely _had one of those I-know-your-little-secret airs about her.

"Yuna's furious with you," Paine told me, dropping into the chair that Shinra normally occupied on the deck of the airship. Just for a second she looked tired and once again, I wondered what had been happening in our absence.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

Paine's eyebrows rose. "You need me to spell it out for you? You disappeared Rikku. Completely disappeared without a word to anyone. Yuna was imagining all kinds of horrible things that could have happened to you – she was really upset. She even thought you might have been buried underneath the wreckage – that was until I reminded her that I'd seen you in the recovery room. It was about then that she got angry."

"So, no one was worried about _my _absence?" Gippal's hand tightened around my shoulder but I could tell from his voice that he was joking. "I'm so hurt."

Paine levelled him with a withering look. "Help save the world and you start thinking you're important."

"Yeah – wait until you've done it twice," I put in, looking up at him with a grin, "then you can gloat."

Gippal sighed dramatically. "But how many more world-crisis's can there be? I may _never _reach that exalted status!"

While I giggled at his words, Paine simply rolled her eyes. "You'll never change, will you Gippal? Still flying the banner for the immature."

"Oh Paine, you cut me with your words."

"I'd forgotten that trying to have a conversation with you is like speaking to a two-year old," Paine remarked to no one in particular.

"Me or Gippal?"

Paine ignored my question. "I don't have time for this," she growled. "I want you to tell me everything from start to finish – and don't leave anything out." I think she sensed that I was going to object because she added, "Don't even think about it Rikku. We deserve to know what's going on – though to be honest, I think I can guess."

"Go on Rikku – tell our sordid tale."

And so I did. I told Paine everything – even the fact that Gippal (and I emphasised that it had been his idea) had stolen the bombs, something I didn't expect her to be too impressed with.

Of course, I've never really been able to judge Paine. She's a mystery to me.

"That was possibly the only sensible thing I've ever known you to do, Gippal," Paine told him – much to be surprise. "The last thing we need is a world-wide panic. Especially involving the Al Bhed."

"Thanks Paine. Rikku was a little doubtful about my actions but it's nice to know that someone supports me."

"Hey!" I protested. "I resent that. I just didn't want you to end up in jail for stealing!"

"Aww." I felt his elbows rest on my shoulders and a moment later his chin against my hair. "It's nice to know you care."

I shrugged him off, wondering what Paine thought of our behaviour towards each other. It was certainly less antagonistic than what she was used to but you could never tell what Paine was thinking.

"What's happenin' back in Bevelle?" Gippal asked her, turning to the CommSphere once more. "What are we missin'?"

"Hysteria," she replied shortly, rubbing the side of her face slowly with one hand. "Baralai's having a hell of a time."

"How's Yunie?" I wanted to know.

Paine shrugged. "Recovered. Confused. Angry. Much like everyone else really."

Sometimes Paine's laconic attitude could be really frustrating. "But she's okay?" I asked anxiously. "And Tidus? Oh and Lulu, Wakka and the baby? I was really worried – "

"Yes Rikku," Paine interrupted me impatiently, "everyone's fine. Yuna, Nooj and Baralai have everything under control. The only mystery was where you and Gippal had disappeared to. Which isn't much of a mystery any more."

"And the bombing? Any progress?"

Paine shook her head. "What you've just told me is the first any of us have heard about who might be behind the bombing. Baralai's investigators haven't had much luck."

Gippal joined me on the floor in front of the CommSphere and fixed Paine with an unusually serious look. "Paine, what we've just told you ..."

"I know Gippal," she assured him, red eyes level. "You can trust my discretion. Though you understand I _have _to tell Baralai, Nooj and Yuna."

"Sure. Oh and can you tell them ... tell them we're busy pursuin' our own leads. They don't need to get involved."

Paine's eyebrows rose at that and she snorted. "They won't like that."

"They don't have to," Gippal said bluntly, surprising me with his assertiveness. "This is an Al Bhed problem." He stressed the words and I got the feeling he was alluding to something else – something between him and Paine. "They'll understand."

"Maybe," Paine allowed. "Will you at least stay in touch? I've got better things to do with my time than spend hours tracking you down again."

"I think we could manage that," Gippal drawled, relaxing again.

"What a relief."

"Paine ..." I ventured after a moment of silence, "you weren't _that _worried about me, were you?"

"I wasn't," she replied shortly. "Yuna was almost having kittens. Good thing Tidus was there."

Hearing her talk about them casually, I felt a sudden burning urge to see my friends again. To hug Yuna; joke with Tidus; even see Paine's glum face in the flesh once more. Even though I'd only been gone for a week or so, I got the feeling that I was going to be away from a lot longer. And besides, so much hadl happened in that week; I wished Yuna and Paine had been there to share it with me.

Plus, I wanted to tell them about Gippal. Now I had decided he wasn't going to be my worst enemy anymore, I was interested in learning everything I could about him. And who better to ask than Paine? After all, she'd known him for over two years and they'd been through some difficult times together. I've been told you quickly learn about the worst and the best of people in that kind of situation.

Another thought struck me and I leant forward. "Where exactly are you?"

"Still in Bevelle. No one's allowed to leave."

"So what are you doing on the Celsius?" At least that explained why the bridge looked so empty.

Paine looked a little annoyed at my prying questions. "Looking for you. Besides, I like solitude," she told me sternly.

Gippal laughed. "Same old Paine."

"And same old Gippal," she shot back. "Good to know that nothing – "

There was a stir of movement from behind Paine. She turned to look at something out of the view of the CommSphere and though I could only see half of her face from my angle, she looked surprised.

"Yuna? What are you -?"

"Have you found them?" My cousin's voice cut over Paine's and she appeared behind the red-eyed girl, staring directly in to the camera.

"Yunie!" I squealed, clapping my hands together. "You're okay! And you're here!"

She didn't grin back and I began to worry that she really was as angry as Paine had suggested.

"There's no time to talk now," Yuna spoke quickly, almost urgently. Her face was drawn and pale, much as it had been after the bombing. A pang of guilt struck me; had she really been injured so badly?

"What's up?" Gippal asked from beside me.

Yuna's vari-coloured eyes met his and her countenance grew even more serious – if that was possible. "Reports have just come in. There's been an attack against Guadosalamn – a large portion of the city has been destroyed. There's no knowing how many people have been killed but Leblanc's house has been flattened."

"Oh Spira," I breathed, horrified.

"There's more," Yuna continued, her eyes still fixed on Gippal and her words sounding forced. "There are clear signs indicating who was behind the attacks. It appears the Guado were bombed by - by the Al Bhed Machine Faction. Gippal ... I'm sorry but you've got to come back to Bevelle. The media are all over this story; we can't keep it quiet and if we're not seen to be doing something, the people of Spira will panic."

"Is this what I think it is?" Gippal asked, as I unconsciously reached out and took his hand, entwining my fingers around his.

Yuna nodded, looking unhappy.

"Gippal ... you're under arrest."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**::GASP:: Oh no! What's going to happen next???**

**Hehe – I leave you until next week to find out. Meanwhile, on with the thankyous:**

**oceanbang: **you know, the subplot of this story has really caused me some problems because basically, at first, there wasn't one! And wow – I'm so glad you noticed my metaphor usage : ) It's about time somebody did!

**Sariah Loire Valentine:** hehe – glad you like the update : ) And don't worry – Elhandra's gonna get what's coming to her ...

**Paperback Rider:** Nah, can't have Elhandra die just yet – I've got plans for her ::rubs hands together and laughs evilly::

**miyazawa kano: **best Rippal moment ever written?? Hehe – you flatter me : ) : ) : ) Hope you like the continuing Rippal moments in this chappie! And as for Lreav and Rikku ... guess you'll have to read on to find out!

**punkygal:** don't worry – you're definitely gonna see some jealous Elhandra in the next few chapters and Rikku's gonna take great delight in rubbing her face in it : )

**Diamond King:** well you might have to wait a while for Rikku's kicking of Elhandra's ass but I can promise that it will happen eventually. And in the meantime you get some happy bitching instead!

**A Nobody:** Well, I think your second question was firmly answered in this chapter! As for the first, I can't promise anything any time soon ... but just stick with it and Elhandra-kicking WILL happen eventually.

**killkikyopeople: **nooo – don't go insane! Here, Gippal and Rikku get together in this chapter! So you can SMILE : ) : ) : )

**Lolo:** Yeah, poor old Lreav. Always the friend and never anything more ::hands him another cookie:: there, there

**Al bhed princess:** Well my real name is Jo, but I get called all manner of things and I like Joey best ; ) A stars is for GCSE – the highest mark you can get at A Level is an A. Oh and enjoy SATS while you can 'cos GCSE/A Levels REALLY suck!!

**CaptainRikku:** ::blushes:: aww ... you're compliments are SO nice ... thanks! When isn't the weather crappy in England? If it makes you feel any better, the Midlands aren't getting anything but rain, grey skies and storms ... which sucks. Oh well, less sunbathing = more time for writing! Thanks for the exam results congrats ; ) looks like I'll be going to Uni after all, and I'm even gonna end up near you cos I'm coming to London – hehe.

**saku.a: **thanks for the exam congrats ; ) Yup – I'm definitely going to Uni in September, it's gonna be the next big educational adventure – hehe. So you're doing your GCSE's? God I used to _hate _maths. I spent most of my time doodling in the back of my maths book and trying to work out how Pythagoras's theorem could POSSIBLY be off any use outside of the lesson ... never understood that one : ) Heh – yep, I totally feel sorry for Lreav. He's not gonna have a happy time between Elhandra, Rikku and Gippal!

**poplollyblues: **well, short but definitely sweet – thanks!

**Tamelia:** thanks for the exam congrats! My subjects were ... English Lit (B), English Lang (A), Theatre Studies (A), Music (B), General Studies (B) – phew, still can't believe I took 5 subjects, I must be completely insane : ) And as for my job, well I was working in an office, as a secretary. It lasted for 3 days and then they ran out of work for me to do! So now I'm free again – which is good because I get more time to write! ::takes Gippal plushie:: and my collection is almost complete. Just need a Lreav one now ... Klondic bar? That's new – but sounds yummy!

**Marsie:** ::joins in with 'die Lhan die!' chant, then abruptly stops:: oops – nope, can't kill her yet. I have big plans for little old Elhandra ... ::rubs hands together gleefully:: A ... chicken?? Well that's got to be the weirdest request I have ever had : ) : ) Don't think I can run with the mutant chicken idea – lol – but I'll see what I can do with good old regular chickens : ) Watch this space!

**i won't tell:** eugh – I can't STAND lion bars. Horrible, icky things ... ::goes to hand one to Elhandra until author realises she needs bitch-queen alive:: dammit! Wow – thanks soo much for your lovely compliments and exam congrats : )

**Deliah Wigglesworth:** well that is the one million pound question – and is kind of answered in this chappie ; ) hope you're enjoying the story!

**Starling94:** Wow – 50 chapters? I have great plans for this story but 50 chapters ... whew! You know, the "shut up" part was my fav bit as well! ::takes pupu plushie:: aww ... isn't it cute? Damn pupu though – I can STILL remember how long it took me to get hold of the pupu card while playing FF8 ... and I DO like long reviews – cos it gives me plenty to reply to!

**JessyS.:** hehe – thanks for the review as always and welcome to the 'everyone hates Elhandra' club : ) : )

**Bulma BriefsYue Lover:** you're going off to high school?? Wow – good luck! I hope you're having a good time by now : ) and thanks for the exam congrats – I'm mighty pleased with the grades myself!

**New York Hope:** thanks for adding me to your favs lists – it means a lot! Oh and I can definitely promise more Elhandra/Rikku clashing, even with the events of this chapter. Elhandra doesn't take anything lying down ...

**Back of Beyond:** ::shrugs:: Gippal's a guy. I've noticed they tend to be unobservant : ) Here's the long awaited update – heh

**Aqua Marina:** sorry sorry sorry for the late update! I'm glad the chappie was worth the wait though : ) Hope this one is as good!

**Xtreme Nuisance:** Here's your update and as you can see, Rikku's life is becoming as chaotic as normal!

**missaw:** everything's alright in JoeyStar land now : ) so much so that I've already written most of the next chapter – yay! So the next update won't be too far away ...

**rikkufan: **thank you thank you thank you!! And here's the update : )

**Kiwifroot:** yup – loooots of kissy-goodness : ) and lots more to come too!

**Taryn:** wow – thanks for saying this is your fav story – it's great to hear someone say that! As for chapter length ... to be honest I have no idea. I only have a very hazy idea of where this fic is going, so there's no possible way of predicting how long it's going to be – sorry!

**kingleby:** sure you can join the Elhandra hate club! Pretty much ever reviewer is a member – hehe : ) So a fellow Brit? You know, there're more of us on here than I would have expected. Let me know how you did in your GCSEs and my fingers are crossed for you.

**Letselina:** aww ... you're making me hungry – all this talk of cookies! As always, thanks for a lovely review and hope you enjoy the next chappie : )

**ruledbythemoon: **hey – late starters are ALWAYS welcome : ) : ) I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and that you took the time to read all eight chapters- it's great to get another reviewer at this stage and I just hope you're going to keep reading!

**heather: **I totally agree with hating the 'they fall in love and get married and have babies' thing. It's so cliché and completely overused in other fanfics. That was one of the main issues I wanted to avoid in my own – and giving Rikku/Gippal a hard time is SO much more fun!

**Cute-kitty2:** hope you had fun on your hols – where did you go? I agree with what you say about Gippal's character. Every Gippal-based fanfic I've read portrays him to be cocky and arrogant – as I do. It's really fun to write and if I changed his personality I think people would object – so he's gonna stay all cocky : )

**As always, read, review and enjoy : )**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N: **Wow – I've broken the 300 barrier! For the first time on any fic EVER!! And I couldn't have done it without you guys so HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and I seriously hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it!

On the story front, it came as a big relief to me last night when I finally worked out not only the end of this fic but who's going to be the 'big bad' and why they're blowing up good old Spira! ::wipes brow in relief:: seems I can finish this fic after all - hehehe

As for the 'we hate Elhandra' club, the number of members is slowly increasing so here's a little challenge for you. The person who comes up with the funniest/craziest/most amazing way in which Lhan could die or be killed will get a cookie, an Elhandra plushie to stab to their hearts content and also the next chapter dedication. Not much of a prize, I admit, but seeing as everyone wants to kill her it shouldn't be too hard : )

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 10**

"Under arrest?" I echoed in disbelief, staring at my cousin's stern face in amazement. Where had the fun-loving, happy Yuna that I'd spent the last year with gone? "As in jail and a trial?"

"It's usually in the reverse order," Gippal pointed out, the tension in his grip around my fingers the only indication that Yuna's news had upset him. "But yes – that's what bein' under arrest normally means."

He seemed so calm; it made me want to shake him. "Yunie, have you gone mad?"

My cousin wouldn't meet my eyes. She looked horribly unhappy but I didn't feel the least bit sorry for her. She'd just said she was arresting Gippal!

"Yuna!"

"Rikku, it's okay."

I turned at Gippal's words. "Okay?" I said incredulously. "How is this okay? You're being _arrested_! By my cousin!"

"Rikku, Yuna's only doing what she has to." Paine spoke quietly and the hint of pity on her face only infuriated me more.

"No!" I shouted, yanking my hand away from Gippal. I rose to my feet and glared at all three of them. "Have you all gone completely insane? You!" I thrust a finger in Gippal's direction. "How can you just sit there and accept this? After everything we've gone through to try and prevent it, how can you just give up?"

Before he could reply, I rounded on Yuna. "And _you_, how can you do this to Gippal? He's our _friend_, Yuna, and he's no more behind the bombing than I am!"

"I _know _that Rikku," Yuna beseeched me, "but I have to look like I'm taking action. I don't have any choice; I _have _to arrest Gippal."

"No," I argued stubbornly, scowling at her. "That's just an excuse. You just want to salvage your damn reputation by sacrificing an innocent man!"

By Yuna's sharp intake of breath and Paine's, "You're out of line Rikku!" I knew I had gone too far but I didn't care. Some part of me felt as if the world had been turned on its head. Here I was defending Gippal with every inch of my being, even going as far as to purposefully hurt my cousin, but something about it just felt so right. It wasn't that I didn't recognise what Yuna was trying to do – I could even understand it to some extent. And if it had been anyone but Gippal then I probably would have supported her. I was used to doing things for the good of Spira, you know?

But this _was_ Gippal ... and he was different.

"Rikku." Gippal stood up and took me gently by the shoulders. He drew me away from the CommSphere slightly, so that we were afforded a little privacy. "Rikku – it really _is _alright."

"No ... no it isn't," I disagreed in a subdued voice, all the fire going out of me in the face of his calm acceptance. "But nothing I say is going to change anything, is it?"

He shook his head, a wistful smile brimming around his lips. "The fact that you tried ... it means a lot Rikku." I must have looked unconvinced because he reached out with one hand and touched my cheek fleetingly. "Seriously, it means a lot."

"But you're going to be _arrested_." I tried to make him understand where I was coming from. "You're going to end up in jail!"

He smiled and ruffled my hair affectionately. "It won't be first time. Besides, I hear those cells are pretty comfortable these days. It'll be just like a holiday."

"Please don't joke about it." Unpleasant memories raced through my mind and I shoved them aside with difficulty. "It's not funny."

He cocked his head to one side. "Maybe it isn't but Rikku – it's for the best. I know we wanted to do this ourselves but ... well you must see that things have changed."

"Of course I have! I just ... its just that ..." I sighed, finishing lamely, "I don't want you to end up in prison."

Gippal shrugged, apparently uncaring. "It won't kill me."

I was losing and I knew it. I tried one last ditch attempt to get him to change his mind. "What about this being an Al Bhed problem?"

Gippal paused and considered me silently for a few moments. "Nothing's changed there. All that's happened is our happy little band of investigators are down to three."

Me, Lreav and Elhandra. Somehow, I _wasn't _looking forward to leaving Gippal behind in Bevelle.

"But ... but I hardly know Elhandra or Lreav." My protests had become pathetic, even to my ears. "How do I know I can trust them?"

"_I_ trust them," Gippal returned, as if that solved everything. For him it probably did, but I'd learnt long ago that it paid to stay on guard. After all, _I'd _never liked Seymour. Or Grand Maester Mika. Or any of those un-sent guys that had thrown us into those dark, dank, lonely prison cells ...

"Everything will be okay, Rikku," Yuna assured me from the CommSphere. I glanced at her sharply, having forgotten that she and Paine were watching me and Gippal from the bridge of the Celsuis.

I wished she hadn't spoken; I had just mastered my anger and her words caused it to flare again. Furious, I turned on her. "This is all _your _fault!" I accused, needing something or someone to take my frustration out on. "You've got all this power - you're supposed to make things better, not worse!"

"Rikku!" Yuna looked hurt and she actually took a step back as if she had been physically struck.

Apparently I had pushed Paine too far because she rose up out of the chair, her red eyes flashing. "Stop acting like a child, Rikku! And stop taking your own anger out on everyone else."

"What? I'm not –"

She cut off my protesting with one hard look. "Yes you are. This isn't an ideal situation by anyone's standards but crying about it isn't going to help anyone."

"Aww, you're cryin' over me?" Gippal mocked, ducking when I automatically swiped at his head. It frustrated me how relaxed an uncaring he could appear when everything around us was falling apart – but it was also rather endearing. Nothing seemed to faze Gippal.

"Gippal's arrest will be better for everyone," Paine continued relentlessly, her eyes never leaving mine. "We all know he's not responsible for the attacks, so having him safely in Bevelle's custody will mean he can't possibly be implicated in any further attacks."

Her words shocked me. "Are you expecting more attacks?"

Yuna folded her arms across her chest. Her face was still slightly pale and her eyes distant when she looked at me. I began to regret my harsh words and wished I was standing next to her on the Celsius so that I could throw my arms around her and apologise.

"We don't know what to expect," my cousin admitted. "But we don't want to take any chances."

"Which is why we're gonna fly over to Bevelle and I'm gonna come quietly."

In the face of Gippal's resolve, there was really nothing I could say. "I guess you're all agreed then." My tone was childishly sulky but I was determined to let them know that I wasn't happy about the situation.

Paine nodded bluntly and though Yuna looked sympathetic, she didn't disagree. Gippal slung his arm around my shoulders and hugged me to him.

"Come on, Cid's girl, it won't be all that bad. You'll get a break from me for one thing!"

Sometimes Gippal's flippancy could be really misplaced. Between his joking, Paine's stern looks and Yuna's sympathy, I was feeling stifled and struggling to control my anger. I needed some air and some time to think away from the others before I said something I regretted.

I shrugged Gippal's arm off and stepped away from him. "I'm going outside - I need some air. Besides, I don't think anything I've got to say will make any difference here."

Before any of them could stop me or call me back, I turned and almost ran to the temple's entrance, throwing the heavy doors open with energy fueled by anger and plunging into the bright daylight outside.

Unfortunately, my plans for solitude and peace hadn't taken into account the fact that I barrelled into Lreav when I was barely a foot away from the temple.

He fell to the ground with an 'oomph' of surprise and I pressed my hands to my burning cheeks, wondering if this day could get any worse.

"Dammit! Oh Lreav, I'm _so _sorry!"

"It's alright," he said easily, picking himself up off the dusty floor and inspecting his clothes for any signs of damage. "No harm done."

"I'm such a clumsy idiot!" I berated myself, all my helpless frustration at Gippal's predicament rising up and threatening to overwhelm me.

"Hey – don't worry about it. Nothing's broken."

"That's not the point!"

My irrational reaction obviously alerted Lreav to the fact that something was wrong. He reached out and took me gently by the shoulders so that he could get a good look at me. I kept my head lowered, blinking furiously.

"Rikku?"

His voice was so soft and gentle. It had an amazingly soothing quality that I'd never noticed before.

"What's wrong?"

In the face of his kindness, I couldn't keep the truth to myself anymore.

"Gippal's been arrested!" I blurted, finally looking up at him. "And he's not even going to try and fight it! And they're going to lock him up in the Bevelle dungeons ... and he's going to be there forever and I'll never see him again!"

Upon hearing my news, a flash of anger the like of which I have never seen before, darted across Lreav's face. Then in the next moment it was gone and he drew me to him, wrapping his arms around me, providing me with the comfort that I hadn't even known I had been looking for.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me quietly.

My immediate reaction was to decline but then I realised that I actually _did _want to talk. And with Gippal busy planning which of the grimy cells he would be spending the rest of his life in, Lreav was the perfect choice to share things with. After all, he was a good friend of Gippal's, you know? Surely he would share my opinion that the whole world had gone completely mad!

So I nodded and he took me by the hand.

"Come on, let's go and find somewhere more comfortable. Then you can tell me everything and we'll get that beautiful smile back on your face."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"... And they were all staring at me as if _I _was the crazy one!" I threw my hands up in the air, the motion making my braids dance. "But _I'm_ not the one who's planning on putting Gippal in jail!"

We were on the deck of the Melatha – Lreav had entered the ship using access codes I hadn't even realised he possessed – and he was now sitting in one of the pilot's chairs while I paced back and forth, spilling my thoughts out to him. It was wonderful to be able to talk without fear of judgement or interruption; Lreav simply listened and patiently waited until I finally ran out of words.

"What do you think?" I asked finally, slightly fearful of his reaction. "Are they right? Am I the irrational one?"

Lreav cocked his head to one side and when he spoke, his words sounded carefully chosen. "It seems to me that your friends are doing what is right by the people of Spira, but not necessarily what is right by themselves."

I continued in my pacing. "I'm sick of always putting Spira first," I muttered petulantly.

Lreav smiled. "That is what happens when you become famous. The public can be your biggest fan or your worst enemy."

I scuffed my foot across the deck, considering his words. In my heart I knew that Lreav made perfect sense – as did both Yuna and Gippal – but I was becoming sick of finding my feet only to have the carpet swept out from under them again. How was I supposed to cope with my new feelings for Gippal with everything else that was going on?

"Gippal could at least have the decency to by a _little_ upset," I complained at last, finding a familiar outlet for my raging emotions. "He's acting like he's going on a picnic or something. He's going to end up in jail!"

Lreav peered at me. "That's something that really concerns you, isn't it Rikku?"

"Of course! We're talking about _jail_! I can't understand why no one else sees how serious this is!"

"This isn't just about Gippal, is it Rikku?"

Oh he was shrewd – too shrewd for his own good. Once again I had forgotten that behind Lreav's shy exterior was a very insightful young man who could apparently read me like a book.

I stopped pacing and whirled around to face him. "What do you mean?"

Lreav remained calm. "I think there's more to what you're feeling. This goes beyond Gippal and his imprisonment."

"I'm just worried about him," I blustered. "You don't know what it's like in there ..."

"But _you_ do, don't you?" Lreav leant forwards so that his hands were resting on his knees. "Don't you Rikku?"

How could he have known me for so little time and understand me so well? How could he pick up on something that my own cousin hadn't even noticed? That my objections weren't just due to Gippal's impending predicament, but had a great deal to do with my own life as well.

And a certain group of memories that I had fought long and hard to suppress.

"I don't like prisons," I acknowledged softly, eyes distant as I recalled the time that I had spent inside of one. A time which had been one of the most frightening of my life. A time in which I had been certain that I was going to die. "They're dirty, small ... and lonely. And the ones in Bevelle are the worst."

"Via Purifico," Lreav murmured and I nodded. It never occurred to me to ask how he knew the name of Bevelle's secret underground prison.

"All the scary places I've been, the terrifying things I've done ... none of them were as bad as that prison."

"Not even the Thunder Plains?" Lreav asked with a smile.

I shook my head slowly. "No. I knew there was a way out of the Thunder Plains. And besides, I wasn't alone then." I shivered, remembering the terror that had struck me when the waters of Bevelle's underground tunnels had closed over my head. I had never told anyone about my intense fear that day and how I had almost cried with relief when Wakka and later Tidus had be thrown in to join me.

Something in my demeanour must have troubled Lreav because he rose from his chair and hurried across to me. "Rikku?"

I looked up at him and that familiar half-smile was firmly in position on his face. It was amazing how he could flavour the expression with so many different emotions. Right now I detected worry, sympathy and the need to make everything better.

"Things have really changed in the last few years. Now I don't claim to know your friend Baralai as well as you do but I'm certain that since he came to power he's changed things in Bevelle. Such as areas under Bevelle like the prison."

"You obviously never heard about Vegnagun's little hidey hole."

"Perhaps not," he allowed, "but even if Via Purifico remains intact, I doubt that Praetor Baralai would house one of his good friends there, even if that friend was under suspicion as Gippal is."

I brightened instantly at his words. "Yeah, you're right!" I often forgot about the intense friendship between Nooj, Baralai, Gippal and Paine – but here was one circumstance in which it was surely going to come in useful. "I can't believe I was so stupid. Baralai would never throw Gippal into the dungeon, you know? And besides, if he tries, I won't let him!"

Lreav grinned. "And if Gippal's in some kind of guarded room, it will be far easier to rescue him!"

"Lreav!" I elbowed him in the stomach, giggling at his audacity. _I _was supposed to be the flighty one, not him, and after a brief consideration I had pushed that idea firmly aside.

He held up his hands, instantly contrite. "_Cunno_." (Sorry)

"_Ed'c ugyo_. And look – you made me smile." (It's okay) I grinned toothily at him, proving the point.

Lreav laughed at my antics. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah. I can't believe how badly I over-reacted! Thanks for putting things into persecptive Lreav." Leaning forward, I planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and then danced back again.

"Uh – you're welcome," Lreav returned, blushing furiously. "Are you – are you going somewhere?"

"To find Gippal," I said, rapidly sobering. "I guess we'll be heading to Bevelle soon and I ... I think there're some things I need to tell him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I found Gippal where I had left him, though instead of standing before the CommSphere he was sitting on the steps leading up to the Cloister of Trials, his head propped up on one hand. He appeared deep in thought and didn't look up when I entered the temple.

A quick glance to the right showed me that the CommSphere was once again silent. Evidently the discussion was over and my friends were expecting us in Bevelle.

"Gippal?"

My voice echoed in the shadowy confines of the temple and he started, removing his hand from his face as he looked across the distance between us and saw me.

"All packed and ready to go?"

"Gippal I –"

He rubbed at his eye-patch distractedly, as if it was irritating him. "We got everthin' sorted out so there's no need for you to worry. I'm goin' to Bevelle as soon as possible. Guess I'll get to see how good Baralai is as a host." He looked so tired and defeated; it almost broke my heart and I instantly regretted my earlier reaction to Yuna's news. Unfortunately, despite our talent with machina, we Al Bhed are still yet to develop any kind of time machine and I had no way of going back and changing what I had said and done.

All I could do was apologise.

Now _there _was something I was going to regret later on.

I walked across the empty temple hall, composing my apology in my head. However, when I joined him on the steps and he raised his eyes to look at me, all my words suddenly felt inadequate. Filled with nervous energy, I began toying with my scarf but I knew I had to say something. "I'm sorry about before," I said falteringly. "I just – I don't have a very good history with prisons."

Gippal's lips twitched. "Does anyone?"

I grinned, realising how silly my words sounded. "I guess not."

He sighed gustily. "Look Rikku – I get it." He held up his hands when I opened my mouth to argue. "No, seriously, I get it. I mean ... geez, of all the places in Spira I wanna visit, prison is definitely near the bottom of my list."

"But not actually at the bottom?" I couldn't help asking.

Gippal pulled a face. "Ever been to Baaj Temple? No thank you."

Having been unlucky enough to be one of the only people who actually _had _been to those broken and isolated ruins, I couldn't disagree. Although ironically, those ruins had actually seen the discovery of both the Celsius and Tidus, so I suppose I owed them something ...

Didn't mean I had to _like_ the gloomy place.

"While you're in prison ... where do you want us to go?"

Gippal drummed his fingers against one knee. "Guadosalam," he said finally.

"Right," I nodded, seeing his logic. "To see if we can find any evidence that will prove you're innocent."

"To see if you can find anythin'," Gippal corrected. "Somehow I don't think a handy Gippal-didn't-do-it sign is gonna be waitin' for you there."

"No," I mused. "Still, that would be nice."

Our eyes met and we both burst out laughing. With the laughter came a great release of emotion and when our humour had faded I finally let go of my anger and managed to quash my fear for Gippal's future. I became relaxed enough that I even allowed myself to lean back so that I was resting against Gippal's chest. Anyone could have walked in on us in this uncompromising position but to be honest, I didn't really care.

Gippal toyed with the lose hair of my ponytail, wrapping strands around his fingers and then releasing them again. Whereas such an action would have irritated me in the past, now I found it strangely soothing and even went so far as to lean in to his touch. I swear, if I had been a cat I would have been purring.

At that moment everything seemed right with the world. Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out okay. I wanted to believe that - I _needed _to believe that.

At length Gippal spoke. "Rikku ... it's goin' to be okay, you know."

I closed my eyes and tipped my head back so it was tucked neatly beneath his chin. "I know," I breathed. "I know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The journey to Bevelle passed by so quickly that it was over before it had really begun. It was weird, everyone was quieter than normal and there was a distinct air of uncertainty to the crew of the Melatha. Even Elhandra kept her thoughts to herself after her initial outburst about the fact that this situation was all my fault and Gippal was having to compensate for my inadequacies by going to prison.

Whatever else you could say about Elhandra, there was no denying that the woman was eloquent.

As for me and Gippal, we spent the majority of the journey together, marking it as distinctly different to the journey that had brought us to Djose Temple all those days ago. We talked about stupid, inconsequential things and before I knew it, the call came from Lreav that we were coming up to Bevelle and needed to get prepare for landing.

"Well here we go. Time to become public enemy number one."

For the first time I began to realise the full implication of what was happening to Gippal. Even if we did prove his innocence – and I'm sure that we would – his reputation would forever be marred by this accusation and arrest. I wondered what it would mean for his future with the Machine Faction.

A solemn group of people awaited him at the base of the Melatha's landing ramp. From our vantage point I could see Yuna, Paine, Baralai and Nooj, and beyond them, numerous reporters and television crews. Was Gippal's arrest going to be broadcast live to everyone in Spira?

Nervously I reached for his hand and was rewarded when his strong fingers wrapped around mine, squeezing them reassuringly. "Well, this is it."

"Yeah."

He took my other hand and held me at arms length. "You'd better look after my ship."

"Your ship will be fine. I can't say the same about Elhandra."

"Play nicely with the other kids, Cid's girl," he jested. "I'm relying on you to get me out of this mess."

I shook my head in mock-amazement. "Why do I spend my life getting you out of trouble? First Vegnagun, now this ...?"

He tightened his grip on my hands and stepped forward so that our noses were almost touching. "Better start getting used to it."

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise." And with that, he kissed me, hard. In_ full _view of everyone who was waiting down below. Any lingering hope I had been holding that my blossoming relationship with Gippal would remain private, died – but suddenly it didn't seem all that important anymore.

I didn't want the moment to end but finally, he pulled back. His fingers grazed my cheek, he murmured, "Have fun," and then he was gone, clattering down the ramp as if he hadn't a care in the world.

I watched him go, my heart sinking. He greeted Baralai, then Nooj, but I was too far away to hear what was being said. I wanted to stay there, to watch as everything unfolded, but as Gippal turned to talk to Yuna, her eyes flickered up to where I was standing. The pure, pitying emotion in those duel-coloured depths stung and I stepped back quickly, slapping the ramp release so that it began to lift back into place. I didn't want Yuna's sympathy or pity. I was no longer angry with her – and I didn't really blame her either – but I couldn't stand to see her look at me as if she was a frightened puppy afraid that I was going to kick her.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the ramp clanged shut. It was a relief that was short lived because footsteps behind me heralded the approach of Lreav and Elhandra, the former of whom looked apologetic and the latter, resentful.

"Rikku, the Bevelle authorities want us to leave. They say the crowds are getting nasty."

Oh Spira, what had I just abandoned Gippal too? What if someone tried to hurt him? He was innocent but no one believed that and they might –

I squared my shoulders, suppressing my errant thoughts with difficulty. "Well we don't want to upset the Bevelle authorities." Even I wasn't sure whether I was being sarcastic or not. "And we've got no reason to stay. So let's go."

"Who put you in charge?" Elhandra asked rudely.

"Gippal," I responded coolly. "And if you're even the slightest bit interested in saving him, then you'll listen to me."

Lreav stepped between us before a fight could develop. "Where to Rikku?"

"Guadosalam," I replied, remembering Gippal's wish. I shot Elhandra a quick glance, expecting objections, but she was inspecting her nails with a bored expression on her face and didn't appear to be listening. So I decided to ignore her and focused solely on Lreav. "We're going to find proof that Gippal's innocent," I told him, sounding more confident than I felt. "And we're going to catch whoever's really behind these bombings."

"It's a lot to do." Lreav smiled. "We'd best get started then."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Okay – advanced warning: don't expect any Gippal in the next chapter. This fic is, and always will be, written in the first person (Rikku) and seeing as she's off to Guadosalam and Gippal's left in Bevelle ... he definitely won't be in the next chapter – unless I sneak him in somehow – and it's unlikely he'll be in the one after that. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him!**

**On to the thankyous:**

**simpleandpink: **hehe – great timing on your part! And congrats – you're the first member of the 'We Hate Elhandra' club : ) As for killing her in some imaginative ways, I'm always open to suggestion although I can't promise anything ...

**punkygal: **I did consider having Gippal run away but it works better plot-wise if he actually agrees to being arrested. And besides, then it's more angsty for Rikku because I've just got them together and now I'm tearing them apart again!

**Letselina:** heh – glad you liked my evil cliffie. I thought I'd dropped one in seeing as the fic had been cliffy-free for a while : ) Oh and don't worry about Leblanc. You'll find out what happened to her and her house in the next chappie.

**Lady D3ath:** Sorry! Gippal had to be arrested – but don't worry, you don't think I'm going to let him languish in jail for the rest of the story, do you? And you're the 2nd member of the 'we hate Elhandra' club so welcome to the group and discuss away : )

**Al bhed Princess:** well you're the 3rd official member of the 'we hate Elhandra' club! ::everyone cheers:: and hey, don't worry about your Sats. Yeah, they suck but they'll be over before you know it : ) ::takes galaxy:: mmmm .... I looooove chocolate. ::takes Tidus plushie:: Yay – my collection is immense now!

**Back of Beyond:** oh yeah, I can DUN DUN DUN with the best of 'em : )

**Tamelia:** ::takes Lreav plushie:: wow – I'm running out of space from all my plushies! I need a bigger shelf ... God YES – being a secretary is boring. But it pays well so who am I to complain? And yup, I am going off to university so come September I'll be relocating. Wish me luck! Oh and thanks for the 300 congrats!

**CaptainRikku:** hehe – Mascot dresspheres ::snigger:: : ) That's a really good idea, which I would have used if Gippal hadn't been arrested! Sure, I can take a look at your fics and I'll try and be as honest as possible. I know how irritating a vague review can be : )

**Limewings:** wow – thanks for your lovely words! I find that maintaining a character is always the hardest thing to do in a fic, particularly when your using ones that people already have a strong pre-conceived idea about ... so it's great to know I'm doing okay! Please let me know if I suddenly slip and my characters become totally OOC : )

**Wannabe-Pansgirl96:** heh – you're not the first to want to kill Elhandra. Unfortunately, I need her alive at the moment so you'll have to put up with her for a bit longer!

**Crazy Katy:** thanks and it's great to see a new reviewer at this stage! I hope you continue to read and enjoy : )

**Xtreme Nuisance:** oh yeah – Gippal's life is pretty crappy right now ; ) And Rikku's isn't much better. If only they could work out who's behind the bombing ... hehehe

**sinner saint: **woohoo – another convert to the story! Hehe – thanks for such a cool review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**heather:** that's exactly how I feel about Gippal/Rikku's relationship. Everything's too new from them to jump straight into love. And as for Elhandra and Gippal? Well, you'll have to read on to find out what kind of a character she is ; ) Thanks for the review!

**rikkufan: **hehe – don't worry, I'm not going to abandon you on that cliffie! I'm not THAT evil! I'm glad you like the ups and downs of the story – I worked hard to make it as realistic as I could, which is why it took 9 chapters before anything concrete happened between them! And welcome to the 'we hate Elhandra' club as member number 4 : )

**Paperback Rider:** sorry if I confused you! You're right about Gippal taking all of the bombs from the Bevelle explosion but Yuna's referring to the Guadosalam bombing. The same Machine Faction bombs were used at both, but because Gippal didn't know about the Guado bombing, he didn't know to confiscate the bombs and therefore, the authorities found them and recognised the symbol. Is that any clearer? If not, try re-reading the end of the last chapter, because it's explained there : )

**poplollyblues: **yup – you should have learnt by now that as soon as Rikku and Gippal are happy, I'll do something to tear them apart again : ) I'm so evil – hehe!

**Lolo:** I hope this chapter fulfilled your Rikku angsty moments! And don't worry, the next few chapters will also be filled with them as poor old Rikku tries to clear Gippal's name.

**killkikyopeople:** yay – fluffy goodness : ) but please don't get angry because I split them up again! And you're right, angry Yuna is totally scary. It was fun to play around with some other characters now and again but too much scary Yuna is bad for me so we won't be seeing her for a while!

**Bree-2006:** wow – thank you THANK YOU for a lovely review : ) : ) Seriously – it really made my day and it's so great to know you're enjoying my story so much! I hope you won't lose track of it again!

**Phoenix Felor:** thanks sooooo much for your great review! I don't really know what to say in response except thanks and I hope you keep on reading the story because I really appreciate your input : ) Hope you enjoyed your time in D.C and that this new chapter is waiting for you when you get back!

**Dawn:** thanks for the lovely compliments and I hope you enjoy this chappie!

**Bulma BriefsYue Lover:** aww, damn the weather. School's bad enough without having to stay behind because of a stupid thunderstorm! Anyway, I hope you're having a good time and I also hope the weather's better!

**missaw: **yeah – join the club! You'll be the 5th member if you do : )

**Lttlwings: **hehe – yup I'm evil! Glad you like what's happening so far and you're totally right about the ups and the downs. Hmm ... I wonder which class this chappie falls in to? I guess the down one because I'm slitting Gippal and Rikku up again : )

**i won't tell: **yay – you're the 6th member of the club! Hmm ... maybe I should burn Elhandra ON a pile of lion bars ... hehehe. And yes, pick axes and handsaws are always welcome : ) Maybe some stakes as well ...

**ying ying 54:** welcome to the club – you're member number 7! And thanks for such a cool review – it's always so great to hear what people are thinking : )

**kingleby: **hey – congrats on your excellent GCSE results! Seriously – you did great : ) And great results especially in English – bet I can guess what subjects you'll be studying at A Level!

**Fire Spirit:** I probably shouldn't admit this, but I've only just worked out who's behind everything myself! And I'm gonna keep you in suspense until the very end : ) : )

**Kiwifroot:** thanks for the review : ) and as for an eventual jail-break, well my lips are sealed. I don't want to give anything away either way ...

**Taryn:** yup – I felt it was time to let Rikku and Gippal finally get together! But then of course, in true JoeyStar fashion, I had to tear them apart again by arresting Gippal – hehe : ) Thanks SO much for your great reviews – I look forward to them each chapter because they always make me smile. In answer to your question, I'm off to study Drama and Creative Writing at university and I definitely hope to become a writer eventually. Fingers crossed for the future : )

**Erenriel the Elven Canuck:** wow – glad someone finally appreciates my plot! Actually, that was one major problem when I started this story because I only had a vague plot in mind, but now things are looking up and I'm really glad you're enjoying it : ) On the subject of Lhan's character, to be honest, I don't know what a Mary Sue is but there's far more to Lhan than meets the eye. I can't say anything more without giving stuff away, but Lhan is really important in terms of the plot – and I'm sure she'll surprise everyone by the time this fic is over!

**Hella:** hey, Nooj is all well and good but Gippal and Rikku are the way to go! I hope I can continue to convert you and I also hope you continue to enjoy the story : )

**angelicmayuka: **thanks a ton for your great review – what you said about characterisation is really cool to hear : ) And sorry about the cliffie but I didn't feel as if I had tortured my readers enough recently – hehe

**Sariah Loire-Valentine:** not so much fluffiness in this chapter, or in the next few, but there will definitely be more in this fic so please stick with me!

**Unknown Yuna:** hey – don't worry about it. I know it sounds lame but homework IS more important than reviewing : ) And hey – you're now the 8th member of the 'we hate Elhandra' fanclub!

**JesiLee:** yup – I thought I'd torture you all a bit more with an evil cliffie : ) Enjoy!

**oceanbang: **Paine was interesting to write because she's so sarcastic – and it was fun to write other canon characters for a change, instead of just Rikku and Gippal. Maybe we'll see more of her in the future : )

**Riyue:** poor Guados! We find out more about them in the next chapter but you know, one of your comments in your review wasn't so far off the mark ... but I'm not gonna tell you which one!

**As always, read, review and enjoy : )**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N: **Hah – I did it! I finally beat stupid Trema and saw the perfect ending : ) : ) HUGE thanks go to **JesiLee** for all the great advice you gave me – I couldn't have done it without you!!

And on to more interesting news: the results of the little challenge I idly set last chapter. I was amazed by the response – and how good they all were! – which either tells me you guys have WAY to much time on your hands, or you REALLY hate Elhandra : )

Okay – seriously, I was really impressed with all the 'entries'. Everyone who submitted an entry gets a cookie ::hands out big plate:: Anyway, here are a few peeps I felt deserved recognition for their entries:

**Kiwifroot** and **poplollyblues** – the weirdest entries (I laughed, stared, then laughed some more)

**MoMo-ChAn1** and **Marsie** – the multiple deaths entries (poor Elhandra!)

**Crazy Katy** – the longest entry (we're talking pages – hehe)

But there can only be one winner and that is .... **Hella**! With the short but very funny Elhandra-death. Congratulations and this chapter is dedicated to you : )

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 11**

It was night in Guadosalam. A few lone lamps glimmered in the darkness but for the most part, the streets were deserted. However, the darkness did little to diminish the sorry state of the ancestral home of the Guado. Nothing could hide such destruction.

I don't know what I had expected but the extent of the damage made me stop in my tracks. The centrepiece of Guadosalam, the house that had once belonged to Seymour and was now Leblanc's home, had been reduced to little more than a pile of rubble. If part of the front wall hadn't still been standing, supported by the tree branch that had sheltered it from the blast, it would have been impossible to tell that a house had ever stood there in the first place.

But even worse than that was the blow that the terrorist had struck against the backdrop upon which Guadosalam had been constructed. The vast branches and roots that embraced the city had been irrevocably damaged, so much so that it was no longer possible to reach the entrance to the Farplane. What had once been a sturdy path up to the sacred area had caused catastrophic damage to the lower levels when it had been torn away from the rest of the vast tree and had proceeded to crush the settlements that lay beneath it.

By the extent of the destruction, it seemed as if the instigator of these attacks had only been toying with us in Bevelle. There, one room had been targeted. Here, it was a whole town – a whole _race_. Somehow, I couldn't quite get my head around it. Things like this weren't supposed to happen anymore. It was over, the good guys had won, you know? We'd destroyed the all-powerful Sin; we'd beaten Shuyin and things like this were _still _happening. And you know what made it worse? The fact that whoever was behind these attacks was human. Or Al Bhed. Or Guado. Or Ronso. Not some evil entity from beyond the stars.

A citizen of Spira had done this.

It was enough to make me swear retribution right then and there.

_No Rikku_, I told myself sternly. _Focus on the mission._

Right. I hefted the camera that rested on my shoulder and turned so that the miniature sphere inside could capture and record everything that I was seeing. As I did so, I lost my footing and stumbled against an exposed tree-root. My arms flailed in the air, desperately trying to maintain the grip I had on the camera. The stupid piece of machina was lucky and my grip held, but I wasn't so fortunate. I ended up sprawled in an undignified heap on the floor, my hair covering my face.

"_Tyssed_!" (Dammit!) I grumbled, tossing my head in a futile effort to get hair out of my face as I recalled the cursed conversation that had led to my current predicament ...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Two days earlier**_

"So ... what do we know?"

It had been Lreav's idea to spend the first part of the journey to Guadosalam planning our next move. Elhandra had immediately protested, citing that she had _far _more important things to do with her time than spend it with me. However, I saw the logic in Lreav's suggestion – it gave me less time to worry about Gippal – and with my backing, Elhandra had no choice but to comply.

It didn't mean she had to be helpful though.

At my question, she stretched like a cat and I thought for once that she was going to offer a decent contribution. Her delicate red lips parted, I caught a flash of white teeth and braced myself for a pearl of Elhandra's wisdom.

Of course, being Elhandra, she could never make things easy for me. She met my eyes and I _know _she knew I was waiting for a response because she smiled slightly.

And then yawned.

All of this had only taken a second or so but I still ground my teeth together, seeing yet another way in which Elhandra had mocked me. But it wasn't just the personal affront that irritated me; it was the fact that she appeared completely unconcerned that Gippal's future hung in the balance and anything we discussed now could really help him. She was meant to be his friend, you know? So why was she doing everything in her power to be a burden on the investigation?

Luckily, Lreav could evidently think of someone beside himself. He sat forward in his chair and tapped one of the objects that lay in the middle of the table. It was the half-ruined bomb that Gippal and I had picked up in Bevelle.

"We know that whoever is behind these attacks is using one type of bomb."

"One conveniently displaying the insignia of the Machine Faction," I put in thoughtfully. "Do you think our terrorist is trying to frame the Machine Faction, or is simply a part of it and using the most convenient bombs?"

Lreav ran his fingers over the bomb. "In the last few years the components that make up such a bomb have become readily available to anyone who wants them. I imagine there's quite a flourishing black market by now. After all, just because not everybody likes the Al Bhed, doesn't mean that they don't recognise that our knowledge of machina is far superior to others."

"What are you saying?"

"He's saying that anyone with half a brain could have made this bomb," Elhandra drawled condescendingly. "It's the most basic of Al Bhed technology."

I ignored her tone, too interested in the fact that having opened her mouth, she'd actually said something worthwhile. "Doesn't that suggest our terrorist may not be an Al Bhed? After all, what Al Bhed would make such a basic, inelegant bomb?"

"If it gets the job done, who cares how it's built," Elhandra argued. "Whether it was sophisticated or not hardly matters."

"Don't you _want _to try and narrow the field?" I demanded.

"Of course," she responded haughtily, tossing her mass of braids back in a gesture that was becoming irritatingly familiar. "But grasping at straws is _not _going to help us."

I would have snarled something equally unflattering back at her but Lreav interrupted in his customary diplomatic tone. He began discussing the intimacies of the bomb's wiring but instead of sharing his fascination as I would usually, I found my attention wandering to his sister.

I wasn't just being paranoid; Elhandra had a personal vendetta against me. Which was ridiculous considering that I've never even met her before Gippal had introduced us back at the temple. So, obviously, something had happened in the few days we'd known each other which had really, _really_ gotten up her nose.

And it didn't take a genius to work out what that was.

Gippal.

Elhandra hadn't taken any pains to disguise her interest in him. I don't think he'd noticed - Gippal's a guy, he's cute but hasn't a clue where feelings are concerned – but I certainly hadn't been able to ignore it. I don't know whether she's in _love _with him or anything – Spira I hope not – but when we were back in Djose, she took every opportunity to rub their relationship in my face.

But, you know, I could deal with Elhandra's moods. The question that I did worry about; the question that _really_ bothered me was, how did Gippal feel about Elhandra? He'd mentioned that they were friends certainly, but there had been no indication that they were anything more. And hey, Gippal should have been too busy worrying about what was happening between us to think about Elhandra, you know?

As if my thoughts had summoned her attention, Elhandra's piercing eyes met mine once more. Her smile, when it came, was almost feral and I knew in that moment that even if Gippal hadn't existed, we never would have become friends.

I think she's just one of those people I'm born to dislike, you know? Maybe there's something in our genetic makeup that means we're incompatible. Wouldn't it be funny if life actually worked liked that? I wonder what mine and Gippal's genetics would have to say about each other?

"Enough about the bombs," I said abruptly, drawing my attention back to the conversation. "We need to decide what we're going to do when we get to Guadosalam."

Elhandra rested her chin elegantly on her hands. "We're all ears."

Damn her! Why did she always expect _me_ to come up with every idea? Couldn't her pretty little head cope with the idea of planning?

"We can't just walk in," Lreav worried. "By the time we reach Guadosalam it'll be swarming with people."

"Yeah – and don't forget Baralai's investigators," I reminded them. "They'll be there too, digging through the rubble."

"For all the good it did them last time," Elhandra muttered.

"So where does that leave us?" I asked, looking between the siblings. Elhandra ignored my gaze and simply looked moody, while all Lreav could manage was a sympathetic smile.

Not for the first time, I _really _wished that Gippal was with us. Yes he might be annoying at times but Gippal was a natural born leader with a flare for crazy plans. After all, hadn't he been the one who had started this whole journey off by dragging me from Bevelle?

I tried to think both logically and rationally – something I have to admit that I'm not very good at. We needed to get into Guadosalam, that much was clear. But unlike when Gippal and I had visited the bombsite at Bevelle – when we had snuck in ahead of the crowds – the bombing in Guadosalam was now days old. It would be overrun by victims, tourists, the media ... all of which would mean security would be impossibly tight. There was no hope of simply walking into the Guado city.

But if we couldn't get inside Guadosalam, then how on earth were we going to investigate the area?

"Night!" I realised suddenly, amazed that it had taken me so long to come up with the answer.

"Night?" Lreav echoed, sounding confused.

I nodded feverishly. "Yes – night! We'll go to Guadosalam at night!"

"And what makes you think that that will be any easier than entering the city during the day?" the thorn in my side asked.

I refused to be deterred. "It's a start isn't it?"

"Not enough of a one," Elhandra countered. "Not unless you want to go walking straight into the Bevelle authorities." Her tone insinuated that that might not be such a bad thing.

I shot her a scornful look. "Please. Do you think that's the extent of my plan?"

Elhandra's eyebrows rose. "Obviously not. Do tell."

Oh why did I always manage to get myself into these situations? I could have sat back and talked any ideas over with Elhandra and Lreav but no, my stupid pride got in the way and now I was on my own. And they were both looking at me expectantly. I knew I had to come up with something; I couldn't give Elhandra the satisfaction of seeing me fail.

"Um ..." I looked wildly around the room, searching for inspiration and my eyes alighted on an object that was sitting behind Lreav, half-hidden by his chair. "Camera!" I blurted, my mind struggling to catch up with my run-away mouth. "We can use a camera!"

"Go on," Lreav urged.

I warmed to my theme. "We can go in at night and ... and use the camera to record everything! That way we don't have to take too long and we can review the recording as many times as we like afterwards!"

"It _would_ be useful to be able to select certain parts to view again." Lreav agreed. "And we could even pinpoint specific places that warrant further investigation!"

Well, apparently I had Lreav onboard so I found myself looking to Elhandra for a reaction. She held my gaze for an unending moment and I knew she was going to make me break the silence.

"Well?" I asked, not caring how rude I sounded.

"What?"

I blinked in amazement. "You're not going to argue?"

She shrugged. "Why would I? You've finally come up with an idea that isn't completely insane."

I didn't know whether I should feel affronted by her comment or comforted that she finally seemed to be showing an interest in our quest for justice.

I decided not to let her response dampen my spirits. "Then it's settled. We'll go in with the camera and record the damage first hand." I sat back in my chair; pleased with the way I had managed to solve our problem.

"Well if we're all finished here ...?" Elhandra rose before anyone could disagree. "I have other things to attend to."

I breathed an inward sigh of relief when she swept out of the room and was about to suggest to Lreav that we follow her, when I caught sight of his face. He looked like he had something more to say.

I was right.

"Rikku ... I don't think we should all go to Guadosalam." He was staring at the bomb in the centre of the table and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that only one of us should go."

"Why? Because of the danger of being caught?"

He shifted in his chair as if it had suddenly become uncomfortable and it was only then that I realised how accurate my words were. He really _was _worried about the danger!

"If I was working with strangers then it wouldn't be such a concern," Lreav admitted, eyes still fixed on the bomb. "But Elhandra's my sister and you're – you're ..."

I'm what? Now it was my turn to feel uncomfortable as Lreav fumbled for his words. I'd certainly noticed the bond growing between myself and Lreav but surely he, better than anyone, knew about me and Gippal! How _did _Lreav feel about me?

"You're Rikku," he finished lamely.

Which meant _what _exactly?

I flashed him a sunny smile. "I was the last time I looked."

"I don't want either of you to get into trouble." Lreav's cheeks coloured. "After what happened with Gippal ..."

I reached across the table and took his hand. "Hey – don't be sad! If that's what you want then that's what we'll do!"

"Thanks Rikku," he whispered, finally looking up to meet my eyes. I patted his hand and released it again, not wanting him to get the wrong impression.

"So ... you or Elhandra?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Present**_

As it had turned out: neither. Lreav had claimed that he was completely unsuited for such under-cover work and when I'd broached the subject with Elhandra, her expression of disgust had said enough. Which is why it was me who was stumbling through the city, struggling to keep the heavy camera aloft.

On the other hand, I could see the sense in the decision. Having viewed the original bombsite myself, I had some idea of what I was looking for – as Lreav had pointed out. In fact, that had been the argument that had swayed me; combined with the fact that out of the Al Bhed we had at hand, I was by far the best choice for the mission.

And yet, as I picked myself up off the floor, I was seriously beginning to regret that fact.

_I'm probably riddled with bruises by now_, I thought bitterly. _Spira knows what I'm going to look like in the light of day! Everyone will think I have some strange, exotic disease ... and my arms are beginning to hurt._

I let the camera drop so that it was resting against my hip and glanced at the surrounding area, locating myself. As far as I could tell, I was standing in front of what had once been Leblanc's house. A twinge of pity struck me as I aimed the camera up at the ruins; I didn't particularly _like _Leblanc but the complete destruction of her home must have been terrible. She had still been in Bevelle when the bombs had gone off but media reports suggested she was in the area now. I wondered if I'd bump into her but seeing that as it was the dead of night in Guadosalam, well it was kind of unlikely you know?

Especially considering that I wasn't even supposed to be here.

Not that slipping past the guards had been particularly challenging. I think Gippal had been right in his assessment of Baralai's New Yevon investigators. Sure, they might wear pretty robes but they weren't the most observant. And even if they had caught me it would have been the work of moments to make them regret it. I'd put them on a par with the Yevonite soldiers that had hunted us during Yunie's pilgrimage – and they'd hardly been anything to write home about.

Turning away from Leblanc's house, I let the camera roam over the rubble nearby. I was grateful that the technology inside the machine was such that even though I was recording the destruction in the dark, we would be able to view it in natural lighting once I got the camera back to the Melatha.

Once again I blessed Shinra for yet another one of his mind-blowing inventions. I mean, _I'm _pretty handy with machina but comparing me to Shinra is like comparing a bite bug to a behemoth.

As I moved the camera over the ground, the tiny light on top picked out something on the ground; something that glinted a dull silver. Curious, I carefully lowered the camera to the floor and knelt, once again bruising my already abused knees on the uneven ground. I left the camera running and tugged the silver object out from under the tree root that was overshadowing it. Not surprisingly, the familiar ragged wires poked out from the wreckage of what I knew was a bomb. Sighing, I shoved it inside my bag and stood up again, grimacing under the weight of the camera.

I'd been in Guadosalam for a while now and I knew that if I stayed much longer then I'd be pushing my luck. As if those thoughts had cursed me, the murmur of voices rose to my ears and I danced back into the shadows.

A pair of robed men appeared out of the darkness and I recognised them as two of the guards that periodically swept the city. I tensed and shrunk back as far as I could, holding the camera tightly against my chest.

"It's quiet tonight."

"Makes a change."

"Have you heard the latest? Turns out an eyewitness has come forward."

"Really? I thought there weren't any."

"Seems this woman was caught up in the bombing. She only spoke out this evening."

"How do you know?"

"I was on duty outside the investigation room when Alon brought the news in to Praetor Baralai."

Baralai? I almost dropped the camera in shock. Baralai was here in Guadosalam? Were things _really _that serious?

And who was guarding Gippal in Bevelle?

"So?"

"So what?

"So what did the eyewitness say?"

"Oh, nothing we didn't already know."

"The Al Bhed?"

I tensed.

"She saw one of them. Here in Guadosalam. Stared right into those _famous_ eyes." The guard laughed; it was an ugly sound. "Those machine-freaks aren't going to be able to wriggle out of this one."

I bristled at the deprecating term for the Al Bhed.

"Yeah, we'll nail them good this time ..."

The guards ambled off and out of my earshot; unaware of the effect their words had had on me.

So now I had the answer to the question that had passed through my mind earlier. The person behind the bombing, behind the destruction of both Bevelle and Guadosalam, was an Al Bhed. One of my own people. Perhaps even someone I'd met.

My eyes passed over the destruction once more, without really seeing it.

I could have understood if it had turned out that the culprit was some kind of obsessive Yevonite. Though the whole Yevon business had been one big fat lie that the Maesters had used to control the people, the Al Bhed had defied their so-called rules and as such, animosity wasn't exactly unexpected. Spira, _I'd _experienced enough of that myself – even from people I called friends, like Wakka. Sure, that had been several years ago but it wasn't too far-fetched to think that there were some people in Spira who still held tightly on to the twisted beliefs that Yevon had instilled within them.

I could even have understood if it had been a Ronso, attacking on behalf of his slaughtered people and simply using the easiest technology. Striking out against the enemies that had almost led to the destruction of the entire Ronso race – the Guado – and Spira's new 'peaceful' leaders that refused to grant the Ronso retribution.

But to learn that the bomber was not a righteous zealot, or a vengeful Ronso, but a member of my own race was completely devastating. I'd had my suspicions of course. After what I'd seen at the first bombing – the Al Bhed figure leaving the room ahead of the explosions – I could hardly not have suspected it, but to have it confirmed in such a way was both brutal and painful.

Even thinking about it made me feel sick to my stomach.

I mean how could someone do something like that to their own people? It was like facing Seymour all over again and I began to wonder if my life was cursed to repeat itself forever, in a never-ending loop of battles and quests for justice.

But you know, even though Seymour had completely lost it by the time we faced him down in Highbridge and then later on Mt. Gagazet, he had always had some kind of aim. His actions – though vicious – had made a crazy kind of sense and he'd never let go of what he saw as his final destination: becoming Sin. Everything that had happened; all the pain that he had caused had simply been a means to an end.

So could this situation be the same? Could what was happening to the Al Bhed simply be the beginning of something more? What if someone was just using these bombings to obtain another objective?

Or I could be completely wrong and was this far more personal? An Al Bhed hater within the Al Bhed – it hardly bared thinking about. And yet, what could have driven someone to commit such crimes? That no one had died so far was a miracle but it couldn't last forever. If this _was _the result of a personal enmity, or perhaps a way of seeking revenge then the culprit was either completely insane or incredibly clever. Because this wasn't just personal anymore; it was turning into a world-wide conflict. With the Al Bhed on the losing side.

Suddenly I just had to get out of there. The careless way in which the guards had slated my people was upsetting but it also worried me. We Al Bhed had finally got our lives back on track; we were finally undoing the prejudices that had isolated us from the rest of the people of Spira for so long. And now, because of the actions of one insane individual, all of that could be destroyed. Forget Blitzball, it looked like Al Bhed-hating was going to become Spira's number one sport again, you know?

My heart sank and I suddenly longed for Gippal to be standing beside me. I was normally so strong in the face of danger but now ... now I just felt weak and scared by what I learned. And somehow I knew Gippal would be able to make me feel better; with a sarcastic remark or that annoying way he had of turning everything into a joke ...

I could hardly believe I was admitting to actually needing Gippal. Maybe it was because things around me were changing so quickly and I was looking for something constant in my life that I could cling to. And like it or not, Gippal had become that constant.

But he wasn't here. He was miles away, imprisoned by our own friends and all in the name of politics.

Which meant I really was alone.

And though I tried to convince myself that everything was going to be okay, I couldn't help considering a darker possibility. That after everything that had happened, everything we'd fought through and how weakened we'd become, the Al Bhed wouldn't survive this.

That Spira was on unstoppable course towards civil war.

And that finally, we'd reached the inevitable beginning of the end.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Wow – that was a dark ending! Sorry for the lack of Rikku/Gippal fluffiness in there but it's kinda hard to write when he's so far away ... hehe : ) A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed this week ... and onto the individual thankyous:**

**Captain Rikku:** oh there will definitely be Rikku/Gippal fluffiness when he gets out of jail! Oh and I hope my review on your work was okay – I just said what I thought and I hope you weren't offended! Of course you can join the 'we hate Elhandra' club – come join the insanity and death ; ) and yes, you're entry was TOTALLY bizarre : )

**Kiwifroot:** chocobo stampede? Hehehehe – that had me laughing : ) : ) I'll have to see if I can work that in somewhere!

**Riyue:** I just thought it would be funny to see what people could come up with in terms of killing Elhandra. I had no idea it would precipitate such a response!

**Sariah Loire-Valentine:** blowing up Elhandra? Hmm ... I might have to consider that ... hehe

**Lady D3ath:** GREAT Elhandra-death entry : ) : ) Seems like you had serious fun with that!

**i won't tell:** I'm glad you liked the tension between Rikku and Yuna – I had some really mixed reactions about that : ) Ouch – death by Ormi! Talk about evil!

**killkikyopeople: **don't worry, this story's gonna have a happy ending – so Rikku will definitely make up with everyone she's fallen out with!

**Paperback Rider:** yeah – I kinda forgot about Gippal in this chapter. I could have had Rikku worrying about him for pages and pages but I thought that would get a bit boring ... oh dear – now I think I should have mentioned him more!

**Hella:** thanks SO much for what you said about the Rikku-Yuna situation. I had such mixed reactions from people about that, but you saw it in exactly the same light as me. Rikku isn't really angry with Yuna, she's just upset and needs someone to blame : ) Hehe – you're Elhandra-death idea made me laugh aloud when I read it! You seem to have the same sense as humour as me : ) Congrats on the win!

**poplollyblues:** glad I could make your day better. And thanks for the 300 reviews congrats – bring on 400!! Hehe : ) And the mascot dress-sphere idea really made me smile! 

**Rikku Kicks Arse!!!:** thanks for the review – it's great to hear people are enjoying it. Hope you keep reading and reviewing : )

**Tamelia:** really? Better than Squaresoft?? Wow ::blushes:: you're so kind! Sorry about the wait for the update but life's been really hectic lately, what with everyone leaving for uni : ) I'm going off to study Drama and Creative Writing but I do intend to keep updating as regularly as I can – so don't worry! This story WILL be finished : )

**kingleby:** sure – you can be member number 9! Welcome to the club – hehe. Good, I'm glad you're doing English at A Level – not that I'm biased or anything : ) Yup, I definitely want to be a writer when I'm older. I just hope someone will publish me when I finally get to that stage!

**JessyS.:** aah, the plight of Gippal. Who knows what's going to happen? Well, me, but I'm not telling! But I can tell you one thing: I'm not done with the Rikku/Gippal fluffiness in this story so don't worry : )

**Back of Beyond:** oh that would be evil – I actually feel sorry for Elhandra : )

**Cute-kitty2:** Aren't I always warning you guys that I'm evil? Hehe – don't worry about Gippal. I'm not gonna leave him there forever! I'm glad you had fun in Menorca – never been there myself but I've heard it's nice : )

**Al bhed Princess:** death by cheese? Hehe – that made me smile. I HATE cheese so I could see how that could work : ) As for who planted the bombs ... I'm not telling! Not yet anyway : ) Hope your dog is okay ... et merci pour ta review, c'etait tres amuse et j'aimait ca! Au revoir mon amis!

**Crazy Katy:** hehe – you had WAY too much fun with the whole killing-Elhandra thing! But the evil plushies ... that was funny : )

**Letselina:** heya – sorry if you think Yuna was OOC, I didn't mean for her to be angry, just kinda worried/stern. I was trying to convey the fact that she hated the fact that she had to arrest Gippal but had no choice over the matter – sorry if I didn't get it across well enough! I'll do better next time : ) As for Elhandra, you will have to wait and see. I will say that I hate 2D characters who are nasty just for the sake of being nasty so ...

God I would LOVE for your friend to put my story up on her site! I had a look at it and it looks really good : ) It'd be so great to have a link up there – so tell her to check this story out!!!

**A Nobody:** 'course I missed you! You're one of my oldest reviewers! Thanks for the 300 congrats – I can hardly believe it myself. When I started this fic I was guessing that I'd get maybe 100 by the end of the whole thing. And we've still got loads of chapters to go yet! And I'm so glad you like the shock-factor : ) somehow I actually seem to pulling the cliffyness off! Of course you can join the club! Everyone's welcome : )

**oceanbang:** thanks for supporting the beginning of the chapter – I had a lot of mixed reviews about that so it's great that you saw the scene the same way as I did : ) And I'm also glad you're liking the plot of the fic – cos I've had to work extra hard on that part of the story! Ah – if only I could just write Gippal/Rikku fluffiness ...

**Xtreme Nuisance:** hehe – good theory, but I'm not giving anything away!

**Verdandi2216:** oops – sorry about the lack of Leblanc's reaction! Maybe we'll see it next chapter – I might decide to bring her to Guadosalam ...

**Lttlwings:** thanks for saying lovely stuff about my writing – as always : ) And yet another reviewer who wants me to blow up Elhandra – hmm, you've got me thinking now ...

**Starling94:** hehe – at least your back on track with your reviewing now! That's one of the things I love about Rikku – the fact that she over-reacts : ) She's so much fun to write!

**Sarah:** welcome to the story! Thanks for a great review and ewww – disgusting death! What a way to go – hehe!

**Marsie:** yeah! Prison break for Gippal!! And you're good at crime ... you can pick the locks then! We'll get him out of there – don't worry Rikku!!!! Oh and GREAT Elhandra-deaths. Brutal, my friend, brutal : )

**Phoenix Felor:** yeah – Elhandra's a cow isn't she? Beaten to death with a no.2 pencil? Hehe – that really made me laugh : )

**Bulma BriefsYue Lover:** you can join the club! You'll be the ... er .. I've kinda lost count : ) 12th member? Wow – you're related to your science teacher? Weird : ) the worst I had at school was being taught by one friend's mum and another friend's dad. 4 kids in our year had teacher parents at our school! Um ... who's George McClellan? I'm feeling ignorant here

**Taryn:** Customary great review – I LOVE your reviews!! Hehe : ) Don't worry – Gippal will definitely be coming back, I just can't promise when at the moment. He's just gonna have to stew in jail at the moment : ( Lreav IS cool, isn't he? But he's never gonna get anywhere with Rikku – she's taken! And as for Elhandra ... cow. Enough said.

**missaw:** hehe – the Wizard of Oz Spiran style – I likey! : )

**ruledbythemoon:** thanks for both reviews! And the Butcher dress-sphere? That's SUPER evil!!! As for who the ultimate bad-guy is, I'm giving nothing away. I've dropped hints in various chapters but if I came out and told you all now, it would spoil it : )

**Diamond King:** yeah – Leblanc's okay. Her house isn't though : ) thanks for the review!

**MoMo-ChAn1:** yup – and I'm loving that climb : ) Great Elhandra-deaths, though I'm quite worried by your statement – 'God, I miss planning deaths'. Just what do you get up to in your spare time? Hehe : ) Yup – the Guado's are suckers. And Tromell is the guy who served with Seymour. We might meet him next chappie ...

**miyazawa kano:** good to have you back! Whew, it's great that you like the plot! I've worked hard on it and sometimes I wish I'd just started a bog-standard fluffy fic – I think it would easier! I just hope my plot makes sense and people don't work out who, how and why before they should do! As for Elhandra, I have plans for her. She will find her redemption eventually and that's all I'm gonna say : )

**Rikkytie:** thanks SO much for the great review! I really hope you keep reading and enjoying the story : )

**As always, read, review and enjoy : )**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N: **Okay, sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than normal – but I really wanted to end it in specific place. I'm also aware that it has definite parallels to a previous chapter in this story (I think you all know which one) so please don't complain that I'm repeating myself! There are reason for everything my friends ... hehe : )

Secondly, I've had a few complaints that this fic is too full of Rikku's thoughts. While I do appreciate the opinions of my reviewers, the style of this fic is – and always has been – heavily thought based. In my opinion it's the nature of a first person fic to be full of thoughts. There _is_ action at various points but the nature of the investigation means that not everything can be fast-paced. Also, there are certain story points that I have to get in and some of them happen in the quieter moments. I'm sorry if you find so much 'thought' to be boring but I'm not going to change my style so far into the fic!

And hey – I can definitely promise an action-filled chapter approaching VERY rapidly. And maybe even a return of Gippal ... : ) : )

This chapter is dedicated to **Quadrono** for a really great review that brightened up my day. Thanks!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story **

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of FFX-2

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 12**

After what I had just learned concerning the nature of our culprit, I really didn't feel like sharing my thoughts with Lreav and Elhandra. I was tired; it was late and surely my findings could be left for the morning, you know?

Apparently not.

When I returned to the Melatha, they were waiting for me. Elhandra was lounging indolently in one of the seats on the bridge; her pretty face creased into the sullen frown that loudly voiced her displeasure even though she wasn't currently speaking. Lreav, on the other hand, was pacing in an almost nervous fashion, wringing his hands. He looked up instantly when I gingerly stuck my head through the doorway, praying that the bridge would be empty and I could just skulk away to my room.

"Rikku!" he cried instantly, his relief evident. "You're okay!"

I fixed a smile on my face and swallowed my disappointment as I stepped into the room. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"We were worried."

"Speak for yourself," Elhandra drawled, giving me a cursory glance.

I wasn't in the mood to put up with her slights. I flashed her a sickly sweet smile that was more of a grimace. "I'm glad you have so much confidence in my ability that you wouldn't need to worry."

She sniffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

Lreav looked between us, a furrow developing between his eyes. "I do wish you too would be nicer to each other," he said fretfully.

I snorted rudely, she laughed darkly and we shot each other scornful looks. The identical nature of our reactions probably would have struck me as amusing if I hadn't been feeling so dispirited. As it was, I was too busy planning my escape to notice.

"Did you get the information?" Lreav asked, changing the subject tactfully.

"Yeah," I said again, lifting the camera slightly for emphasis. "It's all in here."

"You got everything?" Lreav questioned, staring at the camera intently.

"Yeah." Was I beginning to sound like a CommSphere recording on repeat? Why couldn't he understand that I didn't want to talk about it?

I just wanted to get out of there - I wanted some time to consider what I'd discovered.

Putting the camera down on the floor, I breathed a sigh of relief when I was finally freed from its weight. I rotated my shoulder, wincing when the muscle complained.

Lreav knelt down on the hard floor and was immediately absorbed in removing the sphere from the camera so that it could be viewed far more easily using the ship's systems. Elhandra was staring out into the night and most importantly: no one was watching me. I turned and began hurrying back towards the door.

"Where are _you_ going?"

I froze guiltily and glanced back to see that Elhandra hadn't been as engrossed in the darkness outside as I had thought. In fact, she was glaring at me in an accusatory way and I suddenly felt like I was five again and being chastised by my parents for going out into the desert without telling anyone.

"I was going to my room," I muttered, my cheeks colouring.

Her eyes narrowed. "We have to watch the recording."

"Can't we watch in the morning? I'm tired." The words came out before I could stop them and I hated how weak they made me sound.

Evidently Elhandra agreed with me. "I don't believe you. We've finally found something that might just be of use to Gippal and all you want to do is go to bed? You don't care about him at all!"

"Of course I do!" I retorted, stung. How I felt about Gippal was one of the only things that was clear in my mind at the moment. It was ironic to think that now I had finally sorted that out, everything else in my life had decided to complicate itself. I just couldn't banish the Yevonite guards' conversation from my mind – it kept playing over and over like the repeats of a Blitzball match. Except there was none of the joy or excitement associated with that sport; just the painful knowledge that one of my own people was trying to destroy the Al Bhed.

And yet ... was I being selfish, wanting a few more hours to get my thoughts in order? Surely it wouldn't make much of a difference in the long run? Somehow I knew that if our positions had been reversed then Gippal would be doing everything in his power to get me out of jail as soon as possible. He wouldn't be deliberating like I was now; he'd be jumping into action and my cheeks burned with shame at my own selfishness.

"Well then prove it. Stay here and watch the damn sphere!"

Normally I would have risen to such a challenge immediately but to tell the truth, there was more to be refusal to watch the sphere than just the fact that I needed some time to think. I really _was_ exhausted. My arm and shoulder were really beginning to hurt from where I had held the camera up for so long, my knees were bruised and I was keeping back yawns with difficulty. The last thing I needed was to have to go head to head with Elhandra, or to watch the recording again.

Luckily, I didn't have to. As he had done so many times before, Lreav came to my rescue.

"Lhan, I think we should watch it tomorrow. Rikku's done so much this evening already."

I shot him a grateful look which he returned with a smile.

"Surely the sphere can wait until morning?" he cajoled his sister.

Elhandra met and held his gaze for a long moment and I was amazed to finally see her back down. She didn't do it gracefully; an ugly look was thrown in my direction and even Lreav received raised eyebrows, but she didn't complain when Lreav gathered up the camera.

"In the morning then," I ventured hesitantly.

"In the morning," Lreav agreed, hugging the camera to his chest. "Now go and get some rest."

I nodded and offered him a weary salute before I walked out of the bridge and into the corridor beyond. Once the door had closed behind me, I sighed and sagged against the wall, rubbing my face with my hands. Standing there, in that lonely, silent corridor, everything that had happened caught up with me. I suddenly felt wretched.

The wreckage of Guadosalam; the way I had been forced to go over it inch by inch; overhearing the Yevonites conversation; Gippal's absence – it was almost too much to cope with. Everything was happening so fast and events were spiralling out of control. To be honest, they had been since the first bombing Bevelle but back then I had had Gippal with me and somehow, he had made everything seem okay. Now he was locked up in Bevelle and I was trying to solve a worldwide crime with two people I hardly knew.

I think that was the worst part – the fact that I hardly knew Elhandra, or even Lreav. Lreav seemed like a lovely man but there was none of the companionship that I had enjoyed during the other important journey's of my life – Yunie's pilgrimage and the quest to defeat Vegnagun. Then I had had my fellow Guardians and the Gullwings to keep me company. Now there was just me and two relative strangers.

Maybe that was the real reason why I had refused to watch the sphere tonight. Was it because the trust that I was used to experiencing with my companions wasn't there yet? Did that mean I didn't trust Elhandra and Lreav?

No, I decided firmly, that wasn't right. I definitely trusted Lreav if not Elhandra. But, to be honest, I simply didn't _know _them very well. It was bound to make me reluctant to share information and discuss such weighty matters as the Al Bhed's future and Spira's impending civil war.

But where did that leave the investigation?

I knew that if Gippal had been here with us then I wouldn't have had any problems. But he wasn't here and it was about time that I started thinking about other people beside myself. The only important thing was that Gippal needed me; he needed us. There was no time for my internal confusion and doubts. I was determined to help him and that was all that mattered, you know? Time wasn't on our side and I needed to pull myself together.

It wasn't usual for me to be so depressed and uncertain, you know? And besides, if our positions were reversed, I doubt that Gippal would be entertaining similar thoughts. He'd be too busy trying to save me and I was damned if I wasn't going to do the same. He'd never let me live it down if I left him to stew in jail.

I smile stole across my face as a ridiculous image of Gippal blowing apart one of the Bevelle prisons to rescue me, floated through my mind. Instantly I felt a little better and so I pushed away from the wall and made my way back to my room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was feeling a great deal calmer when I stepped onto the bridge the following morning.

Someone – either Elhandra or Lreav (though I suspected it was Lreav) – had removed the sphere from the camera and had connected it to the Melatha's interface so that the recording would be projected onto a large screen that hung in the centre of the bridge, from the roof of the ship.

I eyed the machina with interest because it was beyond anything I had ever worked on, or even seen before. It was based upon the designs that had long been in use in Luca, transmitting the Blitzball games to the populace in the docking areas and the central bar. Gippal had mentioned that Shinra had designed and installed it in the months after leaving the Gullwings. As my eyes moved past the screen and onto the pedestal that held the small camera sphere, I smiled, wondering where Shinra was now. He'd been the only member of the Gullwings that hadn't attended the celebrations – proving he really _was _smarter than the rest of us – and I hadn't actually seen him since that cataclysmic battle against Vegnagun. He would be the perfect person to have with us on this investigation and I decided that when we had a moment, I would ask Lreav and Elhandra if they knew were he was. After all, he'd obviously been to Djose Temple recently, you know?

"Is everything set up?" I called as I walked over.

Lreav looked up from where he was adjusting the position of the sphere and grinned when he recognised me. He too seemed in lighter spirits this morning. "Just finished. You've got perfect timing."

"Of course," I joked, flipping my hair back over my shoulder. "Have you only just noticed?"

"Oh please, it's too early in the morning for me to be sick." Elhandra's voice came from behind me but I ignored her. I was becoming a reflex reaction by now.

Besides, there was still something I wanted to say to her brother. "Lreav?"

He stopped in his fine-tuning. "Are you okay?" Apparently something in my tone had caught his attention.

"Oh – I'm fine." I dismissed his concern with a wave of my hand. "I just – I wanted to say that I'm ... I'm sorry. About last night. You know – when I wouldn't watch the sphere?"

It was his turn to dismiss something. "Don't worry about it Rikku."

"Are you sure?" While I might not know Lreav very well, his opinion was becoming increasingly important to me.

"I'm sure." He smiled, eyes shining. "Everything worked out okay in the end, didn't it?"

I frowned, surprised by his comment. "It did?"

"Well we're all rested now – we'll probably be able to pay more attention to the recording."

His words were logical and I found myself nodding. "I guess."

I must still have sounded uncertain because he put his hands on my shoulders. "Come on, let's see what you found for us."

Once Elhandra and I had settled in front of the large screen, Lreav activated the sphere and then came to join us. I waited nervously as the screen began to brighten and the recording started to come into focus.

Thanks to the night-to-day capabilities that Shinra's equipment possessed, the scene was as brightly lit as if it had been filmed at noon rather than midnight. However, in darkness or light, what it was showing was still shocking and I braced myself from my companion's reactions.

"Spira!" Lreav breathed upon seeing the destruction and even Elhandra gasped. Because I had seen it before I wasn't surprised, but my stomach did twist uncomfortably. It truly was horrific to see how much damage a single person had caused.

"Is it all like this?" Lreav asked, aghast, eyes fixed on the screen.

I nodded without comment, also unable to draw my gaze away.

"_Tysh_" (Damn) Elhandra murmured as the camera continued it's unsteady progress through the city that had once been a unique blend of nature and Guado and was now unrecognisable.

Silence reigned amongst us as the camera unveiled yet more of the same destruction. It was only broken when Elhandra uncrossed her legs and broke the quiet that I managed to look away from the images on-screen. Glancing across at her I found that she was watching me out of the corner of her eye and for once, she didn't look angry or irritated. In fact, I couldn't quite tell what emotion flashed across her face.

"Was it all like this?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

She held my gaze for a moment longer before turning back to the screen without further comment. I continued to watch her, and it was strange, but at that moment I felt an understanding had been reached between us. I wouldn't go so far as to say she'd developed a sudden liking for me – or me for her – but the sheer animosity I'd grown used to receiving from her had been lacking. And there'd even been the slightest hint of respect in her gaze as if she'd realised just how horrible my trip to Guadosalam had really been.

It was a humbling thought.

My attention returned to the screen in time to see the camera jerk awkwardly and focus on the floor for several long seconds. I heard my voice cursing in the background and it was only then that I realised this was when I had stumbled over the tree root.

"What happened there?" Lreav asked in a hushed tone.

I didn't feel inclined to lie. "I stumbled." I couldn't stop my cheeks from colouring and I hurried on. "Don't worry, the camera will right itself soon – look, there you go."

The camera was level once more and in the distance, I could see the remains of Leblanc's house. The breath caught in my throat as I realised the overheard conversation was rapidly approaching.

My steps on-screen grew closer and closer ... and then, before any of us knew what had happened, the screen reverted back to the blackness that it had shown before the sphere had begun to play.

Stunned, I half-rose. "What -?"

Lreav jumped up and hurried across to the sphere. He fiddled with something that I couldn't see and then shook his head in amazement. "It's still playing!"

"But that's impossible!" I exclaimed. "That's not the end of the recording!"

"Lreav, scan it forward," Elhandra ordered, the tightness of her voice being the only indication that she was as unnerved as we were.

Her brother complied, but the only change upon the screen was the slight blurring that accompanied such a scan. The picture remained stubbornly black.

I couldn't understand it – I knew for certain that the recording had been longer. And I also knew that I hadn't disabled the recording function of the camera. I might not have been a whiz like Shinra, but I knew plenty about machina. I wouldn't have stopped the camera recording – I just wouldn't have, you know?

Lreav shook his head as the screen continued to show nothing but darkness. "There's nothing more on here."

"But that doesn't make any sense," I protested. "There was definitely more to the recording. I _know _there was."

He stopped the recording and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Rikku ... could you have knocked the recording switch?"

"No," I said firmly, with absolute certainty. "The camera was on. I checked it enough times."

"Then there's only one explanation," Elhandra declared, joining her brother by the pedestal. "The sphere must have become damage." She unhooked the small sphere from it's stand and began running her fingers over it – I assumed she was checking for flaws.

I continued to stare at the blank screen, unable to believe what had happened. What we'd seen – it had been a fraction of the recording that I had made. And worse than that – it had told us nothing about who was behind the attacks. While I _could _remember details about my visit, I certainly couldn't recall as much as a recording would have.

What if Elhandra was right? What if the sphere was damaged? Maybe it had happened when I had tripped – no, the recording had continued on past that point safely enough. But what else could have happened?

"There's no damage."

"What?" I blurted.

Elhandra returned the sphere to its perch. "I said there's no damage. It doesn't make any sense," she added in an undertone, unconsciously repeating my earlier words.

I considered what I knew about spheres – particularly the movie ones that were found in cameras. Damage did seem to be the most likely reason for the loss of some of the recording but Elhandra said the sphere was undamaged. What other possible cause could there be?

Erasure.

The words swam unbidden into my mind and though I tried to dismiss it, I found that I couldn't. It _would _explain why the recording ended so abruptly but why in Spira would someone want to erase part of my recording? And worse, such a claim would immediately implicate either Elhandra or Lreav. Which was _completely _ridiculous!

And yet, I just had to ask.

"Who set all of this up?"

Lreav looked up from his contemplation of the sphere. "You mean the sphere and the screen?" He waved his hands to encompass everything and I nodded. "That was Lhan."

Elhandra. Somehow I was surprised; she hadn't struck me as the most active of people. But then again, she _had _been working as part of the Machine Faction before I had met her. And if she had set up the equipment as Lreav had said (and why would he lie?) then she had had both the knowledge and opportunity ...

_Stop it, Rikku!_ I ordered myself sharply. _Just stop it_!

I felt sickened by my thoughts; I may not have liked Elhandra but accusing her of something simply because she had been there was ridiculous. She had no reason to tamper with the recording and just because I didn't know her very well, that didn't excuse the fact that – as usual – I had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Look – it's not so bad," Lreav said, trying to be optimistic. "Rikku, you must be able to remember some things. You can just tell us, right?"

"Right," I agreed, deciding there was no point in stewing over the fate of my recording. After all, I could remember all the important things I'd seen, you know?

"I suppose that will have to do," was Elhandra's only comment as she returned to her chair.

"It's better than nothing," Lreav maintained and I appreciated his effort to see something positive in a disappointing situation. He turned to me. "Just take us through it step by step."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and tried to remember as much as I could about my night-time visist to Guadosalam. "I was walking towards Leblanc's house ..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been a complete waste of time.

Thanks to the damaged sphere, all that we had learned from the trip to Guadosalam was that the person behind the attacks was an Al Bhed. While this could be considered a step in the right direction, it still left us with a whole race to choose from.

It had been a complete waste of time.

I found myself wondering what else we might have discovered if the sphere hadn't been wiped. Had I recorded a piece of evidence that the Bevelle authorities might have missed? Had I captured the image of something that would have led us to the bomber?

It had been a complete waste of time.

Gippal was still in jail and nothing we had found would help his case. If anything the knowledge that whoever was behind this was an Al Bhed had made his situation even worse. And it wasn't even something we could conceal to try and help him because Baralai already knew.

It had been a complete waste of time.

I hugged my arms around my knees and stared out of the window of my room, not really paying attention to the scene outside. A great well of disappointment had risen up inside of me and I didn't know how to suppress it. I didn't even know if I wanted to, despite my earlier decision to stay as cheery as I possibly could. After all, everything we'd done – everything we'd achieved so far – had been a complete waste of time.

"Rikku?"

I recognised Lreav's voice but didn't turn around. I wasn't really looking for any company and after the meeting between us had ended, I had hoped for some time alone.

He lingered in the doorway for several moments and then I heard his footsteps approaching and felt the bed give slightly as he sat down beside me.

"Are you okay?"

Lreav was always asking me that – and I was always pushing him away. But this time, I just didn't have the energy and I suddenly found I _wanted _to share my feelings with someone. They'd been locked away inside my mind for too long and in Gippal's absence, Lreav was the only person I felt that I could talk to.

"Not really," I admitted quietly, toying with the ends of my scarf.

"You're disappointed about the recording," he stated.

"A bit."

He sighed. "So am I. I had so hoped ... but I guess it wasn't to be."

I wrapped my scarf around one finger. "I really wanted to help Gippal," I admitted. "I thought that this was it; that we were finally getting somewhere."

"But we are!" Lreav assured me earnestly. "We've made real progress!"

I shifted around so that I was facing him. "How can you say that?"

"It's the truth," he insisted, green eyes shining. "We know the terrorist is an Al Bhed –"

"And that's a good thing?" I muttered blackly.

He smiled patiently. "We've gone from having the whole of Spira to worry about to just a small number."

"Maybe," I admitted grudgingly. "But that still doesn't help Gippal."

Lreav cocked his head to one side. "He really matters to you, doesn't he?"

I shifted, making the bed bounce and avoiding the question.

"Gippal's one of my oldest friends," Lreav continued in my silence. "When I think of him in jail I ... I feel so helpless. It's hard."

I wanted to tell him that I felt the same; that he'd practically described my own feelings but I just couldn't find the words.

Lreav sighed and reached across the bed to pat my hand. "Everything's going to be okay. And if you ever need to talk - you know where to find me."

He prepared to rise but something in his pure, unselfish kindness towards me touched my heart. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, preventing him from rising at the same time. He stiffened in surprise and then relaxed as I revelled in the comfort he provided. Lreav was a wonder to me. How did he always know the right things to do and say to make me feel better? He was rapidly becoming a true friend.

"Rikku ... we'll get through this. And we'll save Gippal."

If anyone else had said those words, I wouldn't have believed them. But something about Lreav's tone convinced me that they were true – we really were going to save Gippal!

I finally found the words that I had been lacking. "Thanks Lreav."

He drew back and looked me straight in the eyes. There was a searching look behind his gaze, as if he was trying to decide something and then it disappeared and he offered me the shy smile that I would forever associate with him. "We all comfort each other in different ways."

I was just wondering what to make of those strange words when he reached across and took me by the shoulders, his bare fingers sending uncomfortable shivers down my spine.

"I comfort you ... and you comfort me."

And then he leaned forward and kissed me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Poor Rikku – the guys are all over her! But how will she react this time? And what will this spell for Rikku's relationship with Gippal?**

**I could tell you but that would spoil the next chapter. You're just going to have to be patient ; )**

**Okay – I'm short of time today so I'm only going to reply directly to the reviewers who asked specific questions and to any new faces. But as always – thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed!!!**

**Letselina:** thanks for PM-ing your friend – but I haven't heard from her yet. I hope she's still going to read my story!

**oceanbang: **okay – no, I don't think any of Rikku's friends are going to join her on her quest, but they will be popping in and out of the story at various points. As for your other question, I can't really answer that without giving anything away – although I think this chapter provides some of the answers!

**kori hime:** welcome to the story and don't worry – the fluff WILL return!!

**Kiwifroot:** who said I was going to kill Elhandra ...? hahahaha : )

**angelicmayuka:** Gippal should be back within the next couple of chapters, but there's a few things that Rikku has to experience on her own first : )

**Tamelia:** technically, Rikku IS still part of the Gullwings. But the Gullwings have been a bit inactive since Vengagun was destroyed and the 'peace-celebrations' started. I guess Rikku still had her dress-spheres when she ran off with Gippal ... hehe

**CaptainRikku:** thanks for reassuring me about the 'thought-filled' chappie – you're reviewed really cheered me up : )

**Lynne Farthing:** thanks for reviewing! And welcome to the crazy world that is this website. You will laugh and you will cry : )

**Quadrono:** wow – thank you SO much for such a great first time review! I really hope you continue to read my story!!

**Al bhed Princess:** is Elhandra going to frame Rikku? Hmm ... I guess you'll have to wait and see!

**Torii:** thanks for a great review and welcome to the story! Rikku talking to Baralia – to be honest, I'm not sure yet : )

**Taryn:** ::hugs lovely review:: thanks SO much! As for the perfect ending, all you get is a little extra scene where Tidus and Yuna are standing outside the ruins of Zanarkand. But they don't kiss!! They just talk about the future and whether Tidus is going to disappear again.

**Hella:** swirly-eyed contact lenses? Hehe – I LOVE it!

**Sarah:** you're not the first to ask about Gippal and I'm sure you won't be the last. I'm not exactly sure when he's coming back into the story because I only write the next chapter once I've posted. I think it'll be in the next few chapters though – so don't worry!

**Diamond King:** everyone has assumed that Elhandra is going to come to a sticky end ... but who am I to tell you the truth? You'll just have to wait and see!

**Xtreme Nuisance:** not sure what you mean by the half Al Bhed and half Yevonite thing – do you mean Yuna? Because she's half and half and would be stuck in the middle of a civil war?

**Reema-cha:** thanks for the review!! And I hope you keep on enjoying the story : ) Here in the UK? Well – it really does rain as much as people think it does. And we really do eat fish and chips and drink tea. Apart from that, it's kind of pretty – nice and green – and we have some wicked landmarks. I think if you like history then the UK is the place to be : ) : )

**Sorry if I missed out any new reviewers – my memory sucks and I might have mistaken you for a long-time reviewer. Anyway – thanks everyone! ::hugs reviews tightly::**

**As always, read, review and enjoy (especially all those who read and DON'T review – please let me know what you think!)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N: **Well, you're getting this chapter a couple of days early – and the reason for that is ............. I'm off to university! Yes, I am leaving for good old London town on my normal posting day (Saturday) so – I thought I'd post early so that you guys aren't disappointed : )

Unfortunately, the down-side of uni is that I don't have internet access in my room – grrrr. Which means my posting schedule might become a bit random and it also means I won't be able to respond to all my lovely reviews, as I have been doing : ( Sorry about that – but there's really no way around it ::shrugs::

Don't worry though – I fully intend to finish this story. I can't leave you hanging, can I?

Anyway, on with the story.

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **skattercat** for a truly kick-ass review. Thanks!!! 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 13**

You know those moments in life when you're so embarrassed that you think you're going to die? Where you twist and turn but simply can't escape the mockery that your existence has become? I suppose you could say they're defining moments, but they're the ones you'd do anything to forget, you know?

Well I was having one of those moments.

That fact, coupled with my absolute, jaw-dropping surprise, is what made me jerk away from Lreav as soon as my brain had been able to process what was happening.

I sprang up from my bed and backed away towards the door. No doubt my cheeks were burning brightly and my hands flew up to my face in a futile attempt to cover them. The one thing I didn't do was say anything – mainly because my tongue seemed to have tied itself in a particularly complicated knot and every time I opened my mouth, nothing emerged and I ended up gaping like a beached Achelous.

"Rikku?" Lreav had twisted around on the bed and was watching me with concern. His face was also flushed and I got the impression that his current emotions were very similar to mine.

I had to say something; I had to set things straight between us. I valued Lreav as a friend, you know – but nothing more. Didn't he know about me and Gippal?

"Lreav – we can't."

His face creased in confusion. "But I thought –"

"Lreav," I tried again, "Lreav – this is wrong. Gippal –"

"Gippal?" He rose slowly. "What does he have to do with anything? Oh – you're worried about the investigation. Well, you shouldn't be. This won't effect Gippal's chances of freedom!"

I had to make him understand, even though I knew my words would hurt him. "Lreav, me and Gippal – we're ... look, you're a great friend but Gippal and I ... we're kind of together." Even now it was difficult to say.

A horrified look of understanding blossomed on Lreav's face and he sucked his breath in sharply. "You and Gippal? Spira, Rikku – I'm sorry. I had no idea!"

Privately I couldn't help disagreeing with his words. After all, Lreav had seen us together several times and surely he wasn't _that _blind.

"I never would have done anything if I'd known," he told me earnestly, walking across the room so that he was standing in front of me. "I'm really sorry Rikku." He reached out as if to take my hand but I pulled backwards and folded my arms quickly across my chest.

Lreav looked hurt and the awkwardness of the situation hung in the air between us. Finally he sighed and rubbed his forehead with one hand as if it was paining him.

"I really am sorry."

His words sounded so hollow and to be honest, I didn't want to deal with this situation at the moment. Coming on top of everything else it was just too much to deal with. Lreav was supposed to be my friend; a constant in my life that I could rely on while Gippal wasn't around. For him to act like this – I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Lreav ..." he looked at me hopefully but I refused to meet his eyes, "... maybe you'd better go."

Though I couldn't see his face, I almost heard him stiffen. "Rikku – won't you at least tell me what you're feeling?" he pleaded.

I hated that he asked that because I didn't know myself. I was confused certainly and intensely embarrassed. But I was also angry that he had hoped to take advantage of me in such a way and yet, on the other hand, I felt sorry for him because he'd obviously miss-read my intentions towards him. And he _had _been nothing but wonderful to me since we had met ... maybe this was just some kind of misunderstanding? I mean, it wasn't like I'd led him on, you know? This had to be some kind of mutual mistake – it didn't mean anything right?

If I couldn't even sort out my own thoughts then I was in no state to talk to Lreav. "I need some time to think," I told him honestly, stepping past him and walking over to the window. I stared out into the night and tried to pretend he was no longer in the room.

In the glass's reflection, I could see that he was watching me, his face downcast. After several long minutes in which I willed him to leave, his shoulders slumped and he headed for the door.

On the room's threshold he paused and glanced back. "I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

I didn't reply and, after lingering for a moment more, he left without speaking, the door sliding closed behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's sometimes funny how ironic life can be. I mean, for the first seventeen years of my life I was completely alone and now, within the space of a couple of weeks, two men had shown that they thought of me in more than just a friendly light. And neither could have come at a worse time, you know? I should have been focusing on uncovering the identity of the bomber, rather than worrying about what I was going to say to Lreav when I next saw him.

Not to mention Gippal. For the first time I was glad that he was in Bevelle and not here, on the Melatha. Spira knows what he would say if he found out about Lreav's actions!

The previous night – after Lreav had left – I had convinced myself that sleeping on my problems would give me the space I needed to sort out everything that had happened and get it straight in my mind.

And amazingly, I was almost right.

When I woke the next the morning, the sky outside was a shade of blue that would have put a Water Flan to shame and the sun was shining merrily. As I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, I decided that I would take a leaf out of the weather's book.

After all – it was impossible to be depressed on such a beautiful day, you know?

And to be honest, things really did look better this morning. What had happened with Lreav was a setback to be sure, but it wasn't a catastrophic occurrence. And neither was the loss of the sphere's data – however it had happened. We'd still learned plenty by coming to Guadosalam and contrary to my opinion the previous evening, it hadn't been a _complete_ waste of time.

Yawning hugely, I was about to jump out of bed and see about getting dressed when, without warning, my door slid open. I squeaked in surprise and pulled the bed-sheets up to my neck, hoping against hope that Lreav hadn't just entered my room.

He hadn't, but his sister had.

Elhandra had breezed into my room without leave and was acting as if she owned the space herself. She was eyeing the decour unfavourably and appeared unimpressed with the plain, bare space that had become my second home.

Angry that she had caught me off guard, I glared at her. "What do you want?"

She raised her eyebrows at my tone. "Now, now – surely they taught you manners where you came from?"

"You're one to talk," I retorted caustically. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I tightened my grip on the bed-sheets and tried my best to appear imposing.

"I assumed you would be awake," her eyes ran over me and a faint sneer appeared on her face, "_and _out of bed."

"Well you were wrong."

"Evidently. Seems some people need more beauty sleep than others."

I got the impression Elhandra wasn't putting her whole heart into her insults this morning. They appeared almost perfunctory, as if the effort was too much or she had something else on her mind.

I wanted to know what that was. I'm curious; what can I say? It's a character flaw. "Why are you here Elhandra?" I demanded.

"Playing the part of a glorified messenger apparently," the other woman drawled, seemingly in no particular hurry to provide me with any further information.

I bit back an angry comment at her attitude and tried my best to keep a pleasant expression on my face. "And what's the message?"

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Elhandra affected an air of astonishment. "You have a call via the CommSphere."

It was the last piece of news I had been expecting. Who in Spira would be calling me? Most people didn't even know the Melatha existed; let alone that she was now a stop on the central CommSphere network of Spira.

Now there was another thing we had to thank Shinra for – the fact that he had connected us to the CommSphere network that had originated from the bridge of the Celsuis. Gippal had informed me of this fact in passing and when I'd asked him why he'd got Shinra to connect him to the main network, he'd laughed and said that he'd wanted to keep his eye on me.

Gippal's frivolousness aside, I could see the merit in being part of the network. But it also meant I had no way of guessing who was calling ... and who even knew that I was on the Melatha. It wasn't like it was my ship, you know?

"Who's the call from?" I asked curiously, shuffling towards the edge of the bed, sheets still held tightly.

Elhandra shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Now if you don't mind, I _do _actually have things to do today – things that don't have anything to do with running errands for you."

"_I _didn't ask you to bring me this message," I couldn't help pointing out, earning me a hard look from Elhandra. "Actually, now that you mention it, who _did _send you?"

"Lreav," Elhandra answered curtly. "If it had been anyone else then I wouldn't be here."

It was only then that the ludicrous nature of my question struck me. I mean, if Elhandra and I were both here, there was only Lreav left to have answer the CommSphere call. She seemed to realise our mistake at the same moment but instead of grinning as I did, she turned on her heel and flounced out of the room.

"Always lovely to see you!" I couldn't resist calling after her. I listened gleefully for a reaction but the door slid shut, cutting off any reply she might have made.

Galvanized by the news that someone was waiting to talk to me, I sprang out of bed and dressed quickly, only pausing long enough to pull my long, blonde hair back into a rough pony-tail. Then I was out of the door and hurrying towards the bridge, eager to see who my visitor was.

I slapped a hand to the door release and waited impatiently as the stubborn piece of machina slowly drew aside. I could hear voices on the other side of the door and when the space was finally large enough, I slipped onto the bridge.

My enthusiasm faltered as I saw a familiar figure standing in front of the CommSphere display. Of course, how could I have been so stupid to presume that Lreav would have simply left the bridge after taking my call? He was the epitome of politeness and from the sound of it, he knew my visitor – so why would he leave?

It would have made my life infinitely easier if he had.

Frozen by indecision, I hung back. While I certainly wanted to see who had called for me, the thought of talking to Lreav after last night ... well it definitely hadn't been on my 'ten-things-I-want-to-do-today' list.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten the door's annoying habit of making noise when it opened and I'd only been standing there for a couple of seconds when Lreav turned around and caught sight of me.

"Rikku!"

He cast one last glance at the CommSphere screen, tossed a final comment that I didn't catch and then hurried across the room towards me.

If I could have backed away, I would have, but once again the evil door got in the way. Lreav stopped before me, a bright smile on his face and I had to wonder if he'd even remembered what had happened between us the previous night. He certainly wasn't acting like there was anything wrong between us.

I felt my upbeat mood rapidly spiralling away from me.

"Rikku – you won't believe who –" he began excitedly, but I cut him off, not as willing to sweep the mess he had caused under the proverbial carpet.

"Elhandra said I had a call," I said coolly, making it clear that there was still some distance between us, on _my_ side at least.

"Well yes ..." Lreav's happy demeanour faded as he took note of the cool expression on my face. He opened his mouth to say something and then paused, looking uncomfortable. "Rikku, about last night –"

I didn't want to talk about it. "I'd like to take it privately, if you don't mind."

"Of course. But last night –" he continued doggedly.

"Lreav – I want to take the call."

"I know, but Rikku –"

"Lreav, _please_!" I held up a hand, cutting him off both verbally and physically. "Can you just go?"

He held my gaze for several long moments and at first I thought he was going to argue. Then he simply sighed and inclined his head. He stepped out of my way and I didn't hesitate in crossing the room towards the CommSphere screen.

"I really am sorry," Lreav told my stiff back, unconsciously echoing his words of the previous evening. I remained silent and listened intently as the door swished open and his footsteps receded from the room. Once the door closed behind him, I breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"What was all that about?"

I started at the new voice, amazement bubbling up inside of me. That had almost sounded like – no that was stupid. It was impossible, you know? It couldn't be ... could it?

Painfully slowly, I turned towards the CommSphere screen and my eyes alighted on an achingly familiar figure, who was slouched comfortably in a plush blue chair, his legs slung uncaringly up over one arm.

It was!

"Gippal!" I cried in wonder, throwing myself into the chair in front of the screen and staring at him hungrily. "Why – I mean _how _– I mean ... oh Spira!"

Typical. Barely three seconds in Gippal's company and I'd turned straight back into a giggling schoolgirl.

He laughed at my incredulous expression and mindless babbling. "Anyone would think I'd been locked up in prison or somethin'."

If I could have hit him, I would have. Instead I settled on sticking my tongue out at him which only made him laugh again.

"Same old Rikku. You're lookin' good girl." His eyes roamed boldly over me and I blushed.

"Stop that!"

"Oh?" He arched his eyebrow, a wicked smirk on his face.

I folded my arms firmly across my chest, spoiling his view. "I can't think when you do that."

"Pity. I've been so deprived of pretty sights recently."

I rolled my eyes at his blatant reference but couldn't keep the smile from remaining on my face. It was just so amazing to see Gippal again – and so unexpected! I didn't even care how it had happened; I was just happy that I had.

"So what's goin' on between you and Lreav?"

If any words could have pierced my happy reverie, they were those. Now that I knew it was Gippal on the other end of the CommSphere, I bitterly regretted such a public altercation with Lreav. After all, he was the _last _person I could tell the truth to – what in Spira would he think of me if he found out?

Unless ... a horrible thought struck me. Lreav had been speaking to Gippal when I'd walked in. I knew that they were close friends – they'd known each other for years. What if _Lreav _had said something to Gippal – maybe some kind of apology. How would I look then if I lied?

"What did Lreav say to you?" I sidestepped the question, my tone guarded.

Gippal shrugged easily. "Nothing much. Nothing about you anyway. Just about the investigation."

I tried not to look relieved.

"Now are you gonna answer my question?"

"No," I grinned impishly. "I'm more interested in – in this!" I waved my hand at the CommSphere screen to clarify what I meant. "I thought you were in jail!"

"Jail is such a harsh word," Gippal joked and then sobered when he saw that I really wanted an answer to my question. "Okay – seriously. Nooj and Baralai don't think for a moment that I did this, you know? So – the security isn't exactly tough. They know I'm not gonna run away – not until this whole mess is sorted out and I can walk outta here as a free man."

"But that doesn't explain the CommSphere," I pointed out. "Gippal – I've seen the news reports. They're baying for your blood. So how is it that you can have such easy access to a CommSphere?"

A piece of blond hair over Gippal's face, obscuring his eye, and he flicked it back. "It's amazin' how powerful speech can be." As usual, he wasn't content with giving me a straight answer.

I gave him an exasperated look and he held up his hands in a defensive motion. "Maybe whinin' would be more accurate. I've been on at Nooj for days to let me contact you – but man, I think he's turned into Baralai in Baralai's absence. You've never met a bigger sticker for rules. I mean – even Paine noticed."

"Gippal – get to the point!"

"Oh right," he smiled again and I resisted the urge to reach out and touch the screen. "All my whinin' was doin' was irritatin' the hell out of Nooj. It was only when I got your cousin onside that things started to happen."

"Yuna?" I was surprised – normally my cousin was as big a sticker for rules as Baralai.

He nodded. "Seems she felt guilty over what happened to me ..." he paused and gave me a frank look. "She was pretty upset Rikku."

I shifted uncomfortably and looked down at my hands. "Well so was I," I muttered defensively.

"Anyway," Gippal continued, "she got hold of a portable CommSphere – courtesy of our friend Shinra. And then she intervened with Nooj on my behalf and voila." He spread his hands.

_She knows_, I realised suddenly. _Yunie knows about me and Gippal. She knows why I was so upset when she had to arrest him and this is her way of saying sorry._

I felt a sudden rush of affection for my estranged cousin as I watched Gippal. She didn't know how great her gift had been.

"So how've ya been?"

I relaxed back into my chair. "Oh you know. Trying to single-handedly prevent a civil war and thereby save the world for a third time."

"How's that goin' for you?"

"It has its ups and downs," I informed him solemnly.

"So you're managin' alright on your own?"

I clasped a hand to my chest dramatically. "No! I'm falling apart! Oh please, won't somebody save me?"

Gippal burst out laughing. "You never struck me as the damsel in distress type, Cid's girl."

It was funny how that epithet had gone from being the bane of my life to a term of affection between two people who were something more than friends. I no longer winced when he said it; in fact, I welcomed the term as one that Gippal applied to me and no other. It made me feel special, you know?

"Damsel in distress? Oh please," I snorted and there was nothing damsel-like about it. "Actually – I've managed fine without you. Hardly even noticed that you were gone."

"And here I was thinkin' I _meant _somethin' to you."

His words, so casually spoken, fell on heavy silence as he unwittingly raised the one subject that neither of us had broached, whether through accident or design.

"Of course you mean something to me," I found myself saying flatly.

He raised one eyebrow. "Don't sound too convincin'."

I didn't like what his tone was inferring. "Do you think I'd change my mind in such a short time? You know me better than that!"

"I can never tell with you Rikku. And you haven't said anythin' so what am I supposed to think?"

"Oh so I was supposed to bombard you with some great declaration of love, was I?" I winced inwardly at my tone. Why oh why did this always happen? Why wouldn't my stupid pride let me admit how I was really feeling?

He looked as annoyed as I felt with myself. "Of course not! But a simple 'Wow Gippal – I've really missed you' would have been nice."

The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "'Wow Gippal – I've _really _missed you'," I mocked in a breathy, vaporous voice.

_Oh stop it Rikku - stop it!_

He glared at me and I glared back and an angry silence fell between us that we were both unwilling to break. Finally Gippal sighed and looked away from the screen to something out of view.

"I've only got limited time here, Rikku. I'm gonna have to go soon." His tone was carefully neutral and I suddenly felt horrible that I picked a fight with him because I didn't want to admit that I'd missed him. Whoever said that pride was misplaced had been proved all too right.

I suddenly realised that if I wasn't going to see Gippal again for who knew how long, then I definitely didn't want to leave it like this.

"Gippal –" I took a deep breath and forced myself to look up at him. "I'm sorry. It didn't mean to sound so ... so bitter."

He met my gaze, green eye level. "I know."

"It's just ..." I swallowed my pride with difficulty. "I miss you. A lot. And it's hard."

"I know," he repeated, but his tone was much gentler this time. A slight smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. "Somehow when you and I got close ... well, I didn't think a trip to jail was gonna be on the cards."

"Oh?" My interest was instantly sparked. "And what _did _you think was going to be on the cards?"

He grinned unashamedly. "Do I have to spell it out?"

I wrinkled my nose. "You're disgusting."

"Maybe, but you still like me, huh?"

"Unfortunately."

The warmth had returned between us and I found myself smiling again. While Gippal was the one person in Spira who had the best ability to irritate the hell out of me, he could also make me smile like no other.

I had forgotten how much I missed that.

Now that the balance between us had been restored, I turned my attention to more serious matters. "Did Lreav tell you about our progress?"

"Yeah. And the distinct lack of it."

I couldn't deny his words. "It's been one step forward and five back." I shook my head in frustration. "And then there's that damn sphere ... I still don't understand that."

"I wish I could help you."

The longing in his tone made me look up at him sharply. For the first time I began to consider how Gippal felt, forced to stay in Bevelle while we attempted to clear his name. I know how I would have felt in his place – complete frustrated and helpless.

"Oh yeah, deadly camera-related missions at night and coping with Miss I'm-The-Most-Lazy-Al-Bhed-In-History – I'm having a ball."

He cocked his head to one side. "I'm guessin' you and Lhan aren't exactly best friends."

"I swear if she didn't have the trademark eyes then I'd accuse her of being an imposter," I grumbled.

Gippal laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you but Lhan's all Al Bhed. It's her brother you should be worryin' about."

I blinked at him. "Lreav?" What did Lreav have to do with anything?

"Yeah. He's half Al Bhed. He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head slowly. "So he's like Yunie then."

"Sure. Him and Lhan have the same father – different mothers."

I frowned. "But he has the eyes!"

"Genetics," Gippal shrugged. "It's a lottery and ... oh hold on a second -" he broke off and turned away from the screen, looking at something that I could see. As I watched an expression of distaste passed over his face, followed quickly by one of irritation. Then he sighed loudly and spoke to someone off-screen. "Alright – just give me a moment."

He turned back and pulled a face at me. "I've just been told my time is up."

"So soon?" There was so much more I wanted to talk about!

"Yep. The delights of bein' under arrest."

"Will you be able to use the CommSphere again?"

"If I'm a good boy. It's up to your cousin really – if she hadn't spoken to Nooj, I wouldn't be here."

I twisted a strand of hair around one finger. "Maybe I should apologise ..."

"Can't hurt. Anyway, I gotta go."

"Okay," I said agreeably, wanting nothing more than to protest and make him stay. We hadn't had enough time, you know?

He rose from his chair and stepped forward so that his face was very close to the CommSphere. "Rikku ... keep smilin' okay?"

"Why?"

"Cos you've got the cutest smile I've ever seen."

I blushed darkly, secretly thrilled by his compliment.

"And ..." he lowered his voice to a whisper, "get me the hell outta here!"

"Don't ask much, do you?" I teased.

"I know I can rely on you, Cid's girl." His expression was intense yet caring and I found myself smiling at him shyly. For several long moments we simply gazed at each other as if neither of us wanted to break the fragile silence.

Finally, he spoke. "Well ...I'll see you then. Take care, you hear?"

"Yeah. Bye Gippal."

"_Mydan_." (Later) He flashed me one last grin before leaning forward and touching something off-screen. I assumed it was the sphere because a second later the image on my screen faded to black and I was left alone on the bridge to contemplate what had just happened.

In some ways, seeing Gippal had made things worse. Now that he'd gone again I missed him as fiercely as I had when he'd first been arrested – but on the other hand, I wouldn't have given up seeing him for anything.

Just for a moment I'd felt whole again. And hey, he'd put a smile back on my face, you know? Coupled with the beauty of the day, it left me ready to face whatever the world was going to throw at me.

Things were finally beginning to look up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Told you Gippal would be back! YAY! : )**

**Hope that cheered everyone up and reminded them that yes, Gippal still is a part of this story and he will be appearing again in a couple of chapters time – so don't worry!**

**As with the last post, time today is short so I'll only be responding to specific questions. HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed – I love you all : ) : ) : )**

**poplollyblues: **yup, you're right – I won't tell you! Let's just say that hints have been dropped about the culprit but for now you're gonna have to remain in the dark. I mean, I COULD tell you but it would spoil the plot : )

**Limewings:** thanks for pointing out that error – it was a pretty big one considering Gippal's in jail right now! I changed it straight away; I swear you guys are better than beta readers!

**skattercat: **WOW – thank you SO much for such an ace review! And this being your first reviewed story – it really means a lot. I've never had such an excellent overview of my work and I love the way you considered each part – characterisation/plot etc. Oh and here - ::hands brain over:: Just make sure you return it in time for the next post, okay? Otherwise my horrible Lreav-kissed-Rikku cliffie will last forever : )

**Letselina:** you are officially the founding member of the Lreav-is-a-suspicious-guy club, an affiliate of We-hate-Elhandra : ) : ) Hehe. Oh and as for the Tammy P story ... ::looks guilty:: to be honest, me and Nadia (my co-author) have been so busy with uni/work that we haven't got around to updating it yet : ( I think we definitely intend to, but it's difficult because our uni-holidays come at different times (she's Aussie and I'm a Brit) But I'll see what we can do!

**Torii:** hehe – I think this chapter answers your question about Gippal. But as for when he comes back into the story for good, it will be in a couple of chapters time (for definite) I've actually planned ahead this time and there's a few more Rikku/Lreav/Elhandra chapters after this one and then .... GIPPAL'S BACK!!

**Riyue:** hey – don't apologise for long reviews – I LOVE them!!!!

**MoMo-ChAn1:** Well I think both of your questions were answered in this chaper!

**A Nobody:** nah – you're not a bad reviewer. You're just kinda late : ) And by the way, I LOVED the critique! Oh and just to clear up something you picked up on – the guard's comment about 'those famous eyes' or something like that (I really should know the quote!) was referring to the distinctive Al Bhed eyes – not a famous individual. (I basically needed a really strong eye-witness account so I made the comment about the 'famous' Al Bhed eyes.) Hope that clears up any confusion : )

**mushimars: **wow – thanks SO much for choosing to review my story! It's really great to hear what you think of it and I hope you keep reading (and reviewing – hehe) Oh and as for your question about Elhandra's death? I COULD tell you ... but that would be giving things away, wouldn't it? : )

**Taryn:** 'As always, you update and I will make you a happy author with my review!' – oh yeah, we're a perfect partnership – hehe : ) : ) : )

**Ereniel the Elven Canuck:** thanks for the Mary Sue info – I'm now working hard NOT to turn Elhandra into one. She's a little too close for my liking!

**Back of Beyond:** I'm sorry for forgetting you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::points a spotlight on Back of Beyond:: there, is that better? : )

**TheUndertaker:** I'll take that bet : ) Mind you – I DO have an advantage ...

**Saku.a:** yup – I'm certainly not gonna be able to devote as much time to this fic as I have been, once I'm at uni. Though I won't abandon it – so don't worry!!

**As always, read, review and enjoy : )**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** Yes - here it is, the long promised update! First off I just want to say a HUGE thankyou to everyone who has stuck with me through this incredibly LONG non-posting period - it was your support that gave me the incentive to finally finish this damn chapter : ) Secondly, another apology for the wait - I had no idea that university life was going to be so hectic and I've had a lot of other problems that have seriously eaten in to my writing time ... which unfortunately means I can't promise to keep to a weekly posting schedule like I did over the summer.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to those few, brave souls who hung around long enough to read this one!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 14**

It had been ten minutes since the call to Gippal had ended and I was still sitting in the chair, gazing thoughtfully at the blank screen. All this use of the CommSphere network had given me an idea and I was working it over and over in my mind.

Unfortunately, I kept meeting the same stumbling block – the fact that I didn't even know if it was possible.

As if on cue, the door behind me slid open and I craned my neck around to see that Lreav was standing in the doorway.

"Have you finished?" he asked politely.

"No – I just like staring at blank screens," I responded tartly, inwardly wincing at my tone as I rose from the chair and walked over towards him. "It's all yours."

"Rikku – " he reached out and caught my arm as I made to walk past him. I froze and stared down at where his hand touched my skin; a movement that made him flush and release me.

For some reason though, this time I lingered and he seemed to take that as a sign that I was willing to listen to him.

"I know you're upset with me," he said in a rush, as if he was eager to get all of his words out before I cut him off again, "and what I did _was _horribly inappropriate considering what's going on between you and Gippal but ..." he paused and took a deep breath. "I think we need to put it behind us. If only for Gippal's sake. I mean, how are we going to be able to help him when we won't even talk to each other?"

I had to admit that he had a point. And in the grand scheme of things, Lreav's transgression had hardly been life threatening. I think the call from Gippal had just brought all my guilt to the surface and that was why I had acted so coldly towards Lreav.

And you know, if I told myself that I was doing this for Gippal, it made it a lot easier to stomach.

"Okay," I said finally, meeting his eyes levelly for the first time that day. "I guess I can forget about it. For Gippal."

Lreav looked relieved. "Thanks Rikku. And I can promise you – it'll never happen again."

"It'd better not," I told him warningly.

He smiled hesitantly and I found myself smiling back. It really was impossible to stay angry with Lreav, no matter what he'd done.

"So ... did you want to use the CommSphere?" I asked, feeling slightly awkward.

Lreav shook his head. "I was just coming to see if you wanted something to eat."

I thought longingly of the food that they had served back at the celebratory parties in Bevelle. Boring the parties might have been, but the food had been exquisite. Since coming onto the Melatha, I'd been stuck with dry, week-old rations which led me to wonder if Gippal ever restocked his ship.

"Is there anything less than a month old?" I asked hopefully.

"No, sorry."

I sighed gustily. "I should have known. This _is _Gippal we're talking about."

Lreav shifted guiltily. "Actually – it's really more my fault. I forgot to restock the last time I took the Melatha out."

"When was that? Three years ago?"

"More like three weeks," Lreav admitted.

I wrinkled my nose. "Then no thanks. I think I'd rather go hungry than risk death-by-rations."

"Well ..." Lreav looked as if he had more to say but then he shook his head and smiled wanly. "I'll leave you in peace then."

"Actually, Lreav?" It was my turn to stop him from leaving. "As you're here, could you do my a favour?"

"Sure!" His ready smile was back. "What is it?"

"Talking to Gippal got me thinking about the CommSphere network and I realised there's something there that we've been overlooking."

"Really?" Lreav sounded curious.

I nodded. "The CommSphere network itself! There is – or at least _was _– a CommSphere in Guadosalam; I know because I put it there."

Lreav looked doubtful. "But won't that have been destroyed by the blast?"

"Probably," I conceded, "but isn't a record kept of what each CommSphere has recorded? Like – a weeklong history or something? I seem to remember Shinra talking about something like that once ..."

"It's more likely to be a couple of days at best. To store more would take up too much space."

I refused to be deterred. "But it would still be worth a look, surely?"

"I –" For some reason, Lreav didn't seem too enamoured of my idea. "I'm not sure."

His attitude disappointed me. "Can't we just look? I'd do it myself but I'm not sure where the files are stored."

Lreav still looked reluctant. "I don't know, Rikku."

"Oh come on – what's the harm?"

"No, I mean _I don't know_ where the files are."

"Oh." I chewed my lip thoughtfully, my mind seeking an alternative option. The only one presented to me wouldn't have been my first choice but I really didn't see any other way of achieving my goal. "What about Elhandra?" I asked at last, feeling as if the words were being dragged out of me. "Would she know?"

"Maybe. Why don't you ask her?"

"I just might do that," I mused. "In fact, I'll go and do that now. See you later Lreav!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Asking Elhandra for help was as painful as I had imagined. However – rather surprisingly – she _did_ agree to find the files for me, and without too much arguing. In fact, I got the impression that she was as eager as me to find out if the Guadosalam sphere might have recorded some trace of the bomber.

I think all her posturing and initial avoidance of the subject had been just for show – for my benefit, you know? It was as if she felt the need to act like that towards me to keep up the front she had been maintaining since our first meeting. Despite this, I was slowly beginning to see that there was a great deal more to Elhandra than initially met the eye.

And there was one more thing to be thankful for: apparently, Lreav hadn't said anything to his sister about what he transpired between us. I think if he had then Elhandra wouldn't have been able to contain herself – and there was no sign that her hatred of me had increased. In fact, she was the most civil she'd been in days – as long as I avoided the sore subject of Gippal.

By the time we returned to the bridge, Lreav had gone – presumably in search of some kind of food that wasn't ten days old. I was glad; things still weren't completely back to normal between Lreav and I and the last thing I needed was another awkward confrontation in front of Elhandra.

Elhandra slid into the chair in front of the CommSphere console, somehow still managing to look elegant and laidback as she quickly ran her fingers over the multitude of buttons, inputting a series of codes, each as long as my arm.

I tried to follow what she was doing but the numbers and letters dancing across the screen were threatening to make my cross-eyed and I looked away, blinking rapidly and hoping that Elhandra hadn't noticed.

"There," she said, voice heavy with satisfaction. My eyes returned to the screen to see that she had uncovered what appeared to be the CommSphere network history.

I ignored the smug expression on her face and focused my attention on the screen, scanning the list for the entry that I was seeking.

"That one." I jabbed a finger at the screen and waited expectantly.

Elhandra tossed her long, snake-like braids back over her shoulder and gave me a look that clearly said that I had pushed my luck too far.

"I'm not a performing Chocobo," she said tartly, "and although you're a complete failure in every other Al Bhed respect, I'm sure even _you_ can manage to touch the screen and access the file."

_Ouch_. I'd obviously struck a nerve. I tried to think of something clever to say in response but my mind was blank and I settled on sticking my tongue out at the back of her head once she had turned back to the monitor. Childish? Perhaps; but it damn well made me feel better.

"Well I think you'll just about be able to handle things from now on." Elhandra slipped out of the chair and faced me with raised eyebrows. "Unless there's anything else amazingly simple that I can help you with?"

It seemed prudent to keep any suggestions I had to myself so I swallowed my instinctive sarcastic response and smiled back at her as best I could. I think my expression was somewhat sickly but come on, this was Elhandra. To be honest, I didn't really care what she thought, you know?

"Thanks for your help," I said grudgingly, sternly reminding myself that she had, in fact, helped me.

"Don't bother me again," she returned shortly, before turning and flouncing out of the room.

When I heard the door slide shut behind her, I breathed a sigh of relief. These mental wrestling matches that me and Ellhandra always engaged in were so exhausting. Do you have any idea how tiring it is, always having to be on your guard in case someone tries to slip a spiteful one-liner past me?

Determined to push Elhandra to the far rear of my mind, I turned my attention back to the monitor in front of me. I slumped gracelessly into the chair, braids flapping wildly, and peered at the screen.

It wasn't quite as self-explanatory as Elhandra had implied. At first glance I'd have even had said that the screen looked complicated. Numbers scrolled endlessly across the bottom; there was a mixture of brightly coloured boxes as far as the eye could see, and the flashing titles were beginning to give me a headache. Helplessly, I scanned the visual cacophony for the file that Elhandra had directed me towards.

After several long moments – not that I was going to tell Elhandra that when she no doubt asked – I seized upon the file and pressed the screen. My touch was rather too enthusiastic as the console began beeping angrily.

"Shush!" I begged the console, running my fingers across the surface, trying to soothe the machina as I might a small child. It was a completely ludicrous reaction but sometimes it does almost seem that the machina we Al Bhed surrounded ourselves with are alive, you know?

The loud peeping ended as abruptly as it had begun and when I glanced – slightly fearfully – down at the screen, it proudly showed a new file.

A smile danced across my face. I'd found the file! Ha – and another point goes to Rikku. Take _that _Elhandra!

I firmly ignored the fact that I'd had to ask for her help to get to this point. That was hardly important, you know? After all, it had been _me_ that had found the file.

Now I was certain that I was on the right page, I read the document carefully. I quickly realised it was the introduction to the 'CommSphere Archives', which were – as far as I could tell – the historical CommSphere Network records that I had been looking for.

"Yes," I exulted, quickly touching the screen so that I could continue reading. My excitement was understandable; the files I was about to read could quite easily contain some proof that would clear Gippal's name! It could be anything ... a scrap of evidence previously overlooked that appeared on the recording, or maybe a shot of the culprit!

Eager to prove my theory correct, I selected the file entitled 'Guadosalam'. Immediately, a list of dates and times filled the screen and I blinked, slightly overwhelmed by the sheer weight of the information contained within Shinra's invention.

_Pull yourself together Rikku_, I told myself sternly as the text on the screen danced in front of my eyes. After all, I _was _looking for something specific. It wasn't like I was going to have to wade through all of this information, you know? No – all I needed was one specific date and time.

One specific date and time ...

One specific date and time ... that I couldn't remember.

I slapped my hand against my head and groaned. I'd never been one for remembering important information but this was ridiculous! I knew how many days it had been since the attack but I didn't actually know what date it was today. Since the destruction of Sin, an official Spiran calendar had been introduced and nowadays, everything was judged by the calendar's terms and the Melatha's records were no different.

Not for the first time I cursed my cousin. The stupid calendar had been Yuna's idea – I think she'd had unity on the brain after we'd finally kicked Sin's butt out of Spira for good – and without its invention I wouldn't have been in this mess.

_So close and yet so far_, an annoying little voice in the back of my mind told my sagely – repeating one of the Al Bhed sayings that I'd heard a million times during my childhood. Irritably, I thumped the screen and jumped when the console peeped in protest.

Scowling angrily at the stubborn piece of machina, I sagged back in the chair and considered it through narrowed eyes. If I had all the time in the world then I could simply scan through every single file into I found then one that I was looking for.

Unfortunately, I didn't have all the time in the world. Every minute, every _second_ I delayed only helped to prolonged Gippal's time in jail. And no matter how positive and buoyant he had acted during our meeting, I wanted him out of there as soon as possible. I needed his help with the investigation and besides, how in Spira were we supposed to progress in our relationship when he was in jail?

It was with a mild jolt of surprise that I realised I really _did_ want to pursue a relationship with Gippal. In the light of everything that had happened, my protest over our budding relationship suddenly seemed stupid. And besides, there were more important things for me to worry about. I hardly had the time or energy to keep pushing Gippal away from me.

It's funny how quickly things can change in such a short space of time, you know?

No matter how happy thinking about Gippal made me feel, it hadn't solved my problem. I still needed to find out what the date was so that I could select the appropriate historical record.

As far as I could tell, I had two options open to me. I could ask Elhandra for help again – but that was something I didn't want to do unless I had to. Which left Lreav as my sole correspondent and while that would be by no means and easy conversation, it was far more inviting than once more disturbing her Highness.

Luckily, I knew more about using machina than Elhandra had given me credit for and to contact Lreav I wouldn't even have to leave the comfort of my own chair. Instead I leaned forward and tapped a small screen that rested above the larger, main one. A few more taps gave me the connection I had been looking for and I pressed the 'access' button.

The connection that formed was much like a miniature CommSphere network that only existed within the ship. To put things plainly, each room of the Melatha contained a connection to the central system and the call I had just put through would activate Lreav's connection and alert him to the fact that I wanted to talk to him.

It seemed that I was out of luck. Lreav didn't answer the call – which only compounded my problem because I meant that I had to brave the Dual Horn's den, otherwise known as Elhandra's quarters.

Sighing bitterly at the unfairness of it all, I keyed the connection through.

Elhandra answered almost instantly and when she saw that it was me who was calling, her lips curled into a snarl of displeasure. "What do you want?" she demanded rudely. "Found something else you can't manage to access on your own?"

"Oh _please_," I shot back grumpily, pushed passed the limits of my endurance by her continuing spite. "Is that really the best you can do?"

"An Al Bhed who can't operate machina?" Elhandra laughed nastily, revealing perfectly straight teeth. "You're a joke Rikku."

I couldn't understand why Elhandra was focusing so much of her energy onto my defeat at the hands of Shinra's invention. We both knew that if it came down to it, I had _far _more experience with machina than she had. And to top it all off, I'd helped to save the world – not once, but twice! Elhandra wasn't even in my league ... so why did she keep trying to make everything a competition between us?

"Look – all I want to know is the date. Then I'll leave you alone and you can think up new insults to use on me to your hearts content."

"The date?" My initial words caught her attention and I wondered whether she'd even heard the insult that had followed.

"Yes, the date," I repeated, growing weary of the conversation. As far as I was concerned, I'd already had my daily intake of Elhandra-bile. "I would have asked Lreav but he's not in his room."

"He went down to Guadosalam," Elhandra told me offhandedly, once again catching me unawares with the ease in which she gave the information away. Sometimes getting details out of Elhandra was as difficult as defeating a Behemoth with nothing but a Mascot Dress-sphere.

"So ... do you know the date?" I was forced to ask for a third time after several long moments of silence had passed.

Elhandra feigned an expression of surprise. "Oh, didn't I tell you?"

_Don't try and kill her with the power of your mind. Don't try and kill her with the power of your mind ..._

"No." I spoke as sweetly as I could through gritted teeth.

"My mistake." Elhandra turned away from the screen and made an elaborate show of looking through a series of papers. I'm quite sure she knew the date already but I bit my tongue and allowed her this little triumph. After all, there was more at stake here than just my pride.

"Ah – here it is." She proffered a random piece of paper triumphantly. "It's the third year, the fifth month and the sixteenth day after Sin was defeated."

_3/5/16 AS_ – I ran my finger down the list of dates, looking for the corresponding file. My eyes scanned the monitor frantically. I was so close to finally finding something that would help Gippal – so damn close ...

And suddenly, there it was. A slim blue box holding white lettering that read: '_3/5/16 AS – Guadosalam_'. A triumphant smile blossomed over my face. "I've found it!"

"Well at least you've managed to accomplish _one _thing on your own," Elhandra remarked but even her usual sarcasm couldn't dampen my spirits. Instead I used my boundless happiness to infuriate her further.

I flashed her a sunny smile. "And I couldn't have done it without you, Lhan," I said solemnly, struggling to keep my face straight. "This was a real team effort, you know?"

Unable to think of appropriate response, she fixed with a disgusted look and abruptly cut the connection. It was just a well that she had done because in the next second, I burst out into helpless giggles. I hadn't realised before how much fun baiting Elhandra could be!

Once I had my humour under control again, I turned my attention back to the formally elusive file. I stared at it; the file gazed silently back and slowly, almost reverently, I leant forward and activated the CommSphere recording.

For a few tense seconds, the screen showed nothing but darkness. I began to worry that I had somehow ruined the file when a picture sprang into focus – one that I knew very well. It showed the front of Leblanc's Guadosalam mansion – or at least, how the manor had looked before it had been destroyed in the bomb-blast. This, coupled with the recorded date and time that was displayed in the top left hand corner, proved that the recording was the one I had been looking for.

I felt strangely nervous as the quiet scene began to play out. It was a strange reaction; I mean, nothing was happening on screen, you know? But somehow, I couldn't help myself. After so much disappointment, so much failure in our search to discover something that would prove Gippal's innocence, this file seemed much like a single Fire spell, shining in the darkness. While most of me was eager to find out what was contained within the recording, a small part of me wanted to leave it alone. I wanted to avoid the disappointment of being wrong, you know?

The recording played much like a movie sphere. I was able to scan forward, judging the time by the corresponding numbers at the top of the screen.

At first my search proved fruitless. It was frustrating, because I didn't really know what I was looking for. It wasn't as if the bomber was going to dance in front of the CommSphere with a large 'it-was-me' sign on their chest, you know? Which meant I had to watch almost ever part of the recording, waiting for that tiny glimpse which would provide me with the evidence I was looking for.

Watching the sphere ... was far more difficult than I had first imagined. In an emotional sense. I mean, there was Guadosalam, in all its formal glory; people walking past and hardly sparing the CommSphere a glance. I shuddered to think how many of those people now lay in the makeshift hospitals that had been erected around the edge of the city, suffering from not only injuries but the utter destruction of their home.

Everything just seemed so normal. It was weird – and it made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I found myself wondering what the actual explosion would look like on screen. Would it be a quick burst in which the CommSphere picture was reduced to static? Or would it be a long, drawn-out procedure? Would I have to watch the damage being done?

Pushing my doubts aside, I forced myself to continue watching the CommSphere recording. After all, I didn't really have a choice, you know? This recording was rapidly becoming my last hope of proving Gippal's innocence.

And so I slumped back in the chair and watched until my eyes began to hurt and my eyelids grew heavy and threatened to close.

Yet still I watched.

For Gippal, you know?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Because I'm pushed for time, I can't do any review responses today (sorry!) If you have any pressing questions then you can always email me, or let me know in a later review, and I will try to address them : )**

**As always, read, review and enjoy : )**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** I'm SO sorry that once again you have had a horribly long wait for this chapter. Basically, I have had a lot of personal problems over the last few months, which has severely hampered my writing time. However, things are much better now so you should be able to expect the next post in a week or so!

509 reviews … what can I say? You guys are the greatest supports a writer could ask for and I truly don't believe I would still be writing this story if it weren't for your great reviews. So thank you to each and every person who has reviewed this story and long may it continue!

This chapter is dedicated to **Moshi Moshi Mai **as a welcome back to the story : ) Hope you enjoy it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 15**

The silence was deafening.

For the first time in as long as I could remember, even Elhandra had nothing to say. I would even go as far to say that she looked stricken … an expression that I knew marked my own face as well.

"There's nothing?" Lreav ventured finally, his voice slow and careful – measured even. He seemed to be hoping that I had made some kind of mistake. "Nothing at all?"

I stared hopelessly at the blank screen which had initially held so much promise and which now stared blankly back at me.

"Nothing," I murmured, "_Ypcumidamo_ _hudrehk_ ." (Absolutely nothing.)

Elhandra shook her head in a jerking motion which sent her cascade of tiny braids whipping through the air. "You must have missed something."

"I was careful."

"You could have made a mistake. There has to be something we can use."

"I've watched it – forwards, backwards, fast, slow – there's nothing there!"

"Then _I'll_ have a look at it," she snapped, eyes flashing. "I'm sure _I _can find something."

"Elhandra, there's _nothing there_! Not on the sphere, not in the CommSphere network history – nowhere!" I shouted, my own frustration at the situation giving fuel to my anger. I rose to my feet and ripped the nearby sphere from the pedestal. "Do you what you want with it but you won't find anything, you know? The _tysh _(damn) thing doesn't have a shred of evidence on it!"

It was an irrational and possibly even stupid thing to do, but at that moment, I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could focus on was the disappointment that the tiny blue orb I held had caused me, and the smirking face of the woman opposite – the woman who had been dogging my steps since our meeting. Together with the fury that was rising with in me – driven by my complete lack of ability to find anything that would help to prove Gippal's innocence – I easily pushed past the common sense that had been previously restraining me, and I hurled the sphere directly at Elhandra's face.

She gave a strangled gasp of surprise and sprang out of her chair. Not a moment too soon because in the next instant, the sphere passed through the space that she had just occupied and shattered against the metal headrest of the chair. A shower of tiny blue sphere-fragments scattered across the upholstery and Lreav flinched when a handful of them struck him.

There were a few tense seconds in which I tried to comprehend what I had just done and then Elhandra was upon me. "What in Spira's name are you _doing_?" she yelled, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me with an uncharacteristic loss of composure. "Not only could you have just scarred me for life – but you've destroyed all our evidence as well!"

"What evidence?" I shot back. "The sphere was as useless as the history!"

Her eyes narrowed. "We only have _your _word for that."

My word. _My_ word. For some reason, Elhandra's accusation came as a complete surprise. It had never occurred to me that she and Lreav considered _me _to be under suspicion in the bombings. I mean, it was completely ridiculous, you know? I was the _last _person who would want to hurt Gippal. We were … we were in the verge of something more than friendship. Why in Spira's name would I then turn around and frame him for a bombing that I had no reason to commit? It made no sense!

And yet … during our journey hadn't I thought exactly the same thing of both Lreav and Elhandra? Hadn't I judged them as they were now judging me?

As soon as that thought passed through me mind, I fought to dismiss it. No – my fears had been well founded. I knew next to nothing about Lreav and Elhandra and I knew even less about their history with Gippal. What if there was something there – something I didn't know about? Surely this lack of knowledge as enough to justify my distrust?

_That thought works both ways,_ the irritating voice of my conscience reminded me. _Just because you're name is famous does not mean you are immediately trustworthy._

_Shut up!_ I urged the voice waspishly, not wanting to be reminded of the flaws in my arguments. No, I wanted to cultivate my righteous anger at Elhandra's comment, not agree with her words.

I drew myself up. "Are you accusing me of lying about the history?" I demanded.

Elhandra lifted her chin as well but I didn't give her the chance to reply. "Spira Elhandra, if you're so concerned about my trustworthiness then you're welcome to sit and watch hour after hour of Guadosalam footage. Not that you'll find anything because there's _nothing there_!"

"So you say!"

I wondered then if Elhandra actually believed her own words. Did she truly think I had something to do with Gippal's current difficulties? Or was this simply another part of her game – the one that she had been playing with me since we had met?

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who felt her words were unfounded. Lreav – who up until this point had been watching the argument with concern, but hadn't contributed – rose to his feet and stepped between us. His hands were held out in a placating manner and he looked from his sister to me and back again. "Lhan, Rikku … stop this. Please."

"Stay out of this Lreav," Elhandra told him shortly, barely sparing her brother a glance.

His look sharpened. "No. This doesn't just affect you two. It concerns me too."

It was the first time I had ever heard Lreav contradict or argue with his sister in public and it caught me by surprise. Evidently it surprised Elhandra as well because she took a step backwards and a frown creased her brow.

I _was _glad of his intervention though. Arguing with Elhandra was something I had taken a certain amount of delight in at the beginning but was now becoming predictably boring. And besides, it drew my attention away from the real problem at hand: how to get Gippal out of jail, you know?

However, there _was _one thing I wanted to know before I would let the argument go. "Do you suspect me?" I asked Lreav directly, looking searchingly into his eyes.

Lreav licked his lips and appeared to consider his answer carefully. "From what I know – and what I have seen – of you and Gippal, I would have thought that you are the last person who would want to hurt him."

Elhandra snorted at his words and I stared piercingly at her, my eyebrows raised. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I have a problem with a lot of things. The largest of which is the fact that every piece of evidence you touch seems to break." Her look of distrust firmly in place, Elhandra turned on her heel and stalked towards the gangway which led away from the bridge. On the room's threshold, she paused and glanced back. "Anyone would think that you didn't want Gippal to be freed, _you know_?"

She slapped the door panel and I found myself staring at the dull silver metal of the door as it slid closed.

I heard Lreav sigh and a moment later his hand touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry about Lhan. She's just … frustrated. And disappointed. She won't admit it, but Gippal means a lot to her."

I don't think he had intended them to, but the words stung. "Gippal means a lot to me too," I found myself saying defensively. My eyes drifted across to where the pile of blue sphere-sharps twinkled in the Melatha's lights and I swallowed guiltily. "And I'm frustrated," I muttered lamely, feeling Lreav's eyes on me.

His hand tightened around my shoulder. "I know. And I know – I know that you care about Gippal. I know this is hurting you and I … I hate to see you so upset."

It was the closest Lreav had come to acknowledging his feelings for me – since that fateful kiss of course. His words reminded me instantly of the previous difficulties between us but for some reason, I found that it didn't bother me anymore. There were more important things for us to be focusing on, you know? The fact that Lreav liked me was … well it was something we could deal with later.

Gippal came first.

And besides, I missed being able to confide in Lreav. I certainly wasn't going to talk to Elhandra about my inner feelings, was I? Letting go my anger and discomfort at Lreav allowed me to open up again. I grabbed the opportunity before it slipped away and ignored the urge to shrug his hand off my shoulder.

"I just wish there was something I could do," I found myself telling him, hating the dejected tone even as it left my mouth. I hated sounding so weak. "Something that will actually _help_ Gippal, I mean."

"But you have been helping him," Lreav argued gently. "Otherwise, why are we here in Guadosalam?"

I sighed moodily and wandered across to gaze out of one of the large windows that spanned the front of the Melatha's bridge. "I'm beginning to wonder," I murmured.

Because it was growing dark outside, I could see Lreav's reflection in the window and I watched as he folded his arms across his chest. His eyes drifted across to the remains of the sphere as he spoke. "We knew things were never going to be easy, Rikku. Whoever's doing this … they've covered every angle. And there _are _only three of us."

He was right; there were only three of us. Not for the first time I felt a sharp pang of loneliness. What was I doing here, alone with two strangers on an unfamiliar ship? I was sick of feeling so helpless. If Lulu, Wakka, Paine, Tidus, Yunie – heck even Leblanc were with me then surely things would be better. Why in Spira's name hadn't I waited for my friends to recover from the initial bomb-blast kind?

I knew the answer to that before I had even mentally phrased the question. No matter how hard I fought against it, my life had changed since Vegnagun's defeat. And the others who had fought with me – their lives had changed as well. They no longer had the luxury of being able to drop everything to run off on another crazy adventure. I could get away with it because I was still young and 'impressionable'. And I didn't have the constraint of rank to worry about. I alone was able to do this … and I was making a huge mess of the whole thing.

"It's hopeless. This whole situation – it's hopeless. What were we thinking Lreav? What was _I _thinking?" I rested my forehead against the cool glass of the window. "I can't do this."

"Rikku –"

"I've just made everything worse! I haven't helped Gippal at all. Elhandra's right – I break everything I touch."

"Since when have you listened to Elhandra?" he asked jokingly, but even Lreav's good humour couldn't raise a smile from me.

"Since she started being right," I whispered brokenly.

Footsteps announced Lreav's approach and so I wasn't surprised when he joined me by the window. He didn't touch me but he was standing close another that I could hear his voice, even though he spoke softly.

"Don't ever let Lhan hear you saying that or it'll be the end of you."

Despite myself, my lips twitched.

"I made that mistake when I was twelve. She's never listened to me since then." He cocked his head to one side. "Not that she ever really listened to me before that," he added thoughtfully.

"Stop changing the subject," I grumbled.

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

I sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just … oh Lreav, what are we going to do?"

There was a pause. "Shall I tell you what I think?" Lreav said finally.

At that point I was willing to listen to any suggestion, no matter how ridiculous, and so I nodded.

Lreav leaned forward, resting his elbows on the metal rail that protected crewmembers from falling out of the windows in the case of an accident. "I think we need Gippal."

I laughed bitterly. "In case you hadn't noticed, that's what all this has been about since the beginning."

"No – just let me explain." He turned so that he was facing me, forcing me to raise my eyes from where they had become lodged upon my feet.

"We need Gippal. And I mean in the literal sense. We need his help to uncover who's behind these attacks, so …" he swallowed nervously, "I think we should get him out of jail."

"What do you think we've been trying to do?"

"Um – by 'get him out', I really mean … _break_ him out."

I stared at him in dumb amazement. When I finally found my tongue again, my words weren't flattering.

"You're crazy," I told him flatly, angered by his stupid suggestion. "What you're suggesting – it's not just impossible but it's insane. We'd get arrested. How will we help Gippal then? It'll just make his case worse."

Lreav bit his lip. "Not if we don't get arrested."

I shot him a look of scorn. How could he be that naïve? "Lreav, even though Baralai and Nooj don't believe for _one _moment that Gippal did this, they won't have skimped on the guards. Getting into Gippal's room will be harder than fighting Sin and Vegnagun at the same time!"

"But we're Al Bhed! Being sneaky is what we do –"

"No!" I cut him off with a sharp wave of my hand. "I don't want to hear it! What you're proposing is suicide. I'm not going to do anything that will hurt Gippal!" I glared at him, my chest heaving.

Instead of backing off as I might have expected, he pursued his suggestion and took me by the arm.

"Rikku … I haven't told you everything."

I froze in the act of pulling away. "What do you mean?"

Lreav looked uncomfortable. "There's – well it's just that –"

"Is it something about Gippal?" He didn't answer. "Lreav, just tell me!"

"_Ugyo_." (Okay.) He braced himself against the rail and gazed off into the darkness of the night. I watched him, wondering what the great secret could be.

"Earlier today … I went down to Guadosalam."

"I know," I informed him.

"You do?"

I nodded. "Elhandra told me."

He seemed surprised. "Do you know why?" he asked in a curiously guarded tone.

"She didn't tell me," I admitted. _Not that I haven't wondered about it._

He seemed relieved and after a moments further pause he continued his story. "Well, the reason I went down to Guadosalam was because I wanted to talk to someone in charge. I ended up talking to Praetor Baralai."

"You saw Baralai?" I exclaimed.

Lreav nodded, a smile on his face. "I was as surprised as you. I never thought I get to meet Praetor Baralai himself."

"What did he say?" I asked eagerly, liking the direction that the conversation had taken.

"Well, when he realised I was one of your companions he was a lot more candid. We discussed the state of things in Guadosalam and I asked him how Gippal was."

His words seemed to be leading somewhere and I followed them eagerly. "What did he say? Is Gippal alright?"

" 'As well as he can be under the circumstances.' Or so the Praetor said."

When Lreav didn't continue, I began to get impatient. "Is this story going anywhere? What did Baralai say?"

Lreav rubbed his hand over his forehead, brushing back his hair as he did so. He seemed strangely reluctant to speak now that his tale was underway. "He … well I suggested – I told him my idea and he … he didn't exactly reject it."

I stared at him. "What are you saying Lreav?"

"In fact, he almost indicated that he would support such a suggestion," Lreav finished in a rush.

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Had I been right? Had Lreav gone _completely _insane? "You're telling me that Baralai will support us in an attempt to break Gippal out of prison?" I asked slowly, making sure that every word was carefully enunciated, so that there could be no mistaking my meaning.

Lreav opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and then, finally, he nodded.

"What? That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed, turning away from the window so fast that my braids swung out and clacked loudly against the glass. Determined not to be distracted, I pushed them back behind my headscarf and faced Lreav squarely. "You must have misunderstood."

"He was quite clear."

"No," I took a step backwards, shaking my head. "No – you must be wrong!"

It was completely mad and yet, some small part of me was desperate to believe him, you know? Could this be it? Could this be the break that we had been waiting for? The break that would help to save Gippal?

"Rikku, I promise you, I'm telling the truth," Lreav beseeched me, sincerity shining in his eyes. "I was as sceptical as you at first. But that's what Praetor Baralai said!"

I met his gaze and held it, searching for some sign that he was lying – or even that he had been mistaken and wasn't entirely sure. It only took me a couple of seconds to discover that there was none. He was completely convinced by his own argument and suddenly the idea began to look a lot saner in my mind as well.

Maybe, just maybe, this crazy idea could actually work!

"So Baralai will support our attempt to break Gippal out of prison …" I worked through the idea aloud and Lreav's face relaxed as he realised I was beginning to accept his words. I walked away from the window and back towards the centre of the bridge, where a group of comfortable pilot chairs were situated. Lreav followed me and we both took seats around the low table that was firmly fixed the floor in amongst the chairs. "You know, as crazy as this sounds, it might actually work – you know?"

Lreav smiled at my sudden enthusiasm. I think he was slowly getting used to how I could change my opinion of a situation in the blink of an eye.

"And it's not like we didn't do crazy things when we were trying to kick Sin's butt. Or Vegnagun's for that matter." I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "We went up against the might of Yevon for Spira's sake!"

I was afire with Lreav's news; I felt like I had some direction again and for some strange reason, I wanted to thank him. Instead, I settled on grinning back at him across the tabletop.

"Let's do this!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I felt like I was back on Yunie's pilgrimage again.

The thrill of excitement; the thrill of danger and the sense that what we were doing might just end up saving the world … this was what I had been missing in the long, weary months since Vegnagun had been defeated. I'm not saying I welcome the moments in time when Spira is in danger, because I don't. I just mean that when you're charged with saving humanity every now and then, it can become quite monotonous in the times of peace. Especially when you know that someone somewhere is eventually going to come along and mess everything up again. After all, it's the way of the world, you know?

Sneaking into Bevelle was going to be a challenge, but it wasn't like I hadn't faced something similar before. Granted, my previous visits to Bevelle had been rather more direct but after all the time we had spent there recently, I had pretty good idea of the general layout of the city. And I had a clear idea of just how we could get form Highbridge to the location that Gippal was being held at. They don't call me the Queen of Subterfuge for nothing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Elhandra asked for the ninth time as I led her and Lreav along yet another twisting path that had no apparent end. I suppose her question was a valid one; it _was _difficult to tell if we were travelling in the right direction, but I'd answered it several times already and so this time, I just ignored her and continued down the path.

We were slowly working our way through the dying woods of Macalania, heading towards Bevelle. In fact, we were tracing a path back from Lake Macalania – the same path that I had travelled with Yunie, so many years ago when the woods had still been healthy and beautiful.

"I hope the ship's secure," Lreav murmured from behind us, oblivious to our conversation.

The Melatha we had left behind, hidden in the icy canyons that flanked Lake Macalania. I had thought it the best place for the vessel; not only was the silvery Melatha perfectly camouflaged against the snowy area, but the area was practically deserted. It was very unlikely that someone would find the ship while we were busy in Bevelle.

"Watch your step here," I warned, jumping over a knotted root that stuck out unevenly from the floor below.

I heard Elhandra muttered something about incompetence but I forced myself to ignore her. If we were to have any hope of saving Gippal then I needed all my wits about me, you know?

"You know, I'm really not sure that I secured the ship probably," Lreav worried as he came up alongside me. "Do you think I should go back and check?"

"Lreav, I'm sure it's fine."

"But what if someone steals it? Then what will we tell Gippal?"

"Lreav –"

"Do you know how much money that ship is worth?"

"Why don't you two speak more loudly," Elhandra snapped acidly. "I'm sure there are some people in Zanarkand that aren't listening to this conversation!"

I stopped and turned back to look at my companions. Lreav wore a concerned expression on his face and Elhandra – as usual – was looking surly.

"Look," I kept my voice down with difficulty. "This isn't going to work if you're going to talk all the time. We need to be quiet and you need to listen to what I have to say. You made me the leader, now let me lead."

Elhandra rolled her eyes but kept whatever she was thinking to herself. Lreav was still frowning. I stared pointedly at him. "Lreav?"

There was no reply. I sighed and rubbed my weary eyes, praying to the Faith for patience. "Can you please try and focus?"

"Why don't you just send him back to ship?" Elhandra drawled when my question went unanswered. As I watched Lreav, who was still busy worrying about the Melatha, I was forced to conclude that she might be right.

"Lreav?" I took him by the shoulders, startling him out of his reverie. "Why don't you go back and guard the Melatha? Elhandra and I can get Gippal out." I hated having to say those words. The last thing I wanted to do was journey on alone, with only Elhandra for company.

He looked so relieved. "Are you sure? It's just – I don't want it to get stolen. I mean, you could get Gippal all the way out here and then, if the ship wasn't there –"

"I know and I understand." I released his shoulders and gave him a friendly pat. "Do you know the way back?"

"I think so. I'll go and get the Melatha ready for launch." He pulled Elhandra into a rough hug, which brought a brief smile to the girl's lips. Then he turned back to me and hesitated.

"_Kuut Milg_," (Good luck.) I told him gravely, and then flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Look after yourself," he whispered as I went to break the embrace. "If anything were to happen to you …"

His comment sounded a little too personal but I blamed it on the heat of the moment. Fixing a smile on my face, I pulled away. He held my gaze from a few seconds longer and then he turned and was gone, disappearing back into the forest.

Leaving me alone with Elhandra.

"Can we _go _now?"

_This is for Gippal_, I told myself sternly. _You're doing this for Gippal. Killing Elhandra is really _not _going to help you._

"Follow me," I told her through clenched teeth, continuing down the path without waiting for a response.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Apologies, but once again I simply don't have the time to reply personally to every review I receive. However, if you have any pressing issues, please email me or keep writing about them in your reviews and I'll try and answer them for you!**

**As always, read, review and enjoy : ) : ) : )**

**P.S: Look forward to the return of our favourite male character in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N: **Hoorah – just a little over a week since the last update : ) I think I've hit a patch of inspiration, though it could end at any time so be warned.

Another 'yay' – as I'm home at the moment I have time to reply to reviews again! Check the bottom of this chapter for individual responses.

Oh and I do have one request to make: is there anyone out there who would be interested in beta-reading for me? I'm looking for someone who has quite good knowledge of the Final Fantasy X-2 universe, who would be willing to bounce ideas back and forth and who would have time to proof-read a chapter within a couple of days. If you're interested, let me know in your review or email me : )

One final thing: HAPPY CHRISTMAS (for Saturday!) Hope everyone has a great, present-filled day : )

Well, nothing much left to say except that this chapter is dedicated to **fairview** for a truly useful review. Thanks for not being scared to criticise!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 16**

The closer we crept to Bevelle, the more I began to wonder whether I had overestimated my breaking-and-entering abilities.

It wasn't that I had over exaggerated or anything. I was still the only person who had a hope of pulling off Gippal's rescue but what I'd forgotten to consider – or simply refused to let register with me – was the fact that I knew Bevelle was still on high alert from the recent bombings.

Which meant the city was _swarming_ with guards. On any other occasion, the fact that New Yevonites and former members of the Youth League were working peacefully alongside one another to protect Bevelle would have delighted me. It certainly showed that Yunie's peace efforts weren't falling on deaf ears. Unfortunately, it pushed the status of my job from 'hard' to 'practically impossible'. I could have done with a little dissention in the ranks at that particular moment in time and inwardly, I cursed my cousin's clever tongue and her earnest, do-gooding nature.

Trekking through the Macalania woods was harder than I had expected and by the time we reach the path to Bevelle, I was puffing for breath.

Elhandra drew level with me and gave me a pitiful look. "Do you need us to rest for a bit?" Her tone was sickly sweet and her look of fake concern made me feel slightly nauseous. I don't know why she'd even bothered to ask; she knew that I was going to deny her words. There was no way I was going to let Elhandra get the upper hand in this situation. _I _was the leader here. She had to follow my every command. But equally, I couldn't allow myself to appear weak in front of her.

I drew myself up, slowing my breathing rapidly and fixing a look of cool disinterest on my face. I knew that this, more than anything, would infuriate Elhandra. And even better: there was nothing she could do about it.

"I was just making sure that the path up ahead is unguarded. You wouldn't want us to walk into a trap would you? Not after coming so far?"

Without waiting for an answer, I walked confidently around the corner, praying to whoever was listening that my first impression had be right and that the path was clear. The last thing I needed was to walk straight into the first pair of guards we encountered. Elhandra would never let me live it down and I'd be forced to hurt the guards … I'd already decided that this mission would be as blood-free as possible.

For once, luck was with me. The path was clear and silent, so silent in fact that I heard Elhandra's snort of disbelief at my fortune and allowed a secret smile of pleasure to ghost over my face.

It was strange, being on this path again. It brought back strong memories of Yunie's pilgrimage – and not all of them were pleasant. I had to confess that up until recently, the time I had spent in Bevelle had been rather tinged with disaster. Rescuing Yunie from her marriage to the disgusting Seymour – eugh! – being arrested for crimes against Yevon, and more recently, trawling through miles and miles of underground corridors to confront the withered old Trema.

In fact, if I was honestly to think about it, this was the first time that I was actually walking into Bevelle on my accord, for my own reasons.

Of course, things had changed since the pilgrimage. Things had even changed since my time in the Gullwings, which had only been months ago. The beautiful, ancient woods of Macalania were dying; the twinkling starlight that had suffused the trees for so long was finally leaving them. Great sections of the area were devoid of life now and I could see the effects of the decay all around me. It was all to do with the disappearance of the Fayth, I supposed, but that didn't stop it from being desperately sad. Soon there would be nothing of the woods left and their former beauty would be nothing but a memory.

"It's such a shame."

Elhandra's unexpected words stirred me out of my reverie and I turned back to see that she had followed my train of thought and was standing by one of the dying trees, her hand resting on it's blackened bark. Her eyes were focused on the once-leafy bough, now knarled and naked.

"All of this beauty, just fading away." She sighed, and I don't think she was even aware that I was still standing there. "And there's nothing we can do to stop it."

It was strange to see this far more human side of Elhandra. Strange and almost humbling. It reminded me that although I would never like her, there was far more to the other Al Bhed than I gave her credit for. My initial impression of a superficial, lazy, woman who was only interested in her own appearance was rapidly dissolving.

"I suppose everything has to change in the end. The woods _have _been here for a very long time."

She stiffened at my words and removed her hand from the tree trunk as if she had been stung. Spinning back around to face me, I saw that her mask of disdain was firmly back in place. "What would you know about it?"

_More than you could imagine_, I thought, but didn't tell her that. I needed Elhandra's cooperation at the moment and the last thing I wanted to do was spark off another argument.

"We're almost there," I settled on instead, once more advancing along the path. "Tread carefully. Just because we haven't met any guards yet doesn't mean there aren't any out there."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I slumped down next to Elhandra. "Well … there's Bevelle."

She barely spared me a glance. "Seems you were right about the guards."

"I wish I'd been wrong."

"We've got to get past them. I expect you've got some kind of insane plan that's almost certainly going to get us killed."

"Wow – I really have gone up in your estimation, haven't I?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she said disdainfully. "I'm only here because of Gippal."

"And you think I'm not? Besides, I have more claim to him than you do."

"My _aren't _we possessive now? Don't you like a little healthy competition?"

I bit my tongue with difficulty. "This is getting us nowhere."

Elhandra looked as if she wanted to add something more, but then she shrugged and sat back on her heels, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm waiting."

I'd like to say that I'd planned ahead for this moment, but to be honest, I've always been more of a think-on-your-feet kind of person. A spur-of-the-moment kind of girl, you know? I didn't go in for detailed plans and although I'd had plenty of time to come up with a fool-proof one during our trip through the woods, I'd spent the time alternating between cursing that Elhandra, of _all _people had to be my companion, and exalting because I was finally going to see Gippal again.

With hindsight, maybe I should have thought more about how I was actually going to get Gippal out of Bevelle …

"Urm …" My brain went into overdrive and in those few seconds I came up with, and discarded, a million different ideas.

The problem I kept coming up against was the fact that Elhandra and I were Al Bhed, and undeniably so. Even if we had disguised our trademark clothes, our eyes would still have acted as a clear beacon to the guards. And considering that Gippal was being blamed for the bombing, I was under no illusions how a pair of Al Bhed would be received by the Bevelle guards.

But maybe … maybe we could use that to our advantage. A thought came to me and I looked at Elhandra thoughtfully. She noticed my gaze and her expression became pinched. "What is it?"

"How well can you act like you hate me?"

She looked me up and down. "Shouldn't be too hard."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Kad ouin ryhtc uvv sa! E lyh fymg oui ghuf_." (Get your hands off me! I can walk you know.)

"Shut up you filthy machine-lover!"

"_Fro tet E ryja du tu drec? E ghuf yc Ym Prat'c ku oui'na yd dra puddus uv dra lryeh pid cinamo oui lyh cbayg dra myhkiyka?_" (Why did I have to do this? I know as Al Bhed's go you're at the bottom of the chain but surely you can speak the language?)

"Stop babbling at me and get moving!"

The guards gaped at us as we drew closer to the entrance of Bevelle. We certainly presented an extraordinary picture; Elhandra was protesting loudly in Al Bhed while I pushed her along with the hilt of my knife. Her hands were bound in front of her with a length of material which had once been one of the bows on my sleeves and several of her impossibly neat braids had been pulled undone and were hanging loose around her face.

"H – Halt!" One of the guards spoke, almost choking on the word. "What is your business in Bevelle?"

I gave Elhandra a hard, callous shove, which sent her sprawling to her knees before the guard. In my defence, it was a necessary action considering I was supposed to be a horrible Al Bhed hater. I derived absolutely no pleasure from it at all … yeah right!

"_E'mm kad oui vun dryd!_" (I'll get you for that!) Elhandra hissed venomously.

"Undercover agent Elsrig reporting in." I saluted the guard sharply. "I've completed my mission objective and am returning to Bevelle as prior Praetor Baralai's orders."

The guard exchanged confused glances with his fellow before looking back at me. "You're _who_?"

I sighed theatrically. "I don't have time for this. Let me through now before I tell Praetor Baralai that you detained me and my Al Bhed prisoner without due cause."

"That's an Al Bhed?" the second guard blurted, staring at Elhandra's bowed head with a mixture of awe and fear.

I nudged her with my boot and her head rose accordingly. "_Ruhacdmo, E tuh'd ihtancdyht fryd _Gippal _caac eh oui._" (Honestly, I don't understand what Gippal sees in you.)

At the mention of Gippal's name, the first guard also turned to stare at Elhandra. "She said his name. She knows the traitor!"

I winced inwardly at their name for Gippal but kept my outward expression cool. "Yes. Now can you see why the Praetor will want to see her?"

"Sir, we should send them straight through," the second guard said earnestly.

"Hmm," the first guard still seemed unconvinced. He squinted at me in a piercing fashion.

"_Oui'na ynnukyhd, ennedydehk, camv-upcaccat ..._" (You're arrogant, irritating, self-obsessed …) Elhandra muttered.

Hearing this from Queen Elhandra was so ironic that I almost burst out laughing. Instead I settled on cuffing her lightly across the head and mussing up her already messy hair. "I told you to be silent."

"_Cdippunh, ekhunyhd, ymfyoc luhjehlat dryd oui'na nekrd ..._" (Stubborn, ignorant, always convinced that you're right ...)

Seeing that the guard was still wavering, I pressed him further, stepping forward so that our noses were almost touching. "Are you going to let me through or not?"

His eyes widened and he backed away from me, his gaze taking in my clothes and appearance. Before he spoke I realised what he had noticed.

"You're eyes … you're one of them!"

I sighed for a second time and put as much anger into my voice as I could muster. "Of course I'm not, you idiot! But did you really think I could work undercover if I didn't look like an Al Bhed?"

"_Ur ra'c naymmo kuehk du pameaja dryd_," (Oh, he's really going to believe that,) Elhandra remarked sarcastically, momentarily breaking off from her muttering.

I ignored her. "Now let me through to Praetor Baralai immediately, before I report you!"

Whatever suspicions the guard still harboured were apparently not worth getting reprimanded for because he drew himself up and saluted. The second guard hurriedly followed suite, his eyes not leaving Elhandra's bent frame.

"You may pass."

"Thank you," I said with exaggerated appreciation. I pulled Elhandra roughly to her feet and pushed her across the threshold and into Bevelle.

"_Cusa baubma ryja ymm dra milg._" (Some people have all the luck.)

We continued our charade all the way down Highbridge and repeated our performance for the guards who were positioned outside the vast doors into the city. Mentioning 'people-of-power', as I liked to call them, worked even better this time and within minutes, the gates were closing behind us.

"Baralai's really instilled some respect in his people," I commented to Elhandra as we moved on into the city, ducking into the first alleyway that afforded us some privacy.

Immediately she sprang away from me and began smoothing her hair, desperately scraping it into some semblance of order.

I allowed her a moment of distraction; after all, she _had_ just given a rather convincing performance, even if it had been at my expense.

And besides, the longer she fussed, the longer I had to come up with our next plan of action.

Getting into the building wouldn't be too much of a problem. I'd worked my way around enough guards in the passed and if need be, I could lie for Spira. However, there were likely to be more guards than I could handle inside and that meant … I needed a distraction.

"Elhandra, I've got a job for you."

"If it has anything to do with bowing down to you then you can forget it."

"No … I just need you to create a rather loud, rather obvious distraction while I sneak in and rescue Gippal." I steeled myself for a protest.

Surprisingly, none came. Elhandra inclined her head slowly, pushing her hair back from her face as she did so. "That _actually _makes sense. I won't deny that when it comes to breaking the law you're _far _more adept than I am."

Only Elhandra could make a compliment sound like an insult.

"Well seeing as you're being so receptive, why don't we hammer out a few more details?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been pretty easy to find out where Gippal was being held. The whole situation was such a public affair that all you had to do was tune into one of the numerous media networks covering the bombing and you could find his location. While this was potentially dangerous situation for Gippal it had certainly made my job easier.

He was being held in a building that was usually given over to ambassadors and important people from other cultures and cities. It appeared to be an unusual choice of building in which to imprison Gippal but I could understand the reasoning behind it. It was an incredibly public location and I knew that Baralai, Yuna and Nooj had all agreed to keep the investigations progress as public as possible, to avoid any further conflict in an already volatile situation. After everything they'd worked for, the last thing they wanted was for the fragile peace to be destroyed.

I snuck easily passed the guards by sticking close to the shadows of the surrounding buildings and it wasn't long before I was walking quickly across the vast lobby and heading towards the stairs that would take me up to the next level.

I'd only been inside the building for a minute or so, and had only just reached the second floor when disaster struck. I rounded a corner and, rather carelessly, ran smack bang into someone.

Elhandra's earlier comment about my luck swam through my mind as I picked myself up off the floor, looked up and recognised Baralai.

My first inclination was to turn and hurry back the way I had come but then I remembered that Baralai knew all about the 'plan' and had in fact, encouraged it. A broad smile crossed my face as he recovered his balance and looked up at me.

"Rikku? What in Spira's name are you doing here?" He seemed harried and his normally level tone was sharpened.

I wondered at his surprise – surely he had expected me? "I'm freeing Gippal of course!"

His eyes widened. "What? Are you _mad_?!"

I frowned and was about to ask what was wrong when a handful of guards approached us from Baralai's direction.

"All clear sir!" One called as they neared. "Do you want us to do a sweep of the lower levels?"

In that instant, everything became clear to me. My worry at Baralai's reception was immediately dissipated as I realised the significance of the guards. In fact, I almost laughed at my own childish fear that somehow, something had gone wrong.

There was no way that Baralai could have acknowledged our plan in front of others. It would have instantly implicated him in the bombing, you know? And that would have thrown Spira into even further disarray that Gippal's capture had caused. In one foul swoop, my presence here with Baralai could have destroyed everything that he, Gippal, Nooj and Yuna had been working towards since Vegnagun had been defeated.

I blessed Baralai's quick thinking. He must have known that the guards were behind him and had acted accordingly. I had to learn to stop judging by face value – for the second time in an hour, I was forced to readjust my view of a friend.

Baralai turned smoothly, so that he was blocking my view of the guards and therefore their view of me. "Yes," he replied calmly. "I've just received reports of activity from that area."

_Now there's a surprise. Elhandra actually did something I asked her to._

The guards bowed. "At once sir." After shooting several more curious looks at me, they hurried back up the corridor.

As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, Baralai grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a shadowy alcove that would easily conceal us if someone else was to walk past. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him before he could.

"I know, I know – I'm sorry I put you in that situation. I didn't think you'd have guards with you; actually, I didn't expect to see you at all. I thought you were still in Guadosalam!"

"Rikku –"

"I'm on my way to get Gippal right now. He's four floors up, yes?" I didn't wait for a reply, my thoughts already making a beeline towards the fact that within the next few minutes I would finally be able to see Gippal. "Thanks Baralai."

He tried to speak again but I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, grinning brightly. "You won't regret this!" I pulled away from him, pausing only briefly to glance back. "When you set the guards on us, could you give us about a five minute head start? I think that will be enough time." With that said, I began running down the corridor again, my braids streaming out behind me.

"Rikku!" Baralai shouted after me. I wavered, but at that moment the sound of approaching footsteps reached my ears from Baralai's direction. Throwing him a helpless smile, I waved and then disappeared around the corridor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Four floors further on and I had finally found the area of the building were Gippal was being held.

Of course, I could have been wrong but something about the presence of four armed guards suggested the room they were standing in front of housed something more than furniture.

The guards hadn't been entirely unexpected but four posed a bit more of a problem than I had first anticipated. I didn't want to hurt them but on the other hand, I couldn't really see any other way of getting past them. It would be the work of moments to dispatch them … and yet still I hung back.

"If only there was some way I could stop them without …" I trailed off, a smile dawning over my face as my own words triggered the solution to my problem.

Feeling buoyant that I had solved the conundrum without hurting anyone, I strolled towards the guards, my steps light and my arms swinging.

The first one to see me was a man with short dark hair. He frowned as I approached and stepped smartly forward. "Halt! What are you doing here?"

I affected a foolish laugh. "Who me? Oh I'm just a tourist. Just having a look around …" My words faltered as the man shook his head.

"Nice try, but this place has been closed to tourists for weeks. Now are you going to tell me who you are and what you're really doing here?"

I smiled up at him and batted my eyelashes. "Just one question first. Are you guarding that man … you know, the traitor who bombed all those people?"

His eyes ran over my form and I fought the urge to punch him in the face. There was nothing more degrading than having to use my er … _assets _to get what I wanted.

"You're very well-informed," he said finally. "But you'll get no information out of me, no matter how pretty you are."

"You've just told me everything I needed to know," I informed him sweetly, patting him on the cheek.

The guard looked confused and then he face froze in that expression as I released my magic in a burst of silver light. Once the glare had died down, I stepped back and surveyed my handiwork.

The guards were all frozen, their moment in time preserve forever by the Stop spell that I had just cast over them. Content that they wouldn't be moving any time soon, I allowed my eyes drift past them to the door they had been guarding.

This must be it.

With shaking hands, I stepped through the statues and tried the door handle. It wasn't with a great deal of surprise that I found it to be locked. A feral smile crossed my face; did they honestly think something as simple as a door lock would keep me out? For Spira's sake, even _Yuna_ could have picked this lock, you know?

Reaching down into my right, low boot, I withdrew a needle-thin dirk that had a tiny green stone in the pommel. It had been a present from my late mother – something that hadn't gone down too well with Pops, who had been very set on me being a 'proper young lady'. In his eyes, a weapon had hardly been an appropriate birthday gift for his darling daughter and he had tried to confiscate it – which had led to it's current hiding place, inside my boot, where it had remained to this day.

It had certainly come in handy more than once in the past and now was no exception. Frowning with concentration, I slid the dirk into the keyhole and jiggled it around experimentally. After a few moments, I was rewarded with a soft click and I sat back on my heels, wearing a satisfied grin.

I kissed the pommel-stone of the dirk and then returned it to my boot before standing and trying the handle again. This time, the door swung easily open and I was confronted with a tastefully decorated suite.

I remembered what Gippal had told me during our CommSphere conversation but somehow I was still surprise by how … how _nice _his accommodation was. The opulence of the chamber took my breath away; it was almost as nice as the guest bedrooms we had enjoyed during the numerous 'peace-parties'. And the ease with which I had entered proved Gippal right about the lack of security as well. Unless … maybe this was something Baralai and Nooj had organised after Baralai had agreed to the escape attempt? It didn't really matter to me; what was more important was that I was finally here. I was finally about to rescue Gippal!

Feeling confident and happy for the first time since Gippal had been arrested, I strode into the suite, quietly closing the door behind me. I passed through a small corridor, off which a number of doors sprung, before emerging into a large living area that looked strangely familiar. It took me a moment to realise that this was what I had seen through the CommSphere, when Gippal had been sitting … _there_.

My gaze located the chair Gippal had been sitting in during our conversation and my breathing quickened as I realised that, just as back then, it wasn't empty.

"Is it feedin' time already?" an achingly familiar voice enquired from the chair. "Oh goody."

It was strange but now that I was here, standing barely five metres away from Gippal, I felt horribly tense. I opened my mouth to speak only to find that I had nothing to say. All my confidence had drained away and was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, staring at the back of Gippal's head.

"Vratha? Is that you?"

Still I couldn't move. It felt like some little imp had come along and glued my feet to the floor – oh and on the way out had glued my lips shut as well. It was kinda inconvenient considering the situation, you know?

"Vratha? Spira, what does a man have to do to get somethin' to eat 'round here?"

With that disparaging comment, the chair spun around, revealing Gippal immersed in its blue depths. He was in the process of stretching but he froze when his eyes locked with mine.

There was an endless moment of intense silence in which we stared at one another, a million thoughts spinning through our minds.

"Rikku."

That single spoken word broke through my paralysis as easily as a knife slides through butter. I flew across the room towards him and threw my arms around his neck. "I can't believe you're here and you're okay. I just – I can't believe it!"

Instead of hugging me back as I had expected, his hands came up and gripped my shoulders, pushing me away from him. "I can't believe _you're _here. Rikku – what's goin' on?"

I smiled at him. "Silly, I'm here to rescue you!"

His eyes searched mine. "Rikku … what have you done?" his voice, normally so good natured and light, was heavy with dread.

The lukewarm reception I was receiving set alarm bells off inside my mind. What was wrong with Gippal? Why did he look as if he'd just been told that Sin had returned?

I tried to reassure him. "I'm just following the plan. Didn't Baralai tell you?"

"What does Baralai have to do with any of this?" Without warning, Gippal spun away from me and ran his hands through his short hair, pulling it up into wild spikes. "Dammit it Rikku. You bein' here, it ruins everythin'! How could you be so stupid?"

I was so taken aback by his outburst that I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. "I thought you'd be pleased to see me," I said in a small voice, feeling as lost and confused as I sounded.

He sighed and turned back to face me. "Of course I'm pleased. But you promised you wouldn't come here. I thought you understood that I couldn't have anythin' to do with the investigation!"

I hated that he kept shouting at me. I had pictured our reunion so many times in my mind and nothing was turning out as I had imagined it. I felt my own temper, always so close to the surface, rising.

"I _know _that. But Baralai's plan changed everything. You can't tell me he didn't let you know what was going on!"

Gippal shook his head slowly. "I haven't spoken to Baralai in days."

A seed of doubt wriggled its way into my mind but I pushed it aside impatiently. "That doesn't matter. What matters is I'm here to get you out and –" The sound of a door smashing open cut me off and we both spun around in time to see first Baralai and then Nooj run into the suite, followed by a mixture of New Yevon and Youth League guards.

Upon seeing me with Gippal, Baralai held up his hand to halt the guards and then took a step forward himself. By his side, Nooj remained silent.

"Gippal, Rikku … don't do anything stupid."

I was impressed by his performance. And the way Nooj was scowling at us was so convincing that I'm not sure whether Baralai had told him about the plan or not.

"What's going on here?"

"Gippal and I are leaving," I told them, sounding as confident as I could manage.

Nooj cleared his throat and spoke levelly. "We can't let you do that Rikku. Gippal's under arrest. He has to stay here until this situation has been resolved."

"Things have changed."

"What things?" Baralai demanded, taking another step forward.

"Everything!" I said expansively, not wanting to say something that would cause the guards to suspect Baralai.

Nooj shook his head in disgust. "I thought we could depend on you to act maturely for once, Rikku. Obviously I was wrong. And as for you Gippal –"

Gippal held up his hands. "Hey, don't start on me. I have _no _idea what's goin' on here."

"I think it's very clear what's going on," Baralai muttered.

"Yeah. You're trying to escape!" one of the guards accused, earning himself a hard look from Nooj.

"No – "

"_Yes_," I interrupted Gippal. Reaching down, I took his hand in mind and began backing away towards the large window that dominated the left hand side of the room. "And it was all going brilliantly until you guys showed up. All I needed was a _bit more time_." I stressed the words, looking straight at Baralai as I said them.

All the guards had lifted their weapons as I had started moving backwards. I gulped as I realised they were all trained on me.

"Rikku – stand still," Nooj ordered.

I shook my head and continued to walk towards the window, drawing Gippal with me. My eyes didn't leave the guns that were pointing at me.

"Stop Rikku!"

"I'm sorry guys." A questing hand showed that we had reached the wall. I continued to feel around for my target, all the while continuing to watch the guards.

Gippal tried to pull away from me. "Rikku, what are you –?"

"Rikku, if you don't stop now I will be forced to shoot you!" Nooj shouted.

"No – you can't shoot them!" Baralai argued.

"We can't let them leave!"

"For Spira's sake Nooj, this is _Gippal_ and _Rikku _we're talking about!"

My hand finally located the window catch and with one humungous tug, I forced the window open.

"Stop letting your personal feelings get in the way!" Nooj snapped at Baralai but his friend ignored him, intent on Gippal and I. He walked towards us across the room and stopped next to Gippal's blue chair. Behind him, the guards still had their weapons poised and ready to fire.

"This isn't wise you know. You're just going to make everything worse."

I edged back a little further, pulling Gippal with me. The open window was now right behind us and the breeze that was rushing in drew so my hair over my face that I almost missed the subtle movement of Baralai's hand as it slid inside his robe.

_He's going to cast a spell on us!_ I realised. This was something I hadn't even considered and it – along with the thought of shot by a careless guardsman – hardened my resolve.

It was now or never.

_I hope Elhandra's in position, or this could be a fairly painful experience._

"Gippal?"

"What?" he hissed.

My hand tightened around his and I whirled around to face the window, pulling him with me.

"Jump."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Can anyone guess what happens next?**

**Wow – a chapter that ends with a cliffie … haven't done one of those in a while! And Gippal's FINALLY back in the story – I feel this is a time for rejoicing : )**

**Onto the thankyou's:**

**Raven55:** thanks for such a cool review and I'm actually glad I'm confusing you! It means I'm succeeding in what I've set out to do : ) Hope you keep reading!

**…:** thanks! Hope this chapter lives up to expectations : )

**Moshi Moshi Mai:** thanks for reviewing each chapter! I love it when readers do that – it really lets me know what you think of the way the story is progressing. And it's cool that you seem to be enjoying it so much : ) Hope you keep on enjoying it!

**angelicmayuka:** ::stares at review:: okay – you've single-handedly managed to guess one of my next plot points! Which means it's either really obvious or you're clairvoyant : ) I hope it's the second!

**Lolo:** yup, Gippal is back and back for good. I won't take him away again – promise!

**Isis976:** course you can join the club! There must be a good twenty members now but we always need more ; ) and I'm glad you like the story!

**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** hope this update is soon enough for you!

**A Nobody:** thanks for the p.s … everything's much better now and I've started writing again which is the main thing! As always, thanks for your support and for being one of my most faithful reviewers. You rock!

**Taryn:** ::gasps:: I could _never _kill this story! And even if I did, I would let everyone know. I wouldn't just leave you guys hanging! Thanks for your concern – everything's fine with my life now and my writings back on track as well : ) As for all your guesses about the future of this story … I'm keeping quiet as usual! Can't spoil the fun you have guessing, can I?

**Cute-Kitty: **yeah, I'm sorry about the long wait. I hope this chapter was up in a better amount of time!

**missaw:** aww poor old Lreav. No one likes him anymore! But again, I'm going to remain silent. I wouldn't want to give anything away : )

**Back of Beyond:** hehe – what did you think I'd done to Gippal?? Nah – I could never keep him and Rikku separated forever. They're too good together!

**dee:** yup yup! Sorry you had such a long wait.

**Letselina: **hehe – you must have a magic favourites list : ) Wish mine worked like that! ::squirms uncomfortably:: sorry bout the lack of Tammy Pierce updating … I will try and get the damn chapter finished soon!

**Rikku SWiRLS: **Elhandra's not all bad, is she? I'm trying to humanise her, little by little. It's not that she's a monster, she and Rikku just don't like each other so Rikku's view of her is kinda biased : )

**kingleby:** I love Gippal too! It killed me to keep him out of the story for so long!

**Mistress Delavaire:** have to say that was probably the strangest review I've ever received : ) : ) But I'm glad to know you're reading (and hopefully enjoying) the story! Please keep on reviewing!!

**Sariah Loire-Valentine:** hehe – yup, Gippal is back for GOOD!

**fairview: **wow – thank you for such an honest review. It's a very rare occurrence to get a reviewer who really speaks their mind and the kind of review you gave me are the most useful. I've tried to take on board what you said (you'll hopefully notice a lack of 'you know?' in this chappie!) and please keep on reading and reviewing! I could really use your ongoing advice : )

**MaRoNcOoL:** hehe – another person picking up on my love of 'you know'. You're advice is noted and I've tried to use it as little as possible in this chapter : ) Thanks for the cool review!

**i won't tell: **thanks! Hope this chapter is okay : )

**killkikyopeople:** sorry if you find the 'conversation' chapters a bit boring … I know they can be difficult to get through but they're quite important in terms of plot so you might have to struggle through a few more – sorry! : ) Hope this chapter is more 'action' – it's meant to be!

**Phoenix:** thanks! I'm glad you like the Lhan/Rikku banter – it's really fun to write ; ) Hope you keep reviewing!

**Fanfic-Lover:** yup – Gippal's BACK!

**me myself and i: **okay! I've updated!!!!

**As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to those who read but don't review, please just let me know what you think. Even if it's criticism. The only way I can improve is by hearing your opinions : )**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** I guess first I should wish everyone a belated Happy Christmas and New Year and welcome in 2005. Wow, feels kinda weird to be saying that. I'm still on 2004 time…

Okay – advance warning. I'm going to be VERY busy next weekend (it's my birthday and I'm also moving back to Uni) which means getting the next post up in a weeks time is going to be very unlikely. However, as ever, I can promise that this story will be finished and I will try and update as soon as I possibly can.

In other news, I've got to say I was overwhelmed by the response to my hesitant request for a beta-reader. I want to thank everyone who offered (if I had time I'd bounce ideas of all of you!) however, for the time being I'm still deliberating. I've only just realised that the end of this fic is in sight and therefore getting a beta-reader at this stage might not be very smart! Anyway, I will keep you posted when I've made my mind up completely : )

As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed but special thanks must go to **Fire Mistress** for a thoughtful and critical review of my work. This chapter is dedicated to you!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 17**

Hindsight can be a bitch, you know?

With hindsight, I might have changed my mind about jumping out of an eight-storey window, with no knowledge if the plans I had set up previously were actually in place.

With hindsight, I might have recognised that Gippal didn't seem to know anything about the plan and changed my own actions accordingly.

With hindsight, I might have realised the oddity of Baralai's reaction towards me – particularly when he was supposed to have been well aware of the fact that I had come to rescue Gippal.

Oh I'm really good at hindsight. Unfortunately, I'm not quite so gifted in the art of 'making-the-right-choices-at-the-time' …

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Falling is a very strange feeling.

In some ways it's exciting; you feel completely weightless. It's easy to see why birds have such a fun time in the air. On the other hand, when you're plummeting towards a solid, earth floor at an alarming rate, it can also be quite frightening.

"Rikku!" Gippal yelled my name desperately as we plummeted towards the ground. "Do – you have – any kind of – of plan?"

"Yes!" I yelled back, hoping that I wasn't lying to him. "Just wait!"

"Wait?" Even though we were falling through the air, he still managed to turn to me, an incredulous look on his face. "We're - kinda runnin' - outta time here!"

"Gippal … just trust me!"

And then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. Our salvation; streaming towards us through the air, even more sleek and elegant than I remembered. With a rush of air and a roar of engines, the Melatha glided into position beneath us and a smile broke out over my face.

"There!" I shouted triumphantly.

"Talk about – good timin'!" Gippal gasped out. "How're they gonna – gonna catch us?"

"On the deck!"

"What?"

"_On the deck_!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"_What_? Are you _insane _–?" Whatever else Gippal had been going to say was abruptly cut off when we impacted onto the deck of the Melatha with a dull thud.

I groaned as my wrist bent the wrong way underneath me. Somehow, in my plan, I hadn't imagined that it would hurt quite so much. The power of the wind whipped around me, pulling at my clothes and hair with wild abandon. I struggled to push the errant locks out of my eyes but quickly abandoned the attempt when I felt myself rolling towards the edge of the deck.

"Whoa!" I cried, scrabbling desperately against the smooth surface of the Melatha's hull. My wrist throbbed, sending darts of pain through my body but I was more concerned with the fact that I was rapidly sliding towards a sheer drop that was probably going to hurt a great deal more.

Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, a hand latched firmly onto my flailing hands. With a heave, I felt myself rolling back the other way, picking up speed at an alarming weight. I couldn't see anything beyond the golden waterfall of my hair and so I squealed with surprise when I impacted into something warm and solid.

"Hold on!" a familiar voice bellowed over the wind. Gippal pulled me quickly to my feet, where I stood, swaying unsteadily. My heart was beating so fast that I'm sure they would have been to hear its rhythm in Besaid.

"Here," I felt Gippal take my hand and place it against a piece of cool metal. Reassured, I wrapped my fingers around the railing and followed him as he began moving in what I hoped was the direction of the ship's interior.

After what felt like hours but was more like ten seconds or so, Gippal's hand slapped the door release and we dived forward into the gallery of the ship, breathing sighs of relief when the door slid shut behind us, cutting off the vicious wind.

I lay where I had fallen, breathing deeply and luxuriating in the warmth of the gallery. My hair was scattered across my face and neck; my scarf was threatening to choke me and my wrist felt like a Skoll was happily gnawing on it, but I didn't care. I was warm, safe and best of all, Gippal was back at my side.

Suddenly I remembered something. Rolling onto my side with a grunt, I pushed my hair out of my eyes and pulled a small object out of the pocket of my shorts. My eyes darted over its dark outer-shell and I was relieved to see that there wasn't any visible damage. I lifted the object to my lips, depressing a button in the side as I did so.

"Lreav?"

His voice came back almost instantly – and he sounded intensely pleased to hear from me. "Rikku? Are you all right? Is Gippal with you?"

"We're a little bruised but we'll be fine. Can we get out here please?"

"Sure."

"We'll be down shortly," I assured him, releasing the button and flopping back down onto the floor of the gallery.

I felt Gippal shift beside me. "What _is _that?" he asked curiously.

I turned my head to see that he was eyeing the black object with the typical interest that's present in all Al Bhed when they discover a new piece of machina.

I handed it over to him. "It's another of Shinra's inventions. We found it in a cupboard under the CommSphere console. It's sort of like a portable CommSphere – except it only transmits sound. No images."

"That kid's too smart for his own good."

"You said it," I agreed tiredly, resting the back of my aching wrist against my cool forehead. Now that I could look at it without my hair in the way, I could see that it was swollen and bent at a rather unnatural angle. However, I could still wriggle my fingers, so it couldn't be all that bad, you know?

An awkward silence descended between me and Gippal as we sat in the gallery. I kept my attention firmly on my wrist and out of the corner of my eye I could see Gippal examining the communicator with unrealistic fervour. It seemed as if neither of us wanted to be the first to speak and yet, I couldn't understand why. Once again I felt that disappointing surge of resentment. This wasn't how it was meant to have happened – Gippal's rescue, I mean. He was supposed to have welcomed me with open arms, and praised my courage. He wasn't supposed to have ignored me in favour of a stupid piece of machina.

Finally I could stand it no longer and I sat up. Unfortunately, during my inner monologue, I had momentarily forgotten about my injured wrist and as I sat up, I made the mistake of putting my weight onto it.

"Ow – ow, ow _ow_!" I yelped, cupping my swollen wrist against my chest and biting my lip to prevent any further out-cry.

Gippal was at my side instantly, his strong arm at my back supporting me, and his expression concerned. "Are you all right?"

"My wrist," I ground out through gritted teeth.

He took my wrist gently in his hands and squinted at it. "I think it's broken," he said after a moment, his voice quiet and the most peculiar expression on his face.

I shrugged, wrinkling my nose at the injury. "It won't take a moment to fix it. I just hope I'm not scarred for life."

I expected him to make some flippant comment in return but he simply sat back on his heels and said nothing. I looked up at him and though his expression was guarded, I would almost have said that the look in his eyes was one of anger.

"What did you think you were doin' Rikku?" he said abruptly.

I frowned in consternation. Hadn't we already been over this? "I was rescuing you."

"You could have been killed!" he said harshly.

I stared at him. "What are you talking about? I was never in any danger?"

"What do you call havin' a gun pointed at you? Or jumpin' from an eight-storey window?"

"Oh the guards were never going to hurt me!" I tried to dismiss his concerns with a smile, but it faltered when his expression remained grave. "And the drop wasn't that high."

" 'Not that high'? Geez Rikku, I was right. You _are _insane. We could have been killed!"

"But we weren't!" I protested as he rose to his feet and turned away from me. "We escaped … so everything's alright again –"

"No!" he snapped, spinning back around to face me. "Everythin' is _not _alright. Have you _any _idea what you've done? Every person in Spira's gonna be after my blood now!"

"But you're innocent!"

His look was filled with such disgust that I withered beneath it. "You're a fool Rikku," he said, his voice cold.

That was it – I'd had enough of being treated like I was a naughty child. I'd just risked my _life _to rescue Gippal and he hadn't even thanked me. He'd just been angry and ungrateful; and I didn't understand why. Sure, Baralai might not have had chance to tell him about the plan but that didn't explain why he wouldn't believe me when I told him everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly I couldn't keep my anger under-wraps anymore. "Do you have any idea what I went through to get you out?" I demanded.

"I didn't ask you to!" he returned, eyes flashing.

"I thought you'd be grateful!" I shouted at him, jumping up and glaring at him, my injured wrist still cradled against my chest. "I thought you might actually want to see me again!"

"Of course I do but–," he broke off and ran a hand through his hair. He flattened several of his normal spikes but I don't think he noticed.

I pounced on his words. "But? But _what_? But you'd rather stay in prison than be with me?" I don't know where my words were coming from, all I knew was that I couldn't stop their flow.

"_Tyssed_ Rikku – stop being such a child! Not everythin' is about you, you know." (Dammit)

My eyes narrowed with anger but inwardly, I flinched at his words. Was that what he truly thought of me? Was I doomed to forever by a child in Gippal's eyes? Immature, self-obsessed … I thought I'd left Cid's girl firmly behind me – was I wrong?

I couldn't let him see that he'd got to me. "

He looked so disgusted that I cringed. "I can't talk to you when you're like this." Without another word, he strode passed me, towards the lift which we take him down to the lower decks of the ship.

"That's it," I shouted after him, "just run away. Like you do _every time _the conversation gets a bit too personal! Honestly, I should have just left you in Bevelle!"

Gippal's hand slapped the lift button and I jumped. His back was still facing me, but I could see the tension in his shoulders. Something inside me told me that I had gone to far this time; that I should apologise and try and get Gippal to sit down and talk about our issues like adults. But before I could say anything more, he turned back to me. His face was set and there was none of the usual warmth present in his eyes. "Yeah, you should." His voice was almost inaudible. " 'Cos you've just guaranteed me a one-way ticket to jail. For real."

I stared at him in horror, his words stabbing through me like the claws of a Xiphos.

"Yeah – I'm really grateful to you Rikku." He paused and something akin to sadness blossomed in his eyes. "Hadn't you better see to your wrist?"

I glanced down at my injured wrist and became aware that the pain was slowly increasing. Impatient, I hurriedly changed into my White Mage Dress-sphere and healed the injury without a moments thought.

When I returned to my thief clothing and looked up, it was to find Gippal gone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Should I have seen it coming? Surely I should have twigged that there was something wrong about the whole situation. I mean, Baralai's a careful guy. Isn't it highly doubtful that he would have forgotten to tell Gippal about the plan? And his reaction to me … nothing seemed to add up – but _why _didn't I notice?

I wished I'd had hindsight on my side then. Maybe then understanding wouldn't have come to late and I wouldn't have been so surprised by what happened next.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When I finally felt composed enough to venture out of the safety of the gallery, I stepped into the lift and directed it down to the bridge.

However, as soon as I got there, I regretted my decision. There was an icy tension on the bridge that enveloped me as soon as the lift doors opened. I felt like a thousand people were giving me accusatory stares and to be honest, I couldn't work out why.

There were only three people on the bridge: Gippal, Lreav and Elhandra. They were all seated around the CommSphere screen, watching something onscreen. In fact, I don't think they'd even noticed my entrance which made me realise my 'being-watched' feeling was probably a result over my mixed guilt and anger at Gippal, rather than any actual staring.

Still, my companions were unusually silent and despite the difficulties between me and Gippal, I wanted to know what was going on. So I drew myself up, flexed my newly-healed hand cautiously and then walked across the gantry to join them.

"What are you –" I began as I drew close but before I could get more than those three words out of my mouth, Elhandra spun around in her chair and hissed, "Shut _up_!"

Taken aback, I did just that, my eyes straying towards the CommSphere screen as I sank into a chair. As soon as the first words of the onscreen report reached my ears, the silence and tension made horrible sense.

'… _mere moments ago. The blast shook the foundations of the already fragile buildings, obliterating many of them instantly. The number of dead is as yet unconfirmed, but there are already early speculations that the severity of this attack far exceeds those of Bevelle and Guadosalam. One official was quoted as stating 'there _will _be loss of life here today' and that sentiment has been echoed by the sheer devastation left behind by the terrorists._

_This attack coincides with the escape of Gippal, leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction and prime suspect in the bombing. Barely an hour ago, the suspect was rescued from his confinement in Bevelle by an as-yet, unnamed female accomplice. The couple evaded capture by the guards when they jumped from a tenth-storey window into a silver air-ship, which was last seen heading off in a southerly direction, towards the site of the attack._

_Bevelle have already released a statement which promises they will do everything to apprehend the suspect as soon as possible. They ask for help from the general public, guaranteeing a generous reward for any information that can be provided as to the whereabouts of the suspect or that of the airship he escaped on. The ship's most distinctive feature is it's silver hue but the public have been cautioned against approaching it. All sightings should be reported instantly to the proper authorities so that the recent spread of atrocities in Spira can finally be stopped.'_

At this point, Lreav leaned forward and switched off the CommSphere screen, cutting off the news report. It didn't matter; I'd heard enough and for several moments I could nothing but stare blankly at the dark screen, wishing desperately to wake up and find that this was all a dream.

"Where?" I asked finally, my voice cracking.

I didn't have to explain what I meant. "Kilika," Gippal replied, his voice devoid of all emotion.

The blow that the initial report had struck was doubled at this news. If there was one town in the whole of Spira that least deserved such an attack, it was Kilika. A victim of the Sin attack we had been helpless to prevent, the people of Kilika had only recently finished rebuilding their homes and town – making it something to be proud of. It was hard to believe that all of that hard work had been destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"Why would anyone do this?"

I wasn't aware that I had spoken aloud until Elhandra swung around in her chair to face me. "What does it matter? Who knows what's going on inside this psycho's head?"

Normally I would have argued with her just out of principle but now I simply hung my head, overwhelmed by the report that I had just witnessed.

"What happens now?" Lreav asked hesitantly, after another long minute of silence had passed.

Gippal rubbed his hands over his face. I watched him quietly, thinking how tired he looked and wishing he would meet my gaze. But his eyes remained stubbornly fixed upon the floor. "I'm a wanted man now," he said slowly. "Seems I've got two options. I can keep runnin' or I can turn myself in."

"After all the trouble I just went through to get you out?" Elhandra snorted. "I don't think so."

I expected Gippal to argue – after all, he'd been hard enough on me so far for rescuing him – but instead, he sank back into his chair. "Looks like I'm runnin' then, doesn't it?"

I couldn't help it; I felt jealous. Why had he so quickly accepted Elhandra's words when not five minutes ago, we'd had a vicious argument about the same subject? And why did his resentment at the situation seemed to be focused solely no me?

I no longer questioned why Gippal was angry with me. I wasn't stupid; I could see how the latest bombing cast an almost unbreakable suspicion over him. Whoever was behind these attacks was clearly using Gippal as a scapegoat, and I'd practically gift-wrapped the chance to incriminate him.

But who could have possibly known that we were going to break Gippal out of prison? Or was it just a coincidence that the bombing had occurred mere moments after his escape?

Somehow, I didn't believe in coincidence.

My eyes flickered back towards the CommSphere screen and even though it was blank, I shivered. At the end of the day, it didn't matter how or why; it mattered _who_. And that _who _was about to find out what happened when they came up against an Al Bhed. There was no way I was going to let another bombing happen. Spira – and her people – had been through enough.

"We have to stop this," I said firmly.

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Elhandra scoffed but Lreav held up his hand to forestall any further comment.

"You sound like you've got something in mind," he said to me.

I nodded slowly, thinking rapidly. "It's no secret that we didn't have any luck in Guadosalam. Whoever's behind this is clever; they plan ahead. But with this latest bombing coming so quickly after Gippal's escape … you've gotta think that maybe this time, the attack was more hurried."

"You think they might have left a clue," Gippal concluded. I smiled at him, before I remembered that we were arguing and quickly wiped the expression off my face.

"It's worth a try, surely? I mean, what else can we do?"

I looked to Elhandra then, expecting some kind of protest, but she simply shrugged her shoulders, looking elegantly indifferent. If anything, this served to irritate me more than a protest might have; couldn't she even _pretend _to be interested in what was happening?

Lreav cleared his throat. "Um … I hate to be the voice of reason here, but I have to say I think this is a bad idea."

I frowned at him, surprised. "Why?"

"As Gippal's already pointed out, he's a wanted man. His face is going to be plastered all over the media – which rather limits his movements. And not only that but the Melatha is a fairly unique ship in terms of appearance …"

"So Gippal stays on the Melatha and we drop it down out of sight somewhere; approach Kilika on foot." I returned promptly. "Can't be as hard as defeating Sin, you know?"

My attempt at levity fell flat as Lreav only served to look more concerned. "But what about the guards?"

"They didn't stop us in Guadosalam."

"But what about –"

"Lreav," I cut him off gently, "what is this _really_ about?"

He swallowed awkwardly, darted a guilty glance at Gippal and then looked down at his hands, where they were resting in his lap. "It's just … I'm worried about you. The news report almost identified you and I – I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh please, I'm going to be sick," Elhandra muttered.

I couldn't help it; I blushed. On the one hand, Lreav's words could be taken in a perfectly innocent way, as concern for a friend. But somehow, I knew there was more to them than that and what's worse, I'm sure everyone else on board the Melatha knew it too.

I couldn't look at Gippal. I was too afraid that I would see betrayal on his face. Or even worse – cool disinterest. After being so sure of our feelings for one another since the beginning of this whole nightmare, the argument had shaken my belief.

I tried to cover up my insecurities by laughing, but even to my ears it sounded fake. "I'll be fine Lreav. I _am _a master of disguise, you know. Besides, I've been doing this kind of thing for years."

"But Rikku –"

"I'll be _fine_," I assured him, with a distinct edge to my voice. "I _want _to do this."

"So she's going and Gippal's not," Elhandra said impatiently. "Can we _please _try and do something productive now? Such as actually getting to Kilika?"

"Wait." Once again, Lreav forestalled us, earning himself an exasperated look from both me and Elhandra. Gippal simply remained impassive.

"I don't think Rikku should go alone."

I fought the urge to throttle him. Couldn't he understand that his concern was misplaced? Especially in front of Gippal?

"He's right."

My head jerked around as Gippal spoke. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked resolute. "Rikku shouldn't go alone. It's too dangerous."

I wanted to protest – he was treating me like a child again! – but the expression on his face spoke volumes. He wasn't going to be backing down anytime soon.

"I can't go with her. And Lreav can't go either – the authorities are looking for a man and a woman. Which leaves you." He nodded his head towards Elhandra, who blinked.

"What? Me? With her? _Again_?" She sighed dramatically, flipping her braids back over one shoulder with a negligent toss of her head. "I just have all the luck."

Her words irritated and I found myself glaring at her. "_Excuse _me, I'm not exactly jumping for joy myself here." I hated how petulant I sounded.

"_Ahuikr_!" (Enough!) The word came out short and tense and Elhandra and I both spun around to see that Gippal had stood up. His normal good-humour wasn't evident anywhere on his face and he looked as angry as I'd ever seen him. "I'd leave you two right here and go myself if I could. But thanks to you, that's not an option anymore. Which means it's left to you to try and save Spira by stoppin' these attacks. Now I don't care that you don't like each other; I want you to stop this stupid bickerin' and do what I've damn well told you to do. 'Cos the way Isee it, you _owe_ me."

I'd never heard him use that tone before. By Elhandra's stunned expression, neither had she. To my intense embarrassment, I felt my cheeks burning under Gippal's intense gaze and I hated the fact that he'd made me feel about five years old.

Coming straight on the back of our argument, I had to confess that things weren't looking good for mine and Gippal's relationship. All he seemed to do was shout at me and all I seemed able to do was make him. There was none of the warmth that had always been present between us, even back when we were constantly at one another's throats. I was starting to wonder whether something had happened during his stay in Bevelle – something he hadn't told me. What if he'd changed his mind about me? Was his coolness towards me a subtle way of trying to tell me this?

Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe. The feeling of being watched returned, more intense than ever before and coupled with my raging thoughts, I began to feel trapped. Like the walls were closing in on me. Gippal's reaction to the rescue, the Kilika bombing, Gippal's recent lecture – it was all too much for me. I had to escape.

Without a word to anyone, I jumped out of my chair and walked hurriedly towards the door. I slapped the release panel and chewed anxiously on my lip as it slid slowly open and allowed me to pass.

"Some people are so touchy," I heard Elhandra mutter behind me.

"Rikku?" Lreav called, sounding worried.

Gippal said nothing.

I ignored all of them and walked down the gantry without looking back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Don't worry – I can promise that the reconciliation between Rikku and Gippal will come very soon. (It's in the next chapter!) And as I mentioned before, the end is drawing nigh so enjoy every moment you can!**

**As always, please read, review and enjoy : )**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** Damn, this chapter has been long in coming. I checked out fanfic the other day and was amazed to see that I had posted since before my birthday (which is a REALLY long time ago!) To be brief, I've been quite ill recently (though I'm finally getting better!) and I have felt much like writing. I'm so unbelievably sorry that events conspired so viciously against me and delayed this post being written.

Anyway, as I said, things _are _improving so I've been able to turn my attention back to this story … and I hope you like the result. I think this chapter is one that many people have been waiting for and this, and the next, are pretty much the crux of the story. Enjoy : )

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **ALL** of my wonderful reviewers, who continue to support me even when I do horrible things like leave them without an update for months at a time!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 18**

The trip to Kilika was mercifully short. The Melatha skimmed over the waves of the ocean like a great silver bird and sooner than I had expected, I saw the coastline of the island appear on the horizon.

I was sitting on a bed in one of the cabins, my knees drawn up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. My chin was resting on my bare knees and my hair had fallen around my face but I hardly noticed. Although my eyes were staring absently out of the window at the approaching coastline, my thoughts were somewhere else entirely.

They were on Gippal.

It irritated me that I couldn't get him out of my head but every time I tried to think about something else, his face swam into my mind with that expression of frozen anger on it and my breath caught in my throat.

Damn him – damn him for making me feel like this! So – so unsettled that I could think of nothing but him. I hated the helpless feeling welling up inside of me; the feeling that said I would be able to get nothing done unless I sorted out my situation with Gippal.

Sighing in frustration, I closed my eyes and tightened my arms around my knees, unconsciously hugging myself.

I couldn't understand why I was feeling so depressed. It wasn't like Gippal and I hadn't argued before, Spira – we'd spent the better part of our time together arguing. There had even been a time when every word that came out of my mouth was an insult designed to prolong our argument! And yet, something about this time was … it was just different, you know?

It really hurt and I didn't know why.

Maybe it was something to do with the cool disinterest that had been present on his face whenever he had been forced to look at me. Maybe it was the way his eyes had passed over me without pause, showing nothing of the emotions we had shared before his capture. Or maybe it was the fact that I was slowing coming to realise just how much my actions had worsened Gippal's situation. He'd gone from one of heroes of Spira to a wanted criminal on the run … and I'd hardly helped the situation.

Damn … I was so sick of it all. Every time I tried to help anyone in any way, I always mucked it up! Despite the fact that my intentions were always good, I always, _always_ made things worse, you know?

Feeling miserable, I stretched my legs out and braced my arms against the window ledge. The island out of the window was closer now and I knew it wouldn't be long before the Melatha landed and my mission with Elhandra began.

Like I wasn't feeling bad enough already.

As if my words had been heralds of doom, the communicating device that I had discarded earlier – and was currently lying on the floor – started beeping furiously.

Forced into action, I scrambled off the bed and jabbed the activation button. "Yes?"

"It's Gippal."

A thousand emotions swum through me upon hearing his voice, but before I could say anything, the transmission continued.

"We'll be arrivin' in Kilika shortly. Make sure you're ready."

And with that, the connected was severed and I was left clutching the small, black communicator and blinking furiously against the angry tears that had suddenly sprung into my eyes.

He'd sounded so cold … so impersonal. If he'd sounded angry, I could have coped with it. We could have yelled at each other for a few hours and then everything would have back to normal. But the fact that Gippal didn't appear to care … it scared me more than I wanted to admit. In all the years I'd known him, he'd _never _spoken to me in that tone of voice.

What did it mean for me? And more importantly than that, what did it mean for mine and Gippal's flagging relationship?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There's one thing in my life that I've always prided myself on: being able to complete whatever job or task I have been set, even under the most horrific pressure. Take Yunie's pilgrimage for instance. Before the fateful meeting with Yunalesca – which changed _everything_ – I spent half my time working out crazy ways of saving Yunie's life, while still being alert enough to carry my own weight in the fighting, _and_ stop Tidus going mad with worry. Of course, in the end, none of my amazing schemes were needed … but that's beside the point. They were there, in place, and we could have used them had we needed to.

I'd like to say this multi-tasking ability was rife during the trip to Kilika … but I'd be lying. I'd like to say that I managed to devote almost all of my attention to the task at the hand … but I didn't. In fact, if I was forced to be completely honest, I'd have to say that I was actually glad of Elhandra's presence for once. Without her, I don't think we would have gotten out of Kilika without being arrested.

Damn him! I was completely distracted – and it was all _his_ damn fault!

The actual mission had been a complete failure, but at least it hadn't been the result of my distraction. By the time Elhandra and I had reached the edge of the town, authorities from Bevelle had already been firmly in the place. Unlike the lax security of Guadosalam, the guards here had obviously been told to allow no one to enter and despite mine and Elhandra's – well Elhandra's really – efforts, we hadn't been allowed access. Apparently Baralai, Nooj and Yuna weren't going to take any further chances.

"_Excuse _me?"

Elhandra's unpleasant voice broke through the whirlpool of my thoughts and I raised my head to see that she was watching me impatiently, her hands on her hips. Her expression spoke volumes and I mentally shook myself, briefly managing to drag my thoughts away from the man-who's-name-I-was-refusing-to-think.

"Are you even _listening _to me?"

I fixed an attentive expression on my face and tried not to appear surprise that we were currently hiking through a forest. The last I recalled, we had been in sight of Kilika and now, by the looks of it, we were almost back to the Melatha. "Sure. Loud and clear."

"No you weren't," she countered, her eyes narrowing maliciously. "You're still mooning over the fact that Gippal raised his voice against precious little Rikku."

I wasn't going to take that from her, not now and not ever. Unfortunately my thoughts were churning so much that all I could think of to say was, "_Crid ib_ Elhandra! You don't know what you're talking about!" (Shut up)

Not particularly original, I'll admit, but it did stop her in her tracks.

"We could have _died _or worse, been _captured_, and all because of _your _incompetence!" she snarled viciously, stalking towards me until our noses were almost touching. "Then where would Gippal be? Honestly, you're a pathetic excuse for an Al Bhed!"

I don't know what it was about her comment that irritated me so much, but the explosion of my temper that followed was akin to casting a Firaga spell in a room the size of a sphere. Maybe it was because I was upset about Gippal or maybe it was just one comment too many on the part of Elhandra, but whatever it was, I saw red and decided that it was the perfect time to let her know what I thought about her.

"Let's get a few things straight," I growled up at her, trying to ignore the fact that she was significantly taller than me, a factor that made being intimidating very difficult. "I don't like you. I don't know why you here and to be honest, I don't care. You seem to want to help Gippal, which I can support but if you make one more comment, _one_, about things that bloody well don't concern you then I will damn well wipe that smug expression off your perfect face." I took a deep breath in a vain attempt to control my growing anger. "Now _get out of my way_."

I made to push past her, but as I did so, she reached out and grabbed hold of my arm, swinging me around to face her.

It was the wrong thing to do.

As Elhandra opened her mouth to shout something back at me, I pulled back with my free arm and punched her squarely in the face. The force of my blow sent her sprawling across the ground, accompanied by her cry of pain and shock.

In the instant that followed, I remained motionless, staring blankly at her, barely aware of the throbbing pain in my knuckles. My chest heaved with exertion but I felt the anger rapidly draining out of me. Had I really just hit Elhandra in the face? Had I _really _just punched her?

Elhandra lifted her head slowly and pushed her tangled braids out of her face with exaggerated care. Then she turned her face towards me and I saw that her nose was already darkening and her hands were covered with the blood that trickled from her nostril.

Apparently I had punched her. And it had been a pretty hard blow if her face and my hand were anything to go by.

A flash of guilt filled me as I watched Elhandra struggle to her feet. No matter how much Elhandra and I disliked one-another, she hadn't deserved that. I'd completely over-reacted and no matter how hard I tried to justify it to myself – I'd been upset about Gippal after all – I couldn't help coming back to the fact that it had just been plain wrong to hurt her. Taking my frustrations out on someone who didn't deserve it was hardly the mark of the person I thought I'd become and I felt my cheeks burning with shame.

A sudden, awful, thought struck me: what would Gippal say if he found out about this? What if by doing this I had ruined everything for us? What if this was the final straw?

Filled with an abrupt need to fix a situation that was threatening to spiral out of control, I took a step towards Elhandra, my hand outstretched.

She flinched back instantly. "Keep away from me!"

"Elhandra – "

"You – you hit me! You made me bleed!" She thrust her bloodstained hands out towards me in an accusatory fashion. "Look at me – I'm bleeding!"

"I know and I'm sor –"

"You're _sorry_? You've _ruined _my face and all you can say is that you're _sorry_?"

So that was what she was worried about. Suddenly I felt my growing sympathy beginning to slip away.

"You wait until I show this to Gippal," she continued nastily, venom pouring from every one of her carefully chosen words, "then your pathetic excuse for a relationship will _really _be over!"

Any residual sorrow I had been feeling at hurting Elhandra was quashed by that statement. In fact, I had to fight to keep a tight rein on my temper and not stamp across and hit her again. What was it about this girl that so got under my skin?

And even worse … what if she was right?

It seemed that everything always came back to Gippal. I was beginning to realise that despite my own intense of dislike of Elhandra, Gippal was as important to her as he was to me. I doubted that she could think about him as much as did – at the moment that was pretty much impossible – but I could no longer deny that they had _some _kind of relationship.

And with that thought, a revelation came to me: in our disagreement with one-another, Elhandra and I had completely forgotten about the purpose of our mission. We'd been gone for so long now that Gippal and Lreav were probably beginning to worry. It didn't even _really _matter that we returned from Kilika with nothing to show for it; the important thing was to return to the Melatha and share that news.

My continuing silence seemed to unnerve Elhandra. She gingerly wiped the remaining blood away from her face and then glared back at me with the look someone gives a bomb that's about to explode.

I decided it was about time I said something to rectify the situation. "Look …" I decided that honesty was probably the best policy at the moment, especially if we wanted to get back to the ship before we died of old age. "I'm not sorry that I hit you. So I'm not going to apologise. To be honest," I continued, rapidly warming to my new, more honest theme, "I think you deserved it – and maybe more beside."

The anger was growing in Elhandra's eyes and I quickly reigned my tongue back in.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that … is that … well, Gippal's important to me … and he's obviously important to you too," I added grudgingly.

Elhandra watched me distrustfully, but I was relieved when she made no more to interrupt me.

"So … I think we should put aside our dislike of one-another and try to actually work as a team in order to help him," I finished in a rush, hating the fact that I had to be so accommodating.

There was a brief silence in which Elhandra and I held each other's gazes across the clearing. I'm sure I had an expression of distaste on my face – I've never been very good at hiding my emotions – but Elhandra's expression was unusually veiled. Try as I might, I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"You're right."

Her easy acquiescence surprised me and I actually found myself relaxing for the first time since we'd begun the mission to Kilika.

"But if you think that I'm going to work as part of a 'team' with someone who did _this _to me," she waved a hand at her bruised nose which, I noted, had finally stopped bleeding, "then you're even more stupid than I thought. I can help Gippal perfectly well on my own, thank you very much."

And with that, she coolly turned on her heel and disappeared into the forest, leaving me to find my own way back to the Melatha.

I sighed. "Well … I tired," I offered to no one in particular before following Elhandra into the darkness of the trees.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I caught up with my still irate companion as she approached the outskirts of the wood. Beyond the trees I could see the vast silver bulk of the Melatha resting quietly, and as we drew closer, I noticed something else as well.

The landing ramp was lowered.

I don't know why this struck me as unusual. There could have been any number of reasons why the landing ramp was lowered, and yet something about the sight made me feel uneasy.

Apparently I was the only one who thought so. Elhandra didn't even pause; she strode up the ramp without looking back.

I suddenly wondered what she was going to say to Gippal about her nose. I began to regret my rash actions and idly considered claiming she'd walked into a tree.

"Gippal?"

It seemed like I was going to find out rather faster than I would have liked.

"Gippal? Lreav?"

I emerged onto the gangway of the bridge in time to see Elhandra slapping open the door to the bridge and sticking her head inside.

"Lreav?" she called loudly, "we're back!"

I frowned when Elhandra's declaration remained unanswered. Such was her surprise that when she turned around she actually addressed me.

"It's empty."

"They must be in the cabins then." It seemed a perfectly logical suggestion and yet …

"And leave the Bridge unattended?" Elhandra shook her head vehemently. "Lreav wouldn't do that." Her expression was unusually serious and I was inclined to believe her statement about her brother.

"We should still go and check, you know."

She seemed loath to agree with me, but then she shrugged. "I'll go and check the cabins," she announced, as if it had been her idea. She pushed past me and clattered off down the gangway.

I watched her go for a few moments before turning my attention back to the bridge. I had the distinct impression that something was seriously wrong here and as I stepped through the door and onto the bridge, that feeling only intensified.

Somehow I already knew Elhandra's search was going to end in failure.

Worried and restless, I prowled around the bridge, picking up random objects in the hope that they would put my fears to rest. I was just approaching the station where the CommSphere system was installed when I realised a button on the console was flashing furiously.

Now I might have been an Al Bhed, but I knew very little about the technology that Shinra had installed on the Melatha. And from an early age I had learnt that it was wise to leave big flashing buttons well alone.

Which is of course why I pushed it without a moment's thought.

Immediately the formally black screen sprung into life and I found myself staring wild-eyed into the tense face of my cousin.

"Yuna!"

"_Where _have you been?" she demanded urgently.

I blinked dumbly. "What?"

"I've been trying to contact you for hours! Where have you all been?"

I shook my head slowly, trying to get my thoughts in order. "Gippal didn't answer the call?"

"No. Where is he? What's going on, Rikku?"

So that was it; Gippal wasn't on the Melatha. I knew for a fact that he regularly checked for contact through the CommSphere network and in such a stressful time as this, he would have checked it more often, not less. The fact that Yuna hadn't spoken to him … it was a bad sign.

"Rikku? Rikku – talk to me! What's going on?" Yuna sounded desperate.

"I don't know," I admitted unhappily. "Elhandra and I have been – we were out, and then we got back and Gippal's not here and Lreav –" I realised it was the first time I had considered Lreav's whereabouts.

My cousin's expression turned grave. "Actually, he's why we're contacting you."

"Gippal?" I felt suddenly defensive. "I'm not bringing him back Yunie. If you order me to, I'll refuse. Besides, I thought I had your support in this, you know?"

"No, you didn't. And you never had."

Her words brought me up short. "What?"

Yuna sighed. "Rikku, I don't know what you thought but neither Baralai, Nooj, nor myself would ever have sanctioned your prison break of Gippal."

I stared at her. "But Lreav said he'd spoken to Baralai!" I protested. "Back in Guadosalam –"

"He lied Rikku. Lreav lied. Baralai's never even met him." Yuna's tone was gentle but nothing could have softened the blow that those words possessed.

I sank slowly into the soft, black chair in front of the console, hardly able to believe what I was hearing. My first reaction was to deny my cousin's words but as they rang incessantly through my mind, I began to see the horrible truth in them.

It certainly explained Baralai and Nooj's confusion and the way that they had done everything in their power to stop Gippal and I from escaping. They hadn't been acting and following the 'plan' because there had been no plan. And there had been no plan because Lreav had lied.

Lreav had lied.

"Spira Rikku … I'm so sorry."

I barely heard Yuna's words; my thoughts were racing. If Lreav had lied about this, what more had he lied about? Was his name really Lreav? Was he even an Al Bhed? What was his _real _purpose in being aboard the Melatha?

And why? What could he possibly have gained by sending me off after Gippal? He was Gippal's friend – they'd known each other for years. Why would he do something that couldn't fail to hurt Gippal? No, Yuna had to be wrong … she just _had _to be …

"_He lied Rikku. Lreav lied. Baralai's never even met him."_

My cousin's voice had been resolute and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had spoken the truth. Baralai had not spoken to Lreav; had not supported my prison-break of Gippal.

Lreav had lied.

He'd been my friend … and he'd told me a bare-faced lie that had had catastrophic circustmances.

Spira, _why?_

"_He lied Rikku. Lreav lied. Baralai's never even met him."_

The words penetrated to my very core and suddenly other fragments of speech began coming back to me, words spoken so long ago that I had almost forgotten them. Words that explained so much if _only _I had paid more attention …

… _"They're dirty, small ... and lonely. And the ones in Bevelle are the worst."_

_"Via Purifico."…_

… "_Who set all of this up?"_

"_You mean the sphere and the screen? That was Lhan."…_

… "_Lreav?" _

"_Yeah. He's half Al Bhed. He didn't tell you?"…_

… "_I would have asked Lreav but he's not in his room."_

"_He went down to Guadosalam." …_

… "_I know. And I know – I know that you care about Gippal. I know this is hurting you and I … I hate to see you so upset." …_

… "_Why don't you go back and guard the Melatha? Elhandra and I can get Gippal out." _

"_Are you sure? It's just – I don't want it to get stolen." …_

… "_We knew things were never going to be easy, Rikku. Whoever's doing this … they've covered every angle." …_

… "_Well, the reason I went down to Guadosalam was because I wanted to talk to someone in charge. I ended up talking to Praetor Baralai."_

"_You saw Baralai?"_

"_I was as surprised as you. I never thought I get to meet Praetor Baralai himself." …_

… "_He … well I suggested – I told him my idea and he … he didn't exactly reject it."_

"_What are you saying Lreav?"_

"_In fact, he almost indicated that he would support such a suggestion," …_

And in that single moment I suddenly saw what I had been missing all along.

The terrorist who had attacked the party, who had destroyed Guadosalam, who had slaughtered Kilika … he'd been with us all along.

It was Lreav.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So there you have it … or do you? I'm not giving anything away – you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out more!**

**Oh and apologies for the lack of a Gippal/Rikku conciliation. I tried to write it, but it didn't work out at this stage. It WILL happen eventually but there are a few more things to get through first!**

**As always, read, review and enjoy : )**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** Just a short author's note this time – because I'm a little strapped for time at the moment. I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed and who continues to review – you give me the incentive that I need to keep writing and you push me to make each chapter as good as I possibly can. I only hope this story is living up to your very high expectations!

This chapter is dedicated to a very good friend of mine, who I owe a really long email ; ) Nad, if you're reading this, I will write to you ASAP!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 19**

"It was Lreav."

Yuna frowned at me. "What was Lreav?"

"The bombing – framing Gippal – everything! Oh Spira, Yunie, it was Lreav!"

Yuna looked uncertain. "Just because he lied about talking to Baralai?"

"Oh Yunie, it's so much _more _than that!" I rose and began pacing in front of the screen. How could I not have seen this? How could I have been so blind?

"The signs have always been there – _always_! Spira – how did I miss them?" The words felt like ash in my mouth and I was sick to my stomach. "How could he _do _this to us?"

"Rikku – "

"And to Gippal! Oh Spira, where _are_ they? I _knew_ that going to Kilika was a bad idea; it was exactly what he wanted!"

"Rikku – calm down." Yuna's voice cut through my panic and I stopped in my tracks. I met her vari-coloured eyes and not for the first time, I wished that she was with me and I wasn't as alone as I thought.

"Tell me everything."

And so I did – and surprising it even helped a little. Yuna has always been good at listening without judgement and she allowed me to ramble without interrupting, even when I continually stumbled over my disbelief at Lreav's betrayal.

Although I finally ran out of words to express my churning feelings, I still felt like a turbulent storm was taking place inside my stomach. In fact, I was so absorbed by my riotous thoughts that I hardly noticed when the door slid open behind me and I no longer became the only person standing on the bridge.

"The cabins are empty – as is the engine room – and I even checked the deck …" Elhandra broke off and her tone became suspicious. "What's going on?" If she recognised my cousin, she didn't make it apparent.

I rose out of my chair and turned to face Elhandra, opening my mouth to tell her about the recent revelations. But as I stared into her green eyes I felt a flash of recollection and for a few terrible seconds, I thought Lreav was standing in front of me.

There was an awkward pause as I continued to stare at her, the words: "It was Lreav," hovering on my lips.

Elhandra was Lreav's sister. Lreav was the terrorist. What did that make Elhandra? And more importantly – could I trust her?

"What's going on?" Elhandra demanded again, her head twisting back and forth between me and Yuna like a referee in a Blitzball match. "_Tell _me!"

I shot Yuna what I hoped was a surreptitious glance that clearly said: "let _me _handle this," but my cousin either didn't catch on or she decided to ignore me.

"I've been trying to contact the Melatha for the last couple of hours," the Lady Yuna said in her normal measured tone. "I'd just got through to Rikku when you came in." She narrowed her eyes suddenly and peered at us. "Goodness, whatever happened to your nose?"

Bless my cousin – she'd diverted attention away from me beautifully … and dragged up the one subject I would have quite happily left buried.

Elhandra shot me a poisonous glance. "Why don't you ask your dear _cousin_ about that?"

So she _did _know who Yuna was then. Typical Elhandra; she would rather die than show deference to anyone.

"Rikku?" Yuna's tone was long suffering and I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

"So I hit her! It was a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing, you know?" I knew I was whining but I didn't care. The situation was getting completely out of control and I still didn't know what to do about Elhandra. Could she be implicated in the bombings just because she was Lreav's sister? Were they _that _close that he would involve her in his plans? And on the other hand, was there anything to say that she _was _involved?

"Do you have any information about Gippal and my brother?" Elhandra asked Yuna, effectively changing the subject and unconsciously giving me the time I needed to get my thoughts in order.

I didn't _like _Elhandra certainly, but I wasn't sure whether she'd ever done anything to warrant my suspicion. I had to be careful not to let my own feelings cloud my judgement and after all, Elhandra had been Gippal's staunchest supporter … but then again, apparently so had Lreav. Hadn't they been life-long friends?

Once again I came back to the problem that had been dogging my thought patterns since I'd begun to understand just what had been happening over the last several weeks: the fact that Lreav didn't seem to have any possible reason to want to hurt Gippal.

The conversation flowed on behind me, and not for the first time, I was grateful for my cousin's smooth, diplomatic flair. Elhandra barely seemed to realise that her initial question upon entering the bridge had all but been ignored.

A sudden thought struck me as I watched the other two women converse; maybe Elhandra would know something about Lreav. Maybe, just maybe I _should _trust her enough to find out if there were any reasons why Lreav would want to hurt Gippal.

After all, the fact that Lreav had attempted to implicate his own sister –

… "_Who set all of this up?"_

"_You mean the sphere and the screen? That was Lhan."…_

suggested that she _wasn't _involved.

I guess I would just have to ask and find out. In any case, if Elhandra _was _involved and she decided she had to do something about my knowing, well … I was perfectly capable of defending myself, you know?

And so, as Yuna fixed a bright smile on her face in preparation of delivering another empty platitude, I opened my mouth and spoke.

"It was Lreav."

Why was it that those seemed to be the only words capable of coming out my mouth recently?

Elhandra spun around to face me and even Yuna looked at me with surprise, apparently taken aback by my intervention.

"What about Lreav?"

I decided that there was no point trying to learn diplomacy now. Being blunt had always worked for me in the past and besides, Elhandra seemed to appreciate it.

I took a deep breath. "Lreav's behind the bombings and now he's taken Gippal." I kept my tone as flat and level as possible.

Elhandra blinked at me. For the first time since I'd met her, she appeared lost for words.

"I only worked it out when Yuna told me Lreav had lied about meeting Baralai in Guadosalam. Then everything just fell into place." I pushed my braids back behind my ears and this time I was able to meet her piercing emerald gaze without flinching. "I can't believe it took me so long to figure it all out."

Elhandra's expression hardened. "What _are _you babbling on about? If you know something about where Gippal and my brother are then just_tysh_ well tell me!" (damn)

"I _am_," I shot back, frustrated with her inability to understand me. "I'm telling you that Lreav is the terrorist and if you'd just listen – "

"No," Elhandra cut me off, shaking her head vehemently. Her hundreds of braids danced with the movement and I was forcibly reminded of the time when I was a child and had taken a tumble into a nest of rather displeased snakes. I scratched my arm – which still bore a faint pair of small puncture wounds – as half remembered pain spasmed through it.

"No, no – you're wrong! What you're saying is crazy – _you're _crazy!" Elhandra advanced upon me, her expression turning ugly and her mouth contorting into a snarl. "I always told Gippal you were unbalanced and it seems I've finally been proved right!"

Her insult cut through my like a knife by a forced my anger back. "Elhandra, just wait a second – "

"_Crid ib_!" (Shut up!) she snapped. "I've heard enough!"

"Elhandra – "

She held up her hand and as our eyes locked for a few endless seconds, I thought she was going to hit me. Instead, a look of sudden comprehension dawned over her face and she tapped her fingers against her lips as if she was deep in thought.

I was instantly suspicious.

"I know what this is all about."

My suspicion grew and I watched her cautiously as she drummed her fingers against her chin. I got the distinct feeling that whatever she was about to say wasn't something that I wanted to hear.

"This is about you … and Lreav."

I couldn't hide my surprise and a delighted smile lit Elhandra's face when she noted my expression. "Oh, you didn't think he would have told me about that, did you? Honestly Rikku, who else would he confide in?"

_If he's done what I think he's done, then nobody,_ I thought bleakly. _Because either you truly believe Lreav is innocent or you're a damn good actor._

"He told me _all _about how you were oh-so-friendly and how flirted with him incessantly upon coming to the Melatha. And then, when he finally plucked up the courage to confront his growing feelings for you, you slapped him down without a second thought. You treated him like dirt and now you're accusing him of being behind the bombing as some _sick _way of trying to appease your own guilt!"

I could tell she was pleased with the conclusions she had reached and though I knew her words to be false, they still hurt. Could there be some truth in what she had said? Had my actions driven Lreav to commit the atrocities of the bombings?

No. The bombings had started before I'd even met him. So while I might have contributed to the problem, whatever had caused Lreav to attack innocent people and try to frame Gippal, I was still yet to uncover.

And so, with this knowledge in mind, I was able to break the silence that had dawned upon the bridge since Elhandra's loud accusation.

"It's a pretty story Elhandra," I said coolly. "But it would be far more interesting if there was even a grain of truth in it." I cocked my head to one side and observed her thoughtfully. "It makes it easier for you, doesn't it, to believe your brother was the 'scorned lover'. It makes my words sound like fanciful lies. But tell me this Elhandra: if Lreav's innocent like you say, then where in Spira are he and Gippal?"

"How should I know? They could have gone anywhere!"

"And why did Lreav lie about meeting Baralai in Guadosalam?"

"How do you know he did?" Elhandra countered. "We only have a single person's word for that!"

Yuna drew herself up but admirably kept her voice mild. "Actually, you have more than just my word. If you'll give me a moment I can summon Baralai in here himself and I'll think you'll agree Elhandra, that neither Lady Yuna of Spira nor Praetor Baralai of New Yevon have any reason to lie about a man neither of us had met."

In the face of Yuna's level words, Elhandra's objections floundered. She alternated between glaring at Yuna and glaring at me; twisting back and forth like a blade of grass in the wind. Finally her angry gaze settled on me and she spat: "You have no proof!"

"No," I admitted, softening my tone slightly. I kept having to remind myself that if someone told me similar news about a member of my family, I would probably be reacting in the same manner as Elhandra. I didn't like the woman, but there was no need to be harder than I already was being. "But there are a great many things that finally make sense. Why the Guadosalam sphere broke. Why Lreav asked to stay behind when we went to rescue Gippal. Why neither Baralai nor Nooj knew anything about the rescue attempt. Each and every one of the problems and difficult situations we have come up against can be linked back to Lreav."

"Or to you," Elhandra muttered darkly, but her words had little conviction and I got the impression she was finally listening to me.

"Maybe," I shrugged, affecting a carelessness I certainly didn't feel. My whole body hummed with tension as I willed her to take me at my word. "But why would I want to hurt Gippal? I'm in love with the guy for Spira's sake."

It was funny, but as those words left my mouth I wasn't even thinking about their implication. I was simply doing everything I could to convince Elhandra that I was telling the truth and the fact that I'd just admitted something so momentous completely passed me by in the heat of the moment.

Elhandra blanched slightly at my choice of words but still refused to leave the situation alone. "Well why would Lreav want to hurt him? They were friends a _long _time before you came on to the scene."

I sighed and folded my arms across my chest. This was proving to be a great deal harder than I had anticipated. "I don't know," I was forced to admit and winced when I saw Elhandra's triumphant smile.

"Exactly!" she crowed. "Your theories are based on nothing more than conjecture. All you've got are coincidences that could implicate any one of us on the Melatha!"

"I think we've already established it's not me!" I snapped, my temper flaring.

"Oh no? Just because you've finally decided you're in _love_?"

"Yes!"

"Give it up Rikku. You're not fooling anyone!"

"What are you talking about? You don't know _anything _about mine and Gippal's relationship!"

"What relationship?"

"Oh stop it, both of you! Just _stop it_!"

Despite the distance between us, the voice cut through our argument effortlessly and left a ringing silence in its wake. I recognised the tone immediately and knew, even before I turned towards the screen and met the sharp gaze of my angry cousin, that it spelled trouble.

"You're acting like a pair of children," Yuna admonished us with just a touch of acid in her voice. Listening as she dressed us down, I thought – not for the first time – that she'd certainly changed since the shy, innocent girl who's pilgrimage I'd been part of a couple of years before.

"Contrary to _both _of your opinions, this isn't about you. The situation is so much bigger than the two of you and while you stand here bickering, the terrorist is getting further and further away. At this moment in time, I don't care who it is; I just care about stopping them. I'd hoped you felt that way too, but apparently I was wrong."

"Yunie," I began, about to explain that it was all Elhandra's fault, but my words trailed off when I caught sight of the clear warning in her eyes. Yuna was all business at the moment; she wasn't willing to be pushed any further.

"Now Elhandra, I know you don't want to believe that your brother is capable of such a horrific act – and I'm not saying I believe it either – but we need your help. Is there anything, _anything _at all, that you can remember from your childhood that would give us a clue as to why Lreav would want to hurt Gippal? Some unperceived slight perhaps?"

"No! Lreav wouldn't have done this," Elhandra maintained stubbornly.

"Please," my cousin coaxed gently, "just try and remember. No matter how small the memory; it could be of vital importance."

Elhandra held Yuna's gaze for several long seconds and then repeated, very deliberately, "Lreav wouldn't have done this."

Now, as I have mentioned, my cousin is an excellent diplomatic. She excels at solving disputes and making sure than everyone in Spira is content with their lot. Her successes are long reaching and many of Spira's citizens have her to thank for their peace of mind. There was no one that she wouldn't – or couldn't – reach out and help.

Saying that, I think she might have met her match in Elhandra. The Al Bhed was completely set in the belief that her brother was innocent and nothing that Yuna said appeared to effect that opinion. I suppose it was only to be expected … after all, wouldn't I object if someone claimedBrother was a worldwide terrorist?

For some reason that thought struck me as particularly amusing and I had to conceal my bubbling laughter behind a choking cough. This was hardly the time for hilarity.

"I respect your loyalty Elhandra."

Apparently, while I had been fighting to control my inappropriate amusement, Yuna had been mentally preparing for another subtle attack at Elhandra. Her words were level and her tone gentle but behind her innocent expression I caught a flash of steel that reassured me. Yuna was well aware of just how much was at stake her; she was going to get every last drop of information out of Elhandra if it killed her.

"And _I _respect _you_, Lady Yuna, but that doesn't mean I'm going to believe these ridiculous accusations about my brother!"

"Indeed," Yuna expression remained passive, "but perhaps you respect me another to indulge me for a moment and answer my questions."

Elhandra opened her mouth to object and then closed it again. She was visibly torn and I was amazed that my cousin commanded such respect that she would actually make Elhandra question her beliefs. Finally, after an agony of expectation, Elhandra slumped into the vacant console chair and raised her chin mulishly.

"Ask your questions if you believe them necessary," she said bitterly, "but I want you to know that I still think you're wrong about Lreav."

"Noted."

It was a painstaking process. Although Elhandra had agreed to the questioning, it became blatantly aware that she was going to be as unhelpful as possible throughout the whole procedure. It was up to Yuna to tease every piece of information out of her – which she did admirably – but by the end of the procedure we were barely any closer to finding a possible motive and I was almost dancing with impatience.

So when Elhandra paused for the one-hundredth time, cocking her head to one side as if she was considering Yuna's question carefully, I could contain myself no longer.

"So let me get this straight: after your mother died and when you were seven, your father married Lreav's mother. Nine months later Lreav was born but due to the age difference between you, you weren't particularly close. Aside from that you had an idyllic childhood and hope to live happily ever after. How am I doing so far?"

"Actually, Lreav wasn't born until his parents had been together for over a year," Elhandra shot back, matching my sarcasm without missing a beat. "You should really learn to listen Rikku."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Yuna, this is getting us nowhere!" I complained. "Spira know what's happened to Gippal. We should be trying to find him, not standing around discussing the oh-so-interesting history of Elhandra!"

"Don't forget Lreav – he's missing too!"

"Oh I wonder why that is? Where could Lreav _possibly_ have gone to?" I asked the air mockingly, my growing frustration adding an acidic bite to my voice. "Why don't we check the damn security cameras and find out?"

I braced myself for Elhandra's sharp-tongued retort and blinked in surprise when it didn't come. I looked across at her to find that she was watching me with the most peculiar expression on her face.

"What did you say?"

" 'Where could Lreav have –' "

"No! After that!"

I frowned. "I said we should check the security cameras …?" I repeated uncertainly. That couldn't be what she meant surely? I'd meant it as a joke!

"Security cameras," Elhandra mumbled, half to herself. "Of course!"

I eyed her cautiously, wondering if she'd descended into madness while I hadn't been looking.

"Don't you get it?" she demanded upon seeing my bemused expression. When I didn't respond she rolled her eyes and pointed up at something behind my head. "The security cameras!"

Obediently, I turned and followed the direction of her hand, only to be confronted with the sight of a small camera neatly imbedded in the corner of the room. A camera that I'd never noticed before and could have sworn hadn't been there when I'd entered the room. A camera that was blinking merrily, it's convex lens trained on the CommSphere console.

"They've been recording everything."

"Finally she understands," Elhandra muttered.

"They can show us what happened with Gippal and Lreav!"

"Give the girl a golden Chocobo."

"Stop that," I ordered distractedly, walking over to where the camera was located, and rising up on my tiptoes. I stared into the dull face of the camera and watched as the tiny red light continued to pulse happily. "It seems to still be live."

"The system's _always _live," Elhandra informed me with the air of someone who is being forced into instructing an inferior being. "Gippal's paranoid about the security of his 'baby'."

Vaguely I thought I should be offended by that ridiculous pet name.

"How can we access the records?"

"Through the ship's main console." Elhandra glanced at the screen. "Lady Yuna – "

"You need to cut the connection. I understand." My cousin smiled wanly. "I'll do anything if it'll mean you two will stop trying to claw each other's eyes out."

Now I _know _I should have been offended by that.

"Besides, I should update Nooj and Baralai. They deserve to know what's happened."

"Yunie?" I hurried back across to the console. "Could you keep the authorities off our backs?"

"You don't want any help finding Gippal and Lreav?" Despite her question, Yuna didn't seem very surprised.

I shook my head. "It'll just complicate matters. Besides," I shot Elhandra a wiry glance. "I think we can handle this ourselves, don't you?"

"Then just promise me you'll be careful. No heroics Rikku. And if you need backup then you'll call for it."

"I promise," I swore solemnly, my fingers firmly crossed behind my back. As far as I was concerned, the four of us had started this together and we were damn well going to finish it together too.

It was like Gippal had said: this was an Al Bhed problem.

"Then good luck. And contact me as _soon _as she have any news, okay?"

"I promise," I repeated – and this time I even meant it.

Yuna smiled at me once more and then she leant forward and her image disappeared as the connection was severed and the screen faded to black. The CommSphere connection had only been silent for a few seconds before Elhandra had drawn her chair forward and was typing frantically at the keypad. A confusing plethora of colours and numbers swam across the screen and I felt a sudden inrush of alarm. If Elhandra _was _in league with Lreav, she could wipe the security camera data before I even knew what was happening!

I was just about to demand Elhandra cease her movements when she froze and stared at the screen with a look of abject horror on her face.

"Oh Spira," she whispered, slumping back in the chair, her hands over her mouth.

I peered over her shoulder at the screen, wondering what had caused her to have such an extreme reaction.

I didn't have to wait long to find out.

The screen showed a recording that, despite it's grainy quality, was surprisingly clear. I could make out the central section of the bridge, where the controls that flew the ship were located. An achingly familiar figure lounged against the guardrail of the platform that rose up behind this area and as I watched, a new figure entered the frame.

It was unmistakeably Lreav … and he was pointing some kind of gun at Gippal.

I understood Elhandra's reaction now; there was no way you could misconstrue what had happened on the bridge at some point during our absence from the Melatha. There was no way of denying the cold truth about her brother.

It seemed that I had been right about Lreav … and yet, as I looked down at Elhandra's stricken face, I felt no pleasure at being proved right; I just felt pity.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So there you have it – Lreav is the bad guy. And while I was originally going to let you know why in this chapter … you're going to have to wait until a later chapter now to find that out ; )**

**As always, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you continue to read, review and enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** As usual, I have to start by making an apology to all my wonderful readers. I'm SO sorry for making you wait over a month for this new chapter! Real Life just got on top of me and it was only this weekend that I actually had time to sit down and write!

Anyway, this story is just about wrapping up now – I think there will be a couple more chapters after this one but then I will saying farewell to 'Rikku's Story' … :sob:. I have very vague plans to do a sequel, but I don't have a plot at the moment, which is a bit of a problem. Guess I'll just finish this one first and see how it goes.

This chapter is dedicated to a new reader **Sunday Daydreamer**, who left me a wicked review and reminded me why I'm writing this crazy fanfic ; )

**UPDATED - 4/04/2005: **Corrected my 'Yuna's pilgrimage' error, thanks for pointing it out **Blue Jae**!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 20**

Some part of me felt that it should have been a victory. For so long now, Elhandra and I had been playing this vicious game – trading insults back and forth without any consideration for the others' feelings … surely this was the ultimate victory, you know?

I'd won … and yet I felt empty. I was untouched by emotion – if anything, I felt sickened by the way events had unfolded. Elhandra's stricken face rose into my mind and I realised I'd won nothing. Gippal, Elhandra, Spira even _Lreav's_ lives had been shattered – not to mention the hundreds, perhaps thousands of people who were Sending the souls of their loved ones to the Fayth, or hopelessly clinging to the remnants of their lives.

This was no victory, and until the situation was resolved and the terrorist brought to justice … then there would be no victory.

"I can't believe it."

These were the first words Elhandra had spoken since watching the security recording, some minutes before. I breathed a silent sigh of relief that she was finally willing to talk to me again; even in my current state I couldn't miss the irony of this fact. Bare minutes before I would have paid for the privilege of silence.

"Lreav … I just can't believe it!"

I understood her disbelief perfectly, although I didn't say so. How could Lreav – quiet, unassuming, studious Lreav – be the 'criminal mastermind', as the media had dubbed him, behind the bombings? He was the most unlikely of suspects!

And in a strange way, it was this realisation that convinced me that Lreav was truly guilty and what we'd seen on the security recording hadn't just been some sort of elaborate reconstruction. I'm not pretending to be an expert at solving crimes of this nature, but I do know a thing or two about sneaking and deceiving. And I know that in criminal cases, the culprit is _never _the most likely suspect. It's never the guy in the spotlight – like Gippal had been – but rather, the skulking presence in the shadows … Lreav.

As hard as it was for me to digest, that was nothing compared to what Elhandra was going through. She was still shaking her head vehemently and I swear if she said, "I can't believe it," one more time, I would throttle her – psychopathic brother or not.

"This can't be real – it can't be! I can't believe it!"

My fingers twitched but I forced myself to relax. Hadn't I gone through a similar thing when I'd found out about Lreav? There'd been a lot less vocalisation of course but this _was _Elhandra we were talking about.

"This _can't _be real," she repeated, glaring at the screen where the security recording had recently been played. "In fact, I'd accuse _you_ of tampering with the recording equipment … but I know you don't have the technical knowledge to have falsified something so sophisticated."

Typical Elhandra. Even in a time of grief she could make a perfectly normal comment sound like a poisonous insult.

I couldn't help myself from rising to it thought. "What possible reason could _I _have for making it look as if Lreav was behind the bombings?"

Elhandra's perfect brow furrowed as the logic within this question registered with her. "You could – you could be using it as a way of clearing Gippal's name!" she protested loudly, though her words fell flat.

I didn't reply, watching instead as her shoulders sagged and she sighed bitterly. "He really did it, didn't he?" she said finally, her voice sounding strangely choked.

I peered at her. Was she crying?

"Yeah – I think he did," I replied carefully. The last thing I needed was a sobbing primadona on my hands. I had to get Gippal away from Lreav and as much as I hated to admit it, I'd probably need Elhandra's help.

"My own brother."

"Half-brother," I pointed out helpfully, cursing my loose tongue as soon as the words had left my mouth. Why did I always have to try and make light of awkward and often tragic situations?

Elhandra stiffened at my words. "Could this be about – ? But that would mean …"

I frowned. "What are you talking about?" Elhandra had never really spoken to me before about her and Lreav only sharing one parent – it had been Gippal who'd passed on _that _little gem of information.

"Nothing."

"Elhanrda – "

"Just _drop it _Rikku!" she snarled, pulling herself out of the chair and turning around to face me. Finally getting a good look at her, I was taken aback by how pale she was. Her skin was almost ashen and her green eyes were tired, upset and – how strange. If I'd been forced to define the third emotion I saw in Elhandra's eyes, I would have had to say that she looked … well, she looked _afraid_.

What would Elhandra have to be afraid about? Besides the obvious fear for Gippal's safety of course, but we didn't know that Lreav was going to do anything to Gippal. Maybe he was just using him as a hostage, you know?

No – the level of fear in Elhandra's eyes was greater than that accounted for and it set my nerves on edge. I got the distinct impression that there was something more to this situation that met the eye.

"What is it?"

She looked away from me and didn't reply.

"_Oui'na vnekrdahat uv cusadrehk_," (You're frightened of something,) I persisted, switching to Al Bhed in the hopes that it would convince her to confide in me. "_Fryd ec ed?_" (What is it?)

"_E's hud vnekrdahat!_" (I'm not frightened!) she flared predictably, but her show of bravado didn't fool me. There was something troubling Elhandra – something relating to Lreav and Gippal – and something that just might explain why it seemed that the whole of Spira had suddenly gone completely mad.

"Just _tell _me!"

There was a tense silence in which I willed Elhandra to trust me. If she would just tell me what was going on, then maybe I could help, you know?

When she finally spoke, her words were not those that I had been waiting for. "We don't have time for this," she said abruptly. "We have to go and save Gippal."

"Wait a minute – this is _important_!"

"Not as important as saving Gippal."

"Maybe not but –"

"Rikku, we _have _to get to Gippal. Now!"

"Why?" I objected, not understanding where Elhandra was coming from. She cared for Gippal certainly, but she was acting like the world was going to end if we didn't rescue Gippal that _very_ moment! "I agree that we've got to find Lreav but surely Gippal isn't in any real danger? They're friends for Spira's sake! Gippal probably caught Lreav doing something he shouldn't, so Lreav had to take him hostage …" I trailed off as Elhandra shook her head impatiently.

"No, no, no – you don't understand!" she interrupted, sounding almost desperate.

"Then explain it to me."

"There's no time. If I'm right –" she cut herself off and looked around the bridge wildly. "We have to find Gippal."

I was beginning to get seriously exasperated. "_Why_?"

Instead of replying she made to move past me, towards the entrance to the bridge and the Melatha's landing plank. Without thinking I reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face me, ready to demand that she answered me before I tore all her stupid little braids out, one by one.

Our green eyes locked and the words stuck in my throat. Elhandra's fear was still there, for all of Spira to see, and this unsettled me. What scared me even more was that it was also completely genuine.

"Please, Rikku."

The words startled me. In all our time together, Elhandra had never addressed me in such a way and with such pleading in her voice.

"I'll explain everything later, but for now … _please_, just trust me."

She never would have been so deferential to me if she hadn't perceived the situation as serious, I realised, and while I was aching to know Elhandra's secret … I found myself nodding in agreement.

The secret could wait.

Gippal, in Elhandra's opinion, could not.

"Okay," I said simply. "Let's go and find Gippal then."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was easier said than done. Although my opinion of Lreav had plummeted completely upon learning he'd heartlessly destroyed the lives of hundreds of people, I still had to give him credit for his Al Bhed ability to melt into the surrounding forests of Kilika without leaving any kind of trail.

"This is useless!" Elhandra declared as we came to our fifth dead end. "We're going around in circles."

"It's not _my _fault your brother's so good at moving stealthily," I retorted. "Damn Al Bhed genes."

"Rikku – we _have _to find them!"

"I know, I know. I'm doing the best I can!"

"I thought you'd been to these woods before."

My mind flashed back to the time, not so long ago, when the Gullwings had come to Kilika ...but I pushed the memory firmly aside. I needed all my concentration at the moment. "The ones near the temple maybe, but not here."

"Typical."

Her tone irritated me. "Look, if you want to try and follow these tracks then be my guest."

Unsurprisingly, Elhandra remained silent and I continued to look for clues as to which direction Lreav and Gippal had headed in after leaving the Melatha.

Our progress was laboriously slow but when I found a third sign of their passage, I reasoned that we were at least making progress.

"They're heading east," I murmured.

Elhandra continued to fret behind me. "At least they can't get off of Kilika. The ships in the harbour were all destroyed by the bombing and there's no other way – wait! What about the Melatha? What if they were just waiting for us to leave and then they double back around and steal it out from under us?"

It was still confusing having to deal with this new, nervous Elhandra. The woman had always been highly strung but this was beginning to get ridiculous! She was ruining my concentration and if she hadn't been possessing the all important secret information I would have been tempted to leave her in the jungle.

"Lreav won't be able to get in without the access codes and I doubt Gippal would ever give them to him," I pointed out logically.

"But Lreav already has them!" Elhandra countered. "Gippal gave them to him when Lreav first came to work for the Machine Faction."

Well that explained a great deal. Such as how the Guadosalam bombs had come to be placed. Lreav must have broken into the Melatha in the middle of the night while the rest of us had been sleeping in Djose Temple!

His deception frightened me. How long had he been planning this to know that he would need the Melatha's access codes?

I tried to smile in a reassuring way, which was difficult when my insides were churning. "We'll just have to take a risk then. But I haven't heard any crafts lifting off, have you? Besides, every Yevonite and Youth League member from here to Zanarkand is hunting the Melatha at the moment. It would hardly be the smart thing to do … and Lreav is anything if smart."

"Damn him," I heard Elhandra whispered under her breath and for once, I agreed with her completely.

Damn, Lreav. Damn him for everything he'd done – for no apparent reason at all. Damn him for the lives he'd destroyed in Guadosalam. Damn him for the people he'd destroyed in Kilika. Damn him for almost irrevocably damaging the peace efforts of Yuna, Baralai and Nooj. And more than anything, damn him for trying to frame Gippal.

Lreav had a lot to answer for and I was determined that I would be there when those answers were provided. Which meant actually finding him and Gippal. Which meant continuing on through the Kilika forest, even though I was still not completely certain that we were travelling in the right direction.

Not that I was going to tell Elhandra that. In her current condition she'd probably burst into tears and I had my hands full already without having to comfort I woman I frankly couldn't stand.

"Why are you stopping?"

I gritted my teeth. "I'm just trying to get my bearings." I squinted at the surrounding foliage and a thought struck me. "You know, I think we're heading towards the temple."

"Kilika Temple? Wasn't that damaged in the attack?"

"I –" It was a good question. I hoped for Lreav's sake that it hadn't been. That temple had a great deal of historical and spiritual significance. If it had been destroyed it would probably crush what remained of the Kilika people.

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "but it seems as good a place as any to head for. I don't think Lreav would have wanted to hang around in this jungle for very long and the temple's the nearest landmark."

"And if they're not there?"

"Then we'll … we'll look in the town."

"But the town's been destroyed."

"I know."

"Then where else could they have gone?"

"I don't _know_, Elhandra," I snapped, loosing my cool for what felt like the millionth time since we'd met. I don't know what it was about the woman, but Elhandra could irritate me like no other in the whole of Spira.

Well, except Gippal perhaps.

"Now will you please be quiet," I continued, "I'm trying to concentrate."

Elhandra snorted rudely, though quite what she was commenting on I wasn't certain. "Just hurry up and get us to Gippal. Before it's too late."

That was _it_. I'd had enough of her cryptic comments and complete refusal to explain why I was running through Killika forest like a headless Chocobo.

I wanted some answers.

Now.

"Why are you _so _certain that something bad is going to happen to Gippal?" I demanded suddenly, stopping my progress along the path. With hindsight it was a ridiculous place to have a conversation but I'd completely reached the end of my patience.

"Why have you stopped?"

"Why are you _so _certain that something bad is going to happen to Gippal?" I repeated sharply.

"We have to get to the temple –" Elhandra was beginning to look a little wild-eyed.

"No! Unless you can give me one good reason why we need to be there _now_, then we're staying here until I have some answers to my questions!"

The air stilled between us. Only the sounds of the surrounding forest permeated the tension brimming between me and Elhandra.

"You want a reason?" she said finally – and for once her face and tone were completely serious.

I pushed my sweaty hair back over my face; the heat of Kilika was beginning to get to me. "Yes, I want a reason."

"Are you sure?"

It felt like Elhandra was testing me and I didn't take that from anybody, let alone the prissy little brat I'd been forced to spend _way_ to much time with over the last several weeks.

"Dammit, Elhandra, just bloody well _tell_ me!"

She held out for a few more agonising seconds and then sighed and looked out into the forest, her expression bleak. "Fine. We need to get to Gippal as soon as possible because Lreav … because Lreav's going to kill him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I love the irony of life.

There's a well known Spiran saying that I feel fitted my current situation perfectly: 'you should be careful what you wish for because you just might get it'.

I'd desperately wanted to know what Elhandra had been hiding from me, but now all I wanted was for her to take the words back. Of all the things I had expected her to say … that had definitely not been one of them.

"What?" It was the only thing I could think of to say; the only thing I actually _could _say thanks to the frozen state of my mind.

"I said that Lreav's going to try to kill him," Elhandra repeated flatly.

Hearing the words for a second time didn't make them any easier to digest. I still felt like I'd stepped into some strange parallel universe where everything was upside down. I mean, for Spira's sake, what _possible _reason could Lreav have for wanting to hurt Gippal? Use him as a hostage, maybe, but _kill_ him? Had Elhandra gone _completely _insane?

"But that's – no – I don't … why?" I spluttered, all powers of speech momentarily escaping me.

"There's no time." Infuriatingly, my companion pushed past me and hurried on down the rough track.

I stared after her incredulously. "You can't just tell me that and then walk away!" I shouted. "What did you mean? And why in Spira would Lreav want to hurt Gippal?"

To my frustration, Elhandra didn't pause and I was forced to run after her, a hundred question spiralling through my mind. When I finally caught up with her she was standing at a fork in the path, looking from left to right and back again.

I opened my mouth to demand she answer my question, but she spoke before me. "Which way?" she demanded roughly.

"Answer me first!" I countered.

"Left or right? Which way, Rikku?"

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll tell you what _you _want to know. Fair?"

I hadn't meant my words to sound so petulant but as the hung in the air between us, I couldn't help wincing. Now was _not _the time for this. If what Elhandra had said was true, Gippal life was in danger. What we he think if he knew I was busy arguing in the middle of Kilika forest when I should have been on the way to rescue him?

Elhandra turned on me, whirling around so fast that a number of her tiny braids actually hit me in the face. I flinched backwards from both their impact and the look of fury on her face. It wasn't that I was scared or anything … I just have a healthy interest in self-preservation.

"You don't get it, do you?" she snarled, her lips curling up into a humourless smile. "My brother _hates _Gippal. He absolutely _loathes _him!"

Her words only served to confuse me further. Lreav hate Gippal …? That was impossible! Maybe I'd misunderstood her words or something …

"But they're friends," I heard myself say weakly. "Good friends."

"On the surface perhaps, but Lreav's hated Gippal for as long as I can remember. I couldn't believe it when he said he was going to voluntarily go and _work _for Gippal, unless …" Elhandra trailed off, a look of horror dawning over her face. "Of course! It's all starting to make sense!"

I'm glad it was to somebody. I was still floundering around in the land of confusion.

"This is perfect opportunity for him – oh _why _didn't I see this before?"

"Um, Elhandra – "

"No – no more questions, no more stalling." Her words were hard, decisive. "We're standing here wasting time and Gippal could already be dead. We _have _to find them so will you just tell me, is it left or right?"

_Gippal could already be dead._

The words rang over and over inside my head and suddenly I didn't want to argue with Elhandra anymore. She was right; it was accomplishing nothing useful and if anything, it was _helping _Lreav escape. Every minute we stood her, shooting spiteful words back and forth was an extra minute that Lreav had to run. Or hide. Or whatever he was doing.

There would be a time for questions, a time for explanations, but this was not it. There were more important things that we should be doing – things that might affect the whole of Spira's future. I could curb my curiosity until a more appropriate moment and devote all of my energy to tracking Lreav and Gippal.

_Gippal could already be dead._

No! I shied away from that horrible thought. To loose Gippal now, after we'd been through so much together … it was something I completely refused to contemplate. No, we'd catch Lreav, rescue Gippal and then all live happily ever after.

That was the way things were supposed to work, you know?

_Gippal could already be dead._

"Left," I said with certainty. "It's left."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So there you go, another chapter down and you STILL don't know the answer to the ultimate question: WHY has Lreav done all of this?**

**Sorry for being evil but I don't want to give everything away just yet ; )**

**As always, read, review and most importantly, enjoy : )**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : ) **

**A/N:** Well, I thought this was going to be last action-packed chapter of this fic, but as it turns out, the 'show-down' is a lot longer than I expected, so this is just the first part. Hope those of you who are more interested in action enjoy this and for readers following the romance, I can promise that you won't be disappointed by the time this story reaches it end.

On that note, I'd like to ask for your opinions. It was pointed out to me (very correctly!) by **Lolo**, that this story has focused more on action than romance. Therefore I am currently planning to write a sequel which focuses on Rikku/Gippal's relationship in the aftermath of 'Rikku's Story' … so what do you think? Yay or nay for the sequel? Please let me know because I really value your opinions ; )

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **Lolo **as a thankyou for giving me a possible subject for my sequel. Enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of FFX-2

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 21**

Looking back now for the comfortable safety of the future, I can honestly say that that journey through the Kilika jungle was the most horrible thing I have ever had to go through. It was worse than the slow pain of Yunie's pilgrimage towards death, worse than my mother's early death, worse even than having to stand by and lose Tidus and Auron to the Fayth. Because as selfish as it might seem, this was Gippal we were talking about and it was on that lonely journey that I came to realise just how much he meant to me.

It's funny because in months past I would have fought with all my might to deny such a statement. Yet as Elhandra and I drew nearer and nearer to Kilika temple and the inevitable final conflict with Lreav, I began to understand that it really wasn't the time for denial anymore. I'm not saying that I realised my love for Gippal in a flash of blinding light or something, I just came to the conclusion that he was the most important person in my life and what I felt for him deep inside went far beyond the friendship I felt for Paine and Yuna, or the familial affection I felt for Pops and Brother.

So there you have it – I finally admitted that I was in love with Gippal as I was tramping through a humid, overgrown forest with the sister of a terrorist.

Not very glamorous, was it?

And yet in a funny way, it was the only thing that kept me going. Walking through the jungle was hard, for me and Elhandra both, and after several hours of endless hiking I began to realise that Lreav had landed the Melatha a lot father away from the Temple than I had expected.

Either that or I'd taken a wrong turn somewhere. Privately I admitted that such an occurrence was probably more likely, especially considering the fact that Elhandra and I had travelled to the town of Kilika with little trouble.

Of course I kept that little gem of information to myself.

By the time we finally glimpsed the pinnacle of the temple above the trees, I was almost ready to weep with joy. Having been left alone with nothing but my thoughts – and Elhandra – for company had been enough to send me into a slightly crazy frame of mind. I kept imagining all these horrible things that Lreav was probably doing, or had already done, to Gippal – from horrifically painful down to the completely bizarre. The imagination can be a powerful tool, you know. Damaging too.

Elhandra had run out of things to complain about a couple of hours back and had long since fallen silent. Her lack of conversation was eerie; I wasn't used to being able to spend time in her company in which I didn't want to throw her out of the nearest window but she'd let me down this time. Perhaps she was having similar thoughts about Gippal; if so, I'm _glad_ she didn't share them. One set of morbid imaginations was quite enough to be getting on with.

A few minutes after spotting the temple summit, I felt firm ground beneath my feet again and, glancing down, I resisted the urge to cheer. We'd finally reached one of the stone paths that encircled the portion of the forest below the temple. Now all we had to do was find our way to the stone steps that lead up to the entrance to the temple.

I glanced across at my companion. Elhandra didn't seem to notice that we had finally come upon the paths we had been searching for. The fear that had driven her for so many hours had faded. Her eyes were only half open and her normally impeccable braids hung limply around her face, looking like dead Ocho tentacles. Still, there was something in her blank expression that caught my attention and I felt a surge of sympathy for the Al Bhed woman. While I was worried to death about Gippal, and was furious with Lreav for his betrayal, Elhandra was having to cope with the thought of losing the two people in her life that she cared about the most. It was enough to make me stop and think, even if one of those people she loved was my … was my – was Gippal.

I felt the need to say something reassuring. "We've reached the paths at the base of the temple." She didn't look at me so I tried again. "We're really close now."

Her head rose slowly and the look she impaled me with could have stopped an Adamantoise at fifty paces. "Haven't you been saying that for the last several hours, or do I hear in echo in this vast, endless jungle?"

So much for being traumatised. It was oddly relieving that Elhandra's gift of sarcasm hadn't left her along with all signals of life. I had to bite my tongue to keep me from suggesting that she employ her oratory talents in subduing her treacherous brother. Somehow I think in our current situation, Elhandra probably would have choked me to death with her braids if I had done, and I was rather interested in rescuing the man I loved from the crazy terrorist who I had once called my friend.

That was another thing that I'd found myself thinking about again and again during the never-ending jungle trek, and even after hours of contemplation, I still couldn't get my head around it. I kept coming back to the question that Elhandra's earlier statement had implanted in my mind: why in Spira's name would Lreav want to kill Gippal?

It made absolutely _no _sense. Gippal and Lreav were friends. Every sign I had seen between them during our journeys spoke of a long friendship which, although a little subordinate on Lreav's side, was based on solid appreciation and a strongliking of the other person. And yet Elhandra's statement undermined this, basically turning it into lie. Which either meant that she was wrong or Lreav was the best actor since Mister Seymour-I'm-Actually-Totally-Evil-And-Oh-Yeah-Did-I-Mention-Dead Guado.

I wanted to believe the first explanation but I couldn't banish the driving fear that I had seen in Elhandra's eyes. Besides, she had no reason to lie about something as serious of that, especially not when Gippal's life was at stake.

I didn't have to like it but I couldn't deny that I was the only person in our little party in love with Gippal.

So that left Lreav as a master actor, something I found difficult to believe. Whatever the reasons behind his hatred of Gippal, they must have been incredibly powerful to make him go through such an elaborate charade. It wasn't like it had all started when I'd met Lreav, you know? He had been serving the Machine Faction for ages before that and had, I had gathered from conversations with various people, known Gippal since they were young. To have pulled off such a painstaking – and yet, I had to admit, brilliant – scheme, Lreav must have been planning for years. Which meant that the reason behind his hate must have been born during the early years of his life when, I believe, he lived in Bikanel Island with Elhandra, Gippal and the rest of the Al Bhed. Including me.

This supposition did little to appease me because it still didn't explain why Lreav wanted Gippal dead. What was even more frustrating was the fact that the woman trudging along beside me probably knew the answer to my query but was unlikely to tell me if I asked. She'd protest at the waste of time and the added danger to Gippal … I couldn't work out if this was just Elhandra being Elhandra or whether it was as she said, that every second counted.

I hoped it was the former otherwise some of my wrong turns in the jungle could already have cost Gippal his life.

The problem was that although I'm a fairly good tracker, Lreav had attempted to cover his and Gippal's passage. And he was pretty damn good at it. So much so that there had been huge sections of the jungle in which I had been forced to guess their direction – and lets just say that my luck had been rather inconsistent. Which explains some of my relief when we reached the paths leading to the temple. I still had vague memories of traversing them during my time in the Gullwings and this aided me as I guided Elhandra towards where I was sure – well, _pretty _sure – that the steps leading up to temple were.

It turned out that I was right and when we rounded the last corner of jungle, I felt a renewed burst of hope. "Come on!" I called to Elhandra who was lagging behind slightly. "We really _are _almost there now!"

With waiting for a reply, I gathered what energy I had left and began running up the steps, taking them two at a time. The puffing behind me showed that Elhandra was following and together we reached the plateau half way up to the temple, where the ancient structure came into full view for the first time.

To my eternal relief, I saw thatLreav had spared Kilika Temple when he'd planned, planted and executed his bombs in the town. Maybe it was because he appreciated its age and the wisdom contained within, maybe he'd known it was where he was going to run to – to be honest, I didn't really care. I was just glad to see it standing there as always, undamaged. I don't think the people of Kilika could have rebuilt their lives if their town _and _their temple had been senselessly destroyed.

_It's like Sin all over again._

The comparison scared me and I shivered. Lreav held nothing like the power of Sin but I couldn't deny that the extent of his destruction was beginning to reach epic, Sin-like proportions. And perhaps he was even worse than Sin, whose attacks had been aimed to contact Tidus, becauseLreav's attacks were just meant to hurt people. There was no explanation behind them … and just like Sin, and Sin's successor Vegnagun, Lreav had to be stopped. It didn't matter if it was a corrupt Final Aeon, a vast machina construction or one lone Al Bhed; the threats to Spira had to be stopped. And right now only Elhandra and I were in a position to do so.

"Are we going to go in and save Gippal some time this century, or do you want to stand around and think about it for a bit longer?"

Hearing Elhandra's sarcastic taunts was reassuring. It told me she was recovering the spark of life that he jungle had sucked out of her and I began to feel more confident about facing Lreav. Its not like Elhandra would have been my first choice of backup, you know, but beggars can't be choosers and in the current situation I needed all the help I could get.

"Let's go," I said, taking a deep breath and continuing up the steps to the entrance of the silent temple.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When we reached the summit we found that the courtyard outside the temple was deserted. The door was standing ajar and I headed towards it unerringly, Elhandra at my heels. I briefly wondered what had happened to the New Yevon priests who guarded the temple but before I could formulate any opinions, I had stepped inside the gloomy temple and a level voice was hailing me.

"I knew you'd follow me."

I would have recognised that voice anywhere. It was the voice that had beguiled and tricked me for months; the voice that had laughed and joked with me; the voice that belonged to a man who had killed hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people.

My blood ran cold at the thought.

My eyes scanned the dimly lit room and as they became more accustomed to the lack of light, I caught sight of Lreav. He was standing at the top of the steps leading to the now defunct Cloister of Trials, next to the sole lit torch in the temple. There was none of the cocky arrogance that I had expected to see in his stance, rather an air of sadness hung about him like a cloak, as if he actually regretted all that he had done … and was going to do.

_Hypocrite_, I thought savagely.

Behind me, Elhandra pushed past and started towards the steps. "Lreav – you have to stop this. It's madness! Please just – just let Gippal go and then we can all talk about this. Like adults."

He looked pityingly at her. "Oh Lhan, if only things were that simple."

"They _are_," Elhandra insisted, reaching the bottom of the steps. "Look, just let Gippal go and then – and then … then we'll sort something out! _Please _Lreav –" She took a step up the stairs and froze when Lreav calmly withdrew a machina weapon from his pocket and pointed it at her head.

I tensed, horrified. He wasn't going to kill his own sister, surely?

"Lreav?" Elhandra whispered.

Lreav's grip on the gun didn't waver. "Don't come any closer, Lhan, and I won't be forced to hurt you."

"Lreav, _please_ – "

"No." For the first time, his tone hardened. Unnoticed at the back of the hall, I started to edge closer, wondering if I could somehow get up and behind Lreav while Elhandra occupied his attention.

"You more than anyone should know why I'm doing this."

Elhandra licked her lips nervously. "Of course I do, Lreav, but … but surely it's not worth all this? It happened so long ago – "

"That doesn't _matter_!" Lreav snarled, making us both jump. "He has to pay. He has to pay for what he did to me!"

"I know, but –"

"You know, I thought at least you would understand, Lhan. I thought I could rely on you to support me when everyone else just _ignored _me and _hurt _me …"

"I- I _do _understand you Lreav. Honestly, I do!"

He cocked his head to one side and considered his sister. "You're lying of course. I shouldn't have expected anything else." His voice was conversational, making his words all the more chilling. I resisted the urge to shiver and crept closer. "_He's_ corrupted you. That's something else we'll have to remedy."

Elhandra seized upon his words. "Where is he? Where's Gippal, Lreav?"

Lreav swung the gun in a lazy circle, watching as it reflected the light from the torch. "Oh he's safe, don't worry. I didn't want to hurt him until you were here. You've been with me from the beginning, you deserve to see the end."

I think Elhandra must have realised what I was trying to do because she tried her best to keep him talking. "Is he in the Cloister of Trials?"

"The Chamber of the Fayth actually," Lreav told her, as if he was discussing the weather. "Quite ironic isn't it? That chamber used to hold the soul of an imprisoned Fayth – now it holds the soul of an imprisoned criminal. It's rather appropriate if you stop and think about it."

_Criminal?_ The word bounced around inside my mind. What was Lreav talking about?

"Why is he a criminal, Lreav?"

It was the wrong question to ask. Lreav's open face closed down and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't pretend you don't know," he said softly. The machina gun was once again trained unerringly on his sister.

Elhandra swallowed with difficulty. "I – I don't –"

"_Don't pretend you don't know!_" Lreav shouted, his voice echoing around the temple, making it sound as if ten Lreav's had spoken at once. "Of _all _people, you _should _know!"

As Elhandra spluttered something unintelligible, I reached the far left-hand side of Lreav's platform, where it met the internal wall of the temple, and started looking around for some way of climbing up to reach him. If I could just get up onto the platform behind Lreav without him noticing, then I had a chance of stopping all of this before it had started.

"Don't even think about it Rikku. I'd hate to hurt you, but I will."

I froze, looking up slowly to see that Lreav was watching me with a knowing smile on his lips. I felt a sudden surge of hatred run through me and I felt behind my back for the hilt of one of my knives.

"Try to injure me and I will kill Gippal. _Now_." Lreav's voice was menacingly quiet. "I'm sure you'd appreciate the extra minutes he currently has."

"You bastard," I spat out before I could stop myself. "You utter bastard."

"I'm almost disappointed, Rikku. I felt sure you could come up with a better defence than that."

The urge to strike him down then was so strong but I forced myself to remain still. He might have been lying about killing Gippal. Then again, he might not.

I tried to reason with him instead, figuring I could hardly have less luck than Elhandra. "Lreav … please stop this. You've already hurt so many people – there's no need to hurt one more."

His smile chilled me to the bone. It was completely devoid of emotion. "But don't you get it, Rikku? Hurting Gippal is what this has all been about!" His fingers tightened around the machina gun. "And getting what's owed me."

"Some insane revenge for something that happened when you were kids?" I wondered bitterly, wincing as the words left my mouth. I know I'm impetuous sometimes but even I usually know when to stop. And when a madman is holding your lover hostage while he points a gun at his own sister, you know it's time to stop.

Lreav's whole form stiffened and his hand began to shake so dramatically that he almost dropped the gun. I couldn't help staring; my words had never before had such a visible effect on someone.

It was a mistake to stare because it meant I was caught hopelessly off balance when Lreav whirled around and jumped down from the top of the steps, landing cat-like at my feet. Before I could do anything, he'd straightened and stepped forward so that our noses were almost touching. Scared, I started to back away but before I'd even taken one step, he'd moved with me and placed the barrel of the machina against my forehead. His other hand snaked out and grabbed my neck, squeezing threatening.

"If you _ever _speak to me like that again," he breathed, "I will pull the trigger of this machina with one hand and break your neck with the other and we'll see which one kills you first, shall we?"

I tried to catch my breath but his grip was too tight.

"Do you understand, Rikku?"

I couldn't speak but I just about managed to nod, trembling as the barrel of the gun shifted against my skin.

Suddenly, behind Lreav, a flurry of movement caught my eye. Elhandra had broken out of her stupor, seized the opportunity her brother's preoccupation with me had created, and was running up the steps towards the Cloister of Trials as fast as she could. Silently I cheered her on. If she could reach Gippal then that would be three against one – the odds would surely be in my favour.

I had to distract Lreav, otherwise he was sure to notice and Elhandra wasn't even half way up the stairs yet. But what could I possibly do …?

An idea sprung into my mind and I seized it instantly, disregarding my own feelings about the matter. This was for Gippal, I told myself. For Gippal.

And then I leaned forward, always mindful of the gun against my head, and pressed my lips against Lreav's, hoping he felt as strongly about me as I suspected.

I surprise him. At first he tensed, his hand almost completely cutting off my air supply; the gun sliding across my forehead. Then he leaned into the kiss and began to relax, his animal instincts overrunning any common sense that told him the partner of his archenemy was unlikely to be kissing him for any romantic reasons. His hand released its chokehold on my neck and snaked up into my hair while the barrel of the gun continued to slide down my cheek until it reached the hollow of my neck.

Behind us, Elhandra reached the top of the stairs and disappeared through the door.

I felt sick to my stomach. I mean, I literally thought I was going to be sick – which would have been unfortunate because it would have blown the whole plan. His lips were practically glued to mine, his free hand was beginning to roam down my back and he was stroking my neck with the machina. It was all I could do not to push him off me but instead I remained in his hold, my right hand slowly snaking around to where the hilts of my daggers still stuck out of the back of my shorts.

To my relief, it was only a few moments before I gripped one hilt in my hand. Lreav's own hand was getting dangerously close to discovering what I was doing; I had to act fast. There was even a chance that I could be able to incapacitate him completely – then there'd be no need of Gippal and Elhandra.

I allowed myself to grasp that grain of hope for a second, before I thrust away from Lreav, slashing out with my dagger.

I caught him in the arm that held the gun, tearing through the muscle. Lreav screamed in pain, clutching at his arm, the machina fired and I threw myself out of the way, rolling across the ground and rising to my knees as soon as I had found my footing again.

Lreav was also rising, his face a mask of fury. The wound in his arm was dripping blood onto the floor but he paid it no heed. Instead he hefted the machina with his left hand and pointed it in my direction. "You shouldn't have done that, Rikku!"

"Why?" I shouted, backing away and readying myself to run at the slightest movement from him. My free hand extracted my second dagger and I smiled slightly at the familiar weight of the weapons in my grip. "Don't you like being deceived by someone you cared about? Well now you know how _I _feel."

"You never cared about me," Lreav growled, stepping unsteadily towards me. "You were always in love with Gippal!"

"Yes," I agreed, backing away to keep the distance between us. "But that doesn't mean I didn't care about you. You were my friend, Lreav. A _good _friend."

"A friend?" He laughed bitterly, his voice on the verge of hysteria. "You think I wanted to be you _friend_, Rikku?"

"No –"

"I loved you, you know. I still do." He looked at me pleadingly. "I don't want to have to kill you."

"Then _don't_," I begged him. "You can stop all this, Lreav."

"And what? Return to my old life of misery and victimisation? Return to a life where the only girl I've ever loved has been corrupted by the man I _hate_?"

"Gippal hasn't – "

"I knew as soon as I saw you that you were the one," Lreav told me conversationally. "I should have known it was too good to be true. But I tried anyway. And you – you were so nice to me … but you still rejected me. Just like everybody else. For _him_. For the _murderer_!"

Lreav's accusations scared me. I couldn't believe they were true and yet a part of me wondered why else a quiet and kind man like Lreav would lose himself unless he spoke the truth.

"Just like everybody else," he repeated in a whisper, staring at me.

"Lreav –" I began, but before I could finish he had raised the gun and fired at me. Taken aback, I only just jumped out of the way in time and as it was, the blast grazed my shoulder. I let out a mingled cry of pain and surprise and hurriedly looked around for some kind of shield to protect me from Lreav's sudden attack. The blood that was dripping steadily down from my shoulder to my arm made it difficult to think properly and I chose the nearest shelter, ducking behind the vast figure of Lord Braska's statue.

"Lreav – can we talk about this?" I yelled, not taking my eyes off him as he moved about on the other side of the room.

"You know what, Rikku? I'm _sick_ of talking and I'm damn sick of _sharing _my problems."

"So what? You're just going to kill me?"

There was no reply but I could see that he was drawing closer to my hiding place.

"What about what you said – that you don't want to kill me?"

"You haven't left me with much of a choice!" Lreav roared in frustration.

I had to keep the distance between us. I moved around to the far side of the statue and peered out. Lreav was standing by the bottom of the steps to the Cloister of Trials, squinting into the darkness.

I tried one more time to make him see reason. "Lreav, we're friends, right –?"

"_NO_!" Lreav screamed, turning towards my side of the hall with alarming alacrity. "_We are not friends – not since you chose _him _over _me!"

I was in serious danger of being forced to take shelter in the room behind me – and then I would be trapped for certain. "So because I chose Gippal that means I have to die?"

A sad smile crossed Lreav's face and he paused. "Yes," he murmured, voice heavy with regret. "Unless … unless you'll change your mind? Unless you'll choose me?"

He looked so hopeful that I actually felt sorry for him. I mean, something pretty awful must have happened when Lreav was younger, to screw him up so badly now. All of this hate and destruction … well part of me could understand that it was a cry for help. And now he was looking at me, just me, to give him that help, to support him where everyone else had let him down.

Yet, as much as I had at one point cared for Lreav, I cared more for Gippal. And while I could lie to the man who was pointing a machina weapon at me, if it ever got to the point where Lreav tried to extract his revenge against Gippal, I damn well wasn't going to stand and let him do it.

Besides, even before I opened my mouth to answer, Lreav knew what I was going to say. As much as he wanted to believe it, he would have never accepted that I would exchange Gippal for him.

"I'm sorry, Lreav," I said hollowly, peaking around the edge of the broad statue so that our eyes met.

His face was a picture of calm acceptance. "So am I, Rikku." He raised his gun and fired again. The blast ricocheted off Braska's statue, spraying me with bits sharp fragments of stone. One of them cut dangerously close to my eye and I sprang backwards, struggling tokeep myself outof themachina'spathand keep Lreav in sight at the same time.

"You can't hide forever, Rikku."

He was right; I was rapidly running out of time and worse than that, I was rapidly running out of options as well. As far as I could see, I could keep stalling and hope that Elhandra could get Gippal free in time to save me, or I could try and take Lreav head-on. With only my daggers to defend me, this last idea wasn't the brightest I'd ever had but hey, I was the girl who'd faced down Sin and Vegagun. One little man was hardly _that _big a challenge.

On the other hand, I hadn't faced them on my own, without the aid of allies or Dress spheres.

Lreav fired again; I flinched as more of the statue was destroyed. Was it simply coincidence that the statue Lreav was systematically destroying was that of my uncle?

"This is getting boring," Lreav muttered, more to himself than to me, firing upon the statue for a third time. His machina weapon was powerful and I was in serious danger of losing my hiding place. If I was going to move, I had to do it _now_.

I waited until he appeared to be distracted, glancing down at the gun in his hands, and then I threw myself out from behind the statue. I had a vague plan in mind that if I could somehow get to the steps I could escape into the Cloister of Trials where I hoped there would be more places to hide until the cavalry arrived.

By this time, Lreav had moved to the base of Lord Ohalland's statue and he was so surprise by my abrupt movement that for a couple of seconds he didn't react. Then he jerked into action, firing at me.

He was too close to the steps. I would have no chance of climbing them unless … Thinking quickly I dodged another volley from Lreav and, pulling my uninjured arm back, threw one of my daggers in his direction, as hard as I could.

Lreav was forced to jump out of the way, uttering an angry cry as he rolled between Ohalland and Braska and tore to wound in his arm open even further. My dagger smashed into High Summoner Ohalland's statue, sending up a cloud of dust and shattered stone and in the midst of the confusion, I threw myself towards the entrance to the Cloister of Trials, ducking between the unlit torches and taking the steps two at a time.

Elation rushed through me as I nearer the top; I was convinced I'd made it. So it came as a horrific shock when I heard the sound of Lreav's gun firing and then felt the impact of the gun's blast hitting me in the back.

I fell forward with a grunt, landing hard on my knees, my remaining dagger spinning from my grasp and falling off the edge of the platform. My breath was coming in short sharp bursts and as I opened my mouth to ease the pressure on my lungs, a thin line of blood began to trickle down my chin. I coughed painfully and when I drew my shaking hand away from my mouth, it was splattered with blood. The sight of so much blood terrified me more than the pain because I knew it meant that there was something _seriously _wrong.

I tried to take stock of the situation, to keep calm and plan a course of action but I've never been able to keep my head at the best of times. I'd just been shot in the back, I didn't have any Potions, or other restorative draughts and my own healing capabilities were woeful outside of the White Mage Dress sphere.

And there was so much blood …

I started to panic; my breath grew even shorter and I began to cough uncontrollably. I fell forward onto all fours, gasping helplessly for air. My lungs felt as if they were on fire and my vision was beginning to darken around the edges. I think I started crying – their were tears on my face certainly but I couldn't concentrate enough to tell where they were coming from. All I could think was that this was it. This was the end. Lreav had gone through on his word.

I was dying.

Hands seized me; someone was shaking me, their fingers bruising my skin. Voices came to my ears from a great distance but I couldn't understand what they were saying. For some reason I suddenly felt exhausted. My eyelids fluttered closed and my trembling arms gave way beneath me, but as I fell to the cold, stone surface of the platform, I felt a sense of relief, rather than pain.

At least now it was all over.

At least now I could rest.

It seemed my story had finally found its ending.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Tune in for the concluding part of this chapter … (where you'll learn ALL the answers to your questions) … some time in the future!**

**As always, read, review and enjoy ; )**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** Well, I lied. I said this would be the last full chapter of the story but it turned out the exposition took a lot longer than I expected, so you're going to have to wait until the next chapter for the ultimate conclusion. I hope this chapter isn't too boring and text heavy – it's pretty much just an exposition chapter so not much actually happens. Sorry about that but it couldn't be helped – this storyline is just too damn complicated!

Oh and I just want to answer an observation that a couple of reviewers have made about spellings. You may have noticed me spelling words like 'realise' with a 's' rather than a 'z'… that's because I'm using English spellings. While the dialogue in the European version of FFX-2 _is_ American, I feel more comfortable writing using spellings and words I am familiar with. So thanks for those who pointed it out but the differences were intentional.

This chapter is dedicated to all those people who thought I was going to kill Rikku off … I could never do that! Besides, how would I write a sequel if she were dead? Hehe ; )

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 22**

Death wasn't anything like I had been expecting.

You hear all this talk about a white light at the end of a long dark tunnel; all your life's memories flashing before your eyes; all your fears and pain drifting away until you were enveloped by an aura of peace … I wasn't graced with any of that stuff. In fact, about the only thing I could see was darkness – which was kind of scary. Once, when I was younger, I'd overheard a group of Al Bhed talking about where you go when you died … but I couldn't remember never-ending darkness being part of the description. I felt disappointed, and also slightly indignant. I'd lead a pretty good live, all things told. I mean sure, I'd _occasionally _taken things that hadn't belonged to me, and yeah I'd blown up a few things, but it's not like everyone else in Spira was without their sins. Well – maybe Yuna. She had that whole 'holier-than-thou' attitude going on … But anyway – I'd saved the world! Not once, but twice! That _had _to count for something, you know?

Apparently not, because the stubborn darkness remained; there wasn't a spark of white light anywhere. And I certainly wasn't feeling very at peace with myself, free of pain and all that. If anything, the pain was actually getting worse, something I found to be rather disturbing. Did injuries still hurt after you died? Or was everybody wrong about what happened when your soul was Sent? Wait – there was no one here to send me, so maybe that was it! Perhaps I was stuck in some kind of limbo … but no, that didn't make much sense either. Since Sin had been destroyed, their had been no new Summoners trained and the few still practicing in Spira – Yuna, Dona, Isaaru – couldn't be presented to Send _every_ person that died, could they?

So what the hell was happening to me then?

"Rikku!"

……

"Oh Spira, Rikku, can you hear me?"

… _Is someone talking to me?_

"_Rikku_!"

Maybe it was so kind of guide to the afterlife! But if so, why couldn't I see him?

"What has he done!"

"Spira, there's so much blood …"

"He –he _shot _her!"

"Rikku? Rikku open your eyes!"

_Open my eyes? Why would I want to do that?_

"Open your _damn_ eyes Rikku!"

_No thanks. I think I'm okay here …_ Suddenly the blackness didn't seem quite as bad, despite its uncertainty. If only my whole body didn't feel like it had been hit by a particularly vicious Fira spell …

"He s-shot her …"

"Just calm down! _Please_, Rikku – open your eyes!"

"She – she's bleeding. Everywhere!"

"_Calm down_! Put pressure on the wound – we have to stop the bleedin' … _tyssed_ Rikku if you don't open your eyes right now I'll damn well kill you _myself_!" (dammit)

The voice was male, I realised distractedly, but why did it keep shouting at me? Why wouldn't it just leave me alone …?

"The wound's too big!"

_Be quiet …_ The second voice, so shrill, so panicked, grated on my nerves. I felt an irrational surge of dislike towards the owner.

"Have you got any Potions or –"

"Nothing. It's all back on the Melatha!"

"You didn't think to bring any!"

"I was rather more concerned about making sure you weren't dead!"

The voices were arguing like children … it was irritating and yet I couldn't seem to escape it. Besides, something about them seemed _really _familiar … did I know them?

"_She's_ goin' to die if we don't help her! You've truly got nothin'?"

I was _going _to die … ? But wasn't I – I wasn't dead?

"Nothing. But maybe she has –"

"If she had anythin' she would have used it!"

"Don't shout at me, Gippal!" The female voice had a distinct note of hysteria in it. "This isn't my fault!"

_I know you …_

"There must be somethin' –" The female voice wasn't the only one edging towards the hysterical. "Dammit, she _can't _die! Not after everything we've been through. Not like this …"

_You're Gippal_ … _Gippal … _Gippal!

With unexpected clarity the memories attached to his name slammed back inside my mind and I suddenly realised whose arms were wrapped protectively around my dying body.

_Dying_, not dead. An inrush of hope filled me.

"Well I could – I could try … "

I knew this voice now: Elhandra. She was the woman who had been plaguing me since the beginning of this nightmare. She was my antithesis; my nemesis; my rival for Gippal affections.

"I could try to heal her."

And she was the woman who was about to save my life. The situation was so horribly ironic that if I could have, I would have laughed.

"You can heal?" the hope in Gippal's voice tore at my heart. Slowly, I began to struggle against the darkness that held me.

"Well, I have a certain amount of –"

"Lhan, _can you heal her_?"

I paused in my attempt to break free, waiting breathlessly for her answer. Trust Elhandra to draw out the moment to achieve the perfect amount of dramatic tension.

"I can try," the contrary woman said finally.

_Thanks _ever-so _much. And don't worry about hurrying or anything. This is only my _life _we're talking about. It's not as if it's anything important: like your hair or nails for instance._

"Then what are you waitin' for?" Gippal demanded, echoing my own thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing," Elhandra muttered in a distracted voice, as if her mind was already on other matters. Hopefully saving my life.

I waited anxiously for some sign that whatever Elhandra was doing was actually having some kind of effect. It wasn't that I doubted her claim; I knew that certain people in Spira could heal, whether it be through natural means, like Yuna, or a Dress sphere, like Paine, but Elhandra to hear that Elhandra was one of them was certainly a surprise. I'd had no idea she'd been hiding such a gift, but it wasn't like she would've told me, you know? We weren't exactly best friends.

I'd always imagined that healing was something of a gentle process. I mean, I've been healed before, plenty of times. It's not that I'm careless mind, but it in battle it's very easy to dodge to swipe of one Machea'sclaw only to be caught by the other one creeping up behind you. Suffice to say, during Yuna's pilgrimage and my time in the Gullwings. I'd experience plenty of healing, from both Dress sphere and personal powers.

But I'd never been brought back from the cusp of death before, and I was about to learn that there was a _huge _difference between simply drinking a Potion and having your soul dragged back into your dying body.

At first it was like a gentle tickling – slightly irritating but certainly not any call for alarm. In fact, it rather felt like someone was teasing a Chocobo feather up and down my body … which brought to mind some interesting new thoughts to share with Gippal when we finally had a moment alone together –

The idea was ripped brutally from my mind by an onslaught of pure agony. It seared out across the skin of my back, where the wound was located; it felt like my entire body had been doused in liquid fire. I screamed, but whether it was out-loud or not I couldn't be certain. The pain was so great that I couldn't focus, nor could I form a coherent thought other than that if whatever was causing my misery didn't cease soon then I surely was going to die.

As abruptly as the inrush of Elhandra's power had begun, it stopped. The bone-crushing pain of moments ago had dissipated and I became aware that the increasing ache of my wounds had eased; they were still throbbing somewhat but the pain was distant, seemingly unconnected to the rest of my body. As I dared to breathe an internal sigh of relief, there was a moment of utter, unadulterated silence from beyond my closed eyelids.

"Did it work?"

"I … I think so …" I'd never heard Elhandra sound so uncertain before.

There was a pause and then a voice sounded, close to my ear, "Rikku?"

The darkness was beginning to dissolve around me even as I strove to push it back. Suddenly I didn't want to stay here any longer. The merits of hanging in a stasis between life and death were few and far between and as far as I was concerned, I'd already wasted enough precious time by giving way to the eternal blackness. Besides, there were still things I had to do, you know? And people I had to see. Spira – I wasn't even eighteen yet. That was too young to die!

Filled with a burning new resolve, and the sound of Gippal's voice tugging at me, I focused all of my energy on forcing my stubborn eyelids open. As my eyelashes finally parted, the reality of the world came slamming back into me with dizzying clarity.

A blurry face hovered above me and a disembodied hand was stroking my hair back from my forehead. The hand belonged to the owner of the face, I realised blearily, and that face belonged to – belonged to …

"Rikku?"

Gippal.

I suddenly became aware that at some point between being healed and opening my eyes, he had turned me over so that he was supporting my weight. My head was cradled against his chest and his arms were wrapped carefully around my waist in an effort to make me more comfortable. His piercing green eye gazed down into mine and the level of concern, fear and something else that I was afraid to identify almost blinded me.

I couldn't help it; I found myself blushing. Which was a ridiculous reaction considering that I had just been pulled back from the brink of death, but I simply couldn't help noticing how _close _Gippal was. Even during the few tempestuous kisses we had shared, he had never held me like this – as if he gripped too tightly I might break.

It was intense, touching … and a little scary.

"Gippal," I breathed, although it came out as more of a croak then the gentle proclamation I had been going for. My mouth was as dry as the desert on Bikanel Island and when I tried to moisten it, I just ended up coughing. So there I was, lying in Gippal's arm, cheeks flaming, hacking my lungs out.

Not a very attractive picture. Luckily Gippal didn't seem to care. He held me as I coughed breathlessly, his hand stroking up and down my back in a soothing manner. When I finally caught me breath and drew my hand away from mouth I was supremely relieved to see that the only blood on my palm was dry and old. It seemed as Elhandra really had done a good job.

Damn, that meant I would have to thank her.

Shrugging that unpleasant thought aside, I raised my head and met Gippal's eye again, feeling suddenly shy as I blinked up at him through the strands of hair that had fallen across my face.

He pushed them back behind my ear, apparently without having to think about it. "How are you feelin'?"

"Like I've been shot in the back." I shifted my weight slightly and winced as a jet of pain shot down my spine. Maybe I wouldn't be thanking Elhandra any time soon.

"I was so worr –," Gippal broke off and looked away from me. "I thought you were gonna die," he finished gruffly.

"It'll take more than one piece of machina to stop me," I told him airily.

"Or one man," Gippal put in, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. I smiled back, but deep down I knew both of our expressions belied our true feelings. I had seen the terror in Gippal's eye and I'd felt my own fear that I'd never see him again. The threat of me almost dying; the threat of Gippal losing me, had forever changed our relationship. Even if I had wanted to, I could no longer deny that I was in love with Gippal, nor could I imagine living my life without him. And what's more, I was … _fairly_ sure he felt the same way about me.

But what did it all mean? And where did it leave us?

Before I could formulate any concrete thoughts on that subject, a harsh voice intruded upon my musing. "As touching as this reunion is, I think we have more important things to deal with at the moment."

Typical Elhandra. She always found a way to spoil the moment between me and Gippal. No matter if we were on the Melatha, on our bloody honeymoon or in the antechamber of a deserted temple, being stalked by a crazy man with a dangerous machina weapon, Elhandra would always find a way to –

_A crazy man with a dangerous machina weapon._

"Lreav." The word was out of my mouth before I'd really thought about it. But as soon as my mind caught up with my mouth, I stiffened and struggled to sit up. Mindful of the pain in my back but pushing it to one side, I rose unsteadily to my feet, clinging to Gippal for support as he rose with me. "Where's Lreav?"

How could I have forgotten the man who had shot me? The man who was behind the misery that Gippal, Elhandra and I had suffered through – not to mention the countless hundreds who had been victims of nothing more than Lreav's sick need for revenge. How in Spira had I forgotten about him?

My eyes scanned the temple for him frantically, an abstract part of mind taking in the destruction that our battle had caused. I recalled my previous thoughts about the people of Kilika and their reaction to finding their temple destroyed and felt horribly guilty. It hadn't even done any good, had it? I hadn't been able to stop Lreav and in turn he'd almost killed me. The damage had been for nothing.

Gippal put a hand on my arm; I was trembling with a mixture of suppressed emotions and fear. "He aint in here."

"No, he _is_. And he has a gun –" I pulled away from Gippal and stumbled down the steps. He chased after me and caught my arm as I reached the centre of the floor below. I twisted in his grasp, trying to peer behind the three remaining statues. Why was he holding me back? Didn't he know that Lreav could jump out at us at any moment?

"Rikku." Gippal spun me around and made me face him, his grip on my arms tight. I ceased my fighting but stared stubbornly down at the floor, determined to prevent him from seeing how shaken up I was. "Lreav's not here."

"How do you …?"

"When Lhan and I finally reached you, he was standin' in the doorway." Gippal waved his hand in the direction of the vast temple doors, which were still standing slightly ajar from where Elhandra and I had entered through them some minutes before. "He shouted somethin' like 'how'd you like my revenge now, Gippal?' and then ran outta the temple before we'd had a chance to react."

My head jerked upwards. "Why didn't you go after him?" I demanded.

Gippal stared at me. "Rikku, you were bleedin' to death. I couldn't just _leave _you there."

"Oh." That made sense, I guess.

"We have to go after him."

Gippal and I turned around to see Elhandra descending the stairs, a set look upon her face. "We have to end this." It was impossible to tell what she was thinking but I had to admire her composure. If all of this pain had been Brother's doing, I know I wouldn't have been able to keep a level head.

"She's right," I agreed, ignoring the flicker of surprise that passed across Elhandra's face. For some reason it irritated me; I wasn't _that _unreasonable, you know?

"But there's something else I want to know first," I continued. "I want to know what this is all about and I want to know now."

I didn't think it was an unreasonable request. I'd been in the direct firing line of Lreav and I still didn't know why. All I'd been told was Elhandra's scared 'he's going to kill Gippal!' which was all well and good – well not exactly _good _– but didn't get anywhere near explaining the 'why' behind everything that had happened.

After I'd spoken I knew immediately from the expression on his face that Gippal was going to attempt to forestall me. "This aint really the time –"

"Gippal, there's never going to be a _time_," I said flatly. "So as far as I can tell this is a good a one as any."

"The more time we spend here babbling, the further Lreav is getting away," Elhandra pointed out quickly. "I say we go after him now and deal with other … _matters _… later."

"No," I said firmly as they both made to move towards the temple exit. "I want to know _now_."

"Oh c'mon Rikku –"

"Why does everything always have to be about you?"

I seized upon Elhandra's bitter comment with relish; it fuelled my growing frustration. "This became about _me _when Lreav nearly killed me. I think that fact qualifies me to know what in Spira's name is going on here!"

"We don't have time –"

"No Lhan, she's right." We both looked at Gippal, Elhandra with amazement and me with expectation. _Finally _I was going to find out what this was all about!

Gippal took a deep breath. "Lreav hates me … because of somethin' my father did."

I frowned. I'd never heard Gippal talk about his father before. Well, to be honest, I'd never heard Gippal talk about _any _of his family before – but something about his father rang a bell in my mind. However, on it's own, this statement was about as much use as Elhandra's babbling about Lreav wanting to kill Gippal.

"I don't understand."

A distant look appeared in Gippal's single eye. "I s'pose it was all my fault really …"

"No, it wasn't," Elhandra argued instantly, giving him a sharp look. "It had _nothing _to do with you. It was – it was accident."

I still didn't understand.

"But if I hadn't –" I was taken aback by the anguish that had suddenly appeared on Gippal's face.

"No!" Elhandra repeated, more forcefully this time. "It wasn't your fault, Gippal. Don't let my – don't let Lreav twist you into believing that."

I looked back and forth between them two of them. They seemed completely unaware that I was there, and still waiting for the answer to a question I was sick of asking.

Finally, after what seemed to be an age, Gippal sighed and ran one hand through his hair. "Maybe you're right," he murmured.

I watched him for a few more moments but it seemed like there was no more information forthcoming. Irritated, I opened my mouth, only to be interrupted by Elhandra before I'd even begun.

"It was no one's fault … not even Lreav's really." She spoke quickly, nervously. "I mean, you have to understand, he had a really difficult time being the only half Al Bhed on Bikanel Island. Lots of other Al Bhed disliked him –"

I realised then what she was trying to do. She was trying to defend her brother! She was trying to make excuses for what Lreav had done because he'd had some kind of troubled childhood!

I tried to fight against my rising anger; to prevent it from spilling over and making me say something rash.

Unfortunately I failed.

"That's _no_ excuse," I said vehemently. "My cousin's half Al Bhed but that's never made her run around killing people."

Elhandra flinched as if I had struck her and instantly I wished I could take back my hasty words. Once again my quick tongue had only served to worsen the situation.

"Sorry," I muttered in a rather pathetic attempt to rectify my mistake.

"No," Elhandra held up a hand, surprising me. "No … you're right. It _is _no excuse. Lreav's actions … they're – they're indefensible. I know that really …"

"Maybe, maybe not," Gippal murmured cryptically.

I frowned at him, waiting for elaboration and not understanding how he could defend Lreav after all the pain and destruction that the other had caused.

Gippal touched his forehead briefly as if he had a headache and then lowered his hand so that it rested against his eye-patch. "You ever wondered how I lost my eye?"

It had certainly been something I'd pondered from time to time, but generally before I'd got to know Gippal well. Even when we started to become close it had just never occurred to me to ask him. So I shrugged my shoulders and wondered what Gippal's injury had to do with anything.

"It was in an accident that happened when I was ten. I didn't mean to but …" he trailed off, as if he was searching for the right words and was unable to find them. When he spoke again, his words were little above a whisper. "Lreav's mother … she was killed."

So Lreav's mother had been killed in some kind of accident that had also involved Gippal? I got the impression that there was more to the story than that but I let it go for the moment. After all, this wasn't really the time for weighty explanation and at least I was finally learning _something_ about the reasons behind this madness.

"Lreav blamed Gippal."

Elhandra's words were quiet as she took up the narrative.

"After the funeral all he would talk about was getting revenge. Even after Gippal had moved away and we hadn't seen him for years. He was so focused …" She sighed. "I thought it was just something he'd get over, you know? And he did – or he seemed to. As he grew older he stopped talking about revenge. In fact, he became really quiet in general. And secretive. I always meant to keep an eye on him but it was just one thing after another. First Sin came and then Home was destroyed – and by the time the Calm finally came around, he'd already left to join the Machine Faction. I didn't find out until later that Gippal was the leader."

"He must have used it to get close to you," I observed slowly, inwardly marvelling at how long Lreav must have been planning his revenge on Gippal for. It was a horrific thought and I shivered, remembering first hand how painful Lreav's revenge could be.

"Yeah," Elhandra agreed. She turned to look at Gippal curiously. "You know I always wondered why you gave Lreav a place in the Machine Faction when you _knew _he resented you."

Gippal drew away from us slightly. "I felt guilty," he explained simply, looking across at Elhandra. "Guilty for his mother, guilty for everythin' that had happened … Besides, the first thing he did was apologise. And I guess I just wanted to forget everythin' 'cos I believed him without question."

Silence greeted Gippal's last statement and I found myself thinking, _Yeah, we _all _believed in him without question. He was so damn convincing. That was the problem._

"Where do you think he will have gone now?" I asked finally, directing the question to both of them. Although it was gratifying to finally know something of the truth behind Lreav's motives, I was actually beginning to think I'd made a mistake by insisting Gippal tell me at this moment. While we'd been standing in the temple talking, Lreav could have once again disappeared into the jungle. I winced at the thought of having to track him for a second time. Kilika, though truly a small island, seemed never-ending when you were moving around on foot.

"He's had a good ten minutes head start," Elhandra worried, toying restlessly with one of her braids. "He could have got to Kilika town by now."

"Or he could be on his way back to the Melatha," I pointed out, fighting the urge to groan. If Lreav _had_ retreated to the ship then once he was aboard we had no chance of catching him. I swell of guilt rose up inside me. If that happened then it would be all my fault.

Elhandra shook her head, braids dancing. "Even if he goes back he can't get in." Noticing my curious look, she smiled in a superior fashion. "I changed the access codes."

Even though I couldn't stand the woman, I wanted to kiss her right then. I never would have thought to do such a thing but Elhandra, even in the midst of her worry for Gippal, had. My estimation of her rose slightly.

"He'll be close by." Gippal's statement cut across our conversation and recalled our attention. He was staring at the dais upon which my blood could still be seen. I shivered, my back tingeing sympathetically as I recalled how close I had come to dying here in the temple. The expression on Gippal's face was unreadable but I got the feeling that he was thinking deeply.

"Why do you say that?" Elhandra asked before I could.

Gippal's gaze wavered and he glanced at me. "He thinks he killed Rikku. Although I don't think he planned it, it _is _the ultimate form of revenge. He wouldn't wanna do that and just leave without seein' my reaction."

As twisted as this logic was, I couldn't help agreeing with Gippal.

"So he's still here?" Elhandra glanced around at the silent statues.

I shook my head. "Not in here. You saw him leave, right?"

Gippal nodded, looking towards the half-open door. "He'll be waitin' outside somewhere."

I drew myself up. "Right. Then let's go out there and finish this. Once and for all."

If Gippal was startled by my abrupt words, he didn't show it. "Once and for all," he echoed and then started moving towards the open door with a sense of purpose in his stride.

Elhandra hurried after him and I was left to bring up the rear, sparing the poor temple once last guilty glance. I would find a way to pay for the damage I had caused, I decided. It was the least I could do.

I caught Elhandra up as she reached the doorway. Gippal had already passed through into the daylight outside but as Elhandra made to follow him, I reached out to forestall her. She looked disdainfully at where my hand was touching her arm and I released her quickly.

"Yes?"

The words needed to be said so I swallowed my pride. "I wanted to say thanks," I said awkwardly, scuffing my boot against the floor. "You saved my life and … well you didn't have to."

There was a brief pause and I looked up to see Elhandra studying me. "I didn't do it for you," she admitted finally, "I did it for Gippal. And for my brother. The last thing Lreav needs is another death on his conscience."

Her words were harsh and unfeeling but I had expected nothing more. In fact, I felt more respect for Elhandra knowing that she had been honest. There was no way we were ever going to like each other but at least we seemed to have reached some kind of understanding.

"Are you done?"

I waved her through and was about to follow her out into the bright sunlight when a wave of fear swept through me and I faltered. Somewhere outside, Lreav was waiting for us. Waiting for me. And he still had his gun while I was weapon-less. Spinning on my heel, I ran back across the antechamber and collected my daggers, apologising to Lord Ohalland when I pulled one from where it had lodged in his chest. Feeling slightly more confident, I headed back towards the open door, only to pause once more on the threshold.

My daggers made little difference when all was said and done. They'd not been much use against Lreav last time had they? Phantom pain rippled down my spine and I winced, clutching them tightly against my chest.

What if Lreav shot me again? What if Lreav shot Gippal? What if he shot Elhandra and she wasn't around to heal us? Or what if – what if he shot Gippal _and _Elhandra and I was left to face him alone?

My breath was coming faster and faster, my palms were sweating and I was in serious danger of hyperventilating. I forced myself to take a few deep breaths and calm down. I was no good to anyone if I stepped outside and was reduced to a quivering wreck at the first sight of Lreav, was I?

No – I had to be calm. After all, the odds were a great deal better this time. Three against one and as far as I knew, I wasn't the only one with a weapon. And even better, Lreav would only be expecting two at the most – and one of them he would assume would be hampered by grief.

A feral smile crossed my face as I quashed my fear. Lreav was going to get a huge shock, but not if I continued to linger in the temple. As I had said, it was time that we finished this.

Once and for all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Final Chapter:**

**- The final confrontation with Lreav**

**- Further secrets in Gippal, Lhan and Lreav's pasts are revealed**

**- Rikku finally begins to understand**

**As always, read review and most importantly: enjoy ; )**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** Well, this is officially the last full chapter of Rikku's Story. It's the longest chapter I've ever written and I hope it fills in enough of the gaps in the storyline while still throwing in a twist or two. And of course I hope it's interesting!

I just want to take this opportunity to thank each and every person who has reviewed this fic – its your opinions that have turned this from a random writing experiment into the first fanfic that I'm actually going to finish! Having nearly eight hundred reviews is so much more than I could ever have hoped for and I appreciate every single one of them.

Accordingly, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story – reviewers and lurkers alike ; ) I hope you enjoy it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 23**

The area directly outside of the temple was as deserted as when Elhandra and I had entered, not long before. My footsteps echoed around the stone bowl as I hurried after my companions. Gippal had reached the top of the steps and stood, framed against the sky. Gazing at his figure I felt a growingly familiar emotion surge up inside of me but I quashed it ruthlessly. There was a time and a place to examine the development of mine and Gippal's relationship and this wasn't it.

I followed Elhandra up the steps and felt my breath catch in my throat as I moved to join Gippal. The whole of Kilika Island spread out before us like some kind of giant patchwork quilt. The jungle teemed with life – the cries of a thousand avian creatures reached my ears and the temple arose out of the centre of it, a vast monument an architectural vision that was so ancient that it had been all but forgotten. Yet this was not what had grabbed my attention; this wasn't what had pushed all the air from my lungs, reducing me to a helplessly breathless state.

No, it was the wreckage of Kilika that had grabbed my attention.

Although Elhandra and I had broached the town when we had first arrived on the island, it had been next to impossible to actually get inside and we'd been forced to roam the edges, trying to gather as much information as we could. It had been fairly evident that the extent of the damage was bad but we'd had no real way of assessing how bad, and besides, after we'd return to the Melatha to find Gippal and Lreav gone, I'd had other things on my mind.

The damage was so much worse than I had imagined. From the height of the temple all that apparently remained of the once prosperous fishing town was a blackened and splintered shell. Buildings that had once stood two stories high had been reduced to piles of rubble and much of the town had simply been swept away by the sea. Here and there tiny figures could been seen moving, though from this height it was impossible to tell whether they were tending to the hurt or if they numbered amongst the injured themselves.

"I had no idea it was this bad," Gippal muttered and I knew what he meant.

"How could he?" Elhandra whispered beside us, her words so quiet that they were almost inaudible. I knew what she meant as well, though it had to be coming as more of a shock to her than to me. After all, Lreav was her brother and he was the one who was responsible for all this pain and suffering.

It was hard to believe that this amount of damage could have been caused by a single man. The last time Kilika had suffered through anything of this magnitude had been when Sin had attacked, back when I'd been working with the Al Bhed to stop the Summoners' pilgrimages. But Sin had been an unstoppable – well, _reputably _unstoppable – enemy. The fact that Lreav, who was, after all, only an Al Bhed, had managed to cause destruction on a similar scale was chilling and I felt a shiver of some indeterminate emotion run down my spine. I wasn't scared of what Lreav had done exactly … I was more saddened because it was an indication of just how far Lreav had fallen. While I knew from personal experience how hard the loss of a mother could be, I still failed to understand how that one single event in Lreav's past could have been a catalyst for all his actions now. This whole situation was like a great big puzzle that I was trying to piece together; only some of the pieces were still missing. Gippal and Elhandra's story in the temple … some of it still didn't add up. Why had Gippal blamed himself for the death of Lreav's mother? What was so significant about Lreav being half Al Bhed? And where did Gippal's father fit into the picture?

Something touched my hand and I jumped slightly as someone entwined their fingers through mine. "It'll be okay," a voice murmured and though I took comfort from Gippal words, I couldn't accept them completely.

Would it really be okay? Because as far as I could see, even after we caught Lreav and prevented any further damage to Spira, it would take months, maybe years, to repair the destruction that his well-placed bombs had wrought. And sure, there would be those who plodded on regards, citing this as just another episode in Spira's tempestuous history that they had to get through but I couldn't help wondering if some, like those who had survived the Kilika bombing, might not have the energy to fight anymore.

That wasn't to mention the political implications. When word got out that even though Gippal wasn't responsible, the bomber was _still _an Al Bhed, then all the hard work of the last two years would be erased in one foul swoop. Such a realisation made my heart ache; Yuna had worked _so _hard to achieve the current peace in Spira. She'd been serving our world since she had been old enough to enter Summoner training and she really had helped to change it for the better. Old prejudices were fading, Al Bhed and Yenoite tensions were subsiding, even Nooj's Youth League and Baralai's New Yevon were seeing one another as allies rather than enemies. It had been a long, hard struggle but things were finally beginning to come together … and then this had to happen.

Inwardly I cursed Lreav with all my being. I wondered if he'd ever considered the impact his revenge against Gippal would have on the rest of Spira – the hundreds, no _thousands_ of innocent people who were only just being to relax in the newfound peace. Going by the old Lreav I would have said 'yes' without a doubt, but this deceitful, treacherous man who'd gone from saying he loved me to trying to kill me … I wasn't so sure. Blind revenge had completely overturned his personality, so much so that I had to wonder whether I'd ever known the _real _Lreav. Going by what Elhandra and Gippal had said, the good man that Lreav had once been had died years ago, leaving this broken and twisted shell in its place.

For he was twisted, there was no denying that. He'd proved it through his reckless endangering of innocent people who'd never even met him or Gippal. And there was also no doubt in my mind that he was broken – his actions in the temple showed that. I'd even have gone so far as to say his sanity was slipping away, so focused was he on achieving his revenge against Gippal – for something that I still didn't fully comprehend. While this might have decreased the danger we faced by pursuing him, in that all of his careful plans were unravelling and he couldn't keep his mind level long enough to put any new ones into place, it increased his unpredictability. After shooting me in the temple, I wasn't sure that there was much Lreav wouldn't do to escape this increasingly dead-end situation – and more worryingly, extract his final revenge on Gippal.

Suddenly in need of comfort, I tightened my grip on Gippal's hand. My greatest fear in all of this was no longer for my own health. Not that I didn't have a healthy dose of self-preservation but despite his actions in the temple, I knew that Lreav truly wasn't that interested in me. I was simply one in a list of many things that was stopping him from getting to Gippal.

And that was what scared me – that Lreav _would _get Gippal and when this whole mess was finally resolved, I would be alone again. Oh, I'm not trying to set myself up as a complete recluse or anything, I have lots of people in my life, you know? In fact, I'm incredibly lucky. I've got my Pops and Brother, Yunie and Tidus, Paine, Wakka, Lulu and even little baby Vidina … but what I don't have, what I've lacked for so long without even realising it, is that one person that you can share _everything _with.

_And I think I've finally found him – in Gippal._

I winced at how horribly cliché that particular thought sounded but I couldn't deny it any longer either. I didn't know what I would do if I lost Gippal, after taking so damn long to actually work out that he was the one I wanted to be with. I hadn't even had chance to tell him that for Spira's sake! And if Lreav took him away from me before I could …

"When we find him … please be careful," I pleaded with Gippal suddenly, my eyes still fixed on the wreckage of Kilika.

Gippal seemed to realise that I was deadly serious because he refrained from making one of his typically tasteless jokes and settled on squeezing my hand reassuringly. This simple gesture spoke volumes and meant more to me than anything Gippal could have said. It also reaffirmed something within my own mind: as long as I was still actually able to move and fight, Lreav wasn't going to get within ten feet of Gippal.

"Look!" Elhandra suddenly cried, interrupting the private moment between me and Gippal. I swallowed my displeasure and followed the direction of her gaze.

A figure was pacing back and forth on the plateau below us, just visible through the trees. Now that Elhandra had pointed him out to us, I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed him before. His movements were agitated, jerky, and once I'd started watching him I found I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Lreav," Gippal breathed and although the figure was too far away for us to be certain, neither Elhandra nor I disputed his statement. There was no one else that it logically could be. Everyone else on the island, including – I hoped – the priests that had been attending to the temple, were helping tend to the injured in Kilika town.

It seemed Gippal had been right; Lreav was waiting for us. Or waiting for Gippal and his sister at least. After all, he didn't know that I was still alive. He thought he had killed me.

Now that was definitely something we could use to our advantage.

"He's waiting for us," Gippal unconsciously echoed my thoughts, his expression grim. "Let's not disappoint him."

Without another word, the three of us descended the ancient steps towards the plateau were Lreav was still across the uneven stones like a caged Coeurl. I dropped back until I was following behind Gippal and Elhandra. For once my small stature was a blessing; I was easily hidden behind Elhandra's lanky form and this way we'd go into the final confrontation with an element of surprise on our side.

As we neared the plateau, the sound of talking reached my ears. It took me a few more seconds to recognise the voice as that of Lreav's. I tensed – had he spotted me? – but the murmur of conversation persisted without faltering. My eyes widened. Was Lreav … talking to himself?

" … blood – so much – everywhere! Trickling down her … no, not blood … there was no blood! But she …"

I thought I was done with being surprised, but there was no denying it. Lreav was talking to himself, his words a jumbled mass that, as far as I could tell, made absolutely no sense. What in Spira was he talking about? Were my earlier doubts about Lreav's sanity coming back to haunt me?

" … she's dead and I – I killed her!" Lreav paused in his pacing, his voice tight with anguish. A chill swept down my spine; was he talking about me?

Before I could formulate any further thoughts, Lreav's hands balled into fists and he slammed his fists abruptly against his thighs. "No – I did _not _kill her … _he _did. He took her away from me … why can't I stop him? Why does he always – no! No, this time he won't … this time _I'll_ win and – and the blood … the blood will finally fade …"

Speechless, I looked at my companions. Elhandra looked stricken in the face of her brother's madness. Gippal's face was blank but the subtle tightening of the muscles around his jaw showed that he was more distressed by the situation than he would ever admit.

I knew how he felt; I knew how both of them felt. Lreav had been a good friend to me over the last several weeks, and though I'm sure that part – or even most – of that friendship had been based on manipulation, I couldn't deny that he had helped me through some difficult times – albeit ones that he himself had caused. To see him like this – so confused, so lost – was far more painful than I would have expected.

I wanted to hate him – I _had _hated him – but now … I just couldn't.

"Lreav?"

He made no indication that he had heard his sister's voice and continued in the direction that he had previously been moving – which was away from us, across the broad plateau towards the jungle.

" … the blood will fade … fade away …" The words drifted back towards us.

Elhandra took a step forward. "Lreav?" she tried again, desperation creeping into her tone.

" … and she'll be back … she'll be back with me … by my side …"

"Lreav?" This was Gippal, his hand on Elhandra's shoulder, giving her comfort through the contact.

" … she'll love me – I _know _she will … away from _him_ … she _will_ …"

Elhandra and Gippal shared a worried glance. Standing behind them I felt curiously out of place and more than a little left out. I quashed those selfish emotions along with the sliver of jealously that was threatening to rear its ugly head. This was hardly the time or place to indulge my own insecurities. Not that there was really much else I could do … was there?

An idea struckme and before I'd had chance to really think it through properly, I'd opened my mouth.

"Lreav?"

You'd have thought I'd proclaimed my undying love for Lreav considering the effect that one word had on him. His entire body stiffened and he turned around slowly, achingly slowly, to face our little welcome party.

I was startled by the change in him. His green eyes, normally so full of laughter and kindness, were sunken and feverish. His brown hair was standing up in clumps on his head as if he had been continually running his hands through it and he looked tired and ill. His desperate gaze locked onto mine and he stared at me in amazement. The growing hunger in his eyes began to make me feel uncomfortable.

"You're alive," he whispered, his words surprisingly lucid.

_No thanks to you_, I dearly wanted to say but instead, I bit my tongue and fixed a neutral expression on my face.

"You're alive," Lreav repeated slowly, drawing the words out as if each cost him a million gil. His eyes raked over my form as if he was trying to consume me. "You're alive … there's no blood … it's gone … there's no more blood! You're alive … you came back to me!"

His words, and the terrible longing in his eyes, frightened me. Evidently my companions felt to the same way because Elhandra took a step forward to intercept her brother and Gippal drew closer to me protectively.

"Lreav, just stay –"

Lreav ignored his sister, still intent on me. "You've come back … now we can be together again! I – I didn't mean to hurt you …" a shadow passed over his face, then he brightened, " … you know that right? I … I love you. Hurting you was a mistake … a mistake that _he _– it's all _his _fault really –"

It was impossible to tell how long Lreav would have continued ranting, but as the words tumbled out from between his lips, he had been inching forward, closing the distance between us. He'd taken one step too many and Gippal had pushed me non-too gently aside and interposed himself between me and the man who'd gone from shooting me to loving me in the space of a few agonising minutes.

As soon as Lreav's blood-shot eyes locked onto Gippal, his demeanour changed alarming. Quick as a Raptor he withdrew his machina weapon from inside his clothes and pressed it firmly against Gippal's forehead before the other could react.

In an instant, the whole situation had change. Lreav had gone from babbling, confusing and generally fairly harmless to a cold, hard-eyed terrorist who had hundreds of deaths on his conscience.

A tide of anger rose up inside of me, over-riding the panic that had set in when Lreav had drawn his weapon. To think I'd actually begun to feel sorry for this – this … this _lnadeh_! (cretin). Gippal and Lreav were frozen – locked together like a pair of statues. Elhandra's eyes darted back and forth between them, her expression taught.

"Don't give me a reason," Lreav said finally, his tone low and murderous.

"In your mind, I don't think I need to, do I?" Gippal responded quietly.

A bitter smile twisted the corners of Lreav's mouth. "No … you really don't, do you … _brother_?"

Brother? _Brother_!

What in Spira's name was going on? What did Lreav mean?

And why didn't Gippal deny it?

Why didn't _Elhandra _deny it?

_Why did no one deny it?_

I shook myself, eyes now as wide as Elhandra's. Maybe I had just misheard or something? Yes – that must have been it. I mean, Gippal _couldn't_ be Lreav's brother. I knew for a fact that Gippal was a full-bloodied Al Bhed, you know? And Lreav … Lreav, was half – his mother had been human. So unless Gippal and Lreav had the same father but different mothers, then there was no way that Lreav could be his brother.

And that made no sense either!

Because I _knew_ Lreav and Elhandra had the same father, so if Gippal did too then would make them _all _related – which just wasn't possible when I knew that Elhandra was in love with Gippal in a definitely non-platonic way …

The whole thing was completely impossible!

"Not for a long time now, Lreav," Gippal said calmly, but I got the impression that he was no longer talking about excuses.

Lreav laughed incredulously; it was a harsh sound, with no humour in it. "Do you think the passage of time _matters_? Do you think it excuses what you did?"

"Do_ you _think your thirst for revenge excuses what _you_'ve done?"

Lreav pressed the machina harder against Gippal's forehead, but the other man didn't flinch. "What I have done … what I have done is – is _nothing_," Lreav hissed, his face contorted with rage.

"Oh I'm sorry, I had no idea that bein' a murderer was a viable career choice these days."

With a snarl of rage, Lreav viciously backhanded Gippal with the butt of the machina weapon. Elhandra screamed as Gippal fell to his knees, clutching at his bleeding cheek. Torn between wanting to get the damn machina weapon away from Lreav and needing to help Gippal, I wavered.

"Everything I am today – you made me!" Lreav accused, the machine trained unerringly on Gippal, although it shook slightly.

Gippal spat a mouthful of blood out onto the floor.

"No," he said firmly. "What you are today is a product of your own twisted mind."

"A mind that _you_ twisted, brother!"

There was that word again: 'brother'. There was no way of denying this time that this is what Lreav had said. But I'd already established that there was no possible way Lreav and Gippal could be related through blood, so what in the name of Spira did it mean?

Could it be some kind of endearment? A sarcastic one to be sure; simply a word that united Gippal and Lreav as fellow Al Bhed?"

"Lreav, you did that all by yourself." Gippal scrambled to his feet and took a couple of steps backwards, regarding Lreav warily.

The formally placid man's face was apoplectic with rage. "You killed my mother!" he screamed, waving the machina around so wildly that Elhandra and I ducked. "You ripped her away from me – you and your _filthy _father … despoiling her every night – stealing her love away from me. Forcing her to forget me!"

"Lreav, she didn't –"

"She left me behind! Left me with strangers!"

"Strangers?" Elhandra burst out suddenly, her fury at her brother's words eclipsing any fear she held that he would hurt her. "We weren't strangers. We were your family and we loved you!"

"Loved me? _Loved me_!" Lreav laughed again, but this time it carried with it a horrible, high-pitched note that sent my teeth on edge. "You use a word you can't comprehend. I've seen you Elhandra, panting after _him_ like a Dingo in heat. You think _that's _real love? Pah! You're just a pathetic child playing at being a grown-up!"

Even I was shocked at the ferocity of Lreav's words. After all, Elhandra was his sister, his flesh and blood and I'd _never _heard him speak so harshly to her before. Apparently neither had Elhandra; she flinched backwards as if Lreav had physically struck her, tears welling up in her large eyes.

"Real love is pain," Lreav continued fanatically. "Real love is devotion. Real love is a willingness to do _anything_, achieve_ anything_, go to _any _lengths to please those you hold above all others."

A look of dawning comprehension flittered across Gippal's face and he shook his head slowly, as if he couldn't believe his own thoughts. "That's what this is all about?" he demanded. "You're seekin' revenge against me, hurtin' all of these people, destroyin' so many lives … 'cause you think it's what you ma would've wanted?"

Lreav stared at him. "You know nothing of my mother."

"I know she loved you. I know she's probably turnin' in her grave with everythin' you've done and how far you've fallen. I know –"

"You know _nothing_!" Lreav shrieked, bringing the machina weapon and pointing it squarely at Gippal. I saw his finger tighten around the trigger and without a seconds thought, I threw myself in front of Gippal, bracing myself for the fiery agony that came with being shot.

"_NO!_"

I heard the gunfire but the pain never came. Trembling slightly, I lifted my head to see Lreav backing away from me, his eyes haunted. A hands-width to the left of me, the ground was smoking slightly and it was the work of a moment for me to realise that Lreav had adjusted his aim at the last second so as not to hurt me.

_Maybe shooting me twice within an hour is too much even for Lreav_, I thought flippantly, not wanting to consider the fact that it was probably to do with Lreav's growing regard for me. That was something I did _not _want to think about right now.

"Rikku, are you okay?"

Gippal's voice came from behind me; it was unusually tight. I nodded distractedly, my eyes still focused on Lreav, whose mouth was opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

I pushed my hair back out of my face and rose slowly, wincing as the muscles in my back protested against the abuse. I was going to be due for some serious relaxation when this was all over.

Those words finally came to Lreav. "I almost did it again," he whispered brokenly, his whole form shaking like a leaf caught in a hurricane. "I almost hurt you."

His whole manner had completely transformed once more – or it was probably more accurate to say that it had reverted to the state he had been in when we'd first reached the plateau. In this development I suddenly saw an opportunity to finally bring an end to this nightmare and so instead of saying something scathing or backing away from Lreav, instead I took a step towards him.

"Lreav – it's okay. You didn't hurt me; I'm fine."

Behind me I heard a snort of disbelief – courtesy of Gippal, and even Elhandra seemed taken aback by my approach. I ignored them and kept my attention focused solely on Lreav.

"I almost killed you. I – I … the blood …"

I had to catch him before he descended into the growingly familiar pit of self-pity. "Lreav. Lreav! It's _okay_. _I'm_ okay. You didn't hurt me." I stepped forward until I was closer to him than I was to Gippal, and shot him a reassuring smile.

He blinked at me. "It … it is?"

I nodded. "It's okay," I repeated softly.

Lreav swallowed with difficultly. "I … I didn't mean to hurt you. Before. I didn't mean …"

"I know. I know you didn't. Let's just … let's just put that behind us, yeah?" It was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to say.

"Yes … I'd like that. No more – no more blood …?"

I wasn't entirely sure what he meant but I agreed anyway. "No more blood," I reassured him.

"Do you promise?" The answer seemed very important to him.

It was like speaking to a child. "Yes, I promise –" I thought quickly " – as long as you give me the machina."

Lreav frowned and looked at the weapon in his hand as if he had just realised he was holding it. He turned it over in his fingers and then brought it up to his face so that he could study it more closely.

I held out my hand, crossing my fingers behind my back with my free hand. Part of me felt guilty for manipulating Lreav while he was in such an emotional state, but then I remembered how he had manipulated all of us for months, just so that he get close to Gippal. Just so that he could _hurt _Gippal.

At this thought, any residual guilt abruptly vanished.

Lreav's fingers stroked the machina almost hypnotically. It looked like he wasn't going to just hand it over so I took a deep breath and, reaching out, a placed my own hand alongside his on the barrel of the gun. If he fired it now, there was no way that I would be able to dodge the ensuing blast.

Lreav tensed at my intrusion and to compensate, I widened my smile until it reached almost painful proportions. Lreav _had _to trust me … he _had _to …

"Give me the machina, Lreav."

Against my wishes, his fingers tightened around the handle of the gun. I heard a sharp intake of breath that could only have come from Elhandra but steadfastly ignored it, focusing my whole being on the tortured man in front of me.

"I can't."

Relieved to hear him speaking again, even if it was a less than ideal answer, I smiled encouragingly. "Yes, you can."

"No …" His voice sounded pained; there was a desperate edge to it. "I still have … I still have to … He _has _to be punished."

I didn't need to ask who _he _was.

"Oh Lreav, don't you see? He's already been punished! You've – you've won, you know? It can all be over … just let me take the machina."

Lreav shook his head stubbornly. "It's _not _over. I have to finish it!"

Despite his words to the contrary, something told me Lreav's heart just wasn't quite in it anymore. He looked so dejected that I was quite sure I could have wrenched the gun out of his hands with little effort but that was something I didn't want to do unless I had no other choice. And I was fairly certain Lreav would cave in eventually; the machina weapon was just the last stumbling block.

"You can do this. You can _end _this._ Please _Lreav. Please do this. If not for you then … then for me."

Lreav wavered. "But he … he killed my mother … " he muttered hoarsely. "He took her away from me and I have to …"

"Oh when will you get over yourself?" Gippal burst out heatedly. "You weren't the only person who lost somethin' that day! My stupid mistake cost me more than you can ever imagine. I lost my da, my step-ma … and I spent several weeks in complete darkness from which one of my eyes never recovered! I was _ten _years old – ten! – and I'd lost my whole family. So don't talk to me about loss."

And with that furious, and rather unexpected, outburst, all of the pieces suddenly fell into place.

Gippal was – or at least _had_ been – Lreav's stepbrother.

His father had been married to Lreav's mother – before she'd died. And yet, despite all the time we had spent together – me and Gippal _and _me and Lreav – neither of them had ever mentioned it. I might have been puzzled by this realisation but the reasons for such a silence were obvious. That day, whatever had happened – I was still somewhat hazy on the details – had scarred Lreav and left him with emotional values so twisted that they were barely recognisable.

And had also left him with something he could conveniently blame for his current actions. Part of me was relieved that I finally knew the true story and the other half wanted to kick Gippal for such an inappropriate outburst when I'd be seconds away from getting the machina weapon away from Lreav. I was going to kill him if he'd undone all my hard work.

Luckily, even such a verbal attack from Gippal no longer had the effect it had had on Lreav. Though his face darkened into an ugly mask and he shot a fierce glare over my shoulder at Gippal, he didn't raise the gun, or force my hand away from it. He seemed to have realised that he didn't have anywhere else left to run or any Sphere Break coins left to play.

I breathed an internal sigh of relief and said gently, "He's right, Lreav. You can't go on using that day as an excuse for your actions now. It's holding you back. Like that machina's holding you back."

Lreav looked down at the gun in his hand. His eyes caressed it's form for several long moments and I was just about to open my mouth to cajole him further when his fingers came to rest over mine.

"Here."

He pressed the gun into my waiting hand and without a second's thought, I pulled it away from him and shoved it firmly into my belt, alongside my knives. There was no way Lreav was going to get his hands on that gun again … not that he seemed interested in doing so. He'd hardly moved since finally relinquishing the machina and a heavy silence had dawned on the plateau.

I heard Gippal shift his weight behind me and what sounded like a sniffle from Elhandra's direction but Lreav still didn't respond. He was staring down at the floor, his eyes boring into it with such intensity I began to wonder if he was trying to see through it somehow.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lreav raised his head just enough to meet my expectant gaze. "It's really over … isn't it?" he said, voice barely audible.

"Yes." I didn't know what else to say.

" … So what happens to me now?"

"I …" To be honest, I was completely certain. It wasn't something I'd spent a great deal of time thinking about. After rescuing Gippal and clearing his names, I didn't really have any kind of plan. " … I suppose we'll turn you over to the proper authorities. You've got a lot to answer for, Lreav," I added pointedly.

He didn't seem to hear me. "So I go to prison and you ride off into the sunset with your hero. You get your happily ever after."

"I guess."

He was silent for a moment and when he eventually spoke again, it wasn't to me. He turned slightly and regarded the form of his sister, who was crying openly, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Lhan …?"

She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. "Why Lreav? Why did you do it? Oh Spira … _why_?" I could just make out the muffled words.

He stroked her silky braids, face unreadable. "Don't cry, Lhan."

"How can I not?" she choked out incredulously. "You're my brother – my _baby _brother – and I didn't even realise there was something wrong …"

Lreav cradled her head against his chest. "It's not your fault."

"If I'd been a better sister –"

"No." He sounded stern. "What I said earlier … I didn't mean it really. You were – you've always been – a great sister. I was … I was lucky to have you."

Elhandra pulled back from him slightly so that she could see his face. "Truly?"

"Truly. And you'd better not forget it. Just as you'd better never forget that not matter what I say or do I …" He swallowed, as if the following words were difficult to say. " … I love you."

Before Elhandra could formulate any kind of reply, Lreav released her and turned back to me. As he gazed silently at me, the expression on his face shifted from carefully controlled to something wholly more open. In fact, it was the most honest expression I'd seen on his face since I'd learned of his treachery. There was a certain wistfulness in the lines of his face and just for a moment, he seemed like the old Lreav again.

"Rikku … do you think – what I mean is … well, do you think you and I … if I hadn't – if I hadn't done what I've done, do you think …?"

I reached out and laid my hand on his shoulder. "My choice would certainly have been more difficult."

Lreav's smile was tinged with melancholy. "I really did love you, you know."

"I know."

He took my hand from where it was resting on his shoulder and cradled it in his larger hands for several moments. Then he flashed my one last tired smile and released me, stepping backwards.

Lreav paused then and glanced from Elhandra to me and back again, as if there was something more he wanted to say. But instead of addressing us as I expected him to, he surprised me by directing his gaze over my shoulder to the one member of our company who had been ignored thus far.

"Looks like you won after all."

The words were flat but they held more meaning that I wanted to contemplate.

"I didn't win anythin', Lreav," Gippal replied quietly. "I lost just as much as you that day. Maybe more. I'm just sorry it had to come to this."

Lreav's look was penetrating. "You'll tell my story, won't you? The truth I mean."

If Gippal was puzzled by this strange question, he didn't show it. "You deserve that much."

The other man relaxed fractionally and inclined his head as if silent thanks. Then, before any of us could say or do anything further, he whirled around and began running away from us, towards the edge of the plateau.

"Lreav!" Elhandra cried, chasing after him.

"Where is he …?" I began.

Gippal pushed past me, making me stumbled backwards. "Oh, Spira no – _no_!"

"_Lreav_!"

I looked up in time to see Lreav climb up onto the small ledge that circled the plateau. He paused then, and glanced back over his shoulder at the frozen tableau; his weeping sister, Gippal, whose hand was outstretched like some kind of lifeline and me, scraping loose whips of hair out of my face so I could see what was happening.

His eyes met mine and he mouthed something to me.

"_I'm sorry."_

And then, before any of us could stop him, he jumped.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**The Epilogue should be up in a week or so – I'll get it out as fast I can can.**

**As always, please read, review and enjoy ; )**


	25. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** FFX, FFX-2 – neither of them belong to me, I'm just a poor, starving fan : )

**A/N:** I can hardly believe it, but the end is finally here. This is officially the final part of what started off as a two page prologue and blossomed into a vast story that spans 132 pages and which has the dubious honour of being the first fully finished story that I have ever written.

I have to admit that I doubt I would have ever achieved such a thing without the continuing support of each and every person who has reviewed and/or read my work and offered their constructive advice, or just let me know that they were enjoying what I was writing. The number of reviews I have received continues to blow me away. So I just want to say a HUGE THANKYOU to everyone who has reviewed this story over the last year - I wanted to list all of your names butit took up too much space! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to each of you for all the great advice, feedback and constructive criticsm you have provided me with ; )

Hope you enjoy it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rikku's Story**

**By:** JoeyStar

**Timeframe:** Set a month or so after the 'perfect' ending of **FFX-2**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Epilogue**

Of all the endings I could have chosen when I started out on this, the third episode of my life, what actually happened couldn't have been further from my imagination.

It was anti-climatic in a strange, twisted way. There were no trumpets, no fanfares, no crowds of adoring fans cheering for the saviours of Spira.

No celebration parties.

No, Lreav had done his work well. The distrust and dislike he had inadvertently spread throughout Spira was blossoming and it was taking all the diplomacy that Yunie, Nooj and Baralai possessed to prevent an all out war from breaking out. The populace were not happy to hear that the enemy who had caused such destruction was an Al Bhed; the relationship between my race and the rest of Spira had degraded until it was little better than it had been back when Yunie had just been starting out on her pilgrimage. The integration and acceptance of the Al Bhed, which had been going _so _well since mine and Gippal's part in taking down Vegnagun, had come to a grinding halt. A stalemate of sorts had been reached; the Al Bhed were refusing to back down and become the 'hated' race again but the other races of Spira were becoming reacquainted with old prejudices long thought forgotten, such as those that I had suffered at the hands of Wakka during Yuna's pilgrimage. The word 'Yevon' was springing far too easily to people's lips and it amazed me how short or selective memory could be. Did no one recall that the worship of Yevon had been a big fat twisted lie? Could no one remember that the oh-so-holy Maester Mika had actually just been a decrepit _dead _guy? Not to mention the delectable Maester Seymour and all his fun exploits …

It was like we had come full circle and I couldn't help wondering if Lreav had intended to cause such damage or whether the well-being of Spira had simply been something that he had tossed aside in his pursuit of Gippal.

Bloody Lreav. Sure, he'd been angry at Gippal, but had he had to take it out on the whole damn world? What had we ever done to him? How had the people he'd killed in Kilika had _anything _to do with the death of his mother?

Spira, just thinking about it made me _so_ angry. I wanted to scream and shout the injustices to the world – or better yet, I wanted to pummel Lreav, bring him up on charges of high treason against the people of Spira, preside over his very public trial, and then pummel him again.

Unfortunately, my wishes went unanswered now that Lreav had taken the situation into his own hands.

The one shining light in this whole awful mess was that not only had Gippal been officially cleared of all charges, but I had him back with me again and there were no longer any threats hanging over him. In some ways it was daunting; neither of us seemed able to broach the thought that we might be heading towards 'couple-status'. In fact, we'd hardly spoken about our relationship since the authorities had descended on Kilika in the wake of Lreav's suicide – we'd simply been too busy. I was surprised to find that this was a blessing because it gave me the time I needed to get my head around Gippal's presence in my life and just what he had come to mean to me.

I also used my time to come to terms with everything that Lreav had done, from the way he had manipulated me, to the bombings he had meticulously planned, and finally … his death.

I didn't really know how I felt about Lreav's suicide. It was difficult to put my finger on one general emotion that was swimming through my being, instead I found myself oscillating between misery, regret, fury, despair and a myriad of other motions. On the one hand I was in shock; after all, I'd never seen another person kill themselves before. I felt numb, disbelieving and the urge to block it out of mind was overwhelming. Yet on the other hand, I was furiously angry that Lreav had escaped the justice that he so richly deserved. He would never be made to answer for the crimes he had commited and the biggest injustice of all: the people he had hurt and killed had been robbed of their retribution.

Perhaps the most confusing emotion I was experiencing was the sorrow I felt over Lreav's demise. I found myself grieving for the man that he could have become, before anger and jealously had twisted him into the monster he'd been in his last days. Such a reaction seemed completely ridiculous and yet, I knew I wasn't the only one who felt that way. Elhandra had been in a silent state of mourning since Lreav's passing and Gippal too had been showing the signs of grief. Lreav, no matter how far he had fallen, had touched our lives and we would lament his absence, whether we really wanted to or not.

Lreav would go down in history; he'd finally achieved the recognition that he'd been searching for all of his life. Did this mean that once again, Lreav had won?

He certainly seemed to have in other ways, or so Gippal seemed to think anyway. He'd mentioned something about winning in one of our brief conversations – when I'd commented that I was finding it hard to understand why Lreav had thrown himself from the plateau.

"It was the final stage of his revenge," Gippal had explained distantly. "He knew that by … by taking his own life he prevented me from doing so. So despite what he said me, in a way … he won after all."

And in a strange, twisted way, the conclusion that Gippal had drawn actually made perfect sense. In taking things into his own hands and ending his life, Lreav had denied Gippal a sense of completion. And he'd achieved the revenge that he'd sought for so long, because as long as Gippal lived, this episode of his life was going to haunt him and it was certainly something he was never going to be able to forget.

I wondered whether this had been Lreav's plan from the start, or whether he'd just seen the opportunity as it had presented itself.

I guess that was one question that I was never going to have the answer for.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was five days after Lreav's death when I pushed open the heavy temple door and stepped outside into the cool night air. Pausing for a few moments to allow my eyes to adjust to the darkness, I padded across the quiet atrium and down the steps.

As I had expected, my quarry was standing where I had left him earlier in the day, his back to me. I felt an irrational urge to rush forward and jank him back from the edge of the plateau where Lreav had fallen, but instead, I walked across to join him, keeping my movements and voice as calm as I could.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Gippal jumped slightly and when he turned around and I saw that his face wore the tired, defeated look that had been in residence since Lreav's death.

"I was just …" he trailed off and shrugged, his shoulders slumping. Then without another word, he turned back to the jungle.

I stepped up alongside him, following his gaze out into the darkness. "Thinking about Lreav," I provided.

"Yeah," he admitted after a pause.

We stared out into the night, with only the faint cries of the monsters in the jungle interrupting our thoughts. I slowly walked my fingers along the stone wall, mentally trying to phrase a question that I desperately needed an answer for. It seemed so callous to just blurt it all out.

"I guess you wanna know the whole story."

How did he know me so well? He could tell what I was thinking without me even having to open my mouth … it was slightly spooky.

In this instance, he was completely right and I saw no reason to deny his words. "Yeah … I think – I think I _need _to know it. To understand … you know?"

He was silent for so long that I feared he wasn't going to answer me. Finally he sighed and ran one weary hand over his face.

"Lreav's parents' relationship … for what I can remember, it ended badly." His voice was barely above a whisper but I clearly heard every word. "Lhan once said her father found it difficult to cope with the prejudices a number of our people held against him for having a child with a human … but whatever the reason, their relationship didn't last and his ma left."

"To be with your father," I murmured, remembering.

Gippal nodded. "I was nine when Lreav's ma married my dad. Lreav … Lreav was slightly older – ten or eleven I think."

You know, I'd never realised Lreav had been older than Gippal.

"My own mother'd been dead for years – Lreav's ma was a nice enough lady, even if she was human. And hey, they seemed happy enough so I just left 'em to it." He paused and stared off into the distance for a moment, as if he was gathering his thoughts.

"Lreav never took to my dad," he confessed eventually. "Nor me. His ma left Lreav with his dad, you see. She thought it would be better for him to be raised in the Al Bhed family he knew than be dragged to live with strangers. I only met him a few times as a kid. He seemed … he seemed so angry." The look in Gippal's eye tugged at my heart – he looked so hurt and lost that I wanted to throw my arms around him and promise him that everything was going to be alright. Instead I remained as motionless as him, content for the moment to let him tell me the story in his own time.

"I guess … I guess Lreav resented my dad – and me – for taking his mother away, or somethin'. For the fact that their relationship worked where his parents' had failed."

A thought struck me then. "Why did it work? I mean, didn't your dad face the same prejudices as Elhandra and Lreav's had?" As much as I hated to admit it, us Al Bhed could be as discriminatory as the rest of the population of Spira.

"I …" Gippal frowned, "I'm not sure – don't really remember. I guess my dad was always kinda unconventional. And besides, they weren't together long before … before the accident."

I remained silent, although inwardly I was willing him to tell me. I think Gippal needed to talk about what had happened as much as I needed to hear it.

"The accident … d'you know, I haven't thought about that day in the longest time? Blocked it outta my memory – it's not exactly somethin' I wanna dwell on, you know?"

I walked my fingers closer to where his were resting atop the wall. "What happened?" I asked gently.

His body tensed and his fingernails scrapped against the ancient stone of the wall. "I was out playin' in the desert on Bikanel. A few days before, my friends and I had discovered an old abandoned machina factory half buried beneath the sands. I thought it would be excitin' to go explorin' down there. And it was, for a while. But then I got lost and it stopped bein' so fun.

"I'd been down there for several days when my dad found me. Lreav's ma was with him – I think she'd followed him down or somethin'. Anyway, they led me back to the exit." A faraway look dawned over Gippal's face as he got lost in the memory. "I could see the sunlight up ahead of us. It wasn't that far away. I could almost reach out and …" Gippal's hand convulsed as he became lost in memory. Alarmed, I reached out and wrapped my own hands around his, stilling his movement. Despite the contact, he didn't appear to notice me.

"Part of the structure collapsed," he continued, eye fixed on some far distant spot that only existed in his mind. "We were all trapped beneath it. I was knocked unconscious." His hands moved again and I tightened my grip. "I woke up to find that I'd lost my eye … and that my dad and step-ma were dead."

Even though I had known that this was the ending that the story would reach, it was still horrific to hear it first hand. In that instant Gippal's angry words to Lreav fell into context and I tried to imagine how he had felt that day, having lost everything and everyone he'd ever loved.

"Oh Spira, Gippal," I breathed. "I'm so sorry."

It seemed such an inadequate thing to say but he seemed to appreciate the sentiment. He freed his hands but when I was about to protest, he reached out and pulled me to him, like a child seeking comfort. I didn't resist and pressed tightly against his chest so that my head was tucked under his chin, wrapping my arms around his waist as I did so. His came to rest against the small of my back, the palms warm against my bare skin. We remained like that for some minutes, comfortable in the silence and the familiarity we were providing for one another.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And so we come to the end of my story.

I must admit, when I started out on this journey, this was hardly the end I was expecting. It was just so … disappointing, you know? I mean, even at the end of Tidus's story, we'd saved the world from Sin and finally put an end to the endless sacrifice of the Summoners. And heck, Yuna's story was just one triumph after another. But me … well what exactly had I achieved?

Lreav hadn't been caught, we hadn't saved the world from any great threat and there were no celebrations. Just a group of grim faced, depressed people who somehow felt that, if only they had done things differently, then the outcome of my story could have been completely different.

And yet, despite all of that … I personally think my story was something of a success. The sense of purpose that I had been searching for, the feeling that something was missing in my life … I didn't feel it any longer. Well, maybe a little, but it was certainly growing weaker and weaker the more time I spent with a _particular _someone.

If anyone had told me at the beginning of this journey that I was going to fall in love with Gippal, I would have laughed myself sick. The pre-story Rikku had found Gippal to be irritating, superior, frustratingly arrogant and completely indifferent to her presence. The post-story Rikku still found him irritating, superior and frustratingly arrogant but was discovering that spending time alone with him was something she was actually interested in doing.

It was funny how events could change a person. Now I couldn't imagine a time when I _hadn't_ found Gippal attractive when once that thought would have been as repulsive to me as kissing a Cactuar.

I don't know what's going to happen next; I don't know whose turn it is to have their story told. And I don't know whether what's growing between me and Gippal is going to last.

But do you know what? I don't think I care. I mean, where's the fun in being able to predict the future?

I say just let it come.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Well it's finally over - I hope I've answered all your questions butif not, feel free to email me ortell me in a review and I'll try to clear things up for you! Hope to see you all when I start posting the sequel!**

**As always, read, review and enjoy ; )**


End file.
